Days of Moonlight (and) Heroes
by Silver Loreley
Summary: The Senshi had been warned: time travelling changes things. That's how they came back from the 30th century to a reality where Quirks and Hero schools existed. They have now to deal with a new enemy and also the changes in their lives, Usagi's more than anyone's, starting with her "new" biological father and everything related to him
1. Back from the future

Saving the world is less easy than heroes make it think. It is an unsaid truth, not any less real.

The Senshi knew that firsthand, from now having saved the world twice.

The fact was...

Coming back from the future was weird. Sailor Pluto never mentioned the possibility of changes in the past, only the royals hinted that it was better for them not to meet their future counterparts directly.

When they saw Neo-Queen Serenity in person, when she and Usagi were in the same place at the same moment, face to face, even talking to each other for a brief moment, no one thought it'd make any huge change.

Still, it seemed like this is exactly what happened.

At their return, they found posters about heroes in almost any street, the news glorified them and something commonly known as "Quirk" was in everyone's mouth as the norm.

Ami was, of course, the first to research that.

And she made a discovery about herself too.

She exposed it all to the others a few days after their return, in an emergency reunion at the Shrine.

«As of today, 80% of the population developed this genetical modification, an increasing number of cases since the beginning of the 20th century. It appears the remaining 20% is now considered the anomaly. As a consequence, new regulamentations were made and...»

«Ami-chan...» Usagi interrupted, confused «What does it all mean?»

All those changes were really confusing to her and it only added to all the rest.

Saying goodbye to Chibiusa has been painful, bittersweet even when she thought that little brat she argued with so much was her daughter and she was bound to meet her again for sure.

If it still was "for sure".

If the changes in the world didn't somehow include the definite disappearance of Chibiusa.

She didn't even want to think about that.

It was better to focus on the present, which was weird and hard to understand.

Once back home, Usagi had realized her mother, Ikuko, barely remembered Chibiusa, which was predictable, but the scolding she received for being late was unlike any other before.

Ikuko complained lots about how horrible has been of her daughter to disappear without telling anything, with a few mentions of Usagi growing reckless and impulsive like her father. Except Usagi didn't see her father as anything but the calm and collected journalist who was the farthest thing from a restless soul.

* * *

 _"This has to end, Usagi! I won't see you, I_ can't _see you becoming like your father. I don't care what the world says, you should focus on school and not following his footsteps! You have no idea how he came to be..."_

 _"But mama..."_

 _"No buts! With your grades... I was sure you didn't want to go to a hero school, but now you keep disappearing and... is that what you're doing?" Ikuko had stopped screaming, now doubtful, hurt. This hit Usagi like nothing she ever said before._

 _"You want to be a hero, Usagi-chan?" her mother asked, pained "You and your friends are hero training?"_

 _Usagi just bowed her head and didn't answer. She barely had any idea what her mother was talking about and most certainly she didn't want to explain Senshi work to her, all the things she found out about herself, her previous life, all the pain and death she saw in past and present and even future._

 _For maybe the first time in her life, Usagi saw her mother in tears. But she couldn't do a single thing for she didn't understand why._

* * *

She had not said a word to her friends yet, they were too busy trying to figure out what the world ended up being.

Ami tilted her head, choosing how to put the news so that her princess and her friends could properly understand: «Almost everybody has supernatural abilities now. In theory, this wasn't real before we went to the 30th century, but it appears from the news it has been true for a long while. People have "quirks", peculiar abilities not unlike the ones we have as Senshi, that are unique for each person, that are registered in regular documents. Even we do» she added, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

A plaque of metal showed up, embedded in her skin, with a line of blue that resembled her visor closer to her face.

Luna and Artemis chimed in «We made research with our operative center too. Everybody's documents contain the description of the person's quirk, which usually shows around four-years-old»

«So well before we became Senshi» Rei reasoned.

Makoto was still in doubt «You said we all have those too?»

Luna nodded «All of you were registered in preschool. You can easily access your own papers, but given we are in a new reality, you could as well ask your families and previous acquaintances, if you can»

Minako, who has been unusually quiet but in almost elation, jumped up «Mine first!» she exclaimed, and stuck an Idol pose. At first, nothing happened, then a sparkle came out from her skin, making her _shine_. She smiled more widely and shifted pose, the lights around her increased and in seconds she was shining like a firework.

«Isn't it amazing? I can emit light! I'm like a star!»

Usagi was, admittedly, in awe, a little were the others too, minus Artemis who must have seen it already.

«It increases my natural beauty, the glowing of my skin and also...»

«Minako» the white cat interrupted her «That's not the point»

After rolling up her eyes, Ami cleared her throat. Minako looked at her serious face and stopped sparkling, sitting back.

«As I was saying, we all have quirks. It seems like they mostly merged with our Senshi abilities, which corroborates the hypothesis that it was us who triggered this alteration»

«But... how?»

«It can be a number of factors, but all are hypothesis» the genius girl replied «Our trip to the future, Chibiusa coming here with a second Silver Crystal, the meddling of future enemies in this time, Usagi talking with Neo-Queen Serenity, us being in proximity of our future selves...» Ami counted on her fingers «The list can go on. The slightest thing could have influenced this outcome»

The girls looked at each other, in doubt and silence.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs that led to the shrine distracted Usagi, so she was the first to see a dark haired head and jump towards.

«Mamo-chan!» she shouted happily. The boy smiled at her and greeted all.

«I'm late, sorry. I was trying to figure out some more through my classmates»

He explained briefly what the girls already discussed about, but he shifted the topic on another issue: «Quirks allow people to become heroes or supervillains. Heroes need to be registered though, otherwise using quirks in public is considered illegal. We'll need to be careful: should any other enemy appear, we're not allowed to intervene»

«What? But we save people!»

«I know, Usako, but apparently in this world heroes are professionals only. There are even academies for specific preparations that start after middle school and so on, like any other profession. Heroes are revered much more so than any other job and their earnings can be quite high too, depending on their popularity»

This rang a bell in Usagi's mind. A cape and a boisterous laugh. Blinding light and affectionate warmth.

She tried to hold to the feeling, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

«For now, we'll better wait for the heroes of this reality to act on villains and intervene only if this is something only we can fix» was the final decision on the matter.  
To be honest, it was a relief. Not every instance was a burden to their young shoulders, the saving of the world and mere crime fighting alike were duties shared with a plethora of people.

«I think I recall something» Makoto was said «Memories, a little different than the ones from Silver Millennium»

She raised an arm in front of her face, staring at it intently. Under everyone's eyes, her skin turned in a wood-like structure, hard and full of small thorns.

Artemis nodded «Your quirk. Just as your files said»

«I have something else» Rei interfered, «I thought it was a vision in the fire, but then I realized it was just a memory. Of my mother»

Her friends turned quiet. Rei didn't speak much of her late mother, so this must have been something special.

«I think she was kidnapped by a villain. And she used her quirk to escape. It was fire-based» she revealed «I have to guess I inherited it»

Ami nodded «A lot of people develop quirks akin to their parents', either a variation of one parent's quirk or combinations of the two. Not always though»

«What is yours, Ami-chan?» Usagi wondered.

She touched her ear «It's registered as Hyper-Brain. I can memorize and learn any information I come across with ease. More than before» she added.

At Usagi's expecting gaze, Mamoru stretched his hand towards her. A single, red rose, emerged from it.

«I can help the growth of small plants in general, mostly flowers. I have yet to try if it applies to people and how. Not much in comparison to yours» he said, apologetic. Usagi shook her head and took the flower happily. Makoto, being the flower lover she was, was in awe.

«It's great, Mamo-chan!» then, with an afterthought, the blonde asked: «What about me?»

«You don't know?»

She shook her head. The laugh from before emerged again in her memory, _a sting disappearing in front of watery eyes_.

«Healing tears. It's a truly amazing gift» Mamoru praised.

«Very fitting for a crybaby» Rei added with a wink.

They laughed at that, then started to share what they recalled.

Aside from her mother's quirk, Rei remembered her being killed not by illness, but by villains. Her father did nothing to save her and the Heroes didn't come in time. As a result, Rei didn't trust heroes and decided not to take the road for Hero school, no matter how her father would have wanted it.

Makoto, triggered by the story, got sombered and muttered something about the possibility her parents had been heroes. They died in the field. She said no more, but the delusion of not having them even in an alternate reality stung.

Minako recalled using her quirk in auditions, being scolded for doing so, and not much more of interest. Her quirk was more aesthetic than power-based, but it had been useful against Ace and when she was Sailor V in general.

Ami had the most complete picture. She was able to get an enormous amount of information and used her smarts to put together the whole puzzle. Still, she only had the answers she learned beforehand or could deduce from what she learned.

Mamoru's memory of the new world was the clearest, which was a nice change for him since his childhood memories were hazy at best, but he knew a lot of this new situation.

Usagi, instead, was the most in the fog. Aside from not knowing her quirk, or anything related to it, she had to say she had no idea what happened to her family, the strange speech of her mom, the vague notion she remarried? That her father may not be the same person, too.

They discussed more, with no more answers they had before.

«So our brains are adapting to the changes, making us see memories to help, or we are melding into this alternate reality?» was the final question of the day.

Of course, no one knew.

 **Quick info** :  
This fic starts after the Black Moon arc for Sailor Moon and before the USJ arc for BnHA (I'm just started the third season of the anime, so shh! No spoilers please, if I get something wrong I'll work on it later, no need to tell me. Take this as an AU or Canon Divergence). Inspired by Xireana Prime's fic "Daughter of Peace".  
Story already posted on Ao3


	2. What happens now

In case it wasn't clear, I'm adding a little legend:  
«» = dialogues  
"" = thinking  
\- - = incises  
 _cursive_ is for: memories, English terms that'd stay so in the characters Japanese speech, and sometimes for emphasis

When Usagi came back home, hours later, after trying, and failing, to avoid conflict with villains - she _had_ to transform. There was no way she could leave innocents in danger when she could do something - she overheard her mother talking to the phone in the living room.

Curious, she and Luna moved quietly next to the door.

«I just don't know what to do!» Ikuko was saying. She didn't sound happy. Not that she ever did, especially whenever Usagi came back home late or with bad grades, but this felt different.

«She said that, yes, we both know, but _obviously_ she must have changed her mind!»

Luna looked at her princess, whose gaze had fallen to the floor. Her mother was talking about her, about something she said but didn't recall. And whatever it was, it made her furious.

«Of course she said nothing. She's always out with her friends and when she comes back, _if_ she comes back at night at all, she's tired and weak» was her mother's retelling «Sometimes she disappears in the middle of the night too. This can't go on, not in my home»

Usagi's head sprung up. What did that mean? Was her mother going to kick her out?

«She can't stay here either. She'll be better off with you, since you two are so damn similar! Had she taken from me this would have never happened...»

Luna realized that as well. Ikuko's intentions were to send Usagi to live with the person on the phone. It was imperative then to figure out who that person was. The black cat nudged her head at the girl and pointed at the second phone in the corridor. Usagi looked at her in doubt, so Luna jumped on the furniture and pointed her paw at it.

«We broke up for a reason, didn't we? The same reason she can't stay with us any longer. I can't handle her, she needs a guide in all that and it won't be me. Time for you to be there for her at last» Ikuko's imperative voice filled the phone for a second more through the receiver, covering the light beep of the second phone activating.

A deep voice answered « _Fine..._ » a small, thinking pause « _Send her here then. Wait, no, I'll come to pick her up, it'll be safer. If that's what she wants too_ » the man added. Usagi almost dropped the phone. She sort of knew that voice! The booming laugh and golden hair came back to her mind, a little clearer, with a little more fondness.

«I don't care what she thinks she wants. I am her mother, for once she'll have to do as I say» Ikuko replied, while her daughter's heart shattered. Her mom... didn't want her anymore?

« _I still want to speak with her first. She has not seen me for a long time. I doubt she'll even recognize me..._ » the man tried to say.

«This, you can only blame yourself for» Ikuko interrupted, harshly.

« _What if she doesn't want to come? Are you sure...?_ »

«We broke up because you never had time for family. Heroing killed our family, tore us apart. If she's following your footsteps, she can't stay here any more than you could»

And there it was. Usagi didn't listen to the man's, to _her father_ 's reply. The only thing she could think of was that her mother figured out her being Sailor Moon and she did not want her around because of that.

She left the phone for Luna to keep listening and ran to her room, crying her heart off in the pillow.

* * *

«I'm going to be absent for a couple days» All Might announced at the end of a mid-week lesson «I'll be back for Monday's lessons so _stay ready_ » he added before leaving, for the disconcert of the 1-A class.

Midoriya wondered what could have happened that All Might had to take a leave, and while his classmates' guesses ranged from a supervillain arrest to a round of interviews, he worried it had something to do with his health.

Being the only one in the room apart of the Symbol of Peace's secret was a little more worrisome some days than others.

He had had no chance to speak to his mentor privately as of late, so his worries, albeit put aside in everyday training, kept resurfacing.

Izuku knew that Yuuei teachers lived in quarters close and paid by the school. He wasn't sure if Toshinori lived there as well, but it was worth a shot trying to find him there before he left.

Turned out, there was no need for that. At the end of the lessons, his mentor was waiting for him outside the school grounds in his skinny form.

Izuku almost shouted "All Might", but managed to choke the exclamation in time.

«What's going on?» he asked instead, in a frenzy «You're leaving? It's your health...?»

Toshinori held his hand up to stop the incoming mutter «Nothing of the sort. But I need some time to fix a certain matter»

Before Izuku could start with his hypothesis, he felt a hand on his shoulder «Midoriya-shonen. Don't worry. It's something of the mundane kind, not hero-related»

And that was more or less everything the boy found out about that. For the moment at least.

All Might was about to leave for a couple days, this didn't mean Izuku could slack off, which the boy promptly assured him of.

«Is it really going to be alright?» the boy asked as his mentor walked away.

«Of course» was the answer «At least, I guess. I don't have much experience with this kind of things» he tilted his head on the side and shrugged, then, like an afterthought, he asked the boy to walk with him for a while.

«Do you happen to know anything about a group of heroes, an all-girls team, called the Sailor Senshi?»

Midoriya thought about it, reviewing his notes in his mind «Well, yes. They operate mostly in Juuban's district of Tokyo, and they seem to have similar working quirks and the same hero suit in various colours. They disappear as soon as the villain has vanished, never left interviews or anything of the sort»

«Ever noticed any other peculiarity?»

Izuku thought better. He never paid too much attention to the hero group, also because they were scarce to the public: it seemed almost impossible to get a clear photo of them and most people were ready to swear they had been fighting there even if there was no damage done, making them more legends than actual, regular heroes. He explained that much to his mentor, still puzzled by the question.

Toshinori, as all answer, shook his head «It's weird, uh»

The boy jumped up «It has anything to do with your trip?»

«No. Yes. I'm not sure» was the confusing answer. They had arrived at a two stories building, a grayish house in front of a small camion was parked. A courier had discharged a few boxes in front of the porch and offered a paper for Toshinori to sign, then left.

«Come on, Midoriya-shonen, help me carrying those up» he prompted, picking up a small box.

Confused, the kid obeyed, pestering with questions about the contents of the boxes so much it took him a while to realize he was entering for the first time in his mentor's home.

«Honestly? I have no idea. Up there» Toshinori pointed at a staircase and stopped in front of a door just the time to open it.

The room was mostly empty, save for basic furniture: a bed with no sheets, a desk, an open in-wall wardrobe and a small, empty bookcase.

«All Might?» Izuku asked «Who lives here?»

«Me, from now. I had another place before, but headmaster Nedzu insisted on a new accommodation. I already settled most of my stuff in the other room, this one is for someone else»

Before the kid had a chance to make more questions, the hero put the box on the floor, fished out a chronometer from his pocket and said: «Come on, let's see if you can bring up all the boxes in less than thirty seconds»

Midoriya _ran_.


	3. From afar

In Juuban, Usagi was crying like a fountain.

Mamoru and her friends were doing their best to calm her down, but the news she brought had sombered them all too much.

«I don't want to go!» she kept saying «But Ikuko-mama is really kicking me out, she said - sniff - I have to go with my dad, and I don't know...» she blew her nose loudly «I don't even know his face and I'll be all alone in a new place...»

This has been for almost an hour.

Minako turned at Luna and Artemis «If she doesn't remember anything, it could be too dangerous for her to go alone» the leader in her spoke, worried for her princess.

«She'll be with her father. It can't be that bad» Makoto opposed, although with little brio.

«What did you find out about him?» Rei inquired.

Ami shook her head in disappointment «Not much. We can deduce by the situation that he must be a Pro Hero, but Pro Heroes' identities are secreted, with higher levels of security the more important is the person, which led us to a dead end. The neighborhood Usagi will be moving in» they got the address from the boxes Usagi's mother had prepared and shipped immediately after notifying her daughter of the change «Hosts the Yuuei Academy, which is one of the most exclusive and renowned in this world for heroes preparation, as well as the zone with the highest concentration of Pro Heroes in Japan. There is a chance that Usagi's father could be part of the Yuuei staff given the expedition address. Also, the phone number he was using for the calls with the Tsukino household was attached at the same phone cell that covers most Yuuei's grounds»

«Is he a teacher then?»

«It's a solid possibility. Only highest level heroes are asked to teach at Yuuei, it's likely Usagi's father is famous too»

«Still not enough to trust him» Rei snorted.

Usagi had stopped crying, thinking the hardest she could about her father. If her memories were slow to align to this alternate reality, it didn't mean she couldn't make an effort to force them a little bit.

 _The boisterous laugh. Blinding light. Strong and warm arms. Being carried on very tall shoulders._

It was very little.

But she felt happy in those memories. She felt safe.

«He must be good» Usagi affirmed «He's a _hero_ and I remember someone kind and strong. A different kind than Mamo-chan» she felt the need to specify, both to herself and to Mamoru, who looked at her with quiet worry and infinite affection.

«Oh, I found this at my home, while my mom and I were packing up!» and she took from her bag an old, battered toy.

A muscular man, in a fitting costume complete with long cape, the very blonde hair, which must have been once a similar tint as Usagi's own, spiked up in two strands on the forehead like bunny ears. Also, a huge white smile graced his face.

«I remember my mom throwing it away when I was little and me fishing it back from the trashcan. I hid it before she could see it again» she explained, looking fondly at the toy «I think it's a gift from my dad she didn't want around and...» she stopped, as everyone stared at the toy.

«Usagi... You really don't know who that is?»

«Uh?» she was puzzled. Once again, it seemed like everybody knew things she didn't.

«All Might. Number One Hero, one of the most, if not _the_ most popular hero in this world and time» Ami recited.

«Whaat?»

«He's also known as "the Symbol of Peace". Studies say that ever since his appearance crime rates decreased greatly year after year»

Usagi was speechless. But the name pulled a string on her mind: _when she was little, she had been very proud, then she grew very disappointed, then she simply tried to forget at all._

 _Proud that her papa was that great and strong._

 _Disappointed he wasn't around often. That he argued with her mother every time he was around. That, at the end, he left, only sending a few presents from time to time, showing up even less._

 _Sure, his face was everywhere. News and merchandise and posters and so much more, but he wasn't there at all._

 _One man for all the world._

 _She tried to forget that incredible person was related to her. They had nothing in common, or he wouldn't have left._

When Luna arrived in her life, Usagi was not ready to become a hero. Heroing had nothing to do with her.

 _Her papa was the hero, he could fix all, but she? She was a useless crybaby with a modest healing quirk._

She didn't even try. Ever. Not before Luna. Not before becoming Sailor Moon.

And then she realized what fighting for others meant, that the feeling of doing the right thing and doing it well made her whole. Not only a duty, but a call to help and protect and fix the wrongs of the world.

 _She had contradicted herself and the one thing she ever promised to her mother in less than seven months._

No wonder her mom was so angry.

Her long quiet stretch worried her friends, but she didn't answer. She had packing to finish and things to think about.

She wasn't crying anymore.

* * *

Toshinori had had all the time of the trip to decide if it was better to show up at his ex-wife's house in his actual form or rather the hero form.

Ikuko and Usagi didn't know what happened to him and they never saw him in skinny form for he didn't visit ever since _that_ battle, but he didn't want to use precious time only to avoid his daughter the dreadful surprise of his condition, which she was bound to find out about anyway.

It was a source of conflict, much more than showing it to the world.

In his mind, Usagi was still the bubbly kid with tears in her eyes everytime he left. Just like the day he left for good, a little before the divorce became effective, when she held to his leg and he had to promise he was going to come back soon even if he didn't know if he really was going to. Even if he tried to keep his promise at least once a year, at least until that fateful day five years before.

He had no idea what she was now, if she hated him or simply didn't care. He didn't dare to hope she admired him. He could have all the trust and glory in front of the world, but certain faults make people fall deep in the opinion of the ones left behind.

Still, he decided he didn't want to appear in front of his ex-wife as a ruin of his former strength. If it was out of vanity, or pride, or sense of safety against the woman who hurt him so - and yes, he did hurt her too, he could have done better, he knew - or merely for appearance's sake, he didn't want to ponder about.

After leaving his luggage, a backpack filled with a change of clothes and little more, at the place he booked, he pushed himself on the road towards the Tsukino household.

The divorce agreement dictated they sold their former house and all the money left from the transaction had to be split. He, instead, left all to Ikuko, who moved in Juuban and bought a house with her maiden last name, which she kept even after she remarried.

Usagi's surname was her mother's ever since she was born, but for different reasons: should anyone figure out his real name, no one would make an obvious connection between him and his daughter. So Tsukino Usagi and not Yagi Usagi.

He had to admit it sounded better anyway.

Looking at the piece of paper he scribbled the address on, he was trying to recall which turn to make, when an ominous feeling hit him.

After years on the battlefield, it was only natural to develop a sixth sense for trouble.

"Not here for that" he tried to remind himself, but he was already moving towards the faint sounds of a struggle. Or was it a fight? Was he the only to hear it?

Without realizing it, he stumbled on the next street, where people were lying on the ground, in a long stretch that led to a... creature. Quirks made people all the weirder, but _that_ had a different aura.

If he hesitated to intervene, was because too many things didn't add up.

The first weird thing about that situation: no crowd collected to watch the fight, nor police to assist.

Second: few people were on the ground, but seemed mostly unharmed.

Third: the hero team facing it were the Sailor Senshi that puzzled even the hero community.

Perhaps it was good to see how they held their ground.

* * *

They were powerful, there was no doubt about that. They could control their powers quite well too, as far as he could see.

He couldn't distinguish their faces though. Like a fog around their heads, or a filter that blurred out their features.

The high jumps followed strong hits or graceful landings, the formless villain was kept at bay and led away from potential victims with ability and their on-point strategy was led by a girl in blue fuku.

A powerful, coordinated working unit like there weren't many around anymore in the current picture of competing hero agencies.

Very strange indeed.

They had the enemy cornered at last, and the girls looked towards one of them, long blonde hair tied in twin odangos, wearing magenta boots and ribbons and a blue skirt.

From nothing, it appeared in her gloved hands a baton, perhaps a sceptre, that she pointed at the villain her companion in orange was restricting with a long bead chain.

A flash of warm light and the villain let out a sub-human scream.

Not understanding exactly what was going on - they had the villain restrained, there is no need to use more force on them once they are dealt with - Toshinori went to leap forward, but the light dissipated as quickly as it came, while a sort of black-ish egg left the now different body of the villain and dissolved.

Even weirder, the odango girl knelt close to the one she just attacked, a chubby boy in a school suit with big electric devices in place of his ears, who looked tired and confused.

«Are you okay?» the Sailors were asking, gently.

The kid nodded. He didn't look in the slightest like the vicious creature of before, only confused: «Where am I?»

«You're okay now. It's gone» he was reassured. Then, with a sympathy glance back, the team lept away as soon as they saw people were waking up.

Police arrived after a few minutes. The bystanders didn't remember being attacked, everyone believed they fainted and nothing else.

Except for the one who was controlled, none of the people present could leave a single statement.

Other than that, all the damages from the fight had disappeared: broken concrete, burnt marks and the street lamp that exploded when the girl in green launched her attack, no sign of any of it.

Following the trail of the Sailor girls was useless. It was unlikely they kept the costumes on, since they were known as careful not being recognized by the great public.

It puzzled him to no end.

Yes, Vigilantes existed and yes, it was better for them not to be seen since they didn't have the proper licenses, but no Vigilante had that kind or level of ability, otherwise they'd have no problems getting the pro-licence.

Also, the face-heel turn of that poor kiddo has been both physical and mental.

From the statement left to the police, he has been approached half an hour earlier by "a charming girl in weird clothes" who spoke about "a perfect subject", after that, the dark until the waking in the middle of that street, tired and confused.

Mental control quirks weren't that rare, but they had a range and limits like any other ability. All Might never heard of a quirk that left in people's bodies eggs that transformed the ones implanted, but this was exactly what it looked like.

It also looked like those Sailor Senshi knew more than even police did about that, though.

Still thinking about the scene he just witnessed, Toshinori looked distractedly at the clock... and realized he was late.

 **Notes** :  
The "blurry filter" isn't canon, but I made this up inspired by "Corrector Yui". It'd make more sense if the Senshi's powers hid their civilian identities from the public and enemies, but they can still recognize each other, so they had no idea and never mentioned it. I was half-tempted, at some point, to use the Live Action, where the girls were perfectly regular Japanese girls and transformation changed their general appearance starting from their hair, but the crossover would have been even more difficult. Also, I couldn't give up the resemblance of Crystal Usagi and All Might's skinny form.


	4. Face to face

Usagi had not gone straight home after the last battle. She and the girls left the scene and detransformed a block further, then walked back to see how the situation turned out and to ensure everybody was fine.

«It's the second time in three weeks» Ami muttered «Less frequent than Dark Kingdom's, more than Black Moon's attacks. But they're getting stronger»  
«Either they plan more, or the "eggs" take some time to be ready» Minako hypotized.

They kept discussing in low voice, when Luna nudged at Usagi's leg.

«Usagi? Your mom said you have to be home early today» the black cat reminded.

Oh. Right.

The blonde sighed, eyes down, and the others understood.

«Is it today? Your dad is coming to see you?» Makoto asked, receiving a nod.

«Daimons can wait» Minako intervened «We come with you»

Usagi looked up and, although her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, she shook her head «There's no need, really. I already told Mamo-chan not to come either. I think it's better if I do this alone»

At the protests of her friends, she smiled sadly «Girls, don't worry. I can do this. It's just a chat. It's not like I'm leaving today and we know he's good so there's nothing to worry about» she tried to convince them, earning only more worried faces.

«We'll accompany you home anyway» they decided in choir.

Usagi looked at them, one by one, Rei's serious scowl, Ami's soft eyes, Makoto's determined hand on her shoulder and Minako's leader frown, all mixed with some sad determination and friendly love.

She could only accept their support. The Moon knew she needed it.

* * *

It wasn't becoming of a Hero to hesitate and most certainly All Might never shyed from battle, but this was different.

Ikuko had not changed much: a couple wrinkles and she must have started to dye her hair purple and shift to less smart clothes at some point, but she was mostly the same. Her eyes in particular still looked at him in contempt and slight anger, but she was polite and cold, which was probably worse.

Even in his muscle form, All Might felt uneasy. His ex-wife had not attacked him verbally, not mentioned his lateness at all, even offered tea after he was seated on her couch.

Left alone to look around for a minute, he took in the comfortable and colourful appearance of the house and saw the photos of the family who lived there: Ikuko's second wedding photo on the front wall, her second kid's first day of school on the side, Usagi's same event in another. Then scarce photos of sport events of the second kid, and a single photo of the family where Ikuko and her husband were in front of the house, the boy close to them and, a little aside, a blonde haired girl in a school uniform who must have been Usagi, hand in hand with a little girl with fluffy pink hair and red eyes who was the spit image of Usagi at her age.

«I didn't know you had a third child,» he said as Ikuko came back, pointing at the photo «Congratulations, albeit late»

The woman spared half a glance at the photo while pouring the tea «No need for that. This is Chibiusa. She's a cousin who lived with us for a while this year»

«Ah» he could only say, awkward «I see»

«Usagi's late» Ikuko notified as if she didn't notice his embarrassment «She's always late, for anything. School, appointments, coming back home»

"Just like you" was unspoken, but clear enough.

«You said you work as a teacher now, but I still see you on the news» she added accusingly «Will you manage to deal with her in between?»

He nodded «I only have one or two classes a day, two hours top, and the city is full of heroes, so work is not much»

She seemed satisfied with the answer, starting to ask him questions about Usagi's new school, if he finished with all the papers, and other meaningless, technical things for the new accommodation for their daughter.

It took him a little to realize, but Ikuko's lips were slightly trembling, some of her questions a little more hesitant. At some point, she gave a number of advice and notes about Usagi's preferences, a little teary-eyed.

He didn't know what to make of it though.

«I'm home!» a rushed voice came from the main entrance, which door was slammed shut.

«Always, always late» Ikuko complained, a hand on her forehead.

* * *

Leaving the girls in front of the porch has been harder than expected. It took Usagi a good effort to wave them off and rush inside, not asking them to follow and help her deal with that. They would have done it, she knew she only had to ask, but this was a conversation she had to endure on her own.

Luna entered first, possibly to evaluate the situation, and Usagi hesitated for about a split second more.

She only half expected the scene.

A giant of a man was sitting on the sofa, almost taking all the space on it, legs bowed awkwardly since he was clearly too tall for the furniture.

He was... odd. He wasn't wearing the flashy hero gear of her figurine, nor the one she saw him wearing on tv, only a plain blue suit and white shirt, but his blonde forehead locks were spiked up all the same and the tips of them almost touched the ceiling when he got up.

She tried to look at him in the eyes, sunken under a heavy shadow that gave his face some angular, but not ominous look. A hint of blue, like hers.

He was smiling.

«Hello, _Princess_ »

Usagi almost jumped in apprehension, half ready to grab her brooch, then she realized, or rather, remembered.

That was her father's nickname for her ever since she was small: he had lived in America a good part of his youth and still spoke English perfectly - unlike her who was just impaired in said language - so English pet names were a common occurrence in the little daily life they had had.

Hesitantly, she answered the greeting.

«H-hi, papa»

An embarrassed silence fell in between. Neither knew what to say.

For Usagi, this man was a stranger she had some vague memories of. She didn't feel bonded to him the way she was with her mother, not like with the girls.

For All Might, dealing with a kid who wasn't his fan nor student or some friend's family was bizarre. He felt out of his depth, no matter she was _his_ child.

Luna meowed loudly, finally attracting the attention of the humans in the room.

In a frenzy, Usagi picked up the cat «She is Luna» she introduced, looking quite like a baby who just found a puppy.

«Nice to meet you, miss cat!» he bowed over-ceremoniously.

«Oh, I forgot about it» Ikuko intervened, and if there was a half smile on her lips, no one noticed «She can take Luna with her, right? They are pretty much inseparable»

«Of course! There's plenty of space» was his reply. Usagi nodded her thanks, but didn't let Luna down.

Before silence could fall again, Ikuko took the situation in her hands «I have some things to pick up to pack since Luna will come with you. Tell Usa what we spoke about. I'll be back in an hour or two» she informed, basically ordering her ex-husband to deal with the rest, then leaving the two alone.

«You quite grew up» he noted before the heavy silence could trap them again, fake confidence on «Come on, sit with your old man and speak up»

Usagi nodded and sat on the armchair next to the couch, Luna curled by her side, opposite to the man.

He pointed at the photos «I remember when you were that little. You were a lovely baby, a little clumsy, but I guess all kids are» he made a thoughtful pause «You probably don't remember that, but when you were four, a little after your quirk showed, I made you a question»

She had no clue, nor did Luna. Both were staring at him in curious silence.

«I asked» he went on «If you liked Heroes. You said yes, because they helped people. Then I asked you if you wanted to be a Hero as an adult. You said no. You wanted to be a princess. My little _princess_ »

So that's where the nickname was from? She didn't remember that, but it made sense. She kept wishing she was a princess until she found out she was one already. More or less at the same time she realized that being a princess wasn't as glamorous as stories make think.

«I asked you again at five, and your answer was the same. You added that I was your hero and I was enough for everyone. It encouraged me to do even better, despite your mother was starting to be weary of me»

He was looking down now «Before your mother and I got the divorce I asked you one more time. You cried and told me you didn't want to be a hero, because if you are a hero you can't have a family. I... couldn't face you anymore. I was ashamed I let you down that way, but being a hero was, _is_ my calling and I couldn't leave it. Your mother made the decision for both of us, but it would have happened anyway, I think»

The picture was a little clearer now. It sort of hurt, but in the light of her second life, it didn't so much.

She imagined herself in his place, Mamoru asking her to choose between him and her duties as Sailor Moon, Chibiusa bound to stay with him if she refused him. She could see herself be torn by the choice, but launching herself in battle all the same. Because it was the right thing.

«So I wonder» he made a small pause «What made you change your mind?»

 **Notes** :  
Not much to say except this chapter was hard to write. I fixed it at least four or five times, I cut scenes and added ideas. Eventually, I had to split Usagi and Toshinori's points of view because it was too confusionary for my taste as it was. This means next chapter there will be a little step behind with Toshi's thoughts before moving forward. They have a lot to speak about.  
In the meantime, happy holidays!  
Also, the 22nd is my birthday, so if you want to make this writer happy, leave a review! (I feel this is an outdated thing to do, I really must be getting too old for fandoms XD)


	5. Old and new

All Might looked at the girl as she stared at him wide-eyed. His little princess had grown up with such grace! She had her mother's big eyes, far more beautiful than his small ones, now sunken in his orbits, but she was thin as paper, looking almost as fragile as he felt in his skinny form.

There was no chance the ones who knew his real form were not going to figure out she was his daughter, was his first passing thought.

The second, more solid, was that her hairdo matched exactly the one of the Sailor Senshi in magenta and blue. Passing by in the city, he figured out it was a style imitated by several girls, but none of them matched so closely.

Ikuko was right: Usagi was going around being an unregistered hero.

But how? Her quirk had nothing to do with the attack he saw that day!

«Hello, _princess_ » he greeted, with the best smile he could muster. He hoped him using that old nickname didn't upset her and for a second he feared he overstepped, then Usagi answered.

«H-hi, papa»

Not a formal "father" or some derogatory term, but the old, affectionate, "papa".

His smile became a little more genuine. He had hoped she'd greet him with a hug, like when she was little, but he understood she may be uncomfortable with that after five years of complete absence.

Toshinori didn't mean, when he planned what to say, to bring to light the story of the divorce, but it came out of him with ease, an apology and a question at the same time.

He had not been completely honest in his recollection.

He had allowed Ikuko to take that decision for both of them not only because their love had soon revealed itself as a passing flame, but because he was scared.

What happened to Nana could as well happen to him: Ikuko could be killed and Usagi was bound to be left to him only, in plain sight of any villain he ever stood against. Nighteye's prophecy could still hit him, leaving Usagi to fare off for herself in the hostile world. Many terrible outcomes could steam from All Might being too close to his family.

So he had done the same thing his master did before and left his child before something could happen to her, even if he didn't have the same courage to completely sever all ties.

Back in that timeframe, his fight with All For One was already in sight; at the same time the memory of Nana's death had returned fresh as anew, and the ghost of a grim future hovered on his baby in a way he couldn't allow himself to think about. He needed all his strength, all his willpower, to keep the world safe, his daughter included.

He was sincere when he said he couldn't face her anymore: because his fear made him ashamed, because he had only been able to follow his master's footsteps without being able to find another solution not to destroy his family.

Usagi was supposed to have a normal life, the sheltered life of any other girl her age, that's what she always said she wanted. It was her choice and he supported her, was relieved even, that she never wanted to be a hero, because he knew the training, the pain, the sacrifice, weren't just for everyone and Usagi was so sweet, so soft, far too kind for that life.

So he made the only question that really mattered: «So I wonder... what made you change your mind?»

She was looking at him only sideways «I know Ikuko-mama is angry at me» Usagi said, carefully «But I... I...»

«Usagi-shojo» he tried to explain «Pro heroes have to take licences for a reason. It's a job much more dangerous than any other in this world. If you go out there, doing Hero work without proper training, you risk your life, the lives of your dear ones and those of everyone around you»

She shook her head «It's not like that! We only do what we have to...» she shut her mouth with her hands, wide-eyed, but the admission was already out.

«Your mother was right then!» not that he was enthusiast about that. Okay, maybe he _was_ a little happy. His baby following his footsteps. Irrational pride and his deeper fears arose at once.

It didn't change the fact she was doing the right thing in the wrong way. He didn't know what kind of villains lurked around in Juuban, what they were doing or how things actually were, but he knew a few things from experience.

«Only what you have to, uh? This is not what I saw today» he told, calm but firm «I saw five girls take on a villain. Five girls with no formal training, in no Hero list, who intervened where they should have left it for professionals to deal with» and it was wrong, according to the society, but... «Five very talented, brave girls, with all the attributes to be heroes. If they'll do it properly»

Usagi let her hands fall from her face in disbelief «What?»

«You and your friends go out there, risk your lives, being heroes without the titles to do so. But this can be fixed» he announced, «You have to enrol _Hero Academia_!»

«Eeeeh?» she jumped up.

«Ikuko wants you to move with me for that reason, so I can prepare you to enter Yuuei»

A stunned silence followed, then the girl shook her head.

«I thought mama... I thought she was kicking me out!» Usagi replied, incredulous «I believed she...» a sniff, badly covered with a hand «She didn't...» some tears started to fall «She didn't love me anymore»

She exploded in a full-blown cry, tears fell no-stop from her big eyes as she muttered out her misunderstanding of her mother's intentions.

Toshinori thought that no one could cry as much as Midoriya, but it appeared the boy had a serious contestant there. He wasn't sure she was _that_ much of a crybaby before.

«Come on, come on» he got up too and tried to console her «Your mother loves you very much, don't be so hard on her. She only wants your best. As do I»  
That's why he agreed. His ex-wife wasn't the only one concerned for Usagi's safety and future, but unlike her, he knew what to do.

«But...» the girl kept bawling, «She said no hero in the house and she can't stand me 'more and and...»

«It's alright, _princess_ » he bowed to hug her «I am here»

* * *

Relief fell on Usagi like a waterfall. Her main source of desperation, aside from being separated from her friends, was the idea her mother hated her because of her Sailor Moon persona.

Instead, her mother believed she needed _training_.

And, yes, her mom had no idea what happened in the previous year, she was only scared she wasn't ready.

The emotional waterfall became an actual one from her eyes.

Then her father hugged her, an engulfing firmness, a warm feeling, just like in her memories, safe and comforting.

She hugged him back for a little, then let him go when she realized she was drenching his shirt with her tears.

«S-sorry» she hiccuped.

«Don't worry, my girl» he assured, patting her head with utmost gentleness «But now there's another thing we need to speak about»

She sat back and nodded, wondering what it could be and why he seemed so serious.

«You have to know I don't always look this way» he started.

Usagi exchanged a puzzled side-glance with Luna.

All Might exhaled, making a sound a little like a rusty sigh. Smoke started to seep out his skin and in a second it had engulfed his form. A hiss later and the bulky, giant figure disappeared.

In his place, a gangly man with very angular facial features and sunken eyes watched her back.

* * *

All Might thought he should have explained it better before showing her his true form, but he wanted to spare a little time for Ikuko's return.

His daughter's horrified face, mirrored by the cat's - he swore, that cat had more human reactions than a few people he knew - made him almost regret his choice.

«I-I understand you weren't expecting that» he exclaimed, but he felt more worried and self-conscious than ever «It's still me, okay?»

The girl took a couple breaths, released her grip on the brooch attached to her fuku's ribbon, then shook her head.

«You have to transform to be a hero too?» she asked and she sounded... incredulous. And a little hopeful, maybe.

Toshinori gave a curt nod «More or less. I... wasn't like that when you were little, though»

He decided to explain her everything. Well, most of it at least. The fight, the surgeries, the inability to recover. Roughly what he said to young Midoriya when they met the very first time.

Usagi's reaction, though, was quite different.

Tears filled her eyes again and she held tight to her heart-shaped brooch as if it could take away some of her second-hand fear and pain.

«You faced it all alone?» was her hesitant question.

All she could think of was the pain this man, her father in this bizarre, alternate reality, must have felt. After fighting for the world all his lifelong, did he have friends that cheered him up, that helped him like hers did? How much did he suffer? How much pain was he feeling _now_?

This wasn't quite what he expected to hear.

He was afraid Usagi could pity him before, now it seemed more like worry, or guilt, even if there was nothing to blame herself for. There was no way for her to know besides him telling her and even if he had, there was nothing she could have done. She was a little less than nine-years-old when everything happened.

«I...» he stalled, not sure of how to reassure her «I had a few friends with me. At the moment very few people know of my condition and it has to stay so. A Symbol of Peace must never be daunted by evil»

She clung to her brooch tighter, promising to keep the secret and wondering: "Could the Silver Crystal help him? Should I tell?"

Toshinori let himself fall back on the sofa, remarkably not too small for him anymore, and went on explaining: «I can use my quirk for about three hours a day now, then I can't stand it any longer. I won't be able to be with you at all times and I'm not my best anymore. If you choose to be a hero, those are things you must know. Heroes make sacrifices, give all they got, and even more. We are ready to risk our lives for others, every day»

It wasn't an attempt to push her away from the hero path. She had to know and be sure, only a strong motivation could carry her through the whole process.

And then he saw it. The gleam of determination in his daughter's blue eyes, not the blind, idealistic kind, but a clear knowledge he knew well. He saw it in other pros and in his own reflection, times and again.

Usagi already fought battles bigger than herself. She knew what he was talking about.

For a second, Toshinori was afraid she already knew that all first hand. But then he pushed away the very notion: if something of that magnitude had happened, it would have been on the news and even if the events had not made it to the public eye, Ikuko, as strained as their relationship was, would have called him.

If Usagi had already dealt with something bigger than city villains, Ikuko would have figured out her secret a lot sooner, he believed.

He was wrong for half of it, of course: since Usagi came from a differently shaped past.

Usagi, on her side, couldn't know what her father was thinking, but her memories, real memories this time, went back to the battle with Beryl, when Mamoru was hit, when she saw him turned to evil, when she had to sacrifice them both for the Silver Crystal to turn back whole. The living nightmare of being imprisoned in Metalia.  
When the girls, her guardians, her _friends_ were kidnapped by the Black Moon clan one by one in front of her eyes. When Chibiusa became the Black Lady. When Pluto gave her life to save them all.

Perhaps it was for the better, ending up in that alternate world.

Perhaps they all needed to train and be stronger, helped by a school made for that.

Perhaps, all was going to be alright.

* * *

After that, Usagi felt more at ease with Toshinori.

Neither was confident to speak about powers yet, so One For All and the Silver Crystal were never mentioned, but after explaining better the arrangements he agreed with Ikuko, he moved to ask about her life. He had missed it for long, almost six years of only rushed phone calls and impersonal presents, and he had no idea what it was like for her now.

He figured out soon she loved talking about her friends.

In the hour and a half before her mother's return, Usagi had retold how she met Naru, Ami and Makoto at school, how Rei lived at the Hikawa Shrine, that Minako was in another middle school, but they all studied together anyway. He learned at breakneck speed of the best suites of her friends, traits of their characters, a number of little things Usagi noted about them.

Toshinori did his best to try and absorb all she recounted, but in the end he had to content himself with grasping the general feeling they gave out through her stories.

Usagi was really _really_ enthusiastic about her friends, he realized, only half thinking that four of those girls were most likely the other Senshi, but Usagi never spoke about battles, only her daily life.

As if heroing wasn't her main interest. As if their lives were perfectly normal and saving people was occasional, something they had to do from time to time, not the goal of their lives.

It was hard to figure out what to do with this vague notion at the back of his head.

Ikuko's return stopped the stories. He reverted fast in his muscle form as soon as he heard the door's lock and took it as his cue to leave.

«I'd better go now, _princess_ ,» he said getting up «I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to meet those amazing friends of yours before we go»

Usagi got up, bewildered «Tomorrow?»

He nodded « _Yes_. I have classes to teach Monday, so I have to be back by then. I'd rather not have you travel alone. This will also give you time to fix your room and adjust to the place and all»

Her gaze fell to the ground. She didn't expect to leave so soon, even if it was only logical when her mother had already packed and shipped more than half her belongings.

« _Princess_ » he called «Chin up. Everything will be alright» he assured with a wide smile.

She nodded weakly, then forced herself to smile back «Sure. I'll tell the girls to meet at the Shrine. Mamo-chan too»

All Might hid his confusion at the last name and said goodbye to both his daughter and to Ikuko, who accompanied him at the door after sending Usagi to prepare her luggage.

«Toshi»

He turned abruptly, only a few steps outside the porch. Ikuko had not called him that in years. He didn't expect her to call him _that_ anymore, ever.

The woman was shifting from one foot to another, then she got out the door and turned it almost closed.

She looked him straight in the eyes «Usagi is neither of us. She's not as strong as you are and she isn't disciplined like me. You _have_ to take care of her. Not just protecting her, but really taking care»

«Of course» he promised, thumb up «I'll make sure she's fine. _Don't worry_ »

«This is the last promise I ask you. You'd better keep this one, at least» she replied, then went back inside, closing the door behind herself.

He made important promises lately. This vow and the implicit one he made to Midoriya to raise him as his successor could easily cost him his life, but both were worth it.

His daughter and his successor.

He couldn't wait for them to meet.

 **Notes** :  
A little explanation I didn't have to chance to put before: given Usagi's birthday is on June 30th, she's younger than the 1-A class as I follow the manga-Crystal timeline.  
The events in Dark Kingdom Arc took place in the final month(s) of the school year and, according to Ikuko, Usagi is going to begin her last year of middle-school when the Black Moon arc starts. In short, the events of Dark Kingdom happened in the middle of the ten months Izuku trained for the entrance exams. Regarding the Black Moon Arc, instead, there is a chance it took place in the space of a few months in the original anime, but if one wants to consider the manga it could even be that the whole thing took place in a month or less (the festival at Rei's school is in May, but time travel is involved so whatever).  
Other than that, in Crystal the girls start high school at the beginning of Dream Arc and not at the beginning of Galaxia's Arc like in the '90 anime.  
Even so, I found it hard to make the timelines of Sailor Moon and My Hero Academia work together, especially because the latter only has one or two exact dates indications to the point I arrived. For the story to work time-wise I assume the Sports Festival is set in late June/early July since school started mid-April (All Might told Aizawa that "April Fool's was over a week ago" after the first day tests), hence you can consider this fanfiction's start is at the end of April/mid-May, which means that Usagi is about to turn fifteen.  
I just hope my math is right!


	6. Plea

Usagi told her father she and the rest met either at the Game Center or at the Hikawa Shrine every day and they usually spent the weekends there unless they made better plans.

For that day, the girls had a small goodbye party planned at first, but they dropped the idea, preferring to have a quiet day as if nothing changed for them, at least until the time to meet All Might.

The text she sent that morning to her newly-found father said they were waiting for him at the Shrine at five.

A quarter to five and the air changed. The girls sombered, getting ready for the imminent event.

There was much to dread from something as simple as time. They never knew how meeting a supposed hero could be so unnerving.

The resume Usagi made about him, the description of this man bigger than life with such wise eyes, was in no contrast with the figure of hero they saw everywhere, and still, still, they didn't trust him. Didn't _want_ to entrust him with their friend's wellbeing.

When Ami announced the time, they all moved so Usagi was in the middle, positioning themselves like the guard they had been a lifetime ago, the one they never stopped being.

Even if that morning Usagi had reassured them she was now convinced it was the right thing to do, the four agreed on a plan on their own. They weren't going to lose their princess.

Mamoru arrived too, mere five minutes before the agreed time, determined to follow the plan, but with another up his sleeve in case it didn't work. He put himself beside Usagi, hand in hand. He was the one who was was most intent not losing her.

And if he had a little bit of nervousness that was purely the kind of a boyfriend meeting his fiancè's father, he wasn't going to admit it even to himself.

Usagi, on her side, mistook the sudden tense air for unhappiness for her imminent departure. Given she was feeling that exact emotion, she couldn't cheer up any of them. Instead, she held to Mamoru's hand tighter, with a little bug in her mind she had not mentioned to her dad about her beloved prince and wondering how he was going to take it.

Five and eleven minutes. Late, but not so much. No one made the obvious jokes about Usagi taking from her dad in lateness, even if they kept talking about everything and nothing.

And, at five and fourteen, a shadow jumped up from the staircase and All Might made his grand appearance with a double flip.

«I am here!»

They jumped up.

The Hero looked at their stances and gazes and almost regretted arriving like that. It was maybe the first time in... well, _years_ that a group of teenagers looked at his muscle form completely void of awe. It was upsetting at best.

Instead, they were stern. Focused. Battle ready. Like a guard of honour.

What was up with kids these days?

«Hi, papa!» greeted Usagi, unaware or ignoring the feeling her friends were giving off, she introduced them one by one, but the tension was still there even with her cheerful manners.

«... and this is Mamo-chan!» Usagi finished, pulling the boy's left arm.

Mamoru bowed, obedient to form «I'm Chiba Mamoru. Nice to meet you, sir»

All Might greeted back, even if in his mind he was figuring out the role of the boy in all that. He was clearly older than the girls, seventeen or eighteen, tall and lean with no sign of a quirk apparent. The way Usagi called him and how she clung to his arm spoke of excessive familiarity. He couldn't exclude a childhood friend he didn't remember about, but...

Nope, he wasn't going to think Usagi had a boyfriend already, he tried to convince himself, sweating mental bullets. She was still his little girl, after all. A little girl who acted as a Vigilante and fought villains, but still...

He didn't have the chance to think further into that matter because, all of sudden, all the teens, save Usagi, bowed down.

In polite but assertive tone, Minako spoke first: «With all the due respect, we have a request»

«Please, let Usagi stay!» intervened Makoto, too impatient for formalities.

«If Ikuko-san doesn't want her at home, she can move in with any of us» Rei offered, as a solution to the problem.

«We will train and study together» concluded Ami, pleading.

«Please, don't take her away from us!» they asked in choir.

Toshinori looked at them, one by one. He wasn't expecting _that_. He didn't imagine how close-knitted those kids actually were. It pained him a little to be the one who took them apart.

So what was the harm in letting her stay? She could prepare herself there for Yuuei's entrance exam, together with her friends, it could actually do her good...

No.

No, she couldn't.

Ikuko insisted so much because Usagi needed a guide, someone who knew how the world of heroes worked and they were all kids who made so many wrong moves already. Not to mention he had a promise to uphold.

All Might was looking for the words to convince them, when Usagi's voice resonated «Girls, Mamo-chan, stop. Get up»

It was an imperative plea, in stern, firm voice. A command tone that surprised her father for how clear it was, to which the others obeyed and looked at her.

«We will not leave you...» Minako started, interrupted by her friend.

«You're not!» she shook her head, teary-eyed «Listen, I have to do this. Not because my parents want it, but because it's right»

Among the confused faces, as they straightened their backs, only Ami seemed to understand «It's because of the quirk regulations, right?»

Usagi nodded. She and her mother had had a long conversation about it the night before.

Once left behind the dread her mother suddenly hated her, Usagi had finally found the courage to ask the reason for her choice and, other than her worry for her daughter being in fights without being ready, Ikuko had started to list all the laws the Sailor Senshi were breaking, but registered as heroes they would be protected from.

« _Bingo_!» All Might chimed in «There is no changing them. They were made to fill a hole that was left in the system when quirks appeared. There isn't a way around them, not without dire consequences. But you can enter this world as professionals» he softened his tone «I have no intention of taking Usagi from you kids. It's admirable how much you love her, and I'm thankful to you all for that. This is why I am asking you to let her come with me without resentment, so I can prepare her for a future as a proper hero»

«She is a hero already» Mamoru intervened. His voice was poised as his usual, but there was a fire burning in hid dark blue eyes, a certainty deeper than an ocean «There is nothing to prove» he affirmed.

«Vigilantes» All Might replied «That's how they call people who use their quirks to help without being properly registered. Do they have the soul of heroes? Probably. But society doesn't recognize them as such. They are, by all means, outlaws. Is it what you want to be? What you want her to be?»

And, just like this, their expressions changed.

Of course, they had not thought about the rules of that world in depth, they had had not enough time since their return and the things to figure out were still a lot.  
Being secret protectors of a defenceless world was one thing, doing so while labelled as criminals was another.

«It's unfair» Makoto muttered, fists shaking.

«The rules of this society often are» he conceded «If you really want to stay close to her, do your best. Put your efforts into entering Yuuei the way she will, and you'll be able to keep doing what you do together»

Minako was the first to react «So be it» she looked at her friends «We'll do it»

Makoto first, then Ami nodded. Rei's scowl didn't disappear, but eventually, she silently agreed as well.

Only Mamoru was left out. He knew that, at seventeen, he was too old to try and enter Yuuei, but his high school was preparatory for future doctors and, if he put enough effort in it, working on his quirk to be used to heal people, he could find his way into or near Yuuei's trainees.

It wasn't the same thing, but it wasn't like he ever actively fought that much in comparison to the girls, so it was good enough for him. It was close enough to his previous wishes, a lifetime ago, when his only goal in life was to become a doctor and recover his lost memory.

So he stood, silent, as he watched All Might nod in approval and Usagi relaxed for the now settled tension.

"It's fine", Mamoru told himself. If this was _her_ choice, he respected it, no matter what.

In their previous existence, he gave his life for her. He could do anything for her in _this_ life as well.

 **Notes** :  
Short chapter, I know. I thought about putting it together with the next, but then it'd be too long, please be patient. I also have to make a correction about last chapter's note: I realized the Sports festival must be in early-mid June top. It doesn't change much lot plot-wise, it only means I have less time to develop some things.


	7. Goodbyes and promises

Goodbyes are never easy, even when they are temporary.

With the excuse to go and grab the luggage from the Tsukino's house, All Might left in short time, with the agreement to meet with Usagi there in an hour. It was both to not reveal his true form to the other kids, confident enough that Usagi told them nothing, but also because he wanted to leave them the privacy of goodbyes.

They all were doing their best to keep the tears in.

Ami tried to be positive, planning ahead as per usual: «If we put our efforts, we could all access Yuuei next year. The layout allows for different kind of studies, even if all hero-related. I'll prepare study plans for all of us, if we follow them strictly we will make it»

Makoto, less optimistic about her grades, intervened «We don't even need to enter all in the hero course. Our priority is to be close enough, together»

«This won't work, Mako-chan» was Rei's reply «Only the hero course gets the clearance we'd need to act»

«Girls» Usagi interrupted «There's no need. We keep helping people, but... we're not alone. You can have the lives you want here. Normal lives»

They all turned to her, not understanding what their princess meant.

Usagi had thought about this matter a few times ever since they realized what kind of world they ended up in, but until then had been too indecisive and scared to say it out loud. She didn't want to be the selfish one, the kind who was in the way of the happiness of her most beloved people.

«Ami-chan, Mamo-chan, you both want to be doctors. And Mako-chan, you want to open a flower shop. You can't do that if you're heroes. Mina-chan, what of your dream of being an idol?» she shook her head «You can't give up your dreams, not for my sake»

«What of _your_ dreams, Usa-chan?»

She looked up, at the sky «My dream is to be with you all and Mamo-chan, in a good world. Like the one Chibiusa lives in. But I'm sure we can do that by being ourselves too. You don't need to do more than that»

Minako shook her head «Your dreams are ours, Usagi-chan. The aspirations we have for this life sound small and selfish in comparison. Our very lives are devoted to you, our princess. To protect the people we love and this world»

«The world we live in now, even if in the way it changed it has those rules we need to adapt to» Ami reminded «But our love for you is something that will never change»

Makoto nodded, solemn and serious «We'll follow you, whatever it happens»

«If this means you'll enrol Yuuei, so will we» Rei concluded.

«Girls...» Usagi hardly contained tears started to spill. She didn't want to leave them any more than they wanted to let her go, even if it was necessary, even if there was no better choice.

«You'll make us cry too, you silly» Rei reprimanded her, her own eyes moist.

Minako, with less dignity, was in full flood and hugged her friend. Makoto joined too and soon enough Ami and Rei were pulled in the tear-filled group hug.

* * *

Mamoru offered to accompany Usagi home, just the two of them. Understanding the two lovers had their own private farewells to make, the girls didn't insist, promising to call Usagi the next day and every day after.

«You won't even realize we're distant» Minako hugged her last and tried to be encouraging with her words, only half managing.

He and Usagi took the bus and sat at the very back of it, feeling a sense of deja-vu for that same occurrence long before. Any other day, such thought would have made them smile. Not now though.

«Usako» he started, dead serious «I have to know if you're sure of this»

She looked back at him, then at her hands «It's the right thing, Mamo-chan. I thought about it lots, you know? I don't really want to leave, a year will seem an eternity without you and the girls, but it's not really forever and... and...»

He dried her tears with his thumb. Only then she realized she had started crying again. Unable to stop, she hid her face in his chest.

Mamoru held her tight, letting her vent, trying to pass her his warmth and to impress her smell in his mind at the same time.

«You don't have to go if you're not certain of it...» he tried. He could have a plan, but even the best plans can fail and his wasn't foolproof to begin with. He'd rather have her stay, at his house maybe, why not? At that point, knowing the future and past, they were, in a sense, as good as married already.

It was wishful thinking, of course.

As Usagi said before, they had their lives and goals that transcended the two of them being together and he knew, whatever it came, they were both going to act depending on what was the best for everyone, not only themselves.

«I'm sure, Mamo-chan» she said, leaving his arms and holding his hand with both hers, more certain than before «See? I always lean on you. All those fights... I realize only now I never knew what I was doing. Every time it was the Silver Crystal saving us...»

He squeezed her hand «You're strong, Usako. The Silver Crystal is strong because so are you»

She shook her head «I'm weak and I always count so much on you all. I'm not a good fighter, but I want to be. I want to be able to protect everyone and live happily. This is the best way to do it»

Mamoru smiled, despite everything. This was the Usako he fell in love with, sad one moment, strong the next, always a surprise, always beyond the expectations.  
Their stop came and, as they walked hand in hand the little road that separated the stop from the Tsukino's house, he halted.

«I promise you,» he said, serious, looking at her in the eyes «I promise you won't be alone for long. We found our way back to each other, we will always do»

She stared back and nodded, believing every word with all her heart.

Of course. It was their destiny. They were stronger than anything, they were always going to find the way back to each other.

Queen Serenity had given them the chance to meet again. Chibiusa the knowledge they were meant to be in the future as well.

It didn't take from the uncertainty of the situation they were in, but it was a flicker of hope meant to stay in their hearts as they fought for each other, and together against the universe.

They kissed their private goodbye, clinging to each other to chase away the pain of the imminent separation. It was like in Silver Millennium, when she had to will herself out his arms to go back to the Moon, but it wasn't like that entirely. This time, distance wasn't an obstacle nearly impossible to overcome. This time there was no war brewing to separate them and destroy the world.

 _Yet_.

* * *

All Might looked skeptically at the full set of suitcases, glad his own baggage was a mere backpack.

He understood that Usagi was moving her whole life, but he believed Ikuko had shipped everything already.

«Is there anything that can be left or shipped later?» he asked, only to meet Ikuko's rolled eyes.

«A girl needs what a girl needs. You'll manage, Mr Number One» she replied, pushing the last item, a beauty-case, in his arms with the recommendation not to drop it.

Toshinori toyed with the idea of revealing his ex-wife the nature of his condition, but a wave of pride stopped him. He had planned to drop his muscle form once he and Usagi were to be alone, both to avoid unwanted attention and to not strain his time limit further. That morning he had to pay a much-needed visit to his office, the Might Tower, then he had encountered a couple minor villains on his way to the Shrine and a few more going back that day and he had not managed to not intervene, so he was pretty fatigued already.

But, after all, the main road wasn't far and they could take a taxi once there to get to the train station, same from Musutafu's station to his home.

He gulped down the rush of blood coming from the remainders of his lungs and watched Usagi say goodbye to her mother, then to Kenji, and Shingo, respectively Ikuko's second husband and son.

Toshinori couldn't help to think that those three knew his daughter more than he did and, also, that Kenji was likely a stronger father-figure than _he_ was for Usagi. A passing thought he chased away looking at the other person present at the farewells, Mamoru.

The boy had not cleared his position in Usagi's life, but the Tsukinos treated him warmly and he gave the impression of a good guy, albeit a little closed in himself. If really he and Usagi were a couple, they made a mismatched one for sure.

Unaware of the attention, Mamoru was talking to the cat in hushed tones and, unless All Might was going senile, the cat was _answering_ back.

The hero wasn't that surprised: in his career he had seen weirder things. He just wondered why Luna had not said a word to him the day before, and his guesses ranged from the cat being a little introvert, to her having some similarity to Principal Nedzu's story and not wanting to be found out.

«You have to keep your eyes open, Luna» Mamoru whispered.

«No need to tell me. Taking care of her is what I always did» was the skittish reply.

The boy nodded «I know. Thank you for this»

«When do you think you'll visit?» the cat wondered.

«Soon enough. I need some time to settle a few matters, then I'll be there for sure» it sounded like a genuine promise.

Luna trusted him, so she nodded in approval, then jumped down to enter in her mandatory cat carrier with only a slight grimace at the idea of being treated like a regular cat.

«We're ready?» All Might asked his daughter, who nodded, one last gaze at her family and boyfriend.

All Might crooked down to pick up all luggage at once, offering his side without getting up. Usagi didn't understand until a flashback hit her: a memory of herself at three or four-years-old looking at the world from her father's shoulders. Back then, she believed she was the in the highest place in the world.

She held tight to Luna's carrier with one hand and flung both her arms around her father's neck.

«Hold on tight and keep your eyes and mouth closed, _princess_ » was the advice she received.

She nodded. A last goodbye to her family, a longing look at Mamoru and she was in the air in the tallest jump.

 **Notes** :  
And we left Tokyo. Say goodbye, as you can imagine, we won't see the Inners and Mamoru for a while.  
This is the most Mamo/Usa thing I've ever written and I must be too afraid of cavities to do anything mushier than that. What can I say? I prefer family and platonic relationships, that's it.  
Get ready for next chapter, we'll finally have Usagi and Izuku's meeting!

Edit: I made a general review of all chapters, fixed some small mistakes and put paragraph breaks.


	8. Usagi-san and Izukun

After an uneventful nighttime train ride she spent mostly sleeping, and the following taxi ride, Usagi finally got to see her new home.

To be honest, she expected something more... fancy.

She knew from the ever enthusiast Minako that heroes had enormous sources of income from their profession but also from sponsorships, tv appearances and merchandise, so, in Usagi's mind, the Number One Hero must be crazy rich. The grey house, instead, looked less than glamorous but, to be honest, so did all that neighbourhood.

Inside there was that bit of chaos one would expect from a single man living alone - not that Usagi was any tidier - but Luna, freed from her carrier, scrunched her nose at the sight and smell then, discretely, made sure to open the windows to let the air change while Toshinori showed the rest of the still under-furnished house.

Once shown her room, more or less the same size as her old one, Usagi realized she'd have a lot to do: all the belongings her mother packed and shipped were still in the boxes, in a corner of the room, which looked disheartening at best.

She tried not to think about how her friends would help her, kicking back the tears.

«You need help unpacking? I touched nothing because... well, it's your stuff and... uh...» Toshinori stumbled, a little embarrassed to admit he had no idea what could be in a girl's room, let alone how to fix one.

«It's okay, papa» she turned at him with a forced half-smile, only to see him coughing blood. Again.

One had to wonder if she'd ever get used to this. For the moment, she still panicked a little.

A minute of confusion later, where tissues were found and cough fit stopped, Usagi was ready to fix her room, while Luna sat on the desk to supervise.

They opened the first box, finding a handwritten paper. Puzzled, Usagi read it and realized her mom must have made it.

It was a list of the things she put in. Turned out every box had one, so planning turned far easier.

«Typical of Ikuko» Toshinori commented, scratching the back of his neck «Always the organized one»

He thought Usagi was crying when he saw the paper shaking, but more than ready to tears, she was overjoyed.

Sleeves pushed up and list at hand, she felt a bit more ready to start.

Except, two and a half hours later, the room was nowhere ready.

They already found Usagi's shoes and bedsheets, while her blanket with the moons design was in her luggage along with her clothes. To her displeasure, her collection of manga was still to be found, while her personal care items couldn't find a proper place in the room that lacked a vanity or even a mirror - Toshinori kicked himself for not thinking about it - so for the moment hairbrushes, pins, ribbons, hairdryer and all that stuff had to be placed in the bookcase.

Her towels and the contents of her beauty case had to be moved to the first floor's bathroom, where there was surely enough space in the half-empty closet.

Usagi was bringing the package downstairs, when someone knocked at the door. Wondering who it could be, she left the beauty case on the floor and went to open.  
A very confused boy with messy green hair stared back at her.

«Ah! I-I'm sorry, I must have- I must be in the wrong place» he bowed, twice, repeating sorry as he walked backwards.

The girl couldn't help but to stare.

«Who's there, Usagi-shojo?» All Might's voice called from upstairs.

The boy, hearing the known deep tonality of his teacher's voice, stopped his retreat.  
«I'm not sure» she answered back, then she turned at the visitor, who was muttering something unintelligible.

«Midoriya-shonen!» All Might's emaciated head peeked from the door «What are you doing here, my boy?»

Izuku snapped back from his muttering «I-I received your message, you said you are back» was his answer «I was wondering if you needed help with, uh, what those boxes were for...»

The man looked back, scratching his head «Well, I guess maybe a bit. What do you say, _princess_?»

Usagi, who had followed the brief conversation looking alternatively at the other two, didn't know what to answer.

«Ah!» Toshinori exclaimed, with a panicked sputter of blood «I haven't introduced you two! Midoriya-shonen, come in, this needs to be done right»

Izuku, flabbergasted by the situation, tripped on the beauty case Usagi had left on the floor, and he managed to recover his balance only thanks to a gentle hold on his shoulder.

Usagi worried «I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left it there!» she apologized.

Izuku, red as never before, awkwardly thanked, while kicking himself in his mind. How was it that whenever he met some cute girl, he ended up looking like an idiot? In All Might's house, no less!

No time to be embarrassed though, because All Might in all his height exclaimed ceremoniously: «Time to introduce you two! Usagi, this is Midoriya Izuku. He's my student and successor»

The boy bowed, red in the face and a bit panicked that All Might introduced him like that to someone already.

«I'm Tsukino Usagi! Nice to meet you!» she jumped up, a glowing smile.

She was very very pretty, he noted, thin and on the short side, but with a glow of her own and a bright smile.

«Usagi-shojo is moving here with me, to get ready for next year's access exams to Yuuei with top grades» All Might added.

«T-top grades? I can't do that!» she screamed.

«Nonsense! You'll be ready!»

The two started bickering, while in the boy's mind conflicting pieces of information messed up with each other: didn't All Might pass One For All to him? Was this girl's training his way to say he was re-thinking his choice of successor? Did he have to leave Yuuei then? She didn't look hero material, but neither did he before the American Dream Plan...

«Papa? Is he okay?» Usagi wondered, to which Toshinori shrugged. Sometimes the boy was hard to understand.

Izuku's mind, instead, fixated itself on a single word.

" _Papa_ "

All Might had... a daughter?

Izuku's mind went blank for a solid second, then he screamed inside. How could he know? No one ever guessed All Might had children! True, there had been theories on the net, mostly from gossip sites, but to think he really had one? Even if, it was understandable someone as popular as All Might would have had a few relationships...

«Midoriya-kun?» she called, waving her hand in front of him, who jumped up.

«Aah, t-there's no need for the honorifics, really, Tsukino-san!» he panicked.

All Might's daughter was talking to him! And he was making a fool of himself, again!

He stuttered something unintelligible and his analytical mind took the wheel, looking at both the people in front of him.

The resemblance was undeniable now that he knew: the same spring blue of the eyes, although Usagi's were bigger and round-shaped, the same bright blonde of the hair and oddity in the hairdo style, and even her profile had something akin to All Might's skinny form in the chin and forehead. Something in her smile then, bright and charismatic, reminded Izuku of the hero All Might he always saw from afar.

«Eeeh? But you're using them. And you're a high schooler too!» she opposed, interrupting his fast first-impact analysis.

«But you are All Might's d-daughter!» he couldn't just _not_ show his respect.

«Uh? This means we can't be friends?» Usagi looked genuinely upset over the notion.

So, of course, he panicked again in front of her downcast look «No! I mean, no, it-it doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'd like to be your friend...» he ended up muttering.

Was it a regular occurrence for people to reject her? Or, rather, it was normal for people to get close to her just because of her father? But, no, that couldn't be, the media would have plastered her face everywhere had anyone known of her...

The girl interrupted him «Then Usagi-chan is fine! And I could call you...» she put a finger under her chin, then thought out loud «Ummm... Izuku-kun? Izukun? Yes, Izukun sounds right!»

Usagi sounded satisfied with her pick and smiled widely, not a care in the world showing on her lovely features.

Understanding there was no contraddicting her decision, he gave up and tried to say her name: «If you say so. Tsuk... no, Usagi...-san» he couldn't help but use a more proper honorific anyway.

«Well, that's settled. Phew, you kids are a handful!» All Might exclaimed, a hand on Izuku's shoulder and the other on Usagi's head.

A thought occurred to Midoriya...

«B-but... if you have a daughter why didn't One For...» he stopped at his mentor's finger on mouth.

«Uh?» Usagi looked confused at the other two.

«A tale for another time» the hero exclaimed « _Princess_ , I believe your room is still far from ready»

She groaned and protested a little, but went upstairs all the same.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Toshinori looked at the still disconcerted Izuku and said «I guess there is no need to tell you I'd rather keep Usagi's familial tie to me a secret, if possible. Plenty of villains would jump at the chance to make advantage of it»

The green-haired boy looked up at his mentor and nodded, not quite sure what to ask. Obviously, having the identity of the daughter of the Number One hero revealed to the public could put both father and daughter in all kind of risks.

Another thought jumped in Midoriya's mind «So, All Might... Should I call you Tsukino-sensei?»

«Uh?» Toshinori was confused. "Ah, right. He doesn't know my real name" he realized.

It was weird. Midoriya was his successor, but he never bothered to ask for his real name, nor Toshinori introduced himself.

«Usagi has her mother's surname, not mine» he explained.

«Oh» Izuku wanted to collapse into the ground. Of course, he should have guessed Usagi was kept under every kind of protection if possible, including having a different last name.

«An understandable mistake, my boy» the hero looked towards the staircase «Now that I think about it, while I am in this form you'd better call me Yagi»

Izuku's green eyes gleamed in fanboy excitation. He knew All Might's surname! He must be one of the very few people in the world to do so.

He did the best he could not to scream and jump and thanked his mentor for the honour bestowed upon him.

«Another thing, Midoriya-shonen» All Might interrupted his ramblings «In case you were wondering, One For All isn't a normal quirk, so it isn't passed down biologically as others do. Usagi-shojo is my daughter, but she has a quirk on her own. As I said, she's here to get ready to enter Yuuei, but even so, I won't recommend her, like I didn't recommend you. For this reason, if possible, I'd like for you to train together from time to time»

Izuku looked down at his hands, unsure if it was wise for him to train with someone else when his control over One For All was still so lacking, but he nodded anyway. If All Might trusted him, he had no reason to doubt, no?

From upstairs, Usagi shouted in happiness she had found her manga collection and Midoriya ran upstairs to help her.

* * *

Eventually, Midoriya didn't have to do much except helping Usagi move some of the furniture and boxes inside the room.

Usagi insisted for him to tell how it was around there since she just arrived, asking for comic books shops, arcades and so on while she decided where to place the indefinite amount of trinkets she owned, making him forget soon he was in a girl's room for the first time in his life.

She looked so relaxed and easy going, it made a strange contrast to All Mig- Yagi-sensei's serious frown, who, walking in and out, has been at the phone for the best part of the last hour.

«Midoriya-shonen» the hero called at some point. The boy turned in an instant.

«Do you know where Mugen Academy is located?»

He did. Mugen was an elite school that had all classes up from grade school to university, where kids were prepared for a number of professions outside the hero works, which meant there was no competition between them and Yuuei.

Future artists, scientists, musicians, politicians, and so on could hope to have an ideal preparation at Mugen, which already counted in its numbers a few stars.

«Yes. My mom wished for me to go there for middle school, so she took me to see it a few times»

Which eventually didn't happen: the school's fees were impossible for their budget, so Inko saved up, in hopes to send him there for high school, had he failed Yuuei's entrance exam. Good thing there had been no need for it.

All Might nodded «Can you please show Usagi the way then? I understand it takes time from your...»

«Not a problem, sir!» he got up enthusiastically «I came here to help after all»

«But it's Sunday, it'll be closed» Usagi said.

«Mugen is known to be a research center as well» Izuku explained «So staff and some older students stay there even on weekends»

«Eeeh? Sounds like a nightmare!» she exclaimed, «Why do I have to go there today, papa?»

«Your uniform and textbooks. I couldn't pick them up for you before coming to Juuban. This way you'll also know where the school is and won't get lost tomorrow» he added, like an afterthought.

«You aren't coming?»

He shook his head «I have an errand to run. Sorry, _princess_ »

If she was deluded, she didn't show. Instead, she chose a large bag and smiled «Shall we go, Izukun?»

 **Notes** :  
I originally planned to post this chapter next week, but I'll be super busy from now on, so updates will be a little slower, hence I anticipated as a sort-of compensation. Also, seven reviews to the last chapter! It's a lot more than I expected, thank you all!  
I still have to figure out where Yuuei is located exactly. The Wikia and other sources say Musutafu, but whether it's a city, a discrict of Tokyo, like Juuban, or even in a different region of Japan altogether, I'm quite confused about. I just went with a middle ground that it's close to Tokyo without specifying anything, so a train ride of a few hours is enough to move from Juuban to Musutafu. I moved Mugenzu, though, because of reasons.  
For the ones who wondered: you will see what I did with the Outer Senshi soon enough, but the answer is pretty much yes, of course they are around.


	9. Mugen and other oddities

The route from All Might's house to Mugenzu passed in front of Yuuei. Izuku was more than happy to point it out to Usagi, who looked at the entrance wide-eyed.

«It's a huge gate!» she exclaimed.

Izuku smiled «I thought the same when I saw it the first time too. I was so nervous when I arrived here the first time»

«For the entrance exam or for the first day?» the girl wondered.

«Both?» he replied sheepishly «I mean, the day of the exam I was super nervous I almost tripped on my feet, then it went in such a way I was sure I didn't pass until I got the letter. And the first day was even worse because I really hoped I wasn't in the same class as Kacchan, but being a Hero was always my dream and being at Yuuei felt like a dream come true...»

Midoriya stopped mid-rambling, but he realized Usagi was still listening without interruptions, even if she looked a bit confused.

He blushed «Ah, I shouldn't speak so much! I'm just...» he turned back at the gate «To attend Yuuei is the first step for becoming a Hero and now I have the chance to make it for real, even if everyone used to tell me I couldn't. I have to work harder than anyone, but that's what I'm here for»

She stared at him, his proud gaze towards the school during the recollection, the serious hopefulness and decisive stance at the prospect of the future.

«I have to do my best. All Might helped me lots, I couldn't have done it without him» he added.

«I'm sure you'll be great, Izukun» she assured. About herself, on the other hand, she had more doubts, but there was something inspiring in the way the boy spoke, the feeling he saw the goal far away but it only made him more certain in pursuing it, instead of deeming it too far and giving up.

«Ah, you too, Usagi-san!» Izuku fretted «I mean, you are Al-» he cut the sentence short. Usagi's existence as the Number One Hero's daughter was not known to the general public, it was better not to tell around out loud, even if the road was empty.

He corrected himself: «I mean, you are your father's daughter. He believes in you, you should too»

Usagi's nod was only half-hearted. Izuku didn't have a clue, but All Might didn't know her at all. He probably trusted Sailor Moon's abilities because those were the only ones he saw, but what else?

She shook the grim thoughts out her head. There was so much to do, but, as Izuku said, it was only a matter of doing their best and trusting themselves.

«We'll do it!» she exclaimed, one fist up in the sky.

«Yes!» Izuku shouted, emulating her gesture.

They walked forward and a thought occurred to Usagi: «If you come this way in the morning, we'll be seeing each other on the way to school, no?»

«Ah, that's true! I arrive from there» he pointed at the road they were about to take «So we will come across at some point»

She smiled. It was going to be nice to see a familiar face from time to time.

The two teens, followed suit by Luna, were mid-way when Usagi's phone rang. She looked at the screen and the big bright smile on her face changed in front of Izuku's eyes.

First it perked up, in hope for something, then it dimmed, like a lightbulb during a power shortage.

«Sorry, Izukun, it's my friends. I have to answer or they'll get worried» she apologized.

He nodded and watched as she spoke at the phone, reassuring her friends she arrived and describing in short what little she has seen since their last call that morning.

Her light didn't come back, he noted. To be honest, at the end of the short call, it vanished completely.

When she stared at the black screen, it was with sad, empty eyes.

«Usagi-san. You alright?» he asked as gentle as possible.

She jumped up and put back her phone in her pocket in a haste «Sure! Let's go!» she almost screamed, the smile back on her face, walking forward as if nothing happened.

But he had seen it. She was unhappy and was masking it all with a bright smile and goofy manners.

Like All Might did.

* * *

Mugen Academy was in the middle of three skyscraper-like buildings disposed in a triad, so the central plaza, where the actual school building was, looked like a prism.

«It's so classy! This is what you'd expect from a private school!» Usagi commented, taking in the overall appearance of the entrance. Midoriya couldn't but agree, even if, after seeing Yuuei from the inside, there was little that could compare.

A star seemed to be the symbol of the school: it showed in the main hall, on the doors, in the corner of the book covers and, Usagi realized, on the hem of the maroon blouse that was given to her with the rest of the school material by some frantic secretary at the entrance who was waiting for them, with Usagi's planner as well. "One of the older students will give you a tour tomorrow before the lessons, be sure to arrive a little early" was the last advice before they were sent out in a rush.

«It's not very different from my old uniform» she noted, while Midoriya offered to carry her new books. It could work as a compensation training, he assured her, so she was grateful to hand over the heavy bag.

«You lived in Juuban before, right?» he asked as they exited the building. He had seen the address on the boxes when All Might asked him to carry them earlier that week.

«Yes. I... didn't really want to move. It was my mom who decided that»

«You don't get along with All M... your father?» he corrected in a haste.

«Uh?» Usagi shook her head «Well, we don't know each other very well, but he's good»

«Eeeh» he almost dropped the books' bag. He must have misunderstood. Was she implying they just found out they were father and daughter? Was she a secret child? This explained why no one even guessed of her existence!

«I mean, not that I don't know him at all!» she corrected herself in a haste, much to Luna's worry «But he was always so far and he and mama divorced when I was little and I don't remember him well, it's a little like he's a stranger, no?» she said all at once. Luckily, Izuku was used to that, being one of his flaws as well.

«Oh» Midoriya could only say, realizing he had run to conclusions. This made _more_ sense.

It was hard to believe someone as kind as All Might could not be close to his own daughter, but given he was the most successful Hero it was to be expected he didn't have much time for family. Plus, if he and Usagi's mother were divorced, it was sort of normal, albeit sad. At least, All Might cared for his child.

«My father was never around either. According to my mom, he's overseas for work, but it feels like he was never there to begin with. I don't think he's ever coming back at this point»

It wasn't quite the same, he knew. Whatever work his father did, wasn't like being the Number One Hero. Midoriya Hisashi wasn't the Symbol of Peace and he sure could have spared some time to call his son once in a while. He even doubted his father knew he got into Yuuei.

He moved the books' bag to the other shoulder «After all this time, it doesn't matter much, no?»

Izuku's face was tearstained. When he realized, he tried to wipe the moist out with his free hand. He muttered something more, nothing coherent enough to understand more than a stiff apology.

Usagi interrupted him with a hand on his arm, a quiet, reassuring smile on her lips «It's okay, Izukun. I always cry a lot too»

The rumble of a helicopter caught their attention. Both kids looked up and followed its trail up to the top floor of one of the apartment buildings.

«Wow. Kids this school must be crazy rich» Usagi screamed in child-like awe. The boy nodded, staring up as well, grateful for the interruption.

He didn't know why he felt the need to open up this way. Perhaps it was the delusion he saw on the girl's face, or the feeling she could relate to him a bit. Maybe it was only that he never got to express those feelings openly before without being judged, but Usagi's reaction had been nothing but kind. He could count on the fingers of one hand the times someone had been so nice to him after showing weakness.

«Ah, before going back, do you want to see the arcade?» Midoriya offered to shun away the somber aura of before, remembering her previous inquiries.

She made a bright smile «Sure!»

* * *

«I haven't been in a place like this in ages» he admitted, «There are a lot of new games!»

Izuku didn't go to the arcade often, even when he was in middle school, one because he liked being outside when he could, and two for the added reason Kacchan seemed to go there with his group the same days Izuku chose and they ended up kicking him out more often than not, especially the days he was playing well on some game Bakugo liked. Those weren't pleasant memories to linger over and he did his best to dismiss them in favour of spending a nice afternoon for once.

They picked a couple shooting games first - Usagi had one hell of an aim, he noted, especially when it came to throwing disks and similar -, followed by a sports game, then the blonde's gaze fell on a racing console that looked like it has been just installed.

«Let's try that, Izukun!» she happily jumped at it.

The boy couldn't help but to smile: Usagi was only a year younger than him, but in that moment he felt like he was hanging out with a very enthusiast little sister. Not that he knew what having siblings was like, but he could make a guess. He hadn't felt this light-hearted in a long time.

The game station was complete with seats and helmets. After a quick explanation, she started the race with brio, while Izuku watched her progress from behind the seat.

«It feels like driving a real car!» the girl exclaimed.

Someone from the next station of the same game adviced: «Step hard on the gas pedal and reve up»

She tried to look at the other person for a second before accepting the hint and pushing harder. A small crowd gathered around the game station.

«Careful, Usagi-san!» Izuku warned, a split second before another car surpassed hers and she lost control. The console's seat shook to simulate a real incident when the virtual car ended up on a wall.

«The crashes are so realistic too» she affirmed. While she waited for the world to stop spinning, she removed the helmet.

«You okay, Usagi-san?» Izuku fretted «You were going very fast in the game»

She scratched her head and explained «With the helmet on it didn't feel fast at all»

«Really? If that's what you think, you must have a talent for racing» the one from before said: a tall blonde who must know his due, given he'd just beat up the game, starting a lap behind, no less.

Usagi blushed at the compliment.

After a quick glance towards the doors, the tall one patted the younger girl's head «We should race again sometimes. Bye, bun-head!» and left with a smile to join a pretty girl with aqua-blue hair standing just outside the door with an enigmatic smile on her face.

Izuku and Usagi looked at each other, perplexed, then at the leaving pair.

«Look look!» some kids behind were whispering «Wasn't he the racer Tenoh Haruka?»

«It looks so! And she's the violinist Kaioh Michiru! So the voices were true! They're really dating!»

«They both go at Mugen. It must be nice having your partner in the same school!»

The gossiping went on, but Usagi stopped listening after the last comment. Midoriya noted both her fall in spirits and that it was getting late and prompted her to leave.

«It was very strange» Midoriya said, referring to their last encounter.

Usagi couldn't but agree, but shrugged it off while they walked towards her home. There was something _familiar_ about those two and, if her smile was any indication, the girl, Kaioh-san, felt the same.

Then, the blonde felt a pull. Like the Silver Crystal was _shivering_.

She clutched her brooch and looked around.

It wasn't the first time it happened: as if it had a sensitivity on its own, in the last month the Silver Crystal always told her when an enemy was to appear.

Izuku noticed she had stopped in her tracks «Usagi-san? It's all right...?»

Before she could answer, screams erupted from a road at their right. Without thinking, both kids sprinted in that direction.

Purple in colour and deformed in appearance, a daimon was emerging from the back of a girl, while a small crowd looked horrified.

The pair of teens stared as well, but both were quick to recover.

The daimon in the meantime was looking around, to identify a target among the panicking people.

«Usagi-san, we have to move away» Izuku urged, to which she nodded, hoping to lose him in the crowd long enough to transform and intervene.

The daimon leapt with its powerful legs and jumped straight in front of a group, pushing aside some, as if looking for a particular target. In the chaos, more than someone wondered out loud for the appearance of some hero.

Then the monster set its eyes on Usagi. She felt it clearly, long before it jumped towards her. Izuku realized too, his first instinct was to move in front of the potential victim, wondering if he could make use of One For All in the right way to help without breaking his bones for once.

Luckily for both, there was no need: the daimon was invested by a strong blue light in flood form, that formed a wall between the daimon and the people, engulfing it, which screamed and staggered behind, only for its ugly head to be caught by the swing of a sword.

It was a matter of seconds, but Usagi saw them as clear as the day: two girls in Sailor Senshi fuku, one of which armed with an elegant sword that disappeared as soon as the daimon's egg dissolved.

The two Senshi looked at her, then leapt away.

People wondered who the new Heroes could be. It was customary for a Hero's first appearance to have an introduction and, if possible, a press interview, but the two girls had disappeared without a word.

Usagi, puzzled by their Sailor-like appearance, ran in pursuit.

«Usagi-san, wait!» Izuku tried to catch up, only to stop around the corner, where the blonde girl stood.

«They're gone» she said, her gaze darting around to look for them again, to no avail.

Midoriya tried to look as well, with similar results. He didn't understand what just happened and he assumed she didn't either, but he knew one thing: that was new.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they arrived.

Izuku had tried to take notes about the fighting style of the Sailor Senshi in the past, with no luck until now, he explained Usagi while walking, who listened without a word.

«It's nearly impossible to determine a quirk from it, one can guess it's power-based, but, in some cases, it shows some form of object creation like Yayorozu-san, _but_ the effects are not of a simple made thing it so could be pocket-dimensions, incredibly rare. Also...»

She let him mumble his ideas, walking quietly beside him. Finding out about other Senshi was weird enough, she didn't want to worry about Izuku finding out about her as well.

«Here you are, both of you» All Might greeted the kids when they walked in «It took you quite long»

«Izukun showed me around. We went to the arcade too!» Usagi recalled, her smile only a little off.

«I see. I guess you had a good time then» was the man's reply «Everything done at school?»

«Yup» the girl showed the clothing bag and Izuku pushed up the books' bag for him to see.

«Thank you, Midoriya-shonen. I'm sorry if it took time from your training»

«No problem at all!» the boy was fast to reply «I should probably go now, though. Tomorrow there's school and I still have some homeworks to finish»

Usagi thanked him as well and added: «I hope we'll hang out again, Izukun!»

«Ah, s-sure! See you then! All Might, Usagi-san!» Izuku bowed twice before running away.

«He's very nice» Usagi said, looking at the boy disappearing down the road.

«I'm glad you get along, _princess_ » Toshinori replied. He had feared, for a moment, the two of them would have not agreed with each other, but he had clearly worried for nothing.

He moved around in the kitchen to make tea before asking: «Now, will you please tell me what happened?»

«Eeeh?»

«I have a good friend in the police, detective Tsukauchi. He told me of today's attack in Mugenzu. The girls who intervened were in the same outfits as you and your friends»

«It wasn't me! I never met them!» Usagi exclaimed, hands up and shaking her head «I'm not sure they're like us at all. Their attacks were very strong... but I don't know them»

He pondered if she was telling the truth or not, but, until now, she seemed incapable of lying to one's face.

To her surprise, he put a hand on her head «I'm just glad you stood back from the fight. Both you and Midoriya-shonen. You still have a lot to learn»

Usagi didn't say she had had every intention to intervene, had not Izuku been with her, but decided against telling it, just nodding as the sole reply.

He sighed, then cheered up «Come on now, there is something for you to see» he moved towards the stairs, unexpectedly.

Curious, she followed him to her room, in a corner of which now stood a pretty vanity with a huge mirror e lots of small drawers, complete with a stool.

It didn't match perfectly with the rest of the room, but the roses decòr, pink and red, reminded her of Mamoru and Chibiusa, while the light-painted wood gave a calm, elegant feeling.

«It's the only one I found in such short time. If you want something more modern, or traditional, or less fancy we can look for another any day...»

She was still staring at the thing of beauty in front of her. So that was the errand he had to make!

«It's so pretty!» she breathed and hugged him in a leap «Thank you, papa!»

Toshinori stumbled for balance and words alike. He found it so _flowery_ , but Usagi looked very happy with it, so he hugged her back, happy he didn't mess up.

«I'm glad» he said «Now, time to finish to fix in here and tomorrow we can settle your planner»

Usagi snorted at the mention of all the work ahead, but didn't reply.

It was the start of a new chapter in her life, that much was sure.

Notes:  
Here we have Haruka showing up just like she did in the original story! Sorry for the lack of originality, but I like that scene. I re-wrote the first part a few times, instead. There is something wrong with it and I'm not satisfied with how it turned out. I'll probably re-write it again in the future.  
I can say that from now on the two plots of BnHA and the Mugen arc will run more or less together.  
To be honest, I'm more interested in having Usagi and the Senshi mesh up in the BnHA universe, and in the human interactions between the characters, especially Usagi &Toshi, Usagi & Izuku, plus the Senshi & 1-A class than the events per se. I plan to drag the Mugen arc for quite long for those reasons.


	10. First day - Michiru - Teachers' gossip

Usagi woke up the morning after to the combined sounds of the alarm clock, Luna's worrying, plus her father's knocks on her door.

She looked around in a sleepy daze: despite the fact she was surrounded by her belongings, the room wasn't quite her old one, neither the pristine, brand new uniform hanging in front of her wardrobe was any more familiar. Her gaze fell on the vanity and she remembered all the recent changes in her life.

Another knock, followed by her father's voice on the other side of the door «Usagi-shojo. You should get up, or you'll be late for school»

She turned at the clock, then at Luna, who expressed her agreement.

«I'm getting up!» the girl shouted back, moving the covers away and dangled her feet out the bed. Another gaze at the Mugen Academy uniform made her thoughts go astray.

Was she ready for that? The school seemed so prestigious, which kind of friends could she make there? Arriving after the beginning of the year meant the customary stand-up introduction to the class, right? What was she going to say?

"Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi and I'm All Might's daughter. I'm also the vigilante Sailor Moon" was a terrible idea, obviously; "Nice to meet you all" felt too little, while talking about her hobbies could make some her new classmates scrunch their noses at her since drawing, eating and play games were considered lazy activities.

«Usagi-chan. You can't stare at that uniform the whole morning» Luna called her out.

Blushing, the girl hurried to get ready, then ran to the kitchen, still in the middle of pinning her brooch to the azure striped bow.

Downstairs, Toshinori was sipping tea while watching the morning news on tv, but he turned as soon as he heard the girl hopping down the steps.

He buffed up for a second, so All Might's shadowed face greeted her arrival with boisterous voice and blinding smile «Good morning, _princess_! Ready for the first day of school?»

Usagi chuckled in amusement before greeting back «Good morning, papa!» she replied, then nodded «Almost ready»

As he deflated, she took a look at his mustard coloured suit, which hung all wrong on his now thin frame. She realized it was necessary for him to wear bigger clothes that wouldn't rip when he turned into his hero persona and a few questions sprung up in her mind while she ate the toast he left on the table for her.

«Papa? Does it hurt when you turn big?»

It was a bizarre question that made him shyly scratch his head «Not really, no. It's a little like those people who hold their stomach in at the pool. Sometimes it stings a little» he added, pointing at his side, where the scar was hidden under his clothes.

It was a half-truth, to be honest: as of late, one of the reasons he couldn't keep the muscle form for long was because of the strain it put on his body, his atrophied and underfed muscles, sore joints, the more than "tickling" feeling his wounds - old and new - gave him. It was ugly to explain and Toshinori decided his little girl didn't need to know, or she'd needlessly worry.

Usagi nodded and bit her breakfast in relief at the white lie, next question ready soon: «If you can stay big only for so little, how do you hide your secret identity?»

«My colleagues at Yuuei know of my health state» he explained «This doesn't mean the news can go around, so I stay in muscle form only when I'm with the students»

«But Izukun knows you're like this, no?»

It was clear enough her father and the boy had a mutual trust, if not a sort of familiarity that sparked her curiosity.

«Midoriya-shonen has been training with me for a while now. He found out about my situation by chance, but he's keeping the secret as well. As my successor, not as my student only, he's apart of a few personal matters»

She finished her breakfast quickly, still thinking about it all. She used to have next to no troubles keeping her secret identity, well, _secret_ , in the previous reality, while _here_ both her parents figured her out in short time. It was natural to worry someone else could as well.

«You'd better hurry now, _princess_ , or you'll be late»

Usagi looked around for a bento box, finding none. She was used to her mother making boxes for her every morning and even if sometimes she forgot them at home, it was a rare occurrence not finding them in her bag.

«Uh, papa? What about lunch?»

«What about...?» realization hit him and he sputtered a bit of blood «Ah, lunch, right...»

Not wanting to admit he forgot the not indifferent detail, he went for his wallet and handed her a card «I've been told there is a good cafeteria at Mugen» he said «You can buy what you want»

Usagi took the piece of plastic and had a good look at it. It was black, elegant and held the logo of a prestigious international bank and a long number.

«That's a credit card!» she exclaimed wide-eyed, holding it up to look at it in better light «I've never seen a real one before! Aren't they usually more colourful?»

Not getting the potential mess he just put himself in, he nodded, trying to recall what Ikuko suggested on this matter, but memory evaded him «I'll give you pocket money the next days, if you prefer...»

«It's fine, don't worry! I just never had one. I'll get used to it, thanks, papa!»

She put the card in a pocket of her bag and jumped to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the door with a loud «Bye, papa!»

A stupid smile fixed itself on his face and he was overwhelmed by the sudden show of affection. She acted as if it was a regular occurrence, just another day, even if it wasn't, for either of them. He rushed to the corridor and called her back, struck by a sudden thought.

She stopped mid-door, a hand on the handle and another holding her bag, and turned with a questioning look in her blue eyes. The morning light hit her brand-new uniform and one of her golden tresses.

"I'm happy I'm here at least for _one_ of your first days of school" he thought, but he couldn't manage to say it. He lost her first day of kindergarten because of a villain attack; her first day of elementary school because of a flood on the other side of the country and he didn't even know which date her first day of middle school had been.

Instead, he just uttered «Have a good day, my girl»

She smiled, bright as the sun, not a single grim thought in her mind «You too, papa. See you this afternoon!»

Toshinori watched her close the door behind her back and followed her sprinting down the road from the window, her black cat running beside her legs.

The scene felt so bizarre in its normalcy, a picture out someone else's life. A scene that a normal man with a normal family could live any day.

He shook his head to get rid of this bizarre thought.

He was getting old, that was it. Old and full of sorrows, with missing chances and still so much to do in life with no time and almost no strength to do everything.

No, that was a bad mindset, he scolded himself.

He was going to make it, or at the very least he could push Usagi and Izuku down the right road the best he could in the time he had.

* * *

Whoever said the first day of school is traumatic, didn't compare it with the stress of arriving in a new school when the year already started.

Usagi looked up at Mugen's entrance doors, bag in hands and said goodbye to Luna with a pat on her head. The cat meowed, trying to pretend she was a perfectly normal feline, but her eyes were darting around, unsettled by something she couldn't pinpoint.

On her side, Usagi was too on the edge on her own to notice.

She looked inside and tried to follow the student's flow towards the floors reserved for middle-school, with less than successful approach. She only managed to note that the ribbons of the uniforms were different, she guessed depending on the class, but couldn't follow any group wearing the same light blue as hers.

«Tsukino-san, am I right?» a girl with deep red hair and flashy star-shaped ears approached her. The bow of her uniform was green.

«I'm Arimura Yuko, head of philosophy class and etiquette. I'm here to give you Mugen's welcome» the older girl introduced herself.

«Ah, yes, I'm Tsukino Usagi» she bowed, relieved by the news «Nice to meet you and thank you»

Arimura bowed as well «You're welcome. It's not unusual to have students transfer to our school, we are the peak of excellence in the scientific and artistic field»

«Some say also in witchcraft» a soft voice added.

Usagi recognized the girl who spoke at first glance: she was outside the arcade the previous day, the one who went away with Haruka. From up close, she looked even more elegant and distinguished than Usagi realized at first, even if they were wearing the same uniform, but it wasn't only that. Once again, she had the feeling she knew her already.

Lost in her contemplation of the last arrived, Usagi didn't notice Arimura's dark glance, nor her forced smile as she introduced the other girl: «Tsukino-san, this is Kaioh Michiru-san. Kaioh-san is an honour student, despite being with us only since the beginning of the current year. She volunteered to show you around, so I leave you in her hands»

«Ah, thanks again» Usagi repeated, as the redhead left.

As soon as Arimura disappeared beyond the doors, Michiru spoke up. They were still in the courtyard, and the wind moved her blue hair in front of her face, casting shadows on it.

«You shouldn't have come here» Michiru's eyes were now as cold as a stormy sky and gave off a similar dangerous vibe.

«W-what?»

«This place is no good for you. It's dangerous for _you_ to be here. You'd better leave as soon as possible»

«Mugen is... dangerous?» Usagi repeated, but the other didn't reply.

The wind ceased for a moment and, fast as it came, the ominous expression on Michiru's face disappeared.

«I'm going to show you around very quick, lessons are about to start and we shouldn't be late. Mugen is quite strict in terms of punctuality, and precision in general» she explained and walked towards the door.

The blonde stood in confusion for a second more, then she ran behind her senpai, who started to delineate for her the layout of the school. After addressing the matter of the laboratories, which were strictly for the upperclassmen, and a light praise of the cafeteria, they took the elevator for the upper floors where the middle school was located.

«So, Tsukino-kun, what branch are you going for next year?» Michiru asked, «This is your last year of middle school, where do you intend to apply?»

«Oh, I want to enter Yuuei» Usagi answered.

«So the Hero career? How unexpected» was the senpai's comment, with a tad of relief that the other couldn't but find strange «It's rare to meet a Mugen student with this idea. Most of us are more focused on vastly different paths. Politics, arts, science and so on. Why this choice?»

«I want to help people. In the right way» Usagi added as they stepped out the elevator.

Michiru pursed her lips «Don't artists help people too? Many spirits are lifted by a song or a beautiful piece of art. Dostoevsky wrote: "Beauty will save the world". Heroes are not the only ones who give motivation or inspiration for the world to improve»

Usagi thought about it for a second, then replied «I don't know this person, but... A lot of things can help people. Love, friendship, support. I think it's important to help others with what we have. I'm not smart, or good at music and stuff, but I can learn how to help others by being a good Hero. I want people to be happy because they're safe and cared for. Music and art can only help for a while, but without someone to help by your side, you can only do so much»

To the younger's surprise, the senpai's expression turned sour, like she just swallowed a whole lemon.

«This is the worst place for you to be» the older girl repeated, but didn't add more as they were in front of the classrooms. She limited herself to gesture at the door she was to go into and bid her farewells. Before Usagi could answer, she was already gone.

Usagi was so upset by Michiru's words she barely acknowledged she was invited inside by the teacher, who asked her to introduce herself to the class.

She fumbled for words and she bowed down and stated her name and a generic greeting before being pointed at a free seat.

It didn't matter: her new class was uninterested at the new student who wasn't even a half-celebrity and they left her mostly alone.

It was... unusual. Usagi had seen her share of transfer students and this complete lack of interest was out of her depth. Perhaps they were so used to people coming and going they didn't mind.

The girl couldn't but wonder if it was what Michiru meant when she said Mugen wasn't her place, but couldn't answer the question.

* * *

Toshinori didn't pay much thought to the mishap of the morning until his own lunch break. He really couldn't recall what Ikuko had said in this regard among her multiple advice, he only retained something about Usagi having a good appetite - he noticed that the previous days, he let her order food and in some otherworldly way she managed to eat the enormous amount. He used to eat this much only in his prime days! - and eating too many sweets after dinner. He didn't see what was the harm in after-meal sweets if she wasn't dieting, but whatever.

A hasty call to his ex-wife during his break cleared some of his doubts.

« _So you gave Usagi a credit card? Seriously?_ »

«Yes... Can't she use it?» he wondered.

Ikuko sighed on the other side of the line « _Usagi is terrible with money management. You'd better get back that card, or she'll empty it_ »

«I don't think it's possible to empty _that_ card...» it was a Black Card. He got it after he was well into the Hero career, when money from his heroic acts _and_ merchandising piled up to the point he could easily forget to check his bank account whenever he needed something.

So far off from the days when a kotatsu was a luxury and he had to count every coin in his pocket before getting a snack.

« _And this only speaks about how little you know her_ » Ikuko reprimanded, but she sounded more amused than judgmental, as if she had in mind some joke he wasn't privy of « _Listen, either you get up early and make sure she has something to eat for lunch, like a decent bento, or have her prepare it herself the night before. Just check what she puts in it, she isn't a good cook. Otherwise, just give her the exact money for lunch every week. If you give her too much, she'll spend everything recklessly. I have to go now, I'll call her this evening_ »

Once the call was closed, he wondered under his breath «How bad can she do?»

«Well, it depends...» Midnight startled him. She was sitting two chairs to his right, and she must have been there the whole call long, eavesdropping, if her face was any indication. She resembled to a cat who just caught a particularly good bird «On who is _she_ and what kind of card we're talking about. Who was that?»

«Uhm, my ex-wife» he muttered, not wanting to say more. Not that his colleague was going to let it go. He cursed himself for having the call in the teachers' room instead of a more private place.

«You were married?! How come that I didn't know?»

Toshinori tried to keep in the flush of blood coming up his throat and gathered his papers «I was, long ago. It's been years since the divorce»

«But you still keep in contact» Nemuri opposed «Do I assume the flame is back?»

«What? Of course not...» he replied red in the face, dismissing the idea with frantic waves of his hands.

«Ah, but love is love, no matter how much time went on...»

«Really, it's nothing like that!» the man fussed, discarding his papers when he gestured her to stop «I just... had to ask advice about... someone» he cut off abruptly.

«You ask your ex-wife about another woman? Tsk tsk. No wonder you're single»

Toshinori groaned, not knowing how to drop out the conversation. Outside leaving, of course. But hasty retreats were a technique All Might mastered while Toshinori didn't, and the door was currently occupied by Aizawa anyway, who had just finished his lessons and was back in the teachers' lounge.

«Hey, Aizawa!» the woman called up as she saw the dark-haired man «Did you know he...» she pointed at the blonde «... used to be married?»

«No» was the man's laconic answer, although a bit of interest showed through his half-lidded eye «This explains a thing or two»

Puzzled, and a little upset at the betrayal - Aizawa was known to keep for himself, now he was humouring Kayama -, Toshinori stared at the other man.

«Which things?»

«Midoriya» was the answer. Aizawa closed the door and approached the desks before going on: «The boy's quirk, although badly managed, has similarities to yours. I saw his hero costume design, not sure if he's mocking or doing a bad imitation of All Might. Quite irrational. His father is not listed in the emergency contacts. Terrible tendencies to overdo, too. Just do us all a favour and stop playing favourites, at least. Kid's already problematic as he is»

It was a rather harsh, but truthful, esteem of his protegèe, Toshinori had to admit.

«What does it have to do with my ex-w...?» Toshinori stopped mid-question. Aizawa was implying he was... Midoriya's father?

Midnight must have come to the same conclusions, because her smile was even more mischievous than earlier.

«You have it all wrong!» he exclaimed in blood sputters «I don't have any son. I was talking with my ex-wife about our _daughter_!»

All Might's clumsy attempt to clarify prevented the teachers from realizing fully the door has been opened again.

«Aah. So Usagi-chan arrived already?» a thin voice wondered.

«Nedzu-sensei!» the three teachers greeted the presid, who chuckled and shook his paw.

«Ah, yes, headmaster, yesterday morning» Toshinori replied.

«Good, good. Will you join me for tea?» the talking animal offered, to which All Might was more than happy to get up and follow in a more classy retreat than any he planned before.

As soon as the two left the room, Midnight rushed to look at the now vacant desk, in search for additional clues in Toshinori's clutter.

«Kayama...» Eraserhead reprimanded «None of your business»

The woman looked outraged «Okay, listen. You may not care, but I want to know the details. I already have a theory. Maybe two»

Aizawa rolled his eyes «Suit yourself. I don't want to hear that» and went to grab his sleeping bag, but the woman intercepted him.

«Yes, you do. So...» she raised a manicured finger to start counting «We know he's divorced. We also know he has a daughter with his wife and...»

«Kayama, I really don't care»

«He either cheated on his wife and had Midoriya-kun, hence the divorce, _or_ he had the boy first and then he married and he probably didn't even know the kid is his...»

«You have too much imagination»

«Obviously, we won't know until we figure out how old is that girl. The headmaster said her name is Usagi? What a cute name! I want to know what she looks like...»

Aizawa stopped trying and turned on his pc, letting her ramble her hypothesis. He knew Midnight far too well to not know it was useless to try and stop her in this kind of situations.

He only had to hope whatever was going on wasn't going to disrupt his class. Midoriya was already enough of a problem child as he was.

Notes:  
For those who were wondering when she was going to interact with Usagi, here we have Michiru too, as her usual, cryptic self.  
To be honest, I wrote this chapter after the next two were ready, but I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out, especially the last part. Aizawa is my spirit animal and Midnight is too amazing for words, I had to have them around soon.

 **to the guest** who is confused about the timeline: this fic starts right after the Inners, Usagi and Mamoru defeated Diamond and Des Phantom in the future, and came back to their own time. _In canon_ , at the end of that arc Chibiusa went back in her time (aka the future) to be sent back immediately to train her newfound senshi abilities. _In my fic_ she stayed in the 30th century instead of being sent back to the past like in the original.  
At this point in the _canon timeline_ (90s, manga and Crystal alike) the only other Senshi they know of is Sailor Pluto, who they know died in the fight against the Black Moon. They had no memory of Neptune and Uranus (not to mention Saturn, who is a mystery in her own way even in-universe). Since I am following the manga-Crystal route, I am positive I made no mistake in this regard: Inners and Outers met only _after_ the Black Moon arc was well over, with the only exception of Pluto. I hope it's clear now, if not, feel free to ask.


	11. Usagi's (s)training

Waking up at 5 AM was something Usagi never did in her life before. Yes, she had had her fair share of very late night escapades and she saw the dawn more often than she'd like to admit, especially because every dawn she saw was the aftermath of some battle, but 5 AM was, in her humble opinion, a terrible hour to wake up.

So, when presented the schedule her father had prepared for her to follow and saw the waking time, she screamed.

«It's too early!»

«You'll have to get used to that, Usagi-shojo» was his reply. She suspected that was his "teacher voice" because it lacked a lot of his softness and she didn't like it.

«Heroes have to be always ready. Moreover, you are unprepared for Yuuei's training regime, so we have to start well»

She tried a bit more, to no avail.

There was running, meals she didn't like nor she knew how to prepare - the only good thing was that Mugen had a good cafeteria. Pity her dad had wanted the credit card back after she came back with a new stack of manga she bought after her first day of school, or she would have eaten the whole buffet every day, stupid diets! - then homeworks and more training. No time for arcades, or relax, or anything funny like comics, or cartoons, or movies.

Running she could do. Not at five in the morning, but she held her ground in this regard.

Jumping too, All Might realized, not unsurprised: Sailor Moon moved often from roof to roof and jumped incredibly high as if she was weightless - which wasn't that far from reality, she was a wisp - she had the technique akin to that of a parkourist, and her elasticity was pretty good too.

Aside from that? A disaster.

«We have lots to work on, Usagi-shojo! Come on!» he tried to encourage her, but it seemed to have the opposite result every time.

Whenever he let her go to prepare for school, she said goodbye with less enthusiasm every day and she came back with terrible grades that made him think there was no way she could make it in Yuuei. Not that he told her so bluntly, it'd crush her spirits. He had the clear feeling she knew it far too well, if her trying to hide the low-graded papers was any indication.

On her side, Usagi felt more and more lost every passing day.

Not even two weeks in her new life and Mugen started to feel more like torment than an actual school. Quizzes every day after hard classes, minimum chattering among classmates even in the lunch break and everyone was to horribly focused on studies to make new friends.

Sometimes she had the feeling of being watched, but that always went away in moments, leaving her to wonder if she just imagined it.

Mamoru was too busy with something he didn't want to tell her to have a call that lasted more than two minutes - she knew because she checked every time at the end of the call, the record at the end of the first week was 1.52 minutes and that was the top ever since - and she didn't have the proper time to talk to her friends either. They sent each other dozens of messages every day, but it wasn't just the same as hearing their voices or hanging out with them.

Her father was intent on training her and she had to spare her breath to speak during it, and if in her nonexistent free time he was out heroing, he left her alone at home with her homeworks. Even Luna wasn't there most the time, busy looking for a safe place to move the headquarters.

Given she was often late for school after the morning training and got stuck in detention after school for it, she had had no chance to see Izuku either.

For a social butterfly like Usagi, that isolation and the training regime were starting to take a toll quite fast, and the perspective of going on like this for a year was disheartening.

She cried herself to sleep several times, not sparing tears during the day whenever she was alone either. Only Luna saw it, and meekly tried to cheer her up, with the only result to have Usagi force a smile on her face at best, cry more at worst.

In addition, her grades plummeted further with her mood. Far too low even for her usual, let alone Mugen level. It didn't take a genius to figure they were too low for Yuuei's written exam, she knew it.

In the middle of her second week in Musutafu, she was physically and mentally exhausted already.

In a quick call, Makoto had advised a strong green tea with cinnamon to relieve the pains since even her Tears, with which she started to experiment with, did little to help. Usagi had a hunch her bad mood prevented her quirk to work as well as it should have, either that or it worked only on actual wounds, like the scratches she made to her hands, but her mind was too clouded to reason on that too.

By the afternoon she could only drag herself home and slouch on a chair, the hot tea in a pot on the table and Luna on her lap to comfort her a little.

Usagi barely registered her father coming back home when her phone rang. He was telling her something about getting ready to start training, to which she couldn't answer. He probably thought she was in her room because he was climbing the stairs.

Sluggish, she took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the ID.

«Hello, Ami-chan» she answered, relieved by the familiar voice alone.

« _Mako-chan told me you're not doing well_ » Ami spoke in concerned but practical tone « _Luna sent me an outline of your regimen too. It isn't good! It's important you talk about it with your father_ »

«I tried, Ami-chan» Usagi could only answer, «He thinks it's the right way to prepare me for the entrance exam»

A couple second of concerned silence later, the Mizuno girl asked gently: «If he's home, please, hand the phone to him, Usagi-chan»

Without understanding, Usagi obeyed and got up, walking in stiff steps. She found her father at the bottom of the staircase and passed the phone to him without answering the questions she didn't listen to.

Toshinori looked at the phone for a second, then put it to his ear.

«Hello?»

« _Mizuno speaking. Sir, with all the due respect, I believe the training regime you prepared for Usagi-chan is no good» she said bluntly «She sent me a copy of it and it doesn't take in account a relevant number of factors about her built, gender, habits and mental health, not to mention it doesn't leave her enough time for her studies given her difficulties in several subjects..._ »

Toshinori listened at the genius girl's analysis of the flaws she found in his plan with only half a mind, finally setting his gaze on his daughter's frame, who was trying to overhear the call without being too obvious about it. By her feet, Luna was glaring at him.

« _Generally speaking, the personal growth of a person is said to be determined by the surroundings, among other factors. Usagi-chan was forced out her usual environment and settled in a much harsher one with next to none support system» the girl lowered her voice, concern lacing her next words «To put it simply, Yagi-san, we're afraid for her wellbeing_ »

Usagi was, in fact, pale and had bags under her eyes, but, more than anything, she was visibly distressed.

He gulped. How could he not notice?

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks - and he knew something about it because it happened once or twice in his career - that Usagi was not doing well and it wasn't because she was a tad lazy, as Ikuko insisted.

She was doing so badly because there was something very wrong with pretty much everything he was doing.

He had tried to train her in the sort of detached - and sort of extreme - way he did with Midoriya and the other students and he now saw it was a terrible choice.

A pang of guilt.

The little girl with the bright smile in his memories didn't resemble at all the teen with shadowed, tired eyes in front of him. It was only added shame that he had never seen her happy since the beginning of the arrangements, except for those brief moments in their only decent conversation, when she spoke about her friends. He didn't even know how a truly happy Usagi looked like.

When he had made up that training regime, it was on the base of Midoriya's, which was an alteration of the one he had to undergo in his youth as well. He had not realized how different the two kids were from him and from each other too.

And if Midoriya was driven, _really_ driven to do everything and more to the point of overdoing it, Usagi wasn't.

Nor, he understood only then, she needed to go to such extents.

Usagi wasn't preparing to receive a rather destructive quirk. Hell, she had a constructive quirk that had nothing to do with One For All in the slightest!

«Mizuno-shojo» he interrupted the girl «Thank you. I'll do what I can to make adjustments to it»

« _Simple adjustments won't do_ » was the reprimand, clinical but not harsh « _I can make an entirely other plan for her that takes in account her specifics. I'll send it via e-mail soon, along with a study plan since Mugen programs are more advanced than Juuban Middle School's. She'd likely need a tutor on this matter as well..._ »

Toshinori had, at that moment, the exact feeling of whenever he talked with Recovery Girl: he was being scolded, instructed and put in a place he didn't know he had to be at the same time, all done with such a polite tone and clinical precision it made him forget he was talking with a fourteen-years-old.

The call ended with the assurance the plan was to be checked by a professional doctor, Ami's mother, and sent in the next day.

He stared at the shut phone for a second, lost in thought, before giving it back to his daughter.

«Usagi-shojo» he looked at the girl, guilt eating whatever remained of his internal organs «I'm sorry»

He had been a truly awful teacher. To his class and to her all the same. He wasn't good at managing kids' feelings from up close. Just like his words didn't reach Bakugou after the first exercitation, like he had not managed to instruct Midoriya in order to not hurt himself with One For All, he had been unable to realize the strain he had inflicted upon his daughter.

Once pocketed the phone, Usagi stared at him, not understanding, but his eyes went towards the ground in shame.

«I should have asked you if you were fine. I should have listened when you said you couldn't do it» he admitted.

"I should have kept the promise I made your mother" he added in his mind. That's what Ikuko meant when she doubted him, she somehow knew he wasn't going to take good care of their daughter the way she needed. She even told him: " _Usagi is neither of us. She's not as strong as you are and she isn't disciplined like me. You have to take care of her. Not just protecting her, but really taking care_ "

Failure. Disgraceful failure.

«I've been a terrible teacher and an even worst father» he admitted out loud. Yes, he had known for years, every time he didn't call for a birthday or was absent for events he didn't even know about of his daughter's life, but saying it made it real, crushing truth. The familiar taste of blood filled his mouth and spilled on his chin.

He wiped it and bowed.

«I'm sorry I hurt you»

Now she had any right to scream at him, curse his entire existence because in her eyes he probably deserved it. He was ready for the shouts and even for her stating she wanted to leave and go back to her real home.

What he didn't expect, was to be hugged.

Usagi was so short that even with him bowed down she was able to slip under his arms with ease.

«It's not your fault, papa!» she exclaimed, and his shoulder now felt moist with tears «I'm a mess, and a crybaby and I'm not strong at all. You're doing your best and I can't do the same. I'm sorry»

"This forgiving, wonderful girl!" he thought "Where else in this messed up world exists such a pure creature?"

He didn't feel he deserved that forgiveness. He believed he had hurt her so much, not only those two weeks but all her life long with his absence, but there she was, dismissing his pathetic excuses and making her, unnecessary, ones.

On her side, Usagi was relieved of a burden she didn't know she was bearing.

Those days with that strange man, of whom she only had vague hints of memories and pieces of affection, had been hard because she didn't know how to speak with him at all. After pretending to be a regular family the first days, they had not managed to build a real conversation and Usagi felt no more at ease in that house than at school.

Lonely and overexausted, she didn't think she could feel so bad in a situation that didn't involve fighting a great evil before that, and still she never felt worse.

Yet, in front of this broken man who expressed such earnest pain, she forgot her own.

Despite being a giant in front of the world, All Might was only a man with a big, lone heart who lived in hurt far too long while trying to surpass any limit of his own self for the world's sake. She had not even tasted a bit of that life and felt crushed, it was no wonder he felt horrible.

«I just have to do better» she half-promised.

«Both of us, I guess» Toshinori replied, finally hugging her back, cradling her head in his hand just like when she was still a baby. He had a treasure he never expected receiving, one he carelessly left behind years before and has now found back.

It was about time to make things right.

«For today, let's drop training. We adjust your schedule tomorrow and today we do something together, instead» he proposed.

Surprised, Usagi smiled widely, thinking about everything she'd love to do, not managing to figure out anything in particular on the spot though, especially because they were both pretty tired at that point of the week. Eventually, they settled for a quiet time in, talking, this time for real, and watching Usagi's favourite cartoons on tv.

It was nice. Refreshing, even.

Domesticity was something he gave up long ago, if he ever could call the little he had had this way to begin with. His time limit hand forced him to stay home more and more in the last years, but domestic life wasn't ideal for anyone who used to be so busy, not to mention lonely. Usagi thrived in it, instead.

In a matter of minutes, she had fetched a pair of huge blankets, picked a channel, fished a few snacks - apparently she had a stack of junk food she bought the day he gave her the credit card. It made him wonder just how much did she spend that day... - and plumbed on the couch, surrounded by pillows and cocooned in her blanket, chattering of everything and nothing with newfound ease.

Once again, he wondered what prompted his daughter, who wasn't built nor looked focused for the Hero activity, to choose and act as her Sailor Moon persona. He couldn't believe he didn't see right in her the marks of greatness, but perhaps he was just biased as she was his precious child.

«Papa? I have something on my face?» she asked, catching him staring.

Toshinori didn't want to seem too serious with his inquiry, but it was a rather important thing they had not yet discussed the proper way.

«Why did you start fighting?»

 **Notes** :  
I wrote the first draft of this chapter among the first ones, and I've been conflicted if to keep it as it was or delete it and rewrite what happens in it in details (which would have turned out multiple, painful chapters and a longer wait). Eventually, I decided to keep it; if I'll have time, I'll fill the blanks with a one-shot in the future, but no promises. _  
_You may have guessed from the title before reading it this wasn't going to be a walk in a flower field. It was painful to write (and I love it nevertheless). The base idea was that it's fundamental to drive father and daughter closer since they had no real attachment yet. We rarely see All Might question himself except when he's in front of bare facts so him realizing only now how bad he was doing sounds logical to me (despite the fact I love him as a character I know he can do wrong). Usagi not talking about her deep pain makes even more sense because she didn't speak much with her mother, let alone with a "father" who is still pretty much a stranger. Not having your trusted friends around when you're struggling only adds to the pain. (I'm afraid some bits have an autobiographical tune, so I apologize for imposing a bit of my experience on Usagi. Next chapters will be back to the actual plot).  
Also, the American Dream Plan is awful and only the main character of a shonen manga could actually survive such a thing. In real life, it wouldn't work that well, if at all.


	12. Two truths and a half-lie

«Why did you start fighting?»

The sudden question had startled Usagi for a few seconds.

Toshinori looked at her fidgeting hands, how she exchanged a long look with her cat, who seemed to shook the little head in disapproval. He swore that cat was more expressive every day and she looked like she didn't like him at all.

«Last year...» Usagi started, ignoring Luna's glare.

She knew, somehow, that question was going to come out again at some point. She and the girls had discussed it and decided to keep the secret if possible, but... It didn't sit well with her. She had kept some things for herself for so long, unexpressed thoughts and odd feelings that mixed up in her throat and couldn't come out even in her tears.

The feeling of not doing anything right, ever, eased only by those moments when she saw people safe and sound after her intervention. The will to protect everything and everyone, ingrained in her in a way that wasn't easy to explain to her guardians, a feeling that was the furthest thing from her previous lives, both her life as a normal student and way back when she was Serenity. The feeling that helping others made more sense than just watching from the sidelines...

It was something she believed All Might could understand.

«Last year a monster who took the energy of people almost killed my friend Naru-chan, disguised as her mom. Luna came to me, saying I had to be a hero, I only had to transform and I could defeat that monster and help Naru-chan and all the other people in need...»

«Usagi!» the cat reprimanded, «We said not to te...» then she shut abruptly, red eyes wide.

So he got it right! He almost hoped he hadn't, but the cat _spoke_.

«It's okay, Luna. He's my dad» Usagi tried to reassure the feline, despite not being all that comfortable herself.

«I figured you could speak a little ago, Luna-san» Toshinori revealed, directly to the cat «The principal of Yuuei, Nedzu-sensei, is an animal with a quirk too, it was easy to see the signs. I won't tell around, you have my word»

He smiled, also thinking of Aizawa's reaction if he was ever to find out a talking cat lived in All Might's home: the underground Hero seemed to like cats better than people. This could be some inside joke with himself, he guessed.

If Luna was relieved by his promise, she didn't show. She kept looking at him in slight distrust, but accepted Usagi's decision about him as her own.

In truth, she had no intention of revealing she was an alien, the animal with quirk theory he came up with worked fine enough for her.

The discussion was too important to be derailed by the cat's abilities, so Toshinori shifted his attention back to his daughter.

It wasn't the first time she used the term "transform" to refer to her Sailor Moon activity, she made it sound like it was a prerequisite for her to fight at all, which was a bit unreasonable compared to, say, Heroic course students.

But it made sense, in a way, since her quirk was not suitable for battle. He couldn't understand how it was possible, but _it made sense_.

«So, that's how it started?» he prompted her to go on.

Usagi nodded, playing with the hem of the blanket «I was really scared and I didn't want to fight at first. I was bad at it and I got saved more often than not, before I learned to save others on my own. But time after time I learned better, I made amazing friends, and we fought together this enemy who...»

She stopped abruptly and clutched the fabric «We couldn't let them win and destroy all, so we did everything we could to stop them. We did what we felt we had to, because only we knew what was going on. I want people to live in a happy world, to be safe. It feels right to be on the side of life, of goodness and love, so that's why I did it»

It was the look in her eyes that told the rest of the story. The gleam of pride and relief. They won, whatever they faced, but her abrupt change of line mid-reasoning didn't go unnoticed, leaving All Might to wonder who and what this "enemy" could have been and done.

A worried coughing fit surged in his throat. The discourse sounded grave and he hoped it was a bit of an exaggeration in a young girl's mind and not the omen of a force lurking in the dark she made it sound.

«You never thought of telling anyone? Your mother, the police, some Pro Hero?»

He didn't include himself for obvious reasons: he barely had a place in her life now that Ikuko forced them to reconnect, he had no right to be included before then.

Usagi wondered for a moment: what would have she done had she been born in that world? Would have anyone believed them? Would have any of the Heroes been effective against the Dark Kingdom's powers? She shook her head.

He sighed at what he interpreted as naive stubbornness.

«The enemy the girls faced had nothing to do with the villains you know of» Luna replied, sparing her princess the explanation, answering her unexpressed question at the same time: «Those creatures were created with one and only one goal by non-human entities. We called them Youma. Heroes or police wouldn't have known what to do, or how to stop them»

The cat imagined this was hard enough to accept and left outside the matters of the Black Moon Clan and the time travel, although it was possibly the reason they were in that alternate world to begin with.

Except, experience in the battlefield made Toshinori used to difficult situations, so his mind cut straight to the most pressing issue: «What did they want?»

«Power» Luna intervened before Usagi could reveal more than she already did «An ancient power hidden in this world, greater than _any_ quirk. The sacred duty of the Sailor Senshi is to protect this power, so no one can use it for evil»

Judging by Usagi's surprise, either she didn't want to tell him that part, or it was a lie. But the girl's hand ran, instinctively, to that brooch she always kept on herself, a gesture hard not to notice when she did it so often, whenever in doubt or afraid.

He decided to let go that line of questioning, for the moment being.

«Is there anything else I should know?»

Luna took the word again so Usagi wouldn't answer: «The Sailor Senshi are warriors protected by the planets' powers. They made a vow to protect the Earth, so who lives on it can be safe from the evil forces beyond humanity. Usagi and the girls decided to pick up a mission started a lifetime ago and until now they did their best»

«So, a _destiny_?»

He didn't believe in those things: as someone who shaped his past with his own strength, who worked his whole life long to achieve a goal and was, even now, working to shape the future, the idea that people's actions were controlled by some bigger scheme didn't sit well with him.

Usagi felt her father's sunken eyes fixed on her in silent scrutiny.

Why was Luna telling him such a version of the story, one that left out her identity as the Moon Princess and keeper of the Silver Crystal, wasn't hard to understand, but she felt she'd been more comfortable letting everything out in the open. After all, he took her there to help her become a proper Hero, he was supposed to know where her power - not her quirk, but her _actual_ power - lied.

The severe stance of the cat and the following vague answers to his further questions told him he wasn't going to find out more as long as Luna was around, he resolved he'd have to wait and see if Usagi was going to tell more of her own accord.

Despite this, Toshinori wouldn't deny he was worried sick.

Whatever his daughter was involved with suddenly seemed out of scale: the hints given were too bizarre once put together, too transcendental. He was used to quirks and to punch villains straight in the face, even the most convoluted schemes started from a very human ground.

This sounded different. Alien in all the meanings of the term.

But Toshinori was a man used to secrecy and he understood the need to keep some things from others at times. He was going to let his daughter have this secret, for now.

On his side, he had the answer to the question that mattered the most to him: Usagi's reasons to be a Hero steamed from a need and hinged on a stretch, but became a calling in short time and that spoke loudly about her character.

He contented himself with that knowledge as they resumed the quiet evening in, ordering takeout and laughing at the funny movie.

* * *

It tuned out to be a bad night for Toshinori.

Ever since his health was compromised, getting a whole night sleep was even harder than before from the uncontrollable coughing fits and the ghost pains. But he preferred, a thousand times over, waking up for a rush of blood from his mouth than for a nightmare.

He didn't remember exactly the details.

 _There was Nana, looking far away, pointing at something he didn't see, not answering his questions._

It wasn't the first time he had a dream of his master, but it was usually a memory. The Nana in his dreams never tried to tell him something she didn't say in her teaching.

 _Toshinori looked up, towards a tall building where stood Usagi, recognizable for her long golden tresses even from afar, facing a sky muted in an ocean of darkness that threatened to engulf her._

A lesser man would have frozen on the spot. The sense of fear and evilness was overwhelming.

 _He ran and jumped up and down crumbling buildings, until he got close enough he could see her more clearly, the darkness increasing in front of her. She was holding in her hands some object he couldn't identify._

It wasn't her brooch, he didn't remember it looking that way. Whatever it was, it was small and glowing.

 _Then Usagi turned. She looked down and smiled._

It was her smile that made it worse. He knew, without even having seen it on her face in reality, the meaning of that smile.

 _The darkness approached faster. And Usagi jumped right into it._

 _He tried to leap and catch her, but something stopped him, holding him by the neck, cutting his breath._

 _Making him watch, horrified, as he could do nothing._

 _The last thing he remembered was the simultaneous sound of people screaming her name in horror. Himself included._

When he woke up in a bath of sweat, every single one of his pains resurfaced at once, making his chest tight and leaving him breathless. A hand pressed over his aching side while the other had to run to his mouth to avoid spitting blood all over the covers. He reached for the basin he kept under his bed for this occurrences and expelled the blood while his limbs ached, both from physical pain and for ghosts of wounds healed long before but still taking a toll on his weakened state, like vengeful phantoms of the enemies who inflicted them.

It was past three in the morning when he managed to look at the clock. Despite being exhausted, he knew he'd never manage to sleep again, so he resigned to get up and take the first medications for the day from his ever-growing personal pharmacy in the cupboard downstairs.

That's how he heard the hushed voice of Luna, talking to someone.

He grimaced. In his prime days, a single whisper would have been enough to fully wake him up, ready on his feet, while now he had barely registered the noise after the conversation was well in and only because he got up.

Quietly, he approached the half-open door of Usagi's room, where came a stream of blue light, like the ones from cellphones, that traced a faint line on the otherwise dark corridor.

«...not a suitable place. There is something very wrong there» Luna was saying.

« _There is nothing that can be done for now_ » a slightly distorted male voice answered « _They need to reunite. The attacks from the daimons stopped around here and moved to another sector_ »

«I know. About that...»

« _I saw the footage_ » the other interrupted « _They're somehow evolving, Luna, and moving from place to place like an experiment on great scale_ »

«We still have no clue who's behind it. And the ones who intervened... who could they be?»

« _I have a suspicion, but I can't be sure until we see them better. Perhaps try to approach them..._ »

«What if they're enemies as well? This world is filled with powered people. Usagi can't face them alone, it's too dangerous!»

« _She doesn't have to. Face them, I mean. If we have an advantage of this world is the existence of a great number of Heroes, they can deal with the situation until we're ready to act upon it_ »

«We can't wait too much. When Heroes fight daimons they don't fix them. They have no idea what they're doing and people stay that way or get killed. I have a bad feeling about this, Artemis. It feels like...» she interrupted mid-sentence.

« _Like the last days of Silver Millennium_ » the other completed « _I feel it too_ »

«It can't happen again...»

« _It won't_ »

«You can't be sure!»

« _The girls can. They can_ _face it, together. Don't worry_ » the male voice assured. The call was closed with no more than a few greetings.

Toshinori didn't know what to do with what he had just heard.

Who - or what - was Silver Millennium? He never heard of a Hero with that name, but, of course, he didn't know every Hero in the history of the world.

Even weirder the mentions of "this world", which implied the existence of another, one without Heroes, what did that mean?

The only slightly reassuring thing was the dedication shown towards Usagi, but it was a small consolation in comparison to all the questions arisen.

"What mess are you in, _princess_?" he couldn't help but worry, but the night had no answers for him.

Notes:  
This chapter is one of the reasons for the T rating. Up until now, I didn't have scenes with blood and all, but given the nature of canon, it's pretty normal to show some. I'll avoid becoming too graphic anyway.  
I have some technical troubles, other than personal and health stuff, my pc is fussing so I didn't manage to do as much as I wanted. Next month will be very busy for me, please be patient for the next updates.  
On an unrelated note... Is anyone interested in the scenario Usagi is wondering about? The What If she had been raised by All Might and went through her adventures in that world from the start? Because I have half a mind to write something about that too in the future. A separate story, or maybe some one-shots, I'm not sure. Opinions?  
Another thing: I opened a side blog on Tumblr for my works of various kind, I'll add theories and headcanons regarding this fic and other ideas of mine. If you want to take a look: silverloreleysfanfics . tumblr . com


	13. The new training and a rescue

The following day, or rather a little later than when he woke up, Toshinori checked his e-mail.

Dutiful Dr Mizuno had approved and sent the exercise plan the night before - but left a block of three extra days free per month with their own meal plan he couldn't fathom what Usagi could need them for - and made a proper diet, fitting for a young lady-hero in-training with a good appetite, while Ami had added a study routine that intersected the exercises.

Overall, the plan broke the day in sections with even a naptime - eighteen minutes - in the afternoon, just before a long study session that spanned in the early night. He didn't deem it too indulgent because the training was quite intense and only had one full day of rest a week, that was supposed to be used to study, if possible.

It clearly took into account the tendency Usagi had to be a tad of a night owl: she was more active at night but she was always undertone in the early mornings. He wondered if she choose the name Sailor Moon for that reason or it was tied to her "mission".

Somehow he liked _that_ notion even less in the morning.

He was still pondering about that when her 6 AM alarm clock went off. It was a very loud one, easy to hear even from downstairs, that followed the ever-ignored 5 AM alarm. He found out the very first day he had to go and wake Usagi if he wanted her to actually get up early, but for that day he was going to let her be for a while more. At least _one_ of them could benefit from a full night's sleep.

He was making bacon and eggs, a stubborn residual of his days in America along with some of his other bad dietary habits, when a sleepy Usagi appeared from the kitchen's door.

«'Morning, papa» she said, sniffing around «What is that? It smells good!» she praised as she took a plate and sat to eat.

Usagi could scarf down enormous amounts of any kind of food with unsettling ease. One would have never guessed it from her lithe form, he mused, and still, she did with quite the enthusiasm.

He contented himself with a small portion, as much as he could stand before his body protested, and let her have the whole pan as she told of some similar food she used to have with her friends.

«Mako-chan is a super cook!» she recalled once again «She used to make this great bento and her sweets are amazing too!»

«No sweets in your diet, _princess_ » he reminded her, pointing at the sheets he printed early on and attached to the fridge.

She muttered her disconcert, looking at him with big, begging eyes «Can I at least have ice-cream sometimes?»

Toshinori looked up from his plate and didn't find it in himself to deny her this little thing.

Nor cake, when she asked with a huge, cute scowl.

As a matter of fact, her puppy eyes made sure he accorded her an exemption for all the sweets she mentioned and she not-so-secretly rejoiced.

He suspected that her being a teen didn't change much of the fact he was never able to deny anything at all to his little princess, even if he was trying to fit in the teacher role for her and too much sugar was going to ruin her diet _and_ sleeping pattern.

Neither of them had this kind of discipline, he had to admit to himself while sipping his coffee. Training regime he could do, food regime, not that much. Like the fact that with a gastrectomy he wasn't supposed to assume caffeine, not even in tea, to say one, and he still drank both coffee _and_ tea.

Oh, well...

«Come on, go get ready now. Today we see how Mizuno-shojo's plan works» he urged his daughter.

Usagi nodded and left the dirty plates in the sink before disappearing up the stairs to grab her school bag, Luna at her heels.

The cat had reprised to avoid him.

Although it probably would do little since Luna wasn't a regular pet, Toshinori made a mental note to ask Aizawa how to win a cat's sympathy - the grumpy teacher was a little like a cat himself - as he put the breakfast tools and plates in the dishwasher.

He only had to hope his colleague and the cat weren't going to cooperate against him, should they ever meet, he mused.

* * *

After the aerobics exercises, the morning run had spanned for a good while without Usagi complaining once, which was progress.

Occasional tears fell in between the sweat on her face and enhanced her stamina, but the girl wasn't able to tell whenever her quirk was at work, yet. The only feeling she got was an ease on her soreness, like a light relief, akin to the one in her distant, foggy memories of her other childhood.

On his side, Toshinori ascribed her better performance to the fact her spirits were lifted, which wasn't far from the truth since her Tears worked best if she was fine herself. The memories of the night were pushed in the back of his mind with the knowledge it was better to focus on training for the future and not linger in a resolved past.

«You're doing a good job today, my girl» he praised, handing her a water bottle.

They had stopped for a little stretching pause, when the Silver Crystal reacted to something.

She left the bottle on the ground and opened the zipped pocket of her jacket to take out the brooch, looking left and right for immediate danger. It was the shouts that actually guided them.

Without a second thought, the father-daughter duo ran towards the source of commotion, finding a purple monster in the middle of a once peaceful road.

Checking no one was around, All Might buffed in his muscle form and attracted the attention of the monstrosity, but before he could challenge it, he felt a pressure on his arm.

Usagi was looking up at him, alarmed: «Wait! It's a daimon! Punching it could hurt the person inside!»

The Hero barely registered what she just said: the monster had lapsed to attack and his priority was putting both of them out of danger. He grabbed Usagi and jumped out of reach in a side alley.

All Might moved towards the main road again «Stay here. I'll deal with this villain...» he started.

She shook her head «It's not what it seems! People are controlled and turned into daimons, if you do this wrong they'll never recover! They need help!»

" _Controlled_ "

" _Turned into daimons_ "

The conversation he overheard in the night and a few other things suddenly made sense in an unsettling way. How Luna said that Heroes weren't dealing with it the best way. The way Sailor Moon had attacked the monster in Juuban and how it turned out to be nothing but a normal boy.

Usagi begged again «Please, trust me on this»

Conflicted, All Might looked back at her worried, determined face. Lives were at risk, but what if the villain wasn't a villain? If that villain was, in truth, a victim?

Saving lives was a Hero's priority. It's always been.

His daughter seemed to know what to do. Damn, he already saw what she could do!

«Go. I'll keep it busy» he smiled wider and raised his thumb, deciding to trust her judgment and, eventually, take it on himself in front of the authorities should the need arise.

She nodded and clutched her brooch. He heard her say something as he leapt back in the street, only registering a flash of light from his back, his attention focused on distracting the monster.

In the meantime, the daimon lost no time and moved towards the next street. People stopped panicking only when they saw the Symbol of Peace, but he urged them to move out the way with his signature reassuring smile.

He turned soon towards the purple thing. It had sharp fangs and red glowing eyes, but a shapeless body. All Might estimated a serious Smash could tear it to pieces, but there was some margin of uncertainty and if he were to avoid hurting the controlled person he couldn't risk using too much strength.

The most reasonable thing to do was to block it, so he got ready to tackle it to the ground with a jump.

The daimon's body shifted and elongated, sharp claws surrounded the Hero faster than he expected and All Might was stopped mid-way, the impact with the palm of the thing and its viscous material cut off his breath for a moment and he did his best not to panic since with his damaged lungs his air reserves were already thin as they were.

He charged a punch to uppercut the wrist to dislodge the being's hand from himself, only half-managing. The thing was removed from him, but the moderate punch didn't seem to hurt the daimon.

Now confident a more serious hit couldn't damage his enemy, All Might charged a punch with One for All towards its midsection.

The daimon screamed and flew several meters behind, clawing a few handfuls of concrete, but other than that it didn't take any apparent damage.

If anything, the quick fight only seemed to make it angrier. And closer to the crowd, which it immediately tried to attack.

Before All Might could challenge it further, the lithe figure of Sailor Moon jumped in the middle.

Just like the first time he saw her in action, he couldn't quite distinguish her features. Her voice, when she spoke, sounded a little different as well, a tad more mature and decisive.

«How dare you disrupt this peaceful morning! I will punish you, in the name of the Moon!»

She struck a pose that, joined with the catchphrase, made the monster turn its attention on her. Half a second of pride swelled in All Might, who knew how important it was to sway a villain from civilians, until the daimon charged at her.

She didn't back down until the last moment, then she jumped aside in a quick motion which led it to claw nothing but the concrete.

Sailor Moon kept jumping away and the daimon followed her movement away from the major part of the civilians and back towards the now cleared road where the attack started.

All Might followed suit, careful to check that no civilians were in the way or in need of immediate help. As such, he lost sight of the two fighters for a second.

All of sudden, the sunny day clouded with rumbling clouds and the sound of thunder followed a bright greenish light from a little further and a scream: «Sparkling Wide Pressure!»

The road ahead filled with electricity, mercifully not touching people and only frying a couple of lampposts and the screeching of the daimon turned into somewhat pained.

As soon as the vision cleared, the lean figure of a green-clad Senshi could be seen on the top of a balcony.

«Protected by Jupiter, the planet of Thunder. I'm the guardian of Protection: Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret it'll leave you numb!»

«Jupiter!» Sailor Moon shouted happily at the sight of her friend.

The tall girl jumped down by her side and winked «Let's put this thing to sleep. Supreme Thunder!»

From her hand, a globe of electric energy was thrown towards the daimon, electrifying its whole body. The second attack left it with the wobbly moves of a mindless beast too disoriented to do more than charge clumsily.

Sailor Moon made her rod appear and rotating it, she shouted: «Moon Spiral Heart Attack!»

Everyone around got blinded for a while as a strong, pink coloured and heart-shaped light emerged from the scepter and hit the monster, which was immediately surrounded by black smoke.

When it dissipated, a pre-teen boy was lying on the ground and for a few seconds an egg-shaped black thing hovered from his body, only to disappear in a puff of the same dark mist.

Immediately, the two girls and the Hero approached the kid: he had jello-like skin and wore a Mugen Academy uniform, but aside from being unconscious, he seemed alright.  
A curious and cheering crowd started approaching and the two Senshi looked at each other in alarm.

«I'll deal with it, you two'd better go» All Might said over his shoulder as he saw the police approaching. Not that they needed the hint: when he looked back, they were already gone.

One had to admit they were exceedingly good at quick retreats, All Might mused inwardly, still smiling at the crowd and refusing to answer questions about the two girls under the pretext the boy needed assistance first and foremost.

«All Might» a detective greeted, catching his attention.

«Tsukauchi, my man! It was quite long!» the Hero greeted back.

It was a relief having to deal with his old time friend from the police instead of some other, stricter officer. Even the Number One Hero could count only so much on his status to avoid troubles.

Given the damages were minimum, a few broken windows from the backlash of his punches and a couple of dents in the concrete of the road, and there were no injured people, offender included, the operations cleared fast enough. The student was led to the precinct in a police car and All Might left the scene in accord with his old friend to meet later on, disappearing from the scene before an autograph-asking crowd and the press could gather.

* * *

After detransforming, Usagi had quickly led Makoto to her home, glancing back from time to time to check if All Might was going to catch up to them.

«I'm so happy you're here!» Usagi said again as soon as they were sitting on the couch «But _what_ are you doing here?»

Makoto smiled «I was looking for a place to do some grocery shopping when I heard the screams. I decided to move here too and my fridge is empty»

Usagi's eyes sparkled in happiness «Eeh? You'll go at Mugen?»

The taller girl laughed and shook her head «I can't afford that, Usagi-chan. No, I'm moving to a middle school here in Musutafu. I start next week»

«Oh» the blonde deflated «You changed schools already in the past, didn't you?»

The tall girl shrugged her worries off: «I don't mind. Last time I felt it was time to change, now is no different»

It wasn't a complete lie, but, unbeknownst to Usagi, the fact Makoto moved to Musutafu was the result of careful planning.

Given Rei was in a prestigious private school, she couldn't leave that, nor the Shrine; Minako's parents were permissive enough to let her wander only so much and would never agree to her moving out alone again for no apparent reason, while Ami needed to stay close to the Control Center to keep an eye on a number of situations that a normal computer couldn't process, at least until they found a good place in Musutafu to move it.

In all of this, parentless Makoto was the one and only who could transfer freely. It was only natural to her: the Senshi of Protection was the first line of the princess' guard in their previous lives too. The same pull that prompted her to move the previous year was inside her this time too, with the additional fact she now knew exactly what it meant.  
In all, she was the better suited for guarding Usagi even outside their Sailor forms, until the entire guard could reunite. Luna had been crystalline about the fact she didn't trust All Might any more than anyone who wasn't part of their past, and it was established to act accordingly.

The fact he had Usagi's naive trust was no indication of much to Luna and, Hero or not, the way he behaved towards Usagi until then and his general unprepared attitude at parenting made the cat's workload more worrying, which made them anticipate the arrival of Makoto and take some other measures Luna and Artemis were still keeping under wraps from the girls.

Not that their princess needed to know all of that.

Instead, Makoto though it was opportune to add: «Ah, Ami-chan too said it was a good idea, so I can help you with sparring and stuff. And to help you deal with the daimons here, of course»

«It's very considerate of you, Kino-shojo» All Might intromitted. He was still in his muscle form but he had moved discretely enough so his coming back home was not noticed until the last moment.

«Ah, papa!» Usagi worriedly got up «Is everyone okay?»

He held a thumb up «Everything is fine! The kid was taken in for questioning but seems fit»

«Thank goodness!» Usagi exclaimed. Makoto smiled in relief as well.

«Yes, it's all good... except for you two» All Might scolded «You have some things to explain and the police will want to hear you too»

The girls panicked «We can't... You said we're considered Vigilantes!»

«Usagi-shojo, Kino-shojo. You can't save everyone on your own. No one can be everywhere, that's why police forces and Hero agencies work in cooperation. If you know how to save those people, it's important you share the information with those who can act freely»

The two girls exchanged a long look then, slowly, Usagi nodded.

All Might sighed and glanced at the clock. At that rate, they were all going to be late.

«This will have to wait until this afternoon» he admitted «You aren't going to skip school» he sternly added to Usagi, seeing she was ready to protest.

«I'll accompany her, sir» Makoto volunteered, then explained she only had to fix some papers for the day before she was admitted to classes the following week.  
In a handful of minutes they were all on their way.

* * *

There were no afternoon classes at Yuuei that day, so All Might was back home before Usagi.

In the quiet of the empty house, he started making tea, until he felt a gaze on his back.

When he turned, he found Luna staring at him from the corner of the counter.

«Hello, Luna-san»

«I guess now you see what we meant» the cat spoke up, not replying to his greeting «Heroes are unfit to deal with what the Sailor Senshi do»

«More than Heroes...» he replied quietly «It seems more like society as a whole isn't. I have the feeling there is still much you haven't told me»

«You don't need to know everything. There is nothing you could do, anyway»

«I heard that phrase several times in my life. Sometimes it was true, but I always fought at the best of my abilities all the same. I don't intend to leave Usagi-shojo alone in this»

«She's not alone. She never was» the cat skittishly replied, then she jumped down the counter «Keep worrying about your Villains and let the girls free to do what they need to. And take your medicines» she added before leaving the room.

Puzzled by the quick exchange, Toshinori looked at his timetable of the medications and realized he had skipped no less than three of his pills that day. He wondered how the cat knew as he took the ones he could, with a note near the ones he didn't, and put himself at the table to try and grade some homeworks while he waited for the tea to be ready.

Usagi and Makoto arrived not much later. His daughter's cheerful voice was a sound he hadn't heard in a while that made him so genuinely happy he almost forgot to buff up to meet them.

Makoto's greeting was more wary, but still polite. In the back of her eyes, All Might could see that peculiar light of a fighter measuring a potential opponent, not hostile, but not relaxed either. He also noted a small package in her hands, wrapped in nice flowery cloth.

He put his papers in a pile to finish later and prompted them to seat in the living room.

«Mako-chan made cookies!» Usagi chimed.

«Without much time, I couldn't do anything more complex» the tall girl explained, handing the package «They should go nicely with any tea»

«They are much appreciated, Kino-shojo, _thank you_ » he took them with care and asked Usagi to get the tea from the kitchen.

«I understand we didn't start the best way...» Makoto started as soon as her friend was out of earshot.

«There is nothing to apologize for! I have been told the weight you bear is quite heavy. Separating a team that works well is never easy and I would have avoided it if possible, but my ex-wife and I had to take in account the best interest for our daughter»

«You could have moved to Juuban»

He shook his head «Impossible. The reasons that tie me to Yuuei at this moment are quite important»

Usagi was back with the tray of the tea set, Luna at her heels. Makoto took it all from her with ease and the blonde girl sat, thankful, with a wide smile towards her father.

All Might tried to laugh back at her, happy to see her so content, only to have to stifle down his cough and his daughter immediately realized: «Ah, papa, you shouldn't strain yourself!»

«It's no trouble, _princess_ , don't worry...»

Usagi got up, hands on her hips «Papa! Mako-chan is not an enemy or a villain, she's my friend and we went through a lot together, _you_ have nothing to worry about»  
He tried to suppress a second coughing fit and decided quickly.

He knew very little of Usagi's friends, but what he _did_ know of was as important as his secret form. Kino-shojo had had no choice but to trust him with her identity as Sailor Jupiter, Usagi was telling him to trust her back and reveal his true form.

He couldn't keep it for too long anyway, so he deflated in a puff of steam.

Caught by surprise, Makoto jumped up, mercifully not hitting anything in her lightning-fast motion to get on the other side of the coffee table.

Instead of the usual horrified or disgusted reaction for his skinny form, the girl had skipped into a battle stance, positioning herself in front of Usagi. She had the soul of a fighter, that much was sure. She was going to make an excellent Hero, in the future, he mused inwardly.

Usagi fretted: «Mako-chan, it's okay! It's still my dad. He transforms too, this is the normal him»

The brunette blinked, still wary in position and stare «Are you sure they are the same person?» Makoto whispered, being rewarded with an enthusiast nod of confirmation by Usagi.

«Papa can't show around that he's like this, or people won't trust his strength anymore» the blonde girl explained.

Even if she didn't say it out loud, Makoto's thoughts showed plainly on her face: if he was like this in truth, there was no way he could protect Usagi at need. She was very glad to have moved earlier than planned.

In hesitant motions, she sat back.

Once again, Usagi broke the stifle air: «Mako-chan's cookies are very good, papa. You should try some»

«And she knows because she ate too many already» Luna remarked. Makoto let out a small laugh, used her princess' antics, and even Toshinori relaxed a little.

As he served the tea, the doorbell rang and he excused himself to go answer, knowing already who was the guest.

Usagi and Makoto peeked at the archway to see All Might's inviting inside a regular-looking man in a beige trenchcoat.

«Girls, this is my old friend, detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. Tsukauchi, my daughter Usagi and her friend Kino Makoto»

«Nice to meet you both. I was actually surprised to find out All Might has a daughter, he never mentions of you. I assume it's a good thing, given our line of work»

Usagi and Makoto exchanged a quick, worried look before greeting back, while Luna sat stiffly on the edge of the couch with a dark look towards the two men without uttering a word.

«I'm not here in official vest» the policeman assured «All Might said you may be of great help. Although he knows my opinion on Vigilantes...» he gave a side glance to his friend, who shrugged, then went on «I trust his judgement on this matter»

With that part settled and the tea served, the inquiry started, prompted by the most obvious questions first.

«We don't know much yet» Makoto admitted «Those daimons started showing up a few weeks ago. They are strong, but our attacks are usually enough to stop them long enough for Sailor Moon to revert them back to normal or one of us to prompt the removal of those egg-like things»

«Are they always regular people?»

«More often than not. But we faced one that turned out to be a bug, a couple days ago»

«You didn't tell me» Usagi pouted, shook by the news.

«You were too busy here. And we dealt with it without much fuss, it was weaker than the others and Mars' purifying powers were enough»

«Do they manifest quirks?»

«Not that we saw,» Usagi said «They all seem the same: big, purple, with red eyes and horrible teeth and claws»

«What about the absorption factor?»

The two girls looked at each other, unsure.

Toshinori answered in their place «The one from today wasn't affected much by physical hits, if that's what you meant»

The detective shook his head «Where some of those... daimons manifested, there were found people collapsed from exhaustion or a similar strain. This happened almost every time a Pro Hero intervened, often Heroes were affected as well, but it never occurs after the Sailor Vigilantes...»

«Sailor Senshi» Makoto corrected «We wouldn't be called Vigilantes if the laws were different»

«In this regard...» Toshinori intervened «Is there no way I can make them pass as my interns or sidekicks, right?»

The other man shook his head «Not at this point. They were identified from their clothes and MO as the group of Vigilantes who operate in Juuban, parallel to a similar two-persons team in Mugenzu, even if there aren't clear images to identify any of them. The fact they moved here in Musutafu will be public domain soon, this was the third attack this month»

«The girls aren't harming anyone, Tsukauchi. As you saw, when they intervene the situation is not only salvaged but improved in comparison even to Pro Heroes»

«It still counts as improper usage of quirks...»

«It's not my quirk» Makoto replied, raising an arm and turning it spikey with thorns, only faint static running on it «My quirk is this. Jupiter's power, on the other hand, is pure electricity»

«Usagi is in a similar situation, Tsukauchi» All Might intervened «Her quirk is a simple healing type, not light»

Tsukauchi pondered the pieces of information received «This could give you two a good chance to sway attention from yourselves and eventually fare off the charges. It helps that, for some reason, there are no recordings or clear images of any of you, nor any witness was able to give an identikit when questioned. It doesn't change the fact interventions on emergencies have to be lead by licensed Heroes and police forces» he scolded.

Usagi bowed her head in defeat, but she didn't feel ashamed. She and Makoto did the right thing saving that boy, neither would have done otherwise, given the chance.

«You didn't do wrong per se, but laws are so to make sure society stays civilized. If everyone could do as they feel, it'd be anarchy»

«You can't help those people» Makoto interrupted «We know how to save them and you don't»

«Police takes consultants from time to time, no?» Usagi remembered having read something like that in a manga «When they can't deal with some weird situations and so on. We just want to help...»

«If you were adults, it could work» the detective conceded, his severe stance relenting a bit «We'd be more than happy to receive some aid with those tricky creatures. Up until now, we had no idea what they were or what to do with them. But you're minors and this complicates everything»

«What if they had provisional licenses?» Toshinori offered, stricken by a sudden illumination.

«You can't be serious...»

«If they were in possession of regular licenses, they could help legally» the Hero reasoned «It'd fix more than a few issues»

The detective shook his head «The first possible exam is next month, a little after Yuuei's Sports Festival, as usual. They can't be ready in time. The ratio of students from Hero courses who pass the exam is 50%, but it's lower for first years, and they're not even enrolled in any Hero school yet»

The blond man shook his head «I'm not talking about Usagi-shojo or Kino-shojo taking the license. I mean the Sailor Senshi should»

The other three looked at Toshinori like he grew another head, then, slowly, the girls realized.

If they didn't use their quirks but their planetary powers, they were far more powerful and capable than their ordinary forms. It wasn't hard to realize from an expert's point of view that their Senshi personas had abilities that transcended the ones of their quirks in terms of strength, flexibility and so on.

«If we manage» Makoto turned at the detective «Will the police accept our help?»

The man was hesitant «The laws allow Heroes with provisional licenses to work with the police, yes. But, again, it's unlikely you will pass the exam...»

«Let us try» Usagi interrupted, fists up «Saving those people is the only thing that matters»

«You'll have to work twice as hard in very short time» Toshinori warned, looking mostly at his daughter «And the chances are, as Tsukauchi said, low. We'll have to fix paperwork and have you learn the basis for a number of things, along with you going to school»

«We have no other option. It's our best shot» Makoto interrupted «We have to tell the others»

 **Notes** :  
19 comments/reviews for the last chapter only! I am floored! Thank you all so much! And welcome to all the new followers/favourites!  
I am so sorry I can't answer Guest reviews directly as soon as I get them, I have to do it in this note.

 _Questioner : you make some good points, the only exception is that there are some dates in BnHA, like the academic year in Japan starts in April and a few other instances, but yours are good advice, I'll keep them in mind.  
Catherine: here it is! I hope it was up to your expectations.  
James Birdsong: this is what I'll do, as soon as possible. Thanks for your support!  
guests who tried to guess about Toshi's dream: yes, no, more or less. Pharaoh90 is a part of Chaos; the object wasn't the Silver Crystal. I won't say more ;P  
guest who asked about the couples: I'm not sure of it, so I'm going to have a poll to establish this in the future. Keep an eye on the notes for when I'll link it ;)_

Pretty sure this is my longest chapter for this fic to date, yay! Or nay? Are you okay with long chapters or the shorter/split ones were better? Keep in mind to have chapters this long I need more time.  
So this month I am very busy with exams and cosplay making and other stuff, plus I had huge pc troubles and I had to change it. The fight scene was also weird to write for me, I hope it didn't turn out too bad.  
When I made a quick research about the consequences and diet after gastrectomy I couldn't but think that someone wasn't doing what he was supposed to: Toshinori is regularly seen drinking tea, which he should not, and his extreme thinness could have been partially avoided with a healthy dietary regime, which he is likely disregarding. I plan to address the problem again, although not in detail since I am no medical professional.  
Up your hands if you thought we were going to see Mako-chan back so soon in this fic. I didn't, but while writing I found myself taking a different route than I initially planned, one of the (many) reasons the chapter took so long to be ready. Having the Inners take the Provisional License is going to be a challenge since we don't really know what the exam was like before the Kamino incident, so I'll have to write from scratch and I'm super worried how to deal with it. It should be after the Sports Festival anyway, so there's time to establish some things in the meantime.


	14. Encounters

I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait! My exams drained all my time and energy, but I'm back and I spent the last two days finishing this chapter! Answers on top this time, the notes are at the bottom as usual:  
 _I really hope I didn't forget to answer any of the logged users' questions, if I did, I'm sorry, feel free to send the question again!  
I am so happy this story is so beloved and I appreciate all your suggestions, I'll do what I can to make them justice, as long as they fit in the setting and plot I have in mind. (I saw no less than two comments of Minako vs Bakugou, which I suppose may or may not happen in the future, lol)  
About the guests' questions: __Chibiusa_ _will for sure appear in later chapters, I think before the Sport Festival._ _Neo-Queen Serenity_ _of the future, I don't think, but Usagi will turn into Serenity at some point, just like she does in canon.  
The __Moon Chalice_ _'s power is not clear to me, so I suppose I can decide what it can do on the way, after it will appear._ _About the Silver Crystal_ _the reveal to the BnHA characters will be slow, after all is Usagi's most important secret we're talking about, not to mention a very powerful item. Can't say more right now.  
_ _Samantha Follett_ _: thank you! I used to try and post every three weeks at the beginning, but in the last times I had irl stuff going so I had to postpone. Now I'm a little more free so I'll try to update faster.  
_ _the guest who mentioned SilMil_ _... it's a great idea and I love it, it wasn't creepy at all, the contrary! You prompted me to write that and I already started planning and outlining, although I don't think I can use all the hints the way you said it. It's going to be a monstrous fic once connected with this one, so it may take a while for it to see the light. Keep an eye on my page for when I'll publish it._

Now, to the chapter!

* * *

It was decided Ami and the two cats were going to deal with all the paperwork that was needed to take the Provisional Hero License with the help of the Moon Control Center, starting with their fake identities, school documents and so on.

By the end of May they had to be sure to bring in existence a group of five teenagers from a small, fictional private school, affiliated to an unknown Hero agency, both overseas but still in the jurisdiction of Japan, so they could legally take the exam without raising suspicions.

No need to mention all of this was borderline illegal, but they were already outside the law as Vigilantes anyway. Moreso, as long as no one found out, the cover would only be needed for a year, even less if they managed to defeat this new enemy in short time and no more appeared afterwards.

« _We could even benefit from the merchandising that exists on us_ » Ami mentioned during the joint video-call the very evening of the proposal.

Sitting in front of the low table in her room, where she had placed her pc, Usagi tilted her head.

« _That's right! Especially Sailor V, there are the videogames and dolls_ » Minako reminded enthusiastically « _Plus, I saw around fanmade posters, ribbon pins and other stuff with all of us. Some are very cute_ »

Ami nodded « _Right now we can't legally recur, but once registered as Heroes we can get our fair share of the profits made on our images_ »

« _That could go into funding our own agency_ » Rei suggested. The dim red glow in her video signalled she was in the meditation room « _I heard it's hard for beginners to keep up one, that's why most Heroes start as sidekicks and get stuck as such for a long time_ »

«Given we don't have to pay for the property damages, you know, since the Silver Crystal fixes more or less everything, our profits will be quite high» Makoto, next to Usagi, sounded enthusiast.

«So we're really sure of it?» Usagi asked, turning alternatively at the pc and at Makoto in worry «We're taking the Provisional Hero License?»

« _It's the best course of action_ » Ami confirmed « _I made a research of the topics the exam could possibly cover: it's an inherently practical exam, we should be able to pass it in our Senshi form, with the knowledge of our previous lives and the experience we gained in fight_. _We can train individually according to the info I gathered, and together over the weekends_ »

Which was way better than her normal training, Usagi thought.

In her Sailor Moon form she benefited from the power the Silver Crystal allowed her with more ease and her muscle memory was enhanced as well. It was obvious the others were in a similar situation.

Toshinori had realized it too by watching the attack the day before, that was the main reason he didn't intervene once the girls started fighting the daimon.

The very next morning, he went to ask Nedzu for a special permission to use Yueei's facilities after the school's closing hours, and the presid agreed as long as he was put apart of the reason.

It made for a quite embarrassing explanation, but the smart animal nodded to himself «I must say, I was wondering how long it would have taken you to inform me, All Might»

The man almost spit blood for the surprise «You... knew?»

«I have the habit to follow all the relevant events I can, especially when there is something difficult to explain. The Sailor Senshi were part of several of those instances. The matter had become even more urgent since those creatures started to appear closer to Yuuei»

Of course, he would have noticed. Toshinori had no idea how the principal made the connection to Usagi before he did, but it was to be expected by one of the smartest of the world.

Nedzu was not finished «I contacted Luna-san and, by proxy, Artemis-san not long ago. What is happening is worrisome and it brought to light the existence of matters the Hero society can't completely deal with. I believe that giving my support for them to be integrated into the system is the best course of action. Of course, they're welcome to train in our facilities and become proper Heroes after school hours. I cannot grant Recovery Girl's presence, though, you'll have to inform her if you want her to stay» he warned.

«I don't think we will need her help, there is no reason to get her involved. Thank you very much, Nedzu-sensei»

The principal nodded to himself «I can't wait to meet them»

«Uh?»

«I'll be happy to join your practice and instruct the girls as the best of my abilities. It's been a while since I led an actual class and you can learn a few things about teaching as well»

Needless to say, All Might left the Principal's office with a vague feeling of dread.

* * *

Makoto made sure to be already outside Mugen's courtyard before Usagi's lessons were over from the very first day. The fact Usagi ended up in detention or was stuck with additional lessons more often than not only eased her job.

«The wind is troubled here, again» was Makoto's statement, in response to her princess' cheerful greeting.

Usagi looked around. She didn't like the place for different reasons, not least the far too hard classes she had to follow there and the less than amicable schoolmates, but ever since the Senshi of Protection mentioned it, she felt the faint off-aura the place gave off. She wondered if that was the reason for Michiru's warnings.

The duo proceeded towards the blonde's home to get changed and then go pick their friends, chattering as usual, and Usagi complained about her failure in the last test.

She was still contemplating sadly the paper the teacher handled her at the end of the classes when they passed in front of Yuuei.

«I'm never going to make it for the entrance exams» she moped, eyes on the enormous entrance where students were starting to seep out.

«Come on, Usagi-chan! It's a bad grade, not the end of the world» Makoto tried to cheer her up, but the blonde was fast distracted by something else entirely.

With the tail of her eye, she intercepted a familiar bush of green hair and turned to verify.

Yes, it was Midoriya, in the middle of a tall boy with glasses and a cute, cheerful girl. The trio had just gotten out the school grounds, chattering about the daily events.

Usagi hid the horrible paper behind her skirt in a rush and crossed the road to greet with a bright smile «Izukun!»

«Usagi-san!» he exclaimed, surprised to recognize her «I was starting to think you'd gone back to Tokyo!» he admitted as she approached.

She shook her head «Still here, but I'm super busy. Papa is not making me any concessions» she pouted.

And she got detention for lateness for a few days, but she avoided telling Izuku that part.

He scratched his head «He can be like that, uh?» Izuku knew first hand how hard training with All Might could be.

«Aren't you going to make proper introductions, Midoriya-kun? It's unbefitting of a future Hero to overlook manners!» Iida scolded with ample chopping gestures.

His two friends were looking at Izuku, who immediately blushed.

«Ah, s-sure! Usagi-san, they are Uraraka-san and Iida-kun. She is Tsukino Usagi-san. She moved here from Juuban to attend Mugen»

Uraraka waved her hand, showing the cute fingerpads, while Iida, formal as ever, bowed.

«Nice to meet you both» the blonde girl smiled.

«Isn't Mugen that super expensive new school for geniuses?» Uraraka wondered, looking at her uniform.

Usagi nodded, the crunched paper still in her fist. If only she could make it disappear without anyone seeing it...

«I heard it's a school of excellence» Iida pushed his glasses up his nose «Even if there are rumours the students are a bit weird there»

«Iida-kun! T-those are not things you should say!» Midoriya reprimanded him.

The paper was no more than a small ball in Usagi's hand now. She really wished she could throw it away, but she was aware how the last time she did such a thing ended up and didn't want a replica of it.

«Well, he's sort of right, you know?» the blonde girl said, remembering Michiru's notes about the voices of witchcraft, or the general weirdness of her schoolmates «Everybody is super concerned with studying and not much more. I didn't make any friends» she laughed awkwardly and scratched her head.

«You're not doing well then?» Izuku wondered, worried for her sad look to resurface.

«I'm fine, I'm fine!» she assured with a smile that wasn't fake but not happy either «I just need a bit more time. Ami-chan made me a new plan and everybody is helping me lots. Mako-chan moved here too now, so I have plenty of help...» she interrupted to look back at her friend, who was standing on the other side of the road.

«Mako-chan! Why are you still there?» the blonde called.

The tall girl, who had been watching from afar, approached the group with a bit of hesitance. She had been peeking at the inside of the courtyard for a bit from the point she was, but gave up the spot once called.

«Everybody, she's Mako-chan!» Usagi introduced her and the group of senpai.

She bowed «Kino Makoto. Nice to meet you»

«Mako-chan is a great cook and can do lots of things»

«What kind of introduction is that, Usagi-chan?!» the tall girl put her hands on her hips, but her smile went up to light her green eyes as if she had received the best of praises.

From behind Iida, a red-head peeked up and made a face of surprise.

«Aaah! I know you!» Kirishima exclaimed, jumping to the front of the group «You're "terror Kino"!»

Makoto blushed, in equal parts of indignation and shame «No one called me _that_ in a long time...»

«You know each other?» Ochako wondered, alternating her gaze between her classmate and the tall girl. On his side, Izuku took note of the scowl on Usagi's face.

Kirishima held his thumb up «Yeah! Well, not really» he then admitted, scratching his head for a second but bouncing back to explain: «Last year this girl beat up one my schoolmates and his gang without even using her quirk. Alone! Hand to hand!» he recounted with ample gestures and almost childish enthusiasm «It was the talk of the school, a kouhai from another school beating the lights out of five or six boys»

At the other teens' stares, Makoto seemed to shrink. That past wasn't something she was fond of remembering and she sort of hoped in the world skip that had disappeared somehow.

«They were only four...» the tall girl corrected, hoping the facts were the same at this point «And they were picking on elementary school kids...»

Her senpai, though, was elated «It was great all the same! So manly!»

Usagi stomped in and positioned herself in front of her friend «Mako-chan is a girl! She's sweet and kind and she's strong too, but she'd never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it!»

The sudden outburst from the short girl brought everyone's attention on her, but she didn't care. Her accusatory gaze was fixed on her red-haired senpai who raised his hands in apology as soon as he realized the reason.

«Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude!» he scratched his head, taking in the upset expression of the brunette kouhai «I meant it as a compliment, really! I think it's cool you have the strength and will to fight for what's right. It's not a boys-only thing»

«Oh» Makoto nodded, blushing lightly, not quite knowing what to say at that. It was a different take than she thought, sure, but it still upset her to be reminded of that time.

«Please, accept my apology» he added, hands clasped in front his face.

«It's fine, really. I heard worse» at the earnest plea, Makoto decided to dismiss the matter, earning a huge smile of pointed-teeth.

«Glad we're okay. Ah, I'm Kirishima...»

«Oi. Move. You extras are clogging the sidewalk»

Out of reflex, Izuku immediately jumped aside, while everyone else turned to see a rather disgruntled blonde boy scowling at them.

«Oh, come on, Bakugou. That's rude, man» Kirishima replied with an unfaltering smile.

«See if I fucking care, Shitty Hair» was the grumpy answer «If you extras have nothing to do, at least don't stick in the middle of the bloody sidewalk and let who has stuff to do pass»

Midoriya tried to intervene: «K-kacchan, it's not...»

«Deku» ruby eyes narrowed a bit, as if he only took notice the other was there «Of fucking course you were in the middle of this shit. Just move out my way, you losers. I wanna go home»

Makoto's eyes threw daggers at the blonde boy, who barked out «What do you want, Lamppost?»

Before the girl could answer, Kirishima flung his arm around Bakugou's shoulder «Man, come on, you wanted to go home, no? I'll walk with you, there's something I wanted to ask you about that manly move you pulled out in class today...»

«Take your fucking hands off me or I'll kill you!» Bakugou shouted, little explosions setting on his palms.

Iida and Makoto looked on the verge of replying, but a click of heels and a sultry voice came from the school's entrance: «What crude manners. You'll have to do something for that temper of yours or you will hardly be liked by the public opinion»

«Midnight-sensei!» the Yuuei students exclaimed. Even Bakugou, knowing the power Yuuei teachers disposed of, had to calm down, albeit his belligerent scowl stayed.

The woman smiled, she leaned forward with fake sweetness in her tone «Oh, don't mind me, I just came to check why there were so many people standing near the entrance. Good it wasn't some fight, right?»

«No, sensei» Bakugou growled.

She straightened her back and put a hand on her hip «Ah, marvelous. Although I do love seeing the boiling blood of the youth, proper competitions and battlefields are the right terrains for that»

The kids nodded, then Kirishima managed to drag Bakugou away, not before sending a wink and a «See you, Kino-chan!» at Makoto's address, to which the girl blushed madly.

«We apologize for the commotion, sensei!» Iida intervened «As class representative, I...»

«Shh, shh, no big deal» the Hero interrupted «A lot of Yuuei students start a little rough on the edges, one of the duties of us teachers is to smooth them out and make them shiny gems. He'll get better. I hope»

Even though she spoke to Iida, Midnight had been staring intently at Usagi and Makoto with a sort of amused smile.

«I recognized that uniform, you're from Mugen. The school of wickedly artists and eccentric scientists. Your name, dear?»

«Ah! Tsukino Usagi» she did her best not to stutter, even if she felt like shrinking under the stare of the teacher. Midnight was certainly a beautiful woman and there was no actual malice in her gaze, but the girl felt under scrutiny all the same. Also, Usagi already knew she didn't quite fit in the prestigious setting of her new school and hoped the Hero wasn't going to ask her about it.

It was a good thing Midnight was called back in by a rather disgruntled Aizawa. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the kids, Usagi in particular.

«Well, you'd better go home now and not waste this beautiful weekend. See you Monday, kids» and she blew them a kiss before disappearing back in Yuuei.

«Why do I have a feeling this is how Minako-chan will turn out in a few years?» Makoto couldn't but say.

Between the tension released and the funny perspective of Minako in that borderline outrageous outfit, Usagi laughed, much to everyone's curiosity.

«Is Minako-chan one of your friends?» Uraraka asked.

The blonde nodded, but another thought crossed her mind.

«Why did he call you Deku?» Usagi turned at Izuku, who replied with a hesitant smile.

«Ah, Kacchan started calling me that when we were kids, he sort of misread the kanji of my name. We are childhood friends and we went to the same schools all our lives. We're in the same class now too. The name kind of stuck...»

With a frown plastered on her face, Usagi threw a glance at the back of the explosive boy who was still in sight down the road. This wasn't how one would treat a lifelong friend, that much was sure.

«But it sounds like "I can do it!"» Ochako butted in with enthusiasm, her accent making the two expressions, in fact, very alike.

«Oh. I think it's nicer this way!» Usagi chimed, turning back to the rest of the group with her usual bubbly attitude «Should I call you that too?»

Midoriya was now hiding his face in his arms in stinted motions, face redder than ever «I-I don't know? Whatever you p-please»

«Usagi-chan, you're embarrassing him» Makoto scolded gently.

«Oh. Then I'll stick to Izukun. After all, your...»

She couldn't elaborate further because of her communicator started to ring. Once she realized the time, she jumped up.

«We're going to be late! We really have to go» she hurriedly bowed to the group of senpai «It was nice to meet you all! See you soon, Izukun!» she added before sprinting away.

Makoto excused herself as well «See you!» and she followed her friend's route.

Uraraka looked in turns at Midoriya and the fast disappearing figures of the two younger girls.

«I guess Mugen students really _are_ a bit weird» she had to admit.

"But so are some of our classmates _and_ teachers" went sort of unsaid as the trio picked up their way home.

«How do you know Usagi-chan, Deku-kun?» Ochako wondered.

The boy panicked. He couldn't tell them she was All Might's daughter! Half-truths were the only way to go.

«Ah, ehm... She is the relative of someone I know. I helped her moving and find her way to school when she arrived, two weeks ago. There were lots of boxes and the furniture to move...»

Ochako interrupted his rambling: «But school started long before that!»

«Ah, she didn't move at the beginning of the school year» he explained «Her mother sent her here when the school had already begun»

If Ochako wasn't convinced, she didn't show. After all, she had to move to attend Yuuei as well, so she knew a bit about the situation.

«You think she's not doing well here?» the girl asked. She knew how hard it was to live away from her beloved family, she missed her parents a lot and it had been not even a full month since she moved.

Midoriya wasn't sure «I guess. She has some very close friends in Juuban and her mother is there too. She probably felt a little lonely. It's a good thing one of her friends is here now, she looks very enthusiast about it»

He had a bit of a hard time thinking of being separated from his mother all of sudden to go stay with his dad. Well, not that the situation was the same: his father was basically a stranger now, he pretty much disappeared from their life when Izuku was a little kid, around the time they discovered he was quirkless, while Usagi and All Might looked to be in a far better relationship. Still, he imagined it was hard changing everything at once. He had not forgotten what she told him the day they met, the melancholy that hit her when she closed the call with her friends and her evasive replies about the overall situation.

«Juuban is a pretty prestigious zone» Iida mentioned, shifting the topic «Musutafu, Yuuei aside, must seem a downgrade»

«She doesn't act like a rich girl» Uraraka noted «She seems very friendly instead! Her friend seems nice too, despite what Kirishima-kun said»

Izuku nodded. Usagi could have every right being proud and spoiled being All Might's daughter, but she had shown to be nothing but gentle and kind, albeit a little awkward sometimes - but who was he to judge?-.

About Makoto, he couldn't really tell. If Kirishima's opinion was to be taken in account, she was a force to be reckoned with, if Usagi's account was more faithful, she was just misunderstood.

The trio didn't notice their conversation was followed by a rather calculating pair of mismatched eyes, whose owner was reaching a number of conclusions of his own after overhearing it all.

* * *

«Why did you even call me back in?» Midnight protested «I think I just met All Might's daughter, but I wanted to speak with her! She's so tiny and cute, like a tiny yellow rabbit...»

«Oh, really?» Aizawa scoffed, his tone so dead to show how little he cared «I didn't call you without a reason»

«Then what?» she stopped cooing, head tilted.

«Have you seen a cat?»

Nemuri blinked «What?»

Unfazed, Aizawa repeated «A black cat, here on campus. No collar, only a sort of bald patch on the head, if I didn't see wrong»

«You called me for a cat?!» she almost screamed, then put her hands on his shoulders, worry plastered all over her face «Shouta, my friend, you need a partner, or at least a fuck-buddy. This thing with cats is going out of hand even for a spinster like you...»

He rolled his eyes and shook her off his shoulders «There is nothing weird in liking cats. They're better than most people. But this has a rational explanation: no one that isn't students or personnel is supposed to enter Yuuei. But I saw this cat, once yesterday morning and again a few minutes ago»

The woman got the point and the seriousness of the situation hit her «Do you think some villain could use a pet to infiltrate the school?»

Aizawa nodded «It's a possibility. Or there could be a hole in the system. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the ruckus of the other day, something other than the gate was damaged»

He was talking, obviously, about the mess with journalists during lunch hour.

Midnight put her hands on her hips «So what do you propose?»

«We look for the cat, then we tell the headmaster»

«What if the cat is ordinary?»

«The breach in security is still bothersome enough to warrant a check» Aizawa replied, to which the colleague couldn't but agree.

«Should we tell the others?»

«Maybe. Not Hizashi, though, he's too loud and he'd scare the cat before even approaching it»

Nemuri's eyes narrowed «Are we really sure this only for the sake of the school's safety?»

Aizawa ignored the insinuation and strolled off. The campus was large enough to host several buildings and a large park, so finding a small animal in it could be troublesome, unless it stuck near the main buildings.

If so, the man pondered whether it was to look for food, like a normal animal would, or for worse reasons. If it was a regular stray, it was more likely that it went in the woods to find small prey, unless it was a house cat escaped or lost, in which case it would look for people to feed it.

He was still considering the options when the black cat itself entered his peripheral view. It was trotting towards the administrative building without a kind of concentration, an almost human-like determination.

Being the cautious expert he was, he decided to follow the feline before intervening in any way. The cat went all the way to the side entrance, where, to Aizawa's surprise, met with All Might.

The tall man said something the underground Hero didn't catch, then moved inside, the cat at his heels.

In equal measure wary and curious, and maybe influenced by professional deformation, he kept following, discretely getting closer in order to hear what All Might was saying.  
Under the coverage of a flight of stairs, he managed to hear not only the man's voice, but a distinctively female one too. He peeked a bit.

«Are you tired? You came all this way on your own, wouldn't it be more comfortable for you to stay on my shoulder? I see you do that with Usagi-shojo» Toshinori offered.  
«I... suppose» the cat - the cat! - answered «But you're too tall in comparison to her and you...»

«I'm not as weak as you think, Luna-san. Come on, it's no trouble and we'll move faster. Wouldn't want to be late for the meeting»

With a smile, All Might extended his arm down so the cat could use it as a ramp, on which, after a second of hesitation, the feline jumped and positioned herself on his bony shoulder.

So, the cat was his and wasn't even a common cat at all. Aizawa didn't think he could get much info by keeping his silent chase and he was sure that, inside the building, Nedzu already had eyes on the situation, so he decided for another approach and called out for the colleague, pretending to have just arrived by chance.

«I didn't know you had a cat»

«Aizawa-kun!» Toshinori exclaimed with a little jump «Ah, Luna-san is not mine. She's my daughter's friend»

"She" not "it", and "friend". Like a person. Which made sense, given what he heard.

«She speaks?»

«Does she?» the taller man played dumb, moving his large hand to pat the cat's head «What a silly thing to say, Aizawa-kun. And here I thought you had no sense of humor»

Aizawa deadpanned, then pushed his hands in his pockets «The principal will need to know. We thought we had an intrusion or a malfunctioning in the security system»

«Ah, Nedzu-sensei knows Luna. I mean, knows about her. He gave permission for her to come here. In fact, I have to speak with him right now...»

«Is that so? Then I suppose I'll walk with you there» the other man replied, then fished his phone out his pocket to warn Midnight of the last development. The thumb up plus heart eyes emoji she sent as answer made him not want to read the following, which promised to be a real delirium.

On their side, Toshinori and Luna exchanged a slightly worried look, but kept quiet all the way to the presid's office. They found the door open and Nedzu having tea. As soon as he saw the group, he invited them inside. All Might lingered near the couch and Luna jumped down to sit on the armrest beside him.

Eraserhead, instead, stood in the doorway. He didn't like the situation for a reason not even he could point out. It wasn't a rational approach, but he had come to trust his instinct in the years as a pro.

«Ah, welcome you too, Aizawa-kun. What do I owe the pleasure?» Nedzu greeted.

«I saw this cat around the campus. I thought something in the security system could have been damaged the other day for it... her to enter»

«I see» the presid replied serenely «I already had the checks done, twice actually, so nothing to worry about. Albeit, with the current situation, it's never bad to err on the side of caution, thank you for notifying me»

If the younger man had the feeling he was being dismissed, he pushed it aside. There was something wrong with the overall situation and he couldn't leave without having a clearer view.

«The current situation is not more worrisome than last year. O is it?»

«Ah, it must have slipped your attention, then» Nedzu replied, a slight disappointment in his otherwise cheery tone «You didn't hear of the creatures appearing around Mugenzu»

He had, in passing, but most those cases were dealt with too quickly to cause any ruckus and, moreso, cases of wounded people or property damages were rare.

«The majority assumed those creatures were residual of experiments from that Mugen Academy's laboratory... but you think otherwise» he guessed.

«I wouldn't exclude the involvement of some student or researcher. Although, there are more pieces to this puzzle, things that were not divulged to the public. Luna-san and her team are collaborating for the resolution of the issue, but I believe this is a matter we should be involved in as well, given how close to us is Mugenzu and the threat that poses for our own students»

Toshinori couldn't but awe at how sound the presid's reasoning sounded, but couldn't not glance at Luna, who had just been outed as more than the simple pet she wanted to pass as.

«I thought we agreed to keep this among us» she said, and had Aizawa not heard her before, he may have stared in a weird way.

«Oh, dear» Nedzu exclaimed, the worry in his tone painfully fake «I assumed you introduced each other on the way here. My apologies, Luna-san. But I assure you Eraserhead is to be trusted»

Aizawa looked at All Might «At least now your irrational behaviour has an explanation»

To the blonde's puzzlement, the other explained: «You moved to work at Yuuei without having the proper qualifications, not to mention with disregard to your own schedules as you keep doing Hero work to the point of straining your limit even in the days you have classes. It was far too irrational, but if you are here for an investigation the matter is different»

Luna did her best not to laugh. She liked this man already, with his apparent hyperfixation on rationality he made it easier to cover for Toshinori's mistakes. She didn't quite enjoy being found, but she had a good impression of him overall, which was a rare occurrence.

«All Might will keep being a teacher even after the case will be closed» Nedzu assured, shifting the topic and looking at the taller man «In this regard, I think we'll have to discuss methods and so forth as well today»

«Of c-course» Toshinori replied, a little embarrassed at his inexperience pointed out.

Satisfied, the headmaster addressed Eraserhead «If there isn't more, Aizawa-kun, I'd like to start this meeting»

This time, the man took the dismissal and moved to walk out.

«It was a pleasure to meet you, Aizawa-san. And sorry for the misunderstanding»

He barely turned his head to look at the cat «Likewise» then went out, leaving Toshinori, Nedzu and Luna to their planning.

 **Notes** :

As some of you guessed, I made Nedzu an ally for the girls. I could totally see Luna and Artemis being in contact with him for a while, but I didn't have a place to show it before.  
I was very eager to have some interactions between the 1-A kids and the Senshi from the very beginning and I know you were waiting for those as well. I'm upset it took me so long to get there, but the additional ideas kept getting in the middle (to say, this was originally going to be ch 10...). Midnight just added herself before I could realize it, you can blame Bakugou who wasn't there either in the first draft (and about Bakugou, I hate writing profanities and I don't even know many in English, so I do what I can with his language). Luna and Aizawa just had to meet at some point so I wrote that last bit unplanned, but I'm not completely satisfied with it, maybe I'll change it if I have a better idea later.

Also, at this point don't look too much into the timeline. I mostly tried to make it work, until I realized that the class representative election and the USJ attack most likely happened in the same day or two subsequent days, and no more than a week after the start of classes. So the times of the BnHA events will be stretched or compressed as well when needed and I'll call it a day.

I have **two communications** to make up for my long absence:  
1) I'm happy to announce I published the new fic: " **I'm here, in the name of the Moon** ", a one-shots collection about Usagi growing up in the BnHA world from the start. If you like this fic, I hope you'll enjoy the new one as well. I am also starting to write a **Silver Millennium fic** on the line of an idea I've been suggested on anon;

2) Since I've been asked about ships for the Inners, I'm making **a poll** for it. Keep in mind I'll have to balance the pairings, so please don't, for example, say Todoroki with all of them because that wouldn't work for me. On my Tumblr silverloreleysfanfics you'll find a post with my ideas for the pairings I thought of and the links for the polls at the end (no registration needed). I'll also accept voting in reviews, but only at the end of a proper review, I don't want to inflate the reviews count with this. Same if you have a shipping preference I didn't put, you can express your opinion in reviews, as long as it isn't the only thing you say (or in a comment to that post, if you have a Tumblr).  
As always, thanks for reading!


	15. Reunion and first training at Yuuei

Makoto checked the timetables for the trains a second time.

«They should be here in moments» she announced.

Usagi was jumping from one foot to the other, part for trying to see over the crowd of the train station, part out of excitation.

It was Minako who saw them first. The glowing girl rose a sparkling hand and shouted happily, with Ami and Rei more discreetely following, the latter with a bit of annoyance at the attention they got from the bystanders.

Usagi didn't waste time: ran towards them and crashed on the other blonde «Minako-chaan! Rei-chan! Ami-chan! I'm so happy!»

Makoto caught the bag Minako had dropped to hug back her princess, saving Artemis, who was squeezed inside, from a bad fall, and offered to take Ami's and Rei's too so they could greet as well, which the promptly did.

«We missed you too, Usagi-chan» Ami said in low voice when Usagi dragged her into the hug.

«Too bad we can't have a day at the arcade, only fun and relax. But! Tonight we have a sleepover» Minako announced, pointing at the sleeping bags in Makoto's arms.

Usagi made the guilty face of someone who forgot a chore.

«What is it, Usagi?» Rei asked.

«I didn't tell my dad you are staying at our home» she stuck her tongue apologetically.

«Usagi!» the other four scolded.

Makoto shook her head «Well, my apartment is very small, but we can squeeze in if he says no. But I don't think he will»

To the unconvinced faces of her friends, Makoto smiled and fixed the bags on her shoulder «You will see. Let's go now»

* * *

The group took another road from the station to Usagi's home than the one they came from, in order not to pass in front of Yuuei in their civilian clothes only to go back there in Senshi form.

It took them a little longer, but, eventually, they stood in front of the grey house's door.

«It needs more colour» Minako commented before they entered.

Usagi didn't reply, too busy announcing she was home.

«But then it'd clash with the rest of the surroundings. It'd stand out too much» Rei noted, dutifully pulling off her shoes and aligning them in front of the step «It's only reasonable not to alter the appearance of it, in order to keep some privacy»

Minako more or less launched her own shoes aside «But it's so boring-looking! And gloomy. Inside is only so much better»

Ami took care of both hers and the blonde's shoes and waited for Makoto to pass on her backpack to put on slippers «Not attracting too much attention is important for incognito Heroes. Just like any important profession, one has to take safety measures into account»

«She's right, Mina» Artemis added, before trotting outside.

«A coat of paint can't do any harm» was the last opposition from the blonde «Where are you going?» she then asked her cat.

«To meet with Luna. We have things to speak about before your training. We'll see you in front of Yuuei at 7.30 PM» the white cat answered before leaving.

In the meantime, Usagi had looked around the house and her father was nowhere to be found, so checked her phone. She found no messages, so she decided to call.

The phone rang for a little while, then Toshinori picked up « _Hello_ »

«Papa! The girls arrived, we are home, where are you?»

« _Ah, sorry, I forgot there was a meeting here. I guess I'll see all of you later_ »

Makoto made a gesture towards the grocery bags they bought on the way, then to herself and the kitchen.

«Oh, okay. Mako-chan asks if she can use the kitchen. She wants to make dinner for all of us»

« _That's nice of her. Of course she may, but tell her not to bother too much, it's better to have a light dinner after training_ » he advised « _I have to go now. See you later_ »

«Bye» the girl closed the call and smiled at her friends «Well, he's stuck at school right now» she passed the message for Makoto as well, but the tall girl rolled her sleeves in defiance.

«When I cook, there is no shortage»

They laughed and, under the pretext of helping Makoto but really only for the sake of being together, they moved to the kitchen, talking about everything and nothing. It was a good thing the room was rather spacious, who set it probably took into account Toshinori's height, and well furnished, so it felt more cozy than cramped.

«So, Usa-chan» Minako moved her chair closer with a conspiratory air «Tell us about the people you met here»

«Umm...» she hesitated «Mugen kids are a little closed off. There is Kaioh Michiru-san, who showed me the school, but she...»

The girl stopped abruptly. How to describe Michiru, the way she was polite one moment and cold the next, or the warning she gave her?

«What is it, Usagi-chan?»

She shook her head «Michiru-san is a violinist. She's a senpai and she's very elegant and pretty. But sometimes her eyes are so cold and she says strange things»

As expected, this put the girls on alert.

«What do you mean? Did she threaten you?»

«No! Yes? I'm not sure. She said me being here is dangerous. I don't really understand why»

The group exchanged a worried look, wondering why not Luna nor Usagi mentioned anything in any previous conversation.

«I also met Haruka-san!» Usagi added, more cheerful «At the arcade where I went with Izukun the first day. He's a real ace at this driving game, he even gave me a few tips while playing! He goes at Mugen too. I couldn't see him around much, but the day we met he was wearing Mugen's boys uniform» Usagi provided.

Minako put a finger under her chin «Haruka, who drives very well and goes at Mugen, which is notoriously full of celebrities... Usagi, you aren't talking about Tenoh Haruka, the pilot?»

«Yes! I think the kids at the arcade said that was his name!»

Minako groaned «Aah! You're so lucky! You keep meeting famous people! Who else...?»

«Mugen again» Rei whispered, getting closer to Makoto as Usagi kept recalling every detail at Minako's request.

«We'll probably have to investigate it at the first chance» Makoto said, in an equally hushed tone «There's a weird wind there. It gives me the creeps»

The raven-haired girl nodded and went back to listening to Usagi.

«Ah, Mako-chan and I met some of Izukun's classmates! And a teacher too»

«You mean that boy from Yuuei who helped you the first day?» Ami wondered.

The girl nodded and launched herself in a retelling of their recent meeting, until Rei, who had been in a pensive mood for a while, made a question that had nothing to do with the rest of the conversation.

«Usagi... what do you think your father means with "successor"?»

The blonde tilted her head. She had to admit she had not thought much about it «Maybe he wants Izukun to take his place as a Hero? Izukun said papa had been training him too»

Rei scoffed.

«What?»

«He's the Number One Hero, it's not a position he _can_ give away to whoever he pleases. There are rules and charts for it all and the position is chosen by results in the field _and_ popularity. Another matter is Hero Agencies. He probably will leave _his_ Agency to this boy»

«What's wrong with that?» Usagi wondered.

«That you are his daughter, but he picked a boy over you. I think it says a few things about him»

Minako's brows furrowed «Rei-chan...»

«No, listen. There is no trusting men. They always pick what is more convenient for themselves. He probably only wants his legacy to survive and choose someone else to do it instead of you, even after he found out you are Sailor Moon and this boy is no one yet, because...»

«Rei-chan!» Makoto scolded, putting down the spoon with emphasis «Usagi is trying to build a relationship with her father in this reality, there is no reason to put those doubts in her mind»

Ami intervened «There is the chance that Yagi-san didn't know about Usagi, or rather that we didn't exist in this reality before we got here. This way, Yagi-san would have had no daughter in the first place, so the choice of a successor could have been made independently from that»

«Or» Minako added with a playful, mischievous look «This kid is another child of his!»

«Eeeh?»

«Think about it. A secret child, he had to keep hidden due to him being always on Villains' hitlist, and also from his own wife on whom he cheated, but it all happened because he was trying to investigate on one of the worst Villains ever existed and the only link was the daughter of said Villain...»

Minako went on, spinning an increasingly convoluted plot, befitting the best - or worst, a matter of points of view - soap-operas.

Makoto smirked and kept on cooking «You watch too many dramas, Minako-chan»

A collective laugh filled the room, then Usagi looked at Rei, the only one who didn't even smile at the antics of the leader.

«Rei-chan, I know why Toshi-papa picked Izukun. It's because I told him, well little me in this world did, that I didn't want to become a Hero, so he had to choose someone else. Toshi-papa is a good man and he cares a lot. He was very sorry when he understood he was pushing me too much with my training and he apologized immediately. He doesn't want to hurt me. And I don't need him to leave me anything, we are going to make our own Agency together. Izukun needs his help more than we do»

«How can you not find it unfair?»

«Rei-chan» Minako put a hand on the shoulder of the Senshi of War «Not all men are the same, not all fathers neglect their children. Let's give Yagi-san one more chance before judging him. He's trying to help us now, even if he took Usagi-chan here»

Purple eyes darted around the room, to Ami, who nodded, then to Makoto, who made a small shrug and reprised to cook, and ended on Usagi, who smiled, as to reassure her.  
«I'd still feel better if you came back home with us» Rei sighed «This way we can't protect you the way we should and Mako-chan said she doesn't think he can do it either»

Usagi's mouth went wide and she got up from the chair «You told them?!» she asked Makoto.

«Only that he's in bad shape» was the reply. Truth to be told, she didn't turn.

«We are still your Guardians. Your protectors. We need to know every possible problem to protect you at the best of our abilities...» Minako started, but Usagi interrupted her.  
«And who will protect him?» blue eyes glistened in tears «If Villains or enemies find out he's hurt this bad...»

Minako put a hand on her shoulder «We won't tell anyone. Don't you trust us, Usagi-chan?»

«I do. But... It wasn't my choice. It was his» she stubbornly replied «He's good. He helps people even when he's tired, he keeps being a Hero after training me and teaching the kids at Yuuei and he never asks anything back. Even if he's so hurt, he keeps doing it and no one has to find out...» she sobbed.

Minako, even if she didn't understand what was going on exactly, went to hug her «It's okay, Usagi-chan. We will not tell anyone and we will not mention to him we know unless he shows us himself» she exchanged a look with the other three over their friend's shoulder.

«I can't heal him» Usagi sobbed louder «The Silver Crystal didn't work. He still c-coughs blood and has t-that ugly s-scar...»

All of sudden, they understood. It wasn't only that she was worried about breaking the secret.

She was frustrated she couldn't help.

«He knows about the Silver Crystal?»

Usagi shook her head and untangled from Minako's arms to look at the others «Luna didn't let me tell him. But he was coughing so bad one night, I got worried. So I tried to use the Silver Crystal to help him. But the next morning he was still bad. I was so tired after training the next days I didn't try again, but he still coughs blood and has to take all those medicines. What good is it to have this power if I can't help the ones close to me?»

Makoto turned off the stove and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

«We have to do what we can» she said «We do our best with what we have. I'm sure it's not your fault, Usagi-chan»

Ami tried to reason on the new facts, then came to a conclusion: «It could be because of the change of reality. Or, the Silver Crystal may be still weak from the fight with Des Phantom. It was all very recent, after all, and it took a lot of energy to defeat it and you had the support of Mamoru, Chibiusa's Crystal and even from Neo-Queen Serenity to make it. Perhaps the Silver Crystal needs a while to recover. You may try again in the future with a better outcome»

«In the meantime, we can only train at the best of our abilities and take the License, so we can save people from daimons, then we figure out the rest, one step a time»

«About that» Rei pointed at the clock «We should probably go»

Usagi took a deep breath and dried her tears. They were right, they had training to do and a lot more things to think about. If the Silver Crystal was weak, she was going to make it stronger. If it needed time, she was going to take it.

She smiled at the others and nodded, ready to go.

* * *

Yuuei officially closed at 7 PM. Students and teachers alike left the building before that time, except for the presid and the occasional wounded student who was still stuck in the infirmary with Recovery Girl, so the appointment was in front of the entrance at 7.30.

If someone, years before, had told Toshinori one day he would have had a conversation with the Principal and two talking cats about the training of his Vigilante daughter and her friends, he would have laughed with his whole heart and thanked whoever told him for the funny joke.

Finding himself doing such a thing was surreal at best.

And still, he was walking behind said two cats and the headmaster to pick up the Sailor Senshi at the entrance after a long discussion on teaching methods and which was the best approach to the situation.

Only the Principal had the authority to let inside the school people who weren't registered in the security system, so his presence was indispensable. What Toshinori couldn't wrap his mind about was the fact he had decided to help train the girls first person, even after a good hour of talking about it.

«We'll have to mention to some other teachers your presence here is welcomed as much as to be kept under wraps» Nedzu was telling mostly for Artemis' sake, who arrived later «Most of our teachers will notice soon, some already did»

The white cat was alarmed, but Luna dismissed his worried gaze with a sort of shrug «Given we didn't even tell a complete lie, I suppose it'll be easier to stick to the version you gave today. Although, we'd prefer if no more info about us went out»

Luna was clearly still upset at being outed in front of a stranger, even if Aizawa gave her a good impression overall, but Nedzu was serene.

«My teachers trust me because they know the best interest for my students is my top priority, Luna-san. It was a necessary measure»

From his height, Toshinori couldn't see the eyes of the two cats, but even he could tell there was a silent conversation going on.

In the meantime, they had reached the entrance. Void of people, Yuuei was strangely silent but the wait wasn't long enough to become uncomfortable.

The girls arrived soon, already in their Senshi forms, unsure what to expect.

All Might was wearing his Silver Age Hero suit, the same he used for classes. Given none of them had personally seen him in that outfit before, it made a weird impression. Yes, buffed up he was a sight to behold even in civilian clothes, but the Hero outfit, complete with cape, made him look even bigger and, well, mightier.

It was hard to believe he wasn't in top shape when he stood like that, but Usagi too gave off an aura of confidence and security while she was Sailor Moon and her friends knew how unreliable she could be in everyday life.

Even weirder was the presence of the headmaster. None of the girls had ever seen him, so they were surprised when he stepped up with open arms.

«Hello! It's me, Nedzu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!» he greeted «I've been following your activity for a while, it's nice to meet you in person! You're perfectly on time. Please, follow me»

«Principal Nedzu agreed to open part of Yuuei's facilities to us and help prepare you with training» Artemis explained as they underwent a simple guest registration «He offered his expertise to supervise you as well»

The girls exchanged puzzled looks as they went in. One thing was All Might trusting the Principal, another was for Luna and Artemis, usually so on the edge with anyone, to do the same.

«I understand your doubts» Nedzu said, the cheerful tone not faltering «It's unusual for me as well to open the school to outsiders, but I believe the current predicaments require for such measures. Our society, thanks to All Might, benefited from a long time of relative peace, something those daimons and who created them could far too easily put in jeopardy. Among the pro Heroes who are currently active, very few can obtain the same results as you. I am worried for the day there will be casualties. You may have noticed the majority of victims are middle or high schoolers, so this concerns the safety of our students as well. We teach the Hero course how to deal with a great number of events, but I need to take into account they are not the only ones in our care. General Studies, Management and Support divisions are in need of as much of my attention. Moreover, the very existence of Yuuei, its ultimate aim, is for society to be sheltered from Villains. If those who are in the field already are unfitting for the job, it's the duty of Hero schools to prepare the future generation to be more efficient»

«You're going to study our methods so the Hero course can learn them and fight like us»

«You're very bright, Mercury-san, but you're mistaken. Not only our pupils need to know how to deal with this threat, but also current pro Heroes who are willing to learn. Your example can be accepted only if you stop being illegals and join the proper forces. But you guessed that much on your own, or we wouldn't be having this conversation»

«Our goals align then» Mars noted.

«Several do» Nedzu agreed «As I said to All Might, this training will help you getting your Provisional Licenses, make so the Hero society can understand how to deal with this menace, and All Might may learn more about teaching»

«H-headmaster!» All Might fretted «Was it really necessary, sir?»

The presid chuckled and ushered through a set of metal doors. Beyond lied the landscape of a fake city, complete with realistic buildings, street signs and cardboard people.

«Welcome to Ground Beta. Now, we will assess your abilities. In the next meetings, you will be instructed on the potential topics of the Provisional Hero Exam and how to be ready for them. Any questions before we start?»

Mercury stepped forward «I do, sensei. In our time as Senshi we dealt with several events. The current enemy doesn't act as a regular villain, but some of those we handled in the past did. In terms of fighting, we already faced several battles and we can train individually, what else should we focus on?»

«Ah, yes, this is a good question» the principal nodded «The lessons we prepare for the Hero Course cover not only battle training, but also first aid, emergency control and similar occurrences. Heroes are often needed to deal with the aftermaths of a battle, of natural and human-caused disasters and so forth. Panic control and evaluation of dangers for civilians during a battle are vital as well. Those are all things that are usually covered in regular Hero Courses before the Provisional Exam can be taken. We'll speak more about it as we go on, but if you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask»

«Thanks, sir» Mercury bowed her head. It was a lot to process, but they could dig from their past life experiences. After all, they used to be leaders other than fighters.

«If there isn't more, I'd say we can start»

The first exercise was easy: they had to go against some small to medium-sized robots. Given their abilities, it wasn't a difficult task and they could go all out with no worries.

It was easy to note the power and precision of each while they were in action, Nedzu explained All Might: in terms of pure strength Jupiter stood at the top, while Mars showed some remarkable control over something as fluid as flames, but they lacked the precision and aim of Venus. Mercury's analytical fighting style was most effective in the long run, while Moon had the agility and stamina to drain a regular enemy in a chase.

As soon as some data were collected and some advice given through earpieces - both to the girls and to the inexpert teacher -, the Senshi were paired up in different combinations to deal with bigger robots. Again, they showed remarkable teamwork in whatever combination they were in.

«They act better than some middle-level pros. It's clear they have some experience» Nedzu noted, sipping his tea «I think we can step up the game»

Given the wicked grin on the principal's muzzle, Toshinori couldn't but worry.

* * *

The training went on for the whole evening, to the point Luna had to remind the two adults the girls were still teenagers and needed some rest, especially if they were to have another training session the following day.

Called to reason, the principal agreed to shut off the equipment, even if it was clear he was enjoying himself more than he should have.

The girls were, admittedly, tired to the bone, but they did their best not to show when they gathered in front of the entrance of the training ground.

«Well, congratulations on your first day. Had it been the entrance exam for Yuuei, you would have passed the practical part with great marks» Nedzu praised.

The Inners exchanged exultant looks of satisfaction at the news. One less thing to worry about next year, if they kept it up.

«Although, what you showed today, your ability to fight, is a mere _prerequisite_ for Heroes. And keep in mind there's always room for improvements. Given you can work on your own in this regard, the next training will be held at USJ. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the entrance at 9 o'clock»

 **Notes** :  
The kitchen scene was unplanned. I don't know what possessed me while writing it, but I decided to keep it anyway. And I love Minako as much as I love Toshinko, hence a homage to some of the great weird ideas I read around. Before someone asks, no Minako didn't guess right, not in this universe.  
I'm back to slightly shorter chapters. I tried to make longer chapters work, but it puts too much pressure on me and doesn't favour my writing process. If I'll happen to write longer chapters I'll post them as they are, but otherwise I'll just publish what I manage.

I need to make a statement too: as much as I appreciate the input ( _any_ input is a source of thinking for me) I still have my view of characters and story. I just can't follow every wish of the readers, this would tie my hands in a way that would make me writing like an unpaid assignment, which would make it all unpleasant. So I'll do what I can to make the story good for me and you alike.

 _guest who asked about NQ Serenity_ : both are rather important scenes so I think I'll do that, yes. I didn't quite get what you meant with the last part: "that good that you came back despite leaving this incredible story as other authors", could you explain it?


	16. Sleepover-Training at USJ

«Thank you for hosting us!» the girls chanted, lined up in the corridor.

Toshinori looked at them, then at his daughter, who was eying sideways with the most innocent look.

«You didn't mention...»

«Let's eat now, I'm soo hungry!» Usagi exclaimed, rushing towards the kitchen in huge, exaggerated steps.

The girls looked at All Might, waiting for his reaction, but, after a moment of hesitation, he only laughed.

«Come on, you must be tired and famished too, my girls. Nothing better than a meal after a good training» he encouraged them.

Behind his back, Makoto looked at the others with a "told you!" face, much to Rei's annoyance.

As they moved to the kitchen to eat, he pretended not to be bothered by the fact his house suddenly was hosting five girls and two cats, but, inwards, he panicked.

What if he couldn't stand to stay in muscle form as long as they were there? What if one of them got up at night, or in the morning before he did, and saw him in his real form?

What if he coughed so hard it made them suspicious?

Had Kino-shojo told them? Had she not?

He wasn't sure which possibility was the worst.

Unlike the other time, Usagi didn't try to convince him to shift back in his normal form, so he assumed the other three girls didn't have a clue.

The chattering covered with ease the fact he only picked at the food, that was admittedly delicious but he couldn't indulge in too much given his condition, and when it was time to fix the kitchen he insisted to do it on his own.

«What kind of host makes his guests work? It is already so much that you cooked for us all, Kino-shojo, and I thank you again for it. You had a rough day, you'd better get ready to sleep»

He pretty much kicked them out the kitchen and closed the door behind them, deflating against it with a sigh. He was lucky he could keep his muscle form for more than the allotted three hours if he didn't actively use One for All, but it was still tiring.

He pushed his sleeves up and got to the menial task of tidy up his kitchen.

* * *

The initial idea of a proper sleepover had flunked right after they left Yuuei. Once detransformed, they realized they were far too tired for anything but eat and sleep.

After dinner, they assessed they couldn't all fit in Usagi's room, then decided to take control of the living room, with Minako claiming the large couch and Ami establishing the wide armchair would be fine for her to curl on. Makoto went to help Usagi bring her bedding downstairs, along with a few extra blankets and pillows for all of them.

All Might got out the kitchen while they were still mid-preparations. If he took the claiming of his living room bad, not a single trace of it was in his face or voice.

«Are you okay? Is there something you need?» he asked instead.

«We're fine, papa!» Usagi replied «We're going to use the bathroom downstairs, you can go to sleep too»

«Ah, I see. Treating me like an old man already. Not that you're wrong» he laughed loudly «Well, then I retire. Goodnight, girls»

A choir of goodnight of various enthusiasm and pitch saluted him and he disappeared upstairs in seconds, glad for the chance of privacy. True, a single floor of difference wasn't much, but it could work just fine for a night.

By the time the girls had made turns in the bathroom to brush teeth and change clothes, they could only collapse on the bedding in a mass of blankets, fluffed sleeping bags and aching limbs.

«You think all the training at Yuuei is going to be this way?» Minako complained, legs sprawled on the armrest and an arm draped over her forehead in a dramatic pose «Everything huurts!»

«Given we have to compete with Hero students at least two years older than us, with better knowledge of this world and continuous training, I am afraid it will» Ami reasoned, tucked under her blanket and hoping the soreness in her arms would leave before Monday, or she'd find hard to even hold a pencil.

Rei nodded in silent agreement and finished braiding her hair before setting herself to sleep as well.

«It wasn't that bad»

Everyone tuned at Usagi in total shock. Their lazy princess just dismissed common complaining? It was hard to believe.

Her blue eyes darted around «D-don't look at me like that! At least we could use our Senshi powers. Think if we had to do all that without them» she mentioned.

A collective moan filled the room.

It was a horrible scenario.

Rei came to a realization first: «This means you think we can't pass the entrance exam without our planetary powers?»

Usagi shrugged, only to stifle a whimper for her protesting shoulders «The entrance exam is based a lot on quirks, papa told me so. We have to work on those in order to pass»

«Rei-chan and I won't have too many problems, our quirks can be used in a fight with ease» Makoto observed «But you three...»

«Hyper-Brain can allow me to think fast strategies, but I have to apply them just as quickly» Ami explained, touching the metal plaque behind her ear «I have some influence over electronic equipment, I can read information fluxes and similar, but it wouldn't work on living beings»

Minako groaned «I can blind enemies. It's pretty much the only use I could think of for my quirk right now. At least I found I can choose which part of my body sparkles»

«And Usagi-chan can heal herself or others, if the situation requires. Not much for physical combat» Rei completed.

«I know. That's why Toshi-papa wants me to train in fight too. He said there are Heroes whose quirks are not to fight, like the school nurse, Recovery Girl, or the Presid, too. To pass, I have to show what I can do with what I have. But he also said the test for recommended students is a little different, so maybe I should try that»

«What about the written portion?» Ami asked, «Did you father say anything about it?»

Usagi shook her head «Only that I have to study more» she sighed.

«Did you already get a tutor?»

«My classmates don't do that» Usagi explained with a scoff, «They say "employing time to benefit the less smart prevents actually smart people from doing great things". Morons»

«That's mean!» Minako shrieked. The others had to shush her and she apologized.

The other blonde nodded «The teachers only give me extra lessons to recover, but I don't understand them half the time anyway»

«Don't you know anyone who is close and could give you a hand? I mean, your father is a teacher...»

«He teaches Fundational Heroics. It's a practical subject, he's not that good at theoretical, he says it was too long ago since he was in school too. He spends _years_ reviewing his students' papers when he has to»

«Well, _now_ we know where Usagi took from» Rei joked.

A collective laugh filled the room and even Usagi was infected by it.

«I really missed you» she said after a while «I miss Mamo-chan and Chibiusa too. It isn't the same without you all in my life»

Makoto, who was the closest, engulfed her in a hug.

«It's not the same for us either,» Ami said, holding Usagi's hand «School is very different without you»

«So is the Shrine. Not that I'm complaining» Rei added with a wink and a quiet smile.

Minako flung herself from the couch and hugged Usagi too «And I don't have anyone who likes videogames and ice-cream as much as me. But it's okay, we'll spend together all weekends from now on and after taking the License we'll still come every week. It'll be even better with summer vacations coming because then we won't have school. You may even come back to Juuban for a while»

«Or we could all go together on vacation» Rei proposed.

«I read about I-Island, it seems like an interesting place to visit, it's peculiar of this world because it's an enormous research center on an artificial...»

Usagi stopped listening mid-way. Not that she was uninterested, she was, but sleep slowly started to claim her.

Engulfed in the embrace of her friends and comforted by their simple presence, she slept better than she had in a long time.

* * *

The morning following their first Hero training found the girls sore but in high spirits.

Makoto woke up earlier just for them to have breakfast together and the others opened their eyes at a sniff of her wonderful and abundant cooking tickling their noses.

Toshinori had almost forgotten of the situation and was about to go downstairs in his usual form, but the smell of food - good, well-cooked food, not the stink of something undercooked or burnt - and the girly chatters that filled the house reminded him of the ordeal he was in.

The living room was still a chaos of blankets and pillows and he could hear discussing back and forth in the kitchen.

«Minako-chan! Give me back the cookies!»

«Uh-uh, no way. Ami-chan said you can't eat them»

«You shouldn't eat them either, Mina» Artemis scoffed, more or less the same way Luna scolded Usagi. Toshinori wondered when the cats had come back.

«Eeeh, just give me one!» Usagi's high-pitched voice complained again.

«You'll get fat, Usagi»

«Rei-chan! You're mean!»

A really happy chaos. Not quite the one his students made before classes, but still more than what he was used to in his home. And Usagi never looked so lively to him. All Might couldn't but join, bursting through the door with his most flamboyant «Good Morning!»

Usagi and Minako's fight over cookies ended when Rei caught them off guard and swiftly took the plate from them, downing the contents in her own.

Makoto barely turned, but she was smiling «Good morning, Yagi-san. I just made coffee and tea, boiled rice and the eggs will be ready in a moment, the rest is on the table»

Said table was filled to the brim with a huge variety of breakfast food both cooked and raw.

«Thank you, Kino-shojo. You didn't have to bother so much»

«It's no trouble, really. I love cooking» the tall girl replied, passing the teacups.

It was incredible to watch how fast Usagi could go from upset to happy in seconds, which promptly happened when Makoto slipped a few cookies her way while in the midst of a flurry of chatters, mostly Minako retelling of some things that happened in the past weeks in Juuban, with commentary from Ami and Rei and occasional questions from the ones in Musutafu.

It was mostly trivial stuff, though, gossip about common acquaintances or comments about new shops, nothing important.

Even more, it was upsetting having the inquisitive gaze from Rei and the more subtle but not less attentive ones from Ami and Minako on him. While all the girls were acting as normal teens, Toshinori could feel their attention was on him, just like Makoto's the first day.

Hiding his discomfort with his usual techniques, he excused himself before the girls finished their food, claiming he forgot to grab something in his room, but really to take a few of his medicines without them seeing.

He closed the bathroom cabinet and only then he realized Luna had snuck inside behind him.

«Did you take them all, this time?»

Toshinori nodded without thinking much about the strangeness of the situation, a clear sign he was getting used to it, and only registering the satisfied look of the cat.

«Good. No reason to make Usagi worried» she said and moved to leave.

«They're studying me» he said. Not even he was sure why he felt the need to address the problem to the cat.

Luna turned around and blinked «Are you surprised? They aren't normal teens, they are an elite force unique in this Solar System. While they still need a bit of guidance, they have experiences they learned from»

«Which you keep not telling me about» he reprimanded, with more resignation than annoyance.

The cat tilted her head «Did you ask that boy, Midoriya-kun, of his past before he met you? Did you want to know everything he went through?»

«It's a different matter. The girls were Vigilantes, Midoriya-shonen was a regular kid...»

«Was he?»

This took him aback. He was sure he had been, for the most part. Well, Midoriya was quirkless and _that_ was bound to create some minor problems in a quirk-obsessed society, nothing Toshinori himself didn't face when he was young, but Luna was implying there was more? What more? What did she know? _How_ did she know?

To the lack of answer, Luna went on: «You don't need to know their past, they need help for the future. Just like you didn't bother to ask about the boy's previous problems, you don't need to know what the Sailor Senshi already went through. Just know it all made them what they are today, like your past made you. We decided to trust you as you are, and that's what the girls are trying to assess: who you are _now_. You have to do the same with them»

She left without giving him the time to reply.

A lot of questions popped in his head, interrogatives about what happened to them, why no official sources seemed to know the details of it - he wasn't a fool, he made researches -, how did they keep all under wraps, but also about what Luna meant with her mentions of his successor and so on.

Too much to ponder about and no answers in sight.

He shook his head and buffed up again. There was a lot to do and it was better to take it one step a time, the first being the current day's training.

* * *

Once again, they got in front of Yuuei already in their fukus, with Luna on Sailor Moon's shoulder and Artemis on Venus'. All Might was starting to see a pattern in the way the two blonde girls sort of mirrored each other, but he wasn't quite sure if it was because of a very close friendship or some other reason.

To their surprise, a small bus was waiting for them as well as Nedzu-sensei.

«Good morning!» the presid greeted «USJ is a little far from the main buildings, so we'll take a bus to reach it»

The girls jumped on, noting it was likely built for a full class but made more informal by the seats parallel to the windows at the center, which they promptly filled. Luna and Artemis went next to Nedzu on the driver's seat, while All Might took the side spot.

Before a tense silence could settle in, Minako giggled, earning a side-eye from Rei.

«What is it, Venus?» Mercury asked.

«Sorry. It seems a lot like a field trip and I find it funny because we don't even all go in the same school, but between the fukus, the bus and teachers there we look just like a normal class. Sort of»

«Oh, sure, the average class of monster-fighting girls» Jupiter snickered.

«Yup! Just your regular, planets-protected class of students»

«Nothing to see here, an ordinary class of teen soldiers» Mars scoffed with mirth.

The short ride became chuckles-filled in moments and the girls kept adding commentary back and forth for the whole, short trip.

When they got there, they were in front of a large dome-shaped building, the upper part made of steel and glass like that of a greenhouse.

«My class will have training here tomorrow. I'm glad I could see it in advance» All Might admitted as they entered.

«I thought you went to Yuuei. You didn't train here too?» Usagi wondered.

«Yuuei is my _alma mater_ , but USJ is a new structure, I think it was built only one or two years ago. Back in my days as a student trainings were... less refined»

He shivered, thinking back at the very harsh training with Gran Torino in his youth, back when the most of experience didn't come from high-tech equipment and simulations but mostly with dealing with real-life emergencies. Darker times when the Sports Festival was hardly a big deal and being a Hero wasn't the business it now was.

«You speak like an old man, papa»

He laughed.

«But I _am_ old» he replied, not quite joking. After all, active pro Heroes his same age or older were scarce and even if not, his wounds and tireless activity made him feel even older.

Nedzu stepped near the edge of the staircase and opened his arms «Well, first things first. Welcome to Unforeseen Simulation Joint. The structure was designed by pro Hero Thirteen and built in order to help the students getting familiar with any kind of scenario a regular Hero may encounter in day-to-day activity. Given you are not a full class I am confident we can aim at covering the bases of at least three scenarios today. We'll start with something you're already familiar with, follow me, please»

The group descended the stairs and went towards one of the closest sites. Ami already had her face mask on and her computer was analyzing the whole building at the speed of light.

«Thirteen-kun made a truly impressive job here, sensei» All Might noted.

«We're very proud of what was done here, yes» Nedzu nodded to himself.

«Sensei, the outside sensors are calibrated for any kind of interference or just settled on registered-unregistered?» Mercury wondered.

«We have more than forty parameters» the principal happily provided «It's an advanced system, but we have plans to further improve it. Unfortunately, as much as technology advances, so do Villains. We need to be always a few steps ahead not to be left unprepared. This is a lesson for you to keep in mind as well»

They quickly got inside the first sector and the Principal explained: «This is "Ruins Zone". A city landscape, which you should be familiar with already, in critical conditions»

He made them position themselves in front of a building «Let's assume this just collapsed. The first thing to do is...?»

«Check for people trapped inside» Jupiter answered, ready to dive in.

The principal shook his head «This is important, but there is something to keep in mind first»

Mercury already had a finger on her ear-pc «Assess the status of the rabble and the overall stability. It should be put in safety to avoid further damage»

«Good, but not yet there»

«Ah! Keep people away from it» Moon exclaimed.

«Here we are. Correct. We can't risk having more civilians involved in a potential crisis. If someone among the bystanders is a professional, doctors and firefighters, but also policemen and nurses are welcome, you may accept help, but never allow non-experts in a critical situation, otherwise they risk to do more damage than provide help»

Nedzu kept explaining the basics of panic control, then he proceeded to show how to assess the stability of the crumbling building without the tech means only Mercury disposed of and so on.

He even included a practical show, in which he asked All Might to partake in, to show how different approaches could make the difference.

Then came their part. Together, they had to establish the best course of action to enter the half-collapsed building and "save" the two cats and Mercury, the only one exempt from the exercise since her ability was already optimal for it.

Nedzu didn't have to guide them all the way, only give a few warnings and pointers, and in less than half an hour the three "victims" were rescued without any troubles.

The following exercises were similar in nature: rescue ops in increasingly harder and dangerous situations.

Mars was left out the Conflagration zone once Nedzu realized she could move or extinguish the fires entirely at will with minimal effort, but she had to work twice as hard on the landslide zone given her fuku's shoes were more a hindrance than a help, to the point Jupiter had to break both her heels in order for her to proceed.

«I'd call it a "wardrobe malfunction"» All Might noted.

«I know it's not the most practical in those situations, but they have no choice over the uniforms» Luna explained «Their planetary powers provide for them at once and even if they rip, break or burn, the next time they transform they are re-formed the exact same way»

«It's inconvenient on one side, but useful on another» the presid observed «Anyway, there's plenty of Heroes who work in heels, they manage it with experience. What needs immediate correction is another matter entirely»

«Which is?»

«You should have seen it already. They rely on each other» was the simple answer.

Luna alternated her gaze between Nedzu and the training ground «I don't see how that's a fault, they _are_ a team»

«Hero teams are rare. I can't say if it's a good or bad thing, it'd make for a long discussion, but there are reasons for it, aside from the competitive nature of the Hero business» the presid replied «Their constant need of each other's support could be a fatal flaw. Should one of them be incapacitated to act with the others or simply be separated, are they able to hold their ground on their own? Moreover, as much as it is advisable to be open to teamwork, many tests are individualistic in nature. Since the Provisional Hero License changes every turn, there are chances the examiners will pick individual tests this session. They need to be ready for that option as well. Some more than others»

«Venus has been working alone for a full year before she met with the others» Artemis explained «Her training was the longest and hardest, as it was necessary for the leader»

Toshinori looked at the white cat with surprise. By the way they were acting so protective towards Usagi, how her single attack was the most powerful and with the fact they often left the last strike to her, he assumed she was the leader. Otherwise, how to explain it all? Could he have been mistaken? Was he biased? Was she, in truth, their weak link?

Nedzu interrupted his stream of thought: «As I said, this should be a test for your skills as a teacher at the same time, All Might. According to what you saw, what do you say?»

Toshinori had had no test since he was in college. It was weird putting his thoughts in the open after many years of acting in response to crisis without pondering too much on it, but he made an effort: «Jupiter and Mars do well on their own, as long as they think they have the situation under control»

«Umm. What more?»

«Jupiter tends to rush in, she's a little headstrong, I suppose»

«Yes, but after the first leap, she tends to watch behind as well, to ensure the state of others. It's a good trait, no doubt. Mercury?»

«Too many hesitations? Due to overthinking, maybe»

Nedzu nodded «Her body can't keep up with her mind. It happens often to people with mind-related quirks» he spoke from experience, of course, «What about Moon?»

All Might's hooded eyes went to look for her, who had been slipping and getting up ever since the beginning of the exercise.

«She's... clumsy. Unsure. Tends to wait for the others before taking action. She's a bit of a slow starter» he admitted.

«Ah, I see Aizawa-kun's worries were for naught» Nedzu seemed pleased «You do manage to keep your objectivity despite your personal ties, that's good. Although, in your attention to flaws, you missed to point out her strong suits. This is a mistake a teacher should never make: when you have to address a problem to your pupils, you do so, but they need the same amount of encouragement and praise as they need corrections. A firm hand is different than an oppressive one. While some people manage to thrive in hurt, or despite the hurt, many more are crushed by that, their spirits get deformed and minds are broken»

All Might nodded. He wasn't trying to put down Usagi's efforts, but he was supposed to acknowledge when and where she did wrong to see where to intervene, or so he believed.

«She's strong-willed and caring. Ready to jump in and even ignore her own wellbeing for the sake of others if the situation requires it. She may get left behind in the initial rush, but she's always first-line when needed. And she's the most powerful of them»

Luna said that all without looking away from the group, with infinite fondness and a firm stance «She acts on her emotions, but learned how to focus them the right way. She learns from her mistakes and her decision-making is rarely flawed, even if she doesn't realize it so herself. In comparison to when she started, she grew a lot as a person and as a Senshi too»

Nedzu looked at the cat with a curious stare, a look hard to interpret, then closed his eyes and nodded to himself «I admit I managed to acquire footage of some previous fights of theirs. I can see your point, Luna-san. They all will make good Heroes, but she's set to be a great one. One of the reasons I was so eager to supervise their training, I must say, was to pride myself in having a hand in their growth»

The group kept on watching, with the occasional hint or suggestion, for the good part of the morning before changing exercise. They had a short stop for lunch - Nedzu had a little fridge filled in the bus so they didn't have to stop too long - then went on with more scenarios in the afternoon.

Unfortunately, All Might received an urgent call and had to leave, so the girls were left to the training of the three talking animals, who cut them no slack.

It was exhausting, but in the end, it gave Mercury the chance to test her theories about the Silver Crystal.

As soon as they thanked the headmaster and went their way, she suggested for the princess to try and restore their energy while the young genius analyzed it.

The outcome was not far from what Ami expected. They all felt the effect of the heirloom on their fatigue and stress: muscle pain relented and subsided to almost nothing, their heads cleared and in seconds the four were back fresh and strong as they were in the morning.

Ami looked at the results with slightly furrowed brows «It works as usual and it didn't lose much of its capabilities, but the output is roughly the same as when you awoke as Serenity, if not less. Not nearly the level it reached during our confrontation with the Black Moon clan. Even considering you had Neo Queen Serenity's help at the moment, the Silver Crystal was supposed to retain a good part of the borrowed energy and keep growing from it. Instead, it seemed to have weakened»

«Any ideas as of why?»

«Could it be our enemies' doing?»

Ami shook her head «We still do not know how the leap into this world happened. It could be tied to it, but I don't have any data of the Silver Crystal's strength immediately after the fight with Des Phantom, or with Metalia for that matter. The theory it was drained after that still stands, as much as we can say now»

«So? What can I do?» Usagi asked, clutching the brooch in her hands.

«Keep your chin up, for starters» Makoto intervened «It's a drawback, not the end of the world. We'll figure it out»

Ami nodded «I'll keep it monitored, with Luna's help, and we see if there are changes. Training and little attempts are fine, but don't try and strain yourself»

Usagi was still looking down «Mamo-chan said... he said the Silver Crystal is strong because I am so. Luna too said it's tied to my heart. Could it...» she left the phrase hanging, but her friends understood.

It was Rei who hugged her first «It's hard, we know. Ever since we awoke we haven't been separated if not by forces outside our will. But you are our light and you need to keep in mind even from afar you can count on us»

«I know but...»

«Never doubt you are strong, Usagi-chan. We wouldn't be here if not for you» Minako linked her arm with Usagi's before going on «I'm sure you're just stressed right now and as soon as we'll find a balance you'll recover like nothing. You are this way, after all. You fall and then you get back up and save us all. If this is not strength, I don't know what is»

Usagi nodded, comforted by the kind words. She knew the girls were right and she had to be strong for them. It was easier to be strong for their sake than for herself, it always was. She had to keep in mind her hurt went on them as much as theirs to her.

She pushed out a smile, met with the encouraging ones of her friends.

Makoto put her hands on her hips «So, what do you think of some ice-cream before we say goodbye?»

«There's still something we have to do today before we leave» Rei reminded the team. Her eyes were gazing in the distance, where the faint outline of Mugenzu's black building stood like a sore thumb in the bay.

They turned serious again.

 **Notes** :  
Like I promised, the new chapter is out this week. Truth to be told, while writing it ended up being too long, so I split it and you can expect the next in one/two weeks top.  
I keep what I wrote in the note that I posted Sunday:

Answers to the guest reviews in chronological order:

July 30 (Guest who asked about Queen Serenity): oh, dear, no! I wasn't offended by you, I legit didn't understand the question. The note I put before the answer to you was related to some anons who kept bugging me for changes I didn't want to make (some I even had to delete, they were only "stop using Crystal" and similar). You said nothing wrong, I need a lot of time to update in comparison to other authors and I know it.

July 31: I find it very cute too. I guess Chibiusa will follow her future-mom and call him the same way like she does with Kenji and Ikuko

Aug 1: the answer to who was the most experienced between 1A and Inners took me so long I had to make a tumblr post about it. You can find it on my blog silverloreleysfanfics (just google it and go to the HOME)

Aug 7: thank you! I'm not sure what and if I'll go through the Dream and Stars arcs, there is still so much of this arc to explore, but yes, I count on the fact the boys will be there for them.

About the last question, I want to remind everyone the poll for the shipping is still up. You can find it on my tumblr _**silverloreleysfanfics**_ (just google it and go to the HOME, then scroll down a couple posts and you'll find the one with the link)


	17. Investigation-More warnings-Hotaru

«Here it is»

«Mugen Academy»

The five girls looked at the dark building with suspicion. The dark skyscraper being in the middle of other three looked like a restrained titan between its captors, or a cursed item in a safe circle.

Rei closed her eyes «I sense an aura» she announced. The entire area felt off, like tendrils of unknown escaped from the center of it.

«Rei-chan» Usagi turned at her, fearing the confirmation of her previous feelings. Rei was the most sensitive of them spiritually-wise and it was no surprise she felt it as soon as she arrived.

«This area is filled with the power of a strong aura» she went on, a hand risen over her face, as if to shield herself from it, or to better perceive it.

Ami, on her side, had with her a tablet connected to the control center «This whole area doesn't have the right spacial density. It's distorted»

Minako went to check it too, while Makoto reiterated her statement about the strangeness of the wind.

Then the feeling, to which Usagi had gotten used to, of being observed, hit Minako as well, who immediately turned towards the possible source of it.

Ami, who in the previous weeks had collected a huge number of info about the school and its students, instructed the rest about it, most of Usagi already knew about.  
«They have cameras and security guards at the entrance»

«It's less during the week» Usagi noted «Saturday afternoon and Sunday there are at least five men every entrance and some inside as well at certain floors»

«Usagi-chan, there is more you saw?»

She shook her head «There are floors with restricted access, labs and similar, not much more»

«We should probably start from there» Makoto suggested.

«But only Usagi-chan can enter without troubles»

«I can too» Minako winked and pulled out her pocket a moon-shaped mirror «This is from my days as Sailor V. It's excellent at disguises»

Usagi shook her head and lept up the stairs, her school's ID card in hand «Leave it to me. They can't kick me out. You wait there. I'll give a quick check in the places I usually don't go» she waved and ran off.

«Usagi! Wait for me!» Minako scolded and quickly transformed into a Mugen student as well, running after the other blonde and linking arms.

«You didn't have to come, Minako-chan. I can do it» Usagi whispered.

«You're too reckless» the leader scolded in the same hushed tone «Moreover, it'll be easier if it's two of us. Oooh, how luxurious!» she exclaimed as soon as they crossed the glass doors.

The two checked where the labs were located to be sure, then walked towards it, finding themselves soon in a white and grey corridor, empty.

«There is nothing especially weird here. I don't even sense any difference in that aura» Minako said after a while.

All of sudden, a sound could be heard. Music, a violin, playing a sad and beautiful tune, inviting them to follow, which they promptly did, finding themselves in the garden behind the school, not too far from the greenhouse.

«It's Kaiou-senpai» Usagi whispered to Minako, putting the other on alert.

This was the girl who had warned and upset her princess, the one who put the usually kind Usagi in apprehension with misleading words that could be a warning as well as threats.

The playing girl interrupted the wave-like tune as soon as they were in eyesight and stared at them with the same cold, firm eyes Usagi described.

«As much as it was wiser of you to not come alone, it would have been better if you didn't at all» Michiru addressed them «None of you should be here. Turn back and leave»

«Who are you to say so? What do you know?» Minako challenged.

The violinist didn't reply to her questions with a direct answer «It's dangerous here. Instead of coming along, you should dissuade her at once»

There was no chance to say more, one of the guards arrived in the garden and asked for their class and names, to which the two blondes panicked: Minako, who couldn't answer for obvious reasons and Usagi who forgot she had no reason to fear. They ran out, under the enigmatic gaze of the older girl.

At the same time, outside, the three remaining Inners witnessed the impossible jump from up the staircase to right in front of them of Haruka. The newcomer landed like a cat, as if weighted nothing, and stared at them with a challenging stance.

«It's better for you to stay away. I'll let you go this time, but if you get in my way, I'll show you no mercy» was the warning the three received.

* * *

Minako and Usagi finally found a door to get out the courtyard and the school, finding themselves on the other side they entered.

«You were right. Her eyes were so cold, it gave me shivers up my back» Minako recalled.

The other nodded «My whole body got shocked. Could she be an enemy?!»

«I don't know. We should head back to the others now. Where are we?»

They looked for a plaque or else and found one with "Tomoe Research Laboratory" written on it. Usagi tensed. It could be a good or a very bad thing to be there, but if there was something to find, that must be the right place.

«Usagi-chan. The aura is different here. I can feel it too so clearly now» Minako warned.

Then they heard a light coughing sound. Usagi, who in the previous days had become alert at the type of sound for her father's sake, quickly looked for the source of it.

A tiny girl clad from head to toe in thick fabric, her face covered by black hair cut in a bob, was sitting on the ground, the bit of her skin that was visible was pale and her breath ragged.

«Are you okay?» Usagi approached gently, crunching by her side. She rose a tentative hand to touch her, but the girl slapped it away.

«This happens all the time. I'll be fine soon» was the reply in trembling voice.

«It's a chronic condition?» Usagi asked again «My papa is ill too. Do you need help going back home?»

If possible, the girl curled even more on herself «Leave me alone»

The blond was taken aback «But...»

«This is an off-limits area» the girl explained.

«Usagi-chan» Minako intervened «Maybe we should go»

«But she seems in a lot of pain» the other opposed, then turned back again at the crouching girl «I am a Mugen Academy student too. Ah! I think I saw you around! You're in the class next to mine...»

She couldn't say more: her brooch gave her a strong warning, a reaction very similar to the other times a daimon showed up.

A loud growl came from downstairs and Minako immediately jumped to action. Usagi could only warn the girl to wait there and proceeded to drive away from her the dark presence, as Nedzu instructed them: a precaution to always take in order for civilians not be harmed.

The others, possibly alerted by the noise, joined them soon and together they transformed.

Even with it not being the usual type of daimon - this one was more unpredictable than normal - they managed to keep it at bay to allow Mercury analyze it in search of hints. The simple fact it showed up in Mugenzu could mean everything and nothing, but it was worth a shot stalling for time and examine it for clues.

Suddenly, the beast turned its tail and it was only thanks to the fast reflexes she developed in the recent training Usagi managed to intercept the blow that was about to hit the pale girl, who had not moved much from where they left her before.

They rolled aside, Sailor Moon cradling her head.

«Are you okay?» she quickly asked, only to receive a curt nod from the shaking girl, then she had to jump back up.

An order from above for the daimon to crush them resonated in the air, giving the Senshi the first clear sight of their enemies: five girls in mostly black garbs with accents the colour of the respective hair.

The daimon attacked again and the girls decided they had had enough: Jupiter stun it and Venus trapped it in her chain, but instead of using it as a direct hit, she kept it restrained for safety.

It was Sailor Moon who, as usual, gave the final blow and for a few moments the road glowed in pink light.

Once got rid of the daimon, which revealed itself being a mere cat, for once, Usagi turned back her attention to the pained girl, who had only managed to sit on the grass near the staircase and stare at them with wide purple eyes.

«I heard of you. You are the Sailor Vigilantes»

«It should be Sailor Senshi» Usagi replied on instinct, then she realized the girl had seen her real identity and stuttered «Well, you know...we just...»

«You're wounded» the girl interrupted, purple eyes falling on her uncovered leg, then looked around in apparent search for something.

Usagi followed her gaze to find a little scratch and dismissed it «It's nothing, really! The important thing is that you are okay. And maybe that you keep the secret? We are working hard to take the Hero License, you see, so...»

The girl nodded, cutting off her worries, then outstretched her hand and asked «May I?»

To the confused but affirmative nod, the pale hand started to glow lightly. Usagi noted she had her other hand on the ground and the patch of grass under her palm started to dry. At the same time, the large scratch on her leg disappeared, healing on its own. The faint energy seemed to flow from the pale girl to Usagi's skin, not exceedingly different from her own healing ability, but a patch of withered grass expanded under her feet until the light subdued.

Too distracted by the quirk acting on her, Usagi took a second too long to register the staring her way and could only catch a glimpse of the two more girls in dark Sailor suits, the same who saved her and Izuku the day she arrived in Musutafu. Perhaps, it wasn't the right moment to chase them for answers, she decided.

Once the healing was complete, the still unknown girl offered her handkerchief to clean the dirt around the now closed wound, then got up «It's creepy, isn't it? My quirk tends to destroy as much as it helps»

«If you use it to help, then it's a good thing. Thank you!» Usagi replied with a smile «I don't know your name, though»

She seemed surprised «People are usually scared of me»

The blonde smiled wider «I don't see how could one be scared of such a lovely girl as you. Will you tell me now?»

The other made a tiny smile of her own and looked relieved «I'm Tomoe Hotaru» then she turned back at the building «It's better for you to leave right away. The security will find you and make too many questions. I won't say a word»

«Thank you, Hotaru-chan!»

Hotaru nodded and walked away and so did the Sailor Senshi, on the other way, feeling lucky the attack happened in a secluded place this time and wondering what to do with the info they collected.

* * *

All Might didn't go to the station to accompany the girls because he expected a tearful goodbye to occur, but he worried for the state Usagi would come back home in.  
After spending time with her beloved friends, even if mostly to train, how would she feel?

It took her two full weeks and the arrival of Kino-shojo to stop being completely down the first time, would he have the chance to see the smile of that morning again during the week, or it had to wait until the next weekend?

Toshinori waited for the door to open with a bit of worry, that until he caught a glimpse of blonde hair from the window and peeked in the corridor.

Usagi had come in, preceded by Luna by several minutes, and closed the door by leaning on it with a little puff of fatigue. She didn't seem sad, though, only a little weary and, if her frown was any indication, thoughtful.

She looked up and, as soon as she saw her father, she smiled.

«I'm home» she exclaimed almost immediately, then proceeded to remove her shoes.

«Hello, _princess_ » he greeted «You took longer than I thought»

«Ah, yes, I wanted to show the girls Mugenzu» she replied, not a full lie «Are there leftovers from yesterday? I am so hungry I can't wait for food to be ready»

Well, if she was well enough to ask for food, it wasn't that bad. Or was her eating a coping mechanism?

Oh, goodness, he never thought of that! What was he supposed to do?

Toshinori followed his daughter to the kitchen «Are you okay?»

«I'm hungry. And sore. Do you think I can use my Tears to fix my muscles? I'm soo tired!» she added, her head in the fridge «Yay! Mako-chan left me a whole pot!»

«This is something only you can know. Your quirk is nothing like mine, I can't help you with it»

«I know but I don't...» she stopped abruptly. She was about to say "I don't know how does it work either", before she realized she couldn't say that.

One thing was to tell about the Senshi, another putting in the middle time travel and universe shifts.

«I don't know if it's okay for me to do it. That's it» she added, putting the food in the microwave to heat it. Half a lie again, even if she had started to read about quirk regulations at school and knew it was mostly discouraged using them in public. She wondered if that was why Hotaru was so guarded before using hers.

Toshinori wasn't convinced that was what she was going to say, nor that she was fine, but didn't question it. He still felt out his depth having to deal with her, and with teens in general, from up close, so he decided to wait until she opened the topic on her own.

They set the table in relative silence, including Luna, who simply curled herself on a chair.

«Before they left» Usagi said «Ami-chan reminded me to ask about the written test for Yuuei»

«It's an ordinary high-school admission test, except for the high level of difficulty there is nothing peculiar about it. Actually, the written portion is the same for all departments except Support, who has more questions about subjects like Chemistry and Physics, I think. Several students apply for both Heroics and General Departments with the same exam»

«Are there many questions about Heroes?»

«A few about quirk History and the likes, unless they changed it. You know, it's been a long time since I took that test myself, my memory is rusty and many things could have changed...»

«You're doing the old man thing again, papa» Usagi reprimanded with a fond eye-roll.

«And you keep talking as if I wasn't» he tried to laugh it off «But really, the written test is just like any other high school one, or so I've been told»

Usagi waited to gulp down her last mouthful of food before asking more: «You think Izukun will tell me? About the written test»

«You can certainly try. He's a good boy, he'll help you if you ask»

«Then I'll ask him tomorrow» Usagi decided.

Toshiniri hummed «Keep in mind my class will have their first training at USJ tomorrow afternoon, I'm not sure what time we will finish»

«It's okay, just send me a message when you're done» she got up «It's been a long day, I'm going in my room. Luna keeps saying I have to get on par with my homework or she won't let me watch the Steel Samurai re-run later»

Toshinori kept looking at his daughter tidy up her stuff in silence. A strange frown crossed her brows, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was for. It wasn't sad or tired, more like the thoughtful expression she came back home with.

«Usagi-shojo. You sure you are okay?»

The girl stopped mid-motion, then turned with the brightest smile she could manage and nodded «I'm fine, papa. I'll just do my homework, watch some tv and go to sleep»

«I see» he replied.

She had a right to her secrets, he understood that much. But, after all, wasn't she burdened with enough to keep anyone awake at night in worry? He only wished he knew what to do. He wasn't in her support system, not anymore. She had her friends for that and he wondered how long would it take for her to get new ones in Musutafu or decide to give up and go back in Juuban.

For the first time since she moved in, Toshinori felt the pang of loneliness puncturing his heart. It wasn't a new feeling and he had learned to treat it like an old, unescapable companion, far more ancient than his physical pain.

Having Usagi home with him kept a lot of that feeling at bay: it made a world of difference coming back to a house that wasn't void of any warmth or personality and Usagi was a loving child, very open with her shows of affection, one who filled the house with her simple presence, not to mention her trinkets and stuff. Hugs and "Good morning"s and "Goodnight"s and "Did you eat?" were back in his life like the most welcome of differences and now he felt a sense of dread at the bottom of his heart at the idea of having to do without it once again.

Not that he had any reason to think so, not really, except his heart was always in wait for the proverbial other shoe to drop, for something to happen whenever he was a little content with how his life was going.

Life had snatched away his birth family, then his putative mother, then took him away from the Country he loved and when he came back and built a new family, he let it slip from his hands too. The last blow, hurtful in more than a single way, was losing his health at the peak of his career and he wasn't the type who was able to make peace with this kind of feelings.

Just as if she perceived his bad mood, Usagi walked back and hugged him unprompted, planting a kiss on his dry cheek.

«Thank you, papa»

He held her with one arm out of reflex, gently, as if she was more fragile than crystal, an illusion that could disappear with a careless attitude.

«W-what for, my girl?»

«For helping us. We couldn't do this without your help»

«It's my job, _princess_ » he joked, but laughter stuck in his throat. If anything, he felt like he was the one in need to say his thanks.

 **Notes** :  
I always found a little bizarre that Hotaru was closer to Chibiusa than to Usagi since Sailor Saturn was supposed to be part of Serenity's original guard. One of the reasons I'm waiting to pull Chibiusa in the story is because I wanted Hotaru and Usagi bond a little first. Her canon little ability to heal wouldn't be scary in the quirks society, so I altered it. The quirk's name is "Take and Give" and it's an energy-absorption quirk, the energy gathered needs to be released immediately. It makes a lot of damage to her body if she doesn't release it, and can deplete to its destruction the source. It was heavily inspired by Death Reborn Revolution, Saturn's attack, obviously.

The "Steel Samurai" is a reference to another anime/videogame, virtual cookies to who knows which one.

We are close to the end of the first season of MHA, I can't believe it took me so long! To think the first season is only 13 episodes...  
Don't worry, I still have a lot to tell, as a matter of fact, my planning stretches to the Overhaul arc included, perhaps a bit further, depends on how the manga goes on after the Villains arc (which I couldn't wait to end, I was not very interested in that). I'm wondering if to incorporate the movie instead, I really liked it.

guest: thank you! And I suppose the chapter answers your question, unless you are wondering about Pluto too, who will show up later on ;)


	18. A fateful day

Monday morning, Tsukino Usagi was a girl with a mission: she was going to make a friend at Mugen, one that wasn't offstand-ish and vaguely threatening like Tenoh and Kaioh-san were. Namely, she was going to find Hotaru-chan and become her friend.

She got up earlier than usual, did her exercises in record time, much to her father's surprise, and rushed through breakfast.

«My girl, slow down. Is there a test this morning?» Toshinori tried to pry.

«Of couwse not» she replied, her mouth half-stuffed «I want to look for a pwerson at school»

She gulped down a glass of milk and grabbed her bag.

«See you, Toshi-papa!» and then she was out the door without even giving the poor man a chance to reply.

She was so early that she met with Makoto when the other girl was only steps away from the building complex her new apartment was in.

«Well, seems like you are in great spirits today» the taller girl noted.

Usagi nodded «I don't want to mope. I'm going to go to school and do my best to find out something more. Maybe see Hotaru-chan too»

«Usagi» Makoto warned «You don't have to rush this, not alone. After what we found out yesterday, we have enough to work with»

 _«I still wonder...» she started, sitting on the carpet of her room in front of the pc, connected to the Control Center in Juuban to have a secure line._

 _«If they're Sailor Senshi like us, why don't they come to speak to us?» Usagi had asked once the girls were all connected_ _to the common call_ _or pre_ _sent in the Control Center._

 _«They gave off a strange feeling» Minako noted, more to Mamoru's benefit, who had shown up at the station in Juuban when they arrived to have news and joined she and Artemis to the hideout. Even if Usagi had only had glimpses of the new fighters, she confirmed the feeling._

 _«Whether they are enemies or not, they'll show up again» Makoto added._

 _«There are other suspicious people» Luna affirmed from Usagi's shoulder «Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. They're famous as professionals, a racer_ _and a violinist, but of their private lives is hard to find anything peculiar. They already gave us a few too many warnings not to be worried»_

 _Usagi didn't feel they were enemies, but it was hard to trust their reasons when they gave her and her friends so many warnings without any apparent reason._

 _Minako's concern was on the same line:_ _«Why did they say such things to us?»_

 _«There's more. The same person owns both Mugenzu and Mugen Academy. Tomoe Souichi. He's famous for having been kicked out I-Island, the research center for scientists from all over the world, and he earned the bias of the academic world for a_ _project_ _that was not divulged»_

 _«Tomoe? Is he...?»_

 _«Tomoe Hotaru's father, yes» Artemis confirmed «We're going to run more research about it. Until then, be careful»_

And such was the conversation of the night before. They had to close up soon, mostly because it was late but also because they preferred to keep All Might out the investigations if possible. Usagi agreed, but only because she didn't want him to strain himself with dealing with her troubles on top of the rest. Moreover, she had the feeling if her father was to find out Mugen Academy was involved with the enemies, he'd make her change school and they needed insight.

Mamoru, on his side, had expressed a similar concern about Usagi of all people being their "spy from the inside", but she reassured him it was alright, that she was going to keep her eyes open, so he resigned.

The small conversation, in truth, had made her happy, especially when he made her promise she wasn't going to take useless risks.

Which meant going to and from school only if escorted by Makoto and keeping her guard up while in there.

For once, they were early enough they got to see several Yuuei students walking in the opposite direction they did, including, at some point, Izuku.

«Good morning, Izukun!» Usagi greeted.

«Good morning, Usagi-san, Kino-san!» he replied, then he observed, «You're in a hurry?»

«I want to get early at Mugen. Good luck with today's lessons!» she shouted running away, leaving the poor boy puzzled on what she could mean or if it was a mere basic encouragement.

As soon as she entered the Academy, for once miraculously on time, Usagi started to look for Hotaru. She thought the best shot was to ditch the elevator and go for the staircase, from where she could hope to catch a glimpse of the girl somewhere from the higher position.

It was a first she had enough time on her hands to hear what Mugen students chattered about before class and, as of now, she didn't like it one bit. They were snarky, spiteful, ready to say the worst of their peers to make themselves shine. It gave her an off feeling to her gut, like anger and disgust mixed up at the horrible things she heard around.

She knew her schoolmates were ambitious and not above badmouthing other people's weak points, but she couldn't accept such a thing was so widespread.

She kept going her way, still with an eye out for Hotaru. It took a very short while and she saw her walking, two floors down. At the same time, she heard a group of girls speak while looking in the same direction.

«They say she's weak, that's why she often leaves school early. She wears long sleeves and tights all year long» one girl was saying.

Another nodded, looking from above her own shoulder but not keeping her voice low enough not to be heard «She has a reputation for being strange. She always looks gloomy»

«Obviously! Her father is that eccentric professor, no wonder she's weird too» added a third.

«Does she even have friends? Any friends?» mocked the first one, spiteful mirth in her voice.

Hotaru, who was now in earshot, didn't flinch but Usagi got upset at the sight of her downcast eyes. Well, more than she already was.

She would have gladly reprimanded the other girls for their rudeness, but decided to reach for Hotaru instead, skipping down the staircase two steps a time to meet her.

«Good morning, Hotaru-chan!» she called out with her best smile.

The black-haired girl turned, stopping in her tracks with a rather surprised face, then let out a tiny smile «Good... morning» she replied hesitantly.

«I was hoping I'd find you. Let's walk to class together!»

Purple eyes went wide, then down to the ground. Usagi tilted her bust to look at the younger girl.

«Is there something wrong?»

«You're going to ruin your reputation. They are already speaking» she whispered.

«I don't know why people in this school like to be mean» the blonde replied, linking her arm with the other girl's in the most natural gesture «Come on, let's go. Your class is just next to mine, right? Do you mind if we take the elevator?»

Hotaru looked up. The other students were pointing and whispering among each other, some without even the decency to keep their voices low, but Usagi's smile didn't disappear.

It was refreshing and the feeling of warmth that came from the older girl's arm poured in her as they walked towards the elevators.

«I'm sorry» Hotaru whispered, «I don't know your name and I'm already creating you troubles...»

«Ah! That's right! I'm Tsukino Usagi» she introduced herself «And, Hotaru-chan? Let them speak. They're just mean with everyone. Okay?»

The pale girl nodded, unable to add more, also because Usagi has started chattering as nothing mattered.

In truth, both had the feeling of being observed but were able to push it down when the doors closed and managed to smile at each other until they parted.

* * *

If the morning had started with a semblance of normalcy, Usagi should have known it couldn't last.

By the time supplementary lessons at Mugen were over, the details of an attack at USJ were all over the news. It had started to seep around during the extra time and among the ones who stayed for projects and clubs and soon the voices were too alarming to be ignored even by the most clueless of people.

"A swarm of low-level villains in one of the school's facilities..."

"They were there for All Might!"

"... two teachers and a student were injuried"

Usagi ran away from the black building as early as possible, without even waiting for Makoto to show up.

The news All Might too could have been wounded in the fight were insistent, the main talk everywhere despite him not being in the official statement if not for his intervention, but somehow the press must have found out anyway, or so everyone believed.

Usagi had her comm open before she even left Mugenzu, the first thing that came to her mind was to call her father, but the phone rang until it got to the voicemail.  
«Usagi-chan. This way»

«Luna!» the girl exclaimed, looking at the cat who showed up at one of the intersections «Do you know what happened? It's true...?»

The cat, who had had the time to investigate during Usagi's school time, confirmed All Might was brought to Yuuei's infirmary, but he wasn't one of the injuried teachers the press knew about. How she found out, if through Nedzu or otherwise, she didn't tell and Usagi didn't ask.

The two of them stopped abruptly at the crossroad that led to Yuuei's main entrance, only slightly panting for the long run.

Journalists were assiepated in front of the big gate, which was shut down. There were a couple of police cars too, but the situation looked under control.

Given what Nedzu-sensei had explained them, the Senshi's welcome in the school was limited as to when he personally did the procedure for guests, so it was out of question trying to exploit that to enter.

Usagi considered using the henshin pen to hide among the press and find out something more, but it was clear there was nothing to hear from there by the disgruntled comments of the people there.

«Usagi-chan, this way!» Luna pointed her muzzle at a new police car that just arrived.

The blonde followed the line of sight and saw a familiar face climbing down.

She couldn't help to smile despite the worry.

* * *

It was full afternoon when Recovery Girl finished patching up Toshinori and Midoriya, who were now both laying down on the infirmary beds.

«Given what happened, I can't really scold you two this time» the old woman sighed.

Toshinori was staring straight at the ceiling, examining his body feelings to make an assessment of his state aside from the diagnosis.

The result wasn't positive: «I'm not sure, but I think my time limit halved. Maybe less. It'll be good if I have one hour now»

Izuku turned at him, concern all over his face «All Might...»

The man sat up, retreating his feet, until then dangling off the infirmary bed, too small for his height «Well, things happen anyway»

«It could have been worse,» the nurse said «Have you not made those small improvements lately»

«Improvements?» the two patients asked in hopeful disbelief.

Before the old woman could answer, the opening of the door let in the sight of a man «Excuse me» the newcomer called, removing his hat «All Might, it's good to see you» he greeted.

«Tsukauchi!» Toshinori exclaimed with a sputter of blood «They gave the case to you?»

Midoriya couldn't but worry «All Might! It's alright to show that form...»

«Yes, that's fine» he was reassured when the Hero introduced his old friend from police to the kid.

In the meantime, the detective moved into the infirmary and made space for someone else. Usagi's worried face showed up from the doorframe, her blue eyes, shiny for the tears, met the sunken ones of her father. She was still in her Mugen uniform and he realized how worried she must have been to not even go home and change clothes.

«Principal Nedzu said it was okay to let her in, as long as she's accompanied. I guessed she was too worried to wait outside» Tsukauchi explained, closing the door after Luna too snuck in with a pointed gaze at the older man.

In hesitant steps, Usagi was by her father's side, hyperventilating when she saw him all bandaged up «You okay? I heard the news... I was so worried!»

He didn't doubt it and cursed himself for not thinking of some way to let her know he was alright: «I'm alive, Usagi-shojo. Sit here. You can calm down now, my girl»

She obeyed, but despite her father's reassurances, she couldn't stop weeping. Without thinking, she hugged him and kept crying on his bony shoulder.

«I'm so glad you're okay» she whispered.

In a small, perhaps selfish part of his being, Toshinori was happy. It's been years since someone was so worried for his wellbeing for him being him and not the Symbol of Peace, and that day both Usagi and Midoriya had been there, fully aware of his situation, ready to jump by his side in their different, unique ways. He felt lucky to have them.

A lightness seeped into him from the wet patch on his shoulder and he felt his strength replenish a little, a bit of the soreness going away from his strained muscles. Funny, he almost forgot the effect Usagi's quirk had on people, but perhaps it was because he didn't need it as much in the past, or maybe it got stronger with her growing up.

He patted her head in a silent thank as she moved aside so they could speak with the detective, listening intently to the recollection of the events, no matter how crude. She flinched more than once during the report but didn't react if not to glance at her father or Izuku.

When Naomasa left, Usagi was the one Recovery Girl addressed.

«You're little Usagi then,» the old woman said «You might as well cry a little over the irresponsible boy there, if you don't mind»

Midoriya looked at her, puzzled. For a second, Usagi was none the wiser, then she realized Recovery Girl meant for her to use her Healing Tears on the injured boy just like she had, subconsciously, done with her father.

«Sorry, Izukun! I should have thought about you too!» the girl apologized, then rushed on his bedside.

«Usagi's quirk is Healing Tears» Toshinori explained to his student «Not as effective as Recovery Girl's kiss, but I feel better already»

Izuku barely felt them moist through the bandage, but the feeling of being restored arrived little by little, like drops in an ocean, causing rippling waves of new energy inside his body.

«Wow. It's an amazing quirk, Usagi-san» the boy exclaimed in awe, to which she smiled.

«And it's helping you lots, All Might» the nurse added «You're more energetic as of late, in comparison to when you arrived»

Usagi tilted her head and pointed at her face «You think it's my quirk doing that?»

«Either that, or your presence. Studies confirm that having loved people around helps recovering from major illnesses and the percentage of post-surgery complications is lower if the patients are cared for by relatives and so on. It's a psychosomatic effect, overall»

«Psycco...»

«It means the mind controls some unconscious functions of the body. In some parts of the world, they say healing starts with the physician entering the house of the patient because the idea of receiving help alone prompts the process of healing» Recovery Girl patiently explained.

«I'm not sure about that» Toshinori replied, a little skeptical.

So was Usagi. Until then, she assumed the Silver Crystal had done nothing to help him, but turned out maybe it had. She couldn't but smile, a little relieved.

The old woman ignored him and kept referring to the girl «If you take suggestions, I'd say you should try to become a doctor, Usagi-chan, or in some way join the medical profession. Healing quirks are rare and it'd be a pity if such an ability went to waste»

«Are they so rare?» Usagi asked, receiving a serious, if not sad, nod as assent. Until then, she assumed healing quirks were as normal as any other, the notion was interesting.

All Might found himself considering the idea, in her place. It could be better, for her own safety, to pick something different from Hero work on one side, but on the other, he chastised himself for taking the idea so seriously without taking in account his daughter's feelings and choices.

As if on cue, Usagi shook her head «I can't really study that much» she admitted, tongue sticking out her smile «Mamo-chan and Ami-chan will be great doctors, they're much more suited than I am»

«Think about it anyway» the old woman replied, not quite deluded. She knew well youngsters could be too stubborn in their goals to consider advice immediately.

The tiny woman looked at something on her pc and addressed to her patients «I'd say you two can go home now. Nedzu and the police managed to send away the press»  
Recovery Girl gave a load of instructions - which she suspected neither of them was going to remember or follow - and dismissed everybody.

As she watched them leave, her gaze lingered on the girl intent on supporting her father and smiled.

She had the habit to run tests on all the teachers who had specific health problems and she never saw such a repentine improvement from a situation so complex before. Whether Yagi believed it or not, Usagi's presence had shown to be beneficial to the Hero, even as his star was declining.

Scientific curiosity sparkled in her as she entered the code to open the folder Nedzu created for the info they had about the girl.

* * *

The following day Yuuei's classes were cancelled, but Mugen's were not, so Usagi, despite her concern, had to go to school all the same.

Her father's reassurances did nothing to keep the ominous gut feeling out of her and she walked to Mugenzu in silence until Luna spoke up.

«You know, this was to be expected after all»

«Uh?»

«Criminals can't be ordinary in this world. With quirks involved, any person can become a danger. Still, they distinguish "normal" criminals from "Villains". I wonder if our enemy is involved with some of them and to which extent»

Usagi had definitively not given a single thought of this angle. Her immediate concerns had been reserved for her father, to whom she found herself more fond of every day. It wasn't surprising, really, for she tended to get attached to people with ease, although she should be upset - and she wasn't - at the idea, she had started to consider him her dad for real, not just the result of her fall into the wrong world.

She had to push those silly worries aside. Her heart was big enough to love two dads and the Villains problem had the priority anyway.

Once in Mugenzu, she realized something had shifted in the air. Students were more chatty, whispering about the USJ attack, wondering what happened for real.

She didn't want to hear them badmouthing the school, the tardiness of All Might, or anything related to that any more than she already did, so as soon as lunch hour came, she grabbed some sandwiches from the cafeteria and hid in a secluded part outside the greenhouse, experiment of some of the upperclassmen.

The wind was strong that day, even more than usual, but Usagi didn't care. She needed a little solitude.

She had been eating her lunch uncharacteristically slow, when someone approached her.

«What a sad face! It doesn't suit you»

«Haruka-san!» Usagi turned abruptly to meet the pilot's face from the other side of the bench.

The sand blonde hair was swept by the strong wind, but it didn't take from the beauty of the features they framed. If anything, it made them more charming.

«What are you doing here alone, bun-head?» Haruka asked, jumping over to take a seat by her side.

Despite what the girls said about the warning they received, Usagi didn't feel any hostility coming from the newcomer and answered with honesty «Ah, well... The school was so full of rumours today, I just needed a bit of calm, I think»

«You don't look the kind who likes isolation. Nor calm» Haruka winked «You must have some concern»

Usagi could only nod, gaze down until she felt a hand on her head.

«This world is dark, bun-head, but there is light too» Haruka's voice had turned serious, very different from the careless attitude of before «The things we _protect_ are our light. That's why we need to do everything we can to keep them away from any harm»

What an enigmatic discourse! She wasn't sure if it counted as reassurance or as another warning.

«We still think you shouldn't be here» Michiru's voice arrived from a little behind «This place is too dangerous and so are its people. It'll only bring you ruin»

It wasn't hard to figure out she didn't mean the garden: Michiru's gaze had only a sliver of her usual politeness and was hard, like that first day, like Sunday.

The ring of the bell that signalled the end of lunch break impeded any other exchange.

By the time Usagi had gathered her things, the other two were gone, leaving her to wonder what had she possibly done to them to earn such treatment.

 **Notes** :  
Believe it or not, this is one of the first chapters I wrote when I started this fic.  
I guessed me re-writing canon events without changes it's useless and boring for both you and me, so I jumped ahead to the aftermaths and I'll use the same technique for the other parts of the story I didn't alter. If I don't write about it, just assume it went like in canon. As I said, I'm more interested in the human side of the story than in the fighting side (otherwise I would have not meshed up a shojo manga with such a long history with a shonen manga still ongoing). I do plan to mix up the Villains as well, but the story is mostly from the Midoriyagi-Tsukichiba family point of view, so what they don't know, I won't show, with rare corollary, spoiler-free exceptions.  
Oh, Recovery Girl knowing about Usagi's quirk is not a plot hole: she is the second most well-informed person at Yuuei after Nedzu, Horikoshi himself said she is just as influential as the presid so I imagine the two of them have a full collaboration and effective info exchange.  
The "psychosomatic effect" Recovery Girl talked about is a real-life thing, I studied it for an additional course and though there is no scientific evidence aside from psychology, I think it's pretty real. I leave to you readers what to believe into.  
Only one chapter to the end of the first arc. That said, I'll start back Uni next week and this semester's schedule is weird, so updates will be roughly once a month again.


	19. The Prince is here

Usagi greeted the sound of the last bell of the day with great relief. The continuous warnings from Michiru, the worry for her dad's health and the troubles with daimons and Villains were clouding her head and put her on the edge.

As she walked outside the Mugen school building, she looked for Makoto's familiar figure waiting for her, but she had an unexpected vision.

Tall and serious, with a single red rose in his hands, stood Mamoru.

«Mamo-chan!» she called, breathless for happiness and incredulity. She ran to him and he caught her in his arms, holding her as tight as she was squeezing him.

There were hurt and relief together in that hug. She inhaled the wonderful perfume of the rose he brought her, mixed with his earthy smell and felt a piece of her very heart had clicked back in the right place.

«I'm sorry, Usako. I should have come earlier» he apologized, a pained whisper as he offered her the crimson rose.

She looked in his eyes and shook her head, taking the gift «It's fine...»

It was a lie.

The previous day has been filled with worry and she had not been well if not for short stretches ever since she left Juuban.

No, she had not been well since she overheard her mother on the phone, that fateful day.

Maybe she had not been well before either, when they came back from the future and left Chibiusa there, finally safe, sure, but leaving a hole in her heart.

Perhaps the last time Usagi had been alright, was at the end of the fight against Nemesis, to be honest, when everything was fixed and everyone was safe. No, not even then, because Pluto was dead and...

Okay, she wasn't fine, full stop. But her beloved Mamo-chan was there and things would get better.

Mamoru cupped her face with his hand and stared back at her gleaming eyes «No, you're upset, with all the good reasons. I'm inexcusable, but I'd like to explain to you anyway»

Puzzled, she nodded her assent. She already forgave him, why wouldn't she?

It didn't erase their curiosity, so she listened eagerly. Arm in arm, they moved towards her home, letting her lead the way while he spoke.

«After you left I started to study my quirk in depth. It appears it's a rare kind, with various uses, and my teachers said I've been training to apply it to the medical field since it can work as a healing quirk with ease. I've been told I made some relevant progress in the past, and since quirks are like muscles in the way the more they are trained the better they work, I exploited some muscle memory and managed to get used to it after some intense practice»

«It's great, Mamo-chan!» she rejoiced. Usagi knew how important it was for him to follow that path and couldn't be happier he found a way to do so in that world as well. It sounded like being there benefited him, even!

Mamoru smiled, proud and lighthearted, and announced: «There's more. Since it's so rare, there are good chances I can already apply for some top schools for high-level internships. This can include Yuuei»

«Really?»

«It wasn't my first pick, and my teachers aren't advising for it either since Yuuei doesn't specialize in the medical field. There are some matters to deal with, bureaucracy and stuff, and I won't get an answer before the Sports Festival, but it's a concrete possibility» he explained.

«This is marvelous!» she jumped up, then she deflated.

It was hard not to pick when Usagi was upset and the sudden change of attitude worried the boy «What's wrong, Usako?»

«I was thinking... I'm making you all change your lives for me only. Mako-chan moved here and you are changing all your plans. The others too...»

Mamoru shook his head «This is actually a great chance for me, you know? Yuuei is known as a top-class school, graduating from it or even just getting an internship with its staff opens a lot of doors in many fields, no matter the specifics of my studies. I wouldn't have tried if it wasn't for you. My plan was to go to a college in America after high school»

«What...?»

«That was before» he assured her. Before ending up in that alternate world, but also before travelling to the future, before fighting side by side, long before meeting her.

Before all of that, he had plans that didn't involve anyone but himself. Now, his world revolved around her and what they could accomplish together. Not that he'd complain about that, she made his life fuller, brighter, happier.

«I'm not moving from your side unless I'm obliged to» Mamoru said «I took an apartment around here while I wait for the response for the internship, it shouldn't take long. I can study from here and help you with your programme»

She tilted her head.

«Luna told me you're not doing well at school, _again_. My bun-head never changes, uh?» to her upset face, he smiled for a second more, before turning stern, arms crossed «I'll tutor you, if you promise you won't get distracted»

«Really? I promi...»

«And your father agrees» he cut in, serious.

Usagi may have forgotten they had not yet clarified their relationship in front of her father, but Mamoru didn't. As someone who grew up without a family, he didn't take the matter lightly.

The Tsukinos might have closed an eye on his visits, despite not knowing a lot of the past he shared with Usagi, but Chiba Mamoru was pretty much a total stranger to Yagi Toshinori.

If Mamoru was, on one hand, concerned by the comments Luna made about how close Usagi had become with the Hero, he wasn't going to judge her: Usagi had a big heart and loved people with ease, fiercely once they were close to her; on the other hand, he had every duty to be the honourable man he strived to be and obtain the approval of the entirety of Usagi's family, whether it was real, fake, putative or alternate.

«Then we have to move! Since we're preparing for the exams, I don't have free time at all» she complained, but dragged him along the way.

* * *

When they arrived, Toshinori wasn't home. A single note was attached on the fridge with a tacky magnet in the shape of All Might's antenna-hair and Usagi went to read it.

Luna came down the stairs and greeted Mamoru with an apostrophe: «It was about time you showed up» to which the boy gave a small apology before following his girlfriend in the kitchen.

«Papa has a meeting with the other teachers» Usagi announced from the kitchen's door «So, according to Ami-chan's plan, I can rest a little or study»

«She usually sleeps» Luna remarked.

«Luna!» Usagi screamed, in outrage. The two started bantering and Mamoru smiled, amused by the good-natured tit for tat, but in his mind, he was trying to put together the speech he was going to give and he had avoided the previous time he met All Might.

He didn't know what he could say to convince a pro Hero he was good enough for his daughter, what value scale the man had, if he deemed him too skinny or too posh in comparison to any of his battle-hardened peers or even his students.

«I have been watching a few videos,» he said when the other two calmed down «Of pro Heroes, but also of the Yuuei's Sports Festival»

«Uh?» Usagi recalled he had mentioned it before too, but she still had no idea what was it.

«It's a yearly event at Yuuei where the students, regrouped by year, show their abilities and progress. Some of them are formidable, some others have more troubles, but are overall extraordinary» Mamoru explained «The students face a series of challenges, often against each other in teams, or one vs one, that are useful for them to show their quirks and prowess and be noticed by active pro Heroes in order to access their Offices with field training and internships. It's a rather interesting system and... it gives some perspective»

«For what?»

«What you're about to face in the next years, but also the potentialities of quirks, what Hero students can become and the risks of misusing a quirk. It's a lot to think about»

Usagi put the kettle on the stove and moved to the other room to hug his middle «You don't have to worry, Mamo-chan. I know it's going to be hard, but I have to do this»

He hugged her back, talking into her hair «I'm not going to hold you back, but I can't stop being worried for your well-being either. Can you blame me?»

«I'm actually happy you are» she replied, nuzzling in his chest «It's selfish, I know, but I like knowing you worry for me. This way I know you really care»

She didn't wait for his reply and left him to grab cups and teabags from the cupboards.

It wasn't like he didn't show it - what says "I love you" more than giving her his complete support in life-or-death situations? Or literally _dying_ for her? - and she _was_ certain he loved her as much as she loved him, but sometimes even little things could seem mountains and separation was a horrible monster for trust, which made little reassurances more than nice.

She came back soon with the tea set, including an extra cup for when her father was going to arrive, which she left on the coffee table while chattering of her new routine, but also, and maybe more importantly about her "new" father and the troubles with the Silver Crystal.

«I just... I don't know why it didn't work» she said again and again, «Ami-chan said it's drained but it works on daimons, but the girls too can destroy daimons if they need to, so maybe the Silver Crystal is weak because I'm weak? Or because we're here now? I just...»

«Usako, calm down» Mamoru held her by the shoulders «It's okay. Maybe you were too upset to use it right, or maybe Ami-san is right, we don't know yet. But I'm sure you'll make it through»

«We're keeping it in check, Usagi-chan» Luna added «And lately there was new moon, which made it harder for the power to channel and get to you here on Earth. Artemis and I did a check, the Moon Palace is still in Mare Serenitatis just like the Control Center was under the Crown the whole time. If those things are the same, so it must be the tie of the Silver Crystal to the Moon. And to you»

Mamoru listened to the explanation and nodded in pensive mood, then he held his open palms for Usagi to take.

«Let me try something» he said.

She obliged and he closed his eyes, trying to perceive the exact flux of power the Silver Crystal emanated, a unique feeling he grew to know well and had started to feel home more and more to him.

«It is weaker than when we fought last time, in the future» he admitted. He'd been the closest to the source back then and could recall with ease the amount «You've been tired. And sad. I'm sure it does a lot. I'd say you need rest and I'd like to take you with me, right now, until you feel better, but we both know it's not possible»

«It'd be nice...» she admitted with a sigh. It sounded lovely, she could picture it in her head, running away together, spending time relaxing and being a normal couple for a while, only the two of them, a lot of good food and some tranquil, low-stress activities.

«But no, I really can't» she concluded.

He smiled «I know. That's why I came here instead. Usako, my strength is yours as much as my heart is, you know that? As long as you need it, you can have mine»

She squeezed his hands and smiled back «You being here is already great to me. Ah, there's something I wanted to tell you in person. It's about Toshi-papa...»

* * *

If his day had started in a worrisome way, Toshinori didn't imagine it'd go on like _that_.

Even if the students were granted a free day to bounce back from the shock, and the teachers involved, especially Aizawa and Thirteen who got the worst out the Villain's attack, were given time to recover, the breach of security was too severe not to be addressed immediately. As such, a reunion has been called in the late morning, with updates about the wounded colleagues - they both were going to be mostly fine in short time - and an in-depth analysis of what happened.

Knowing there were plans to update the USJ safety system and security measures were planned for the next week made the suspicion of a mole increase tenfold. Whoever this person was, they had to know they had a thin window and exploited it at the first chance.

Moreover, they were there to get All Might's head per their own admission, and they had clearly expected to find him there, something not even the class knew about.

Between the man-child, Shigaraki Tomura, and the Noumu, which had a suspicious resemblance to something All Might couldn't quite point out but made the hairs on his neck rise, and the swarm of lowlife they had brought, well, overall the situation was hard to read.

Luckily, there was no need for All Might to be present beyond the press conference the headmaster had to host in the afternoon, so Toshinori was left free to go back home as soon as it was over.

He didn't think he was going to find guests, - maybe Kino-shojo, who had taken the habit to bring some food for dinner at Usagi's request -, but he gritted his teeth and buffed up at the sight of the polished male shoes he found near the doorstep. For a second, he felt like a bird who preened at the perspective of meeting a contender, which was a weird thought, in all honesty, but his paternal instinct must have kicked in without him realizing it, finding it fully justified at the sight he found in the living room.

There was Usagi, still in her Mugen uniform, and Luna sitting on the armrest of the sofa, which was nothing unusual. And there was a boy.

Not any boy, but the one he met in Juuban at the Shrine. The one who came to say goodbye to Usagi when she left her mother's home.

He forced himself to remember the name. Usagi had introduced him as "Mamo-chan", _that_ he remembered with the same panic as when he heard it the first time, but the boy had introduced himself as well, properly, with his full name...

Chiba Mamoru, that was.

Right.

This still didn't explain what he was doing there. In his living room. With his daughter, looking like he was very very close to her. Kissing-distance, close.

Unless he was a Sailor Senshi too, disguised as a male, which was absurd - but not even that much. He saw weirder things in his career - there was only one conceivable reason for the kid to be there and Toshinori didn't like it.

Too shocked even for his long-lived fast reflexes, he couldn't speak up and Usagi saw him first.

«Ah! Welcome back papa!» Usagi exclaimed.

She and the boy barely even blushed and they were still holding hands tight even as they got up, but they didn't look like were anything more than a little embarrassed. Okay, maybe a lot embarrassed, but after spending time with Midoriya the perception of those things tended to go out of scale, so to speak.

Mamoru left Usagi's hands and bowed «Good afternoon, Yagi-san. Sorry for the intrusion»

«Ah, no worries, young man» All Might recovered «Usagi-shojo didn't tell me we were waiting for guests. What brings you here?» he asked, with his usual smile but a bit more rudely than required by a good host.

Usagi's eyebrows went in a weird curve, something like, no, _exactly_ like, an angry scowl.

«Mamo-chan is my future husband. I'm really happy he's here» she blurted out before the boy could answer.

Toshinori was so surprised he didn't even cough. Well, maybe "surprised" wasn't the right expression. More like taken aback?

It wasn't hard, even with his denial or outright avoiding thinking about it, to figure out their relationship from the beginning, but going as far as re-introducing the boy as her "future husband" was a little much for the man. He somehow wished he could un-hear it, but he had the feeling such a thing would make his daughter even angrier and being on the other side of that scowl made his insides - metaphorical and what remained of his real ones - clench in regret.

For a second, Toshinori wondered how serious those two were, if he was, in fact, looking at his future son-in-law or it was just an overstatement due to teenage love.

Then he saw neither the teens seemed unsure about the girl's words: a similar assurance, a confidence, was in their postures and faces alike.

«My apologize, Yagi-san, for not telling you before» Mamoru's serious voice interfered in his fast thought process «Usako and I have been dating for a while now, Ikuko-san and Kenji-san have known for about as long, but we didn't have the proper chance to inform you as well»

Mamoru bowed, but except for that, his stance was neat: he wasn't quite asking his blessing or permission, merely telling a fact.

Toshinori couldn't believe he was there to witness this particular day. For good reasons, he had convinced himself he'd never see Usagi build her own family, but here she was, with this too serious young man by her side. They had nicknames based on their first names and they were more or less kissing in the middle of his living room and they weren't worried they were caught, so they had to be very confident in their relationship.

And Luna didn't seem to mind.

Toshinori didn't know why, or when, the opinion of the cat started to matter - maybe when he understood she was apart of all of Usagi's secrets, or when he realized she knew personally principal Nedzu, perhaps when he got the idea she was the mind of the Senshi, along with Mizuno-shojo, maybe when she showed to care for his wellbeing too, there were a lot of things, really... - but it did.

It wasn't... they were so young. Too young to make this kind of choice on top of all the rest.

«Usagi-shojo, let me have a few words with Chiba-shonen» he decided.

«Papa...»

«In private, _princess_ » Toshinori added, his voice the most serious than she ever heard from him while in muscle form. He still had the smile plastered on his face, which, by paradox, didn't quite comfort her.

She looked up at Mamoru, who squeezed her hand and nodded «It's alright, Usako»

Usagi gave both of them one long, worried look, but left the room all the same. Luna, sitting on the sofa, received a stern glance from Toshinori as well and, albeit while rolling her eyes, she left as well.

Mamoru did his best not to shiver. Side by side with Usagi, he faced two of the greatest evils of the universe in the span of a few months, but being in front of this man made him feel small and helpless.

Once alone, the tension could be cut with a knife. There were a thousand things that needed to be said and asked.

Pity neither really knew where to begin.

«She is worried about your health state» Mamoru gathered the courage to say «You shouldn't stay like that for my sake, sir, especially after what happened yesterday»

The man was surprised he knew that much, but it looked his daughter couldn't keep a secret from her loved ones if her life depended on it.

With a sigh, Toshinori deflated from his muscle form. He was pretty much right when he esteemed he couldn't stand in it for much more than an hour anymore so there was some small relief in letting it go. At least, this time he was home and not in the middle of a battlefield.

He took in the impassioned face of the young man in front of him - only his eyes widened a bit - and let himself fall on the sofa, elbows resting on his knees «Please, sit. I get you know about the Sailor Senshi as well»

Mamoru obeyed «Yes, sir. Roughly from the beginning»

Obviously. Now that he thought about that... There were voices about a man acting along the Sailor Senshi, even if his deeds weren't by any means remarkable. His elegant clothing seemed to attract more interest in the news, especially fashion magazines and similar, than any of his actions.

«First Kino-shojo, then the other girls, now you. You kids must care a lot for my daughter»

«I love her,» Mamoru said «There is little I wouldn't do for her happiness»

Not a trace of hesitation showed in his posture or face, only a faint redness on his cheeks at the first statement.

Long before, Toshinori read somewhere that blush was the sign of an honest heart. If so, Midoriya-shonen was the purest boy in the world, but Chiba-shonen could be trusted too.

Even so...

«It's not a good reason to rush such an important choice, Chiba-shonen. Usagi-shojo isn't even in high school yet»

Toshinori was aware rushed choices can make the greatest regrets. His divorce had been painful enough to keep awake in his mind the error in his way, he didn't want his child to make an even bigger mistake.

«I am aware, sir. We have no urgency to get married. Usagi is just projected towards the future. I can't blame her because I am the same. We will get married when the time will be right, whether it'll come in five years or ten or a hundred»

It was a sensible answer, no doubts. Optimistic, given humans' lifespans, but considerate.

The man nodded «You said you met the rest of her family. What about yours?»

Unease shifted in place of the firm stance of the boy, a too familiar glint crossed his dark blue eyes, but he got an answer anyway: «My parents died in an accident when I was a child and even my memories of them are mostly gone. I have no other relatives, not that I know of»

Oh.

Well, this explained why the boy was so devoted to the idea of building a family, he guessed. He'd been in a similar situation too, years before. He wondered if he used to wear the same expression in his eyes, back then.

«This is the reason I met Usagi» Mamoru went on, unaware of the sympathy he elicited in the older man «I was looking for something that could help restore my memory, instead I found her. She showed me how the future was something to push towards, that looking at the past wasn't as important as living on. I will not hinder her growth, I fully intend to continue being by her side every step of the way and help in any way I can, whatever she chooses to be»

Oh, dear. The boy had it bad. Toshinori wasn't certain whether it was good news. It certainly filled his heart knowing she was so beloved, but it was only natural he worried about all the rest.

«What about you? You must have goals on your own»

«I've been following the preparatory medical course in Motoazabu High and I aim to get an internship with a doctor in the Hero business as soon as possible and work as one myself»

Toshinori was surprised «You too have a healing quirk?»

Mamoru looked at his hands «Not exactly. It's an energy channelling quirk that, directed the proper way, can help cellular regeneration and similar. When it manifested, I believed its only use was on plants, but in quirk counselling, I found it can also prompt the regeneration of human and animal tissue, or help me localize problems inside the human body and more. My teachers believe I can expand its use to the medical field, with the right training»

Truth to be told, Mamoru wasn't sure how much of it was a quirk and how much was part of his latent abilities as the prince of Earth. The only sure thing was that it worked better the closest he was to the ground, as if he took his strength from the Earth itself. The Shitennou, once he questioned their shadows through the stones that, miraculously, still worked the same, weren't sure either, noting mostly that even as Endymion he always had a natural affinity for geomancy, healing and small abilities of that sort.

Still, the Hero seemed happy enough with the answer. It was mature reasoning, with precise goals and a realistic outline, while still keeping his relationship in account. Toshinori really, really hoped the boy was going to uphold this all.

«I see. Then I have to thank you» he got up and bowed «For being next to my daughter»

Mamoru fretted to return the gesture, overwhelmed by happiness «It's my honour, sir»

All of sudden, the door snapped open and a blur of yellow and green jumped to hug the tall man.

«Thank you, papa!» Usagi all but shouted in his ear, her smile positively glowing. Of course she eavesdropped the whole thing, along with Luna, who padded in the room with a satisfied grin.

He half-smiled, trying to remain stern when he sat back to get a cup of tea from the table.

«I hope you're serious about this thing too, _princess_ »

She nodded and sat beside him «There is nothing I am more sure about! Oh, Mamo-chan offered to help me study, like Ami-chan said, it's okay, right? Mamo-chan is super-serious and he's the best of his course, and he can be very strict too, you don't need to worry about me slacking off!»

«Not that I doubt Chiba-shonen, but...» he started «I was going to ask Midoriya-shonen to tutor you during his free days. He has a brilliant mind with everything concerning Heroics, this will be a priority at Yuuei»

"And it would improve his self-confidence as well", he added to himself. The kid has still the tendency to turn into a blabbering mess whenever he had to deal with other people, which wasn't apt for the future Symbol of Peace. There were some bad habits and traits he had to get rid of, or at least learn to conceal.

Obviously, he had to keep in account the schedule Yuuei obliged the students to, but Toshinori guessed a few hours a week would do good for both his successor and his daughter.

Mamoru, on his side, couldn't dismiss the idea. He had only a basic knowledge of Heroes-related subjects, the few things he managed to put together in the few weeks they had been in the new reality, and he could bet Usagi knew even less.

Luna must have reached the same conclusion «Both could do» she said in practical tone «You need all the help you can get, you'd be too much hassle for a single tutor» she added, turned at Usagi.

«You're mean, Luna!» the girl protested, but had to concede it wasn't a lie.

In an afterthought, she turned at her boyfriend «That's right! You have to meet Izukun, Mamo-chan!»

«I suppose I do» the boy answered, but his nose was sort of scrunched in a way that reminded All Might of something. But for the life of his, he couldn't pinpoint what. He only knew it was a sign of an annoyance of sort.

«Well, most certainly not today» Toshinori interrupted, glancing at the clock «We should really get on with your training, _princess_ »

She pouted, glowing eyes and pleading tone: «But, papa, Mamo-chan just arrived...»

It was, surprisingly, Mamoru who came to his aid «It's not a good reason to slack off, Usako. I have things to do as well, so go on. We'll see each other tomorrow»  
He got up and Usagi followed, taking his hand again and looking up at his face.

«Promise?» she pleaded.

The boy rolled his eyes, then smiled «I promise. I'll come to pick you up at school» then he pecked the small bit of her forehead where her bangs split up, and left after a last bow to the older man, who was too stunned to give a better reply.

Toshinori would deny it to himself later on, but, for a second, when Chiba-shonen smiled... he could have sworn the boy looked just like Nana.

 **Notes** :  
My new schedule is bearable one week and horrible the next. If we add the flu and olive picking season... Sigh. Plus, the reception of the previous chapter was underwhelming so I was a little down overall.  
Anyway! The prince is back! I had no idea how to make Mamoru and Toshi interact so it took me a long time to write this, but it was about time they did.  
Next chapter will be a concentration of days and events, a fast ride to get soon to two vital events before the Sports Festival occurs.  
Aaand with that the first season is over. Sports Festival arc, here I come!

 _guest_ : thank you for the input and for your quick analysis of the potential pairs, I'll keep it all in mind. I saw you took in account the signature colour compatibility, which is a factor I like to keep in mind along with my theory that the Inner Senshi will be the mothers (biological or putative) of the future Sailor Quartet. Right now the pairings you chose are at the top of the voting, so I'll likely go with those unless the characters slip from my hands and decide on their own (which could happen, as weird as it sounds).

The last times I forgot to say so... thank you to all the new readers, who put the story in the followed and favourites. They look like just numbers on a page, but I know those 146 and 161 are real people willing to spend a bit of their time reading my work is a great feeling.


	20. Fast days

Usagi could feel she was in for some good days and she was dead set in enjoying them.

Her prince was there, the girls were more and more present in her life again, and she was making new friends along the way. Her relationship with her dad was proceeding along with her training and even daimons had not shown their ugly faces since the day she met Hotaru, not even outside Musutafu if the girls' accounts were to be trusted.

It wasn't perfection - Villains still lurked around, the new enemy has not been identified yet, plus the Provisional Hero License exam was incoming, not to mention her issue with the weakened Silver Crystal -, but overall she could consider herself content.

Despite this, there was still another matter that plagued her, one she didn't dare to tell aloud: she wondered more and more about Chibiusa's whereabouts.

If that world was the same and it changed in relevant parts, did the future change as well? It wasn't unreasonable to wonder if Crystal Tokyo was still destined in their future or it was just erased.

To which extent the changes touched Chibiusa? Was she still the same?

And the most dreadful question: did Chibiusa still exist or she vanished along with the new future?

Questions without answers Usagi didn't dare to express: not with the girls, not even with Mamoru - not knowing her prince was just as tormented as she was by the matter - most certainly not with her father who didn't even know who Chibiusa was.

She had the feeling the only one who could answer her was Pluto, and the knowledge the eldest Senshi was gone made the questions even more oppressive.

So she pushed on. There was a lot to think about already and, deep in her heart, she felt Chibiusa was fine.

Maternal instinct was seldom wrong, after all. Or so she heard.

* * *

The announcement of the upcoming Sports Festival sent Yuuei students in a frenzy.

Izuku had promised himself and All Might to do his very best with the chance he was given, but, in truth, the obstacles he was going to face didn't come from his fellow students only, but also from his own lackluster control over One for All, which had revealed itself harder to manage to the boy than both mentor and mentee had anticipated.

Toshinori didn't have the slightest clue as of why the quirk had such a destructive effect on Izuku's body but, after some long discussions, they came to the conclusion One for All had powered itself more than ever before in the long years All Might wielded it at full strength and its backlash was more severe than when Nana passed it on him.

The problem persisted: All Might's lessons had not guided Izuku as much as he hoped to and the occasional broken finger became a routine that was starting to crook his hands out of shape, not to mention the constant soreness. Not that Midoriya was going to complain, or even mention it, now more than ever since All Might stressed how the Sports Festival was such an important step in Hero career.

«Another thing, Midoriya-shonen» All Might called the boy out the thoughtful state he fell in before heading out.

The boy turned in a rush, almost tripping on his own feet «Y-yes?»

«I was wondering if you were willing to employ a few hours to help Usagi get ready for the admission test. I understand the moment is not ideal and I assure you it won't interfere with your...»

«I can do it!» the boy assured, even if he was surprised by the request.

Of course, the idea he had was of an active training regime - which he suspected was similar to his ten-months one, the year before - plus quirk training along with Usagi, a chance not to miss when she disposed of a healing quirk the boy was still in desperate need of.

He was surprised to find out All Might meant for the help to be of the academic type as well as regular training.

«D-do you really think I can tutor her?»

Toshinori smiled «I have free access to your homeworks and tests, my boy, and I saw that notebook of yours. You don't give your brilliant mind enough credit»

Midoriya glowed at the praise, earning a hair ruffle from his mentor before accepting the task and running back to class.

He was in for a busy time until the Sports Festival arrived, but he never felt so energized at the idea of having his hands full.

* * *

Late-afternoon training at Dagobah Beach became regular, integral parts of both Izuku and Usagi's regimens.

They had separate exercises under the vigilant eye of All Might, but often they were joined by Makoto, who volunteered to challenge both in hand-to-hand quirkless combat.  
And she hit hard, Izuku realized soon.

Kino Makoto was a force to be reckoned with. A natural-born fighter. Midoriya assumed she was going to pass the practical entrance exam without a hitch. No wonder Kirishima, arguably one of the physically strongest in his class, showed admiration for her.

Usagi had a lot more troubles facing her, even in comparison to Izuku.

Without using her quirk in the slightest, Makoto had already dragged Usagi to the ground a dozen times in a few minutes. Izuku was sore for being beaten up as well before her and was now sitting besides All Might to watch the sparring.

«You need to be firmer on your feet» Toshinori repeated to his stubborn daughter, who was sitting in the sand after the last landing.

«Mako-chan is too strong» Usagi protested with a pout. Her friend smiled without malice and went to fetch a bottle of water to allow both a bit of respite.

Toshinori shook his head and crouched by his daughter's side «This is a bad mindset, Usagi-shojo. A Hero's goal is to incapacitate Villains with the means in their possession, it doesn't mean defeating them for good, but making sure they can't do more harm. It's not a matter of strength only»

It sounded a bit contradictory to his own ears, to be honest. His overall style was, more or less, punching _very_ hard and little more, and the people - friends and foes - who managed to outwit him had to face the problem of the power imbalance first. He couldn't admit that to Usagi any more than he could say it to any of his students who didn't have a power-based quirk.

He tried to recall what the book about teaching said when it came to overcoming blocks. Something about having the student figure out the solution on their own, right?  
«Work on your strong suits. Think about what you can do well and apply it into the fight» was his last advice.

Makoto came back and offered a bottle of water to the blonde girl, who accepted it while thinking about the problem in front of her.

Her opponent was taller, stronger, better trained. Not the mindless monsters or the arrogant enemies charged with dark powers they usually faced. Once in the field, they were going to deal with rational-thinking fighters and not only occasional thugs, but Heroes were supposed to only capture them - which actually sat well with her, violence was not her preferred way to fix problems - and ensure they were inoffensive.

Usagi got up again.

"Firmer on her feet" had not worked until then. She wasn't heavy or strong enough for that.

But Usagi was quick and had learned more than a few tricks from the Sailor V games. She knew for a fact not even the Senshi of Jupiter could jump as she did. As a matter of fact, up until then, it was the only thing she found herself doing with ease, aside from running.

«Ready?» Makoto asked, taking a fighting stance.

The blonde was in the middle of her affirmative nod, that Makoto was charging her. Usagi jumped back, out her reach, and then aside, effectively managing for the very first time to avoid an attack.

It didn't matter much that Makoto recovered quickly and managed to avoid her sloppy kick, it was progress.

In the meantime, Izuku's mind was going a thousand miles a minute, if his muttering was any indication.

«That's borderline creepy, my boy» Toshinori noted, using the tone of who said the same thing a thousand times already, snapping the kid out his trance.

«Ah, s-sorry! It's just... Usagi-san doesn't have a quirk that can be used in fight situations, I wonder how will she do with the practical portion of the entrance exams, although I suppose she could get in by with rescue points, but even then she'd need a ton of those to qualify and even if her quirk is immediate there is still some time she needs to start crying...»

«I see» All Might interrupted him «Midoriya-shonen, how do you think you would have passed the entrance exam without One for All?»

The boy's eyes went wide. He was right, without a quirk he would have never managed. If even with One for All he needed Uraraka's intervention not to end badly...

A light punch smashed on his head and Izuku found himself rubbing the offended point with All Might looking critically at his address.

«No self-pity. You had in mind to apply for Yuuei long before meeting me, so what would have been your plan?»

Izuku pinched his lower lip and tried to think about it: «I... I guess I would have tried to incapacitate the robots some way, to find their weak points and, uhm, use the environment to my advantage»

An approving nod came from his mentor.

«That's how most the students without inherently fighting quirks passed» the Hero explained «There are always a few applicants whose quirks seem unfit for the Hero course but end up surprising the commission. Without proper training they don't manage, mind you, and a lot end up in General Studies first, but there are some. So don't worry about Usagi-shojo and think about what you need to do in order to stand out at the Sports Festival»

«Yes, sir!»

«Good» was his reply, then he went back to focus on the girls' sparring.

* * *

Some times exercises were quirk-focused only and, as such, restricted to the school grounds within the time Yuuei was open to its students for free training.

In those days, All Might encouraged Izuku to try and use One for All in a less self-destructive way, but the result was rarely satisfactory.

Luckily for the boy, Usagi's quirk was of great benefit, which worked in her favour as well for this helped _her_ quirk training. In fact, she waited for him to show up every time - he was always one of the last to leave the school grounds - and healed him before starting with homeworks or jog to their usual training spots.

«You should stop breaking your bones, Izukun. I can do very little if you do this so often» she mused, letting the last tear fall onto his arm. Of course, if she could freely use the Silver Crystal she'd have fewer troubles fixing his wounds, but she couldn't say that.

The boy looked down at his hands and clenched his fists a couple of times to test it. Most of the damage was gone, but he was still a little sore. He guessed he needed a bit of rest, much to his frustration. Time wasn't on his side and he was at his wit's end.

«It's just... I can't manage to control it. I try to visualize an egg in the microwave, but it doesn't always make the trick»

«An egg?» Usagi tilted her head.

«Ah, it's just a metaphor I use. All Might found it silly too, at first» he recalled.

«Not silly, just... I don't get it» the blonde admitted.

«Well, if you put an egg in a microwave, the egg explodes» Izuku explained «Like my arms»

«So you have to take it out before it goes "boom"» the girl tried to follow the reasoning «Or if you want to cook it you don't have to heat it too much?»

«That would be an oven» Makoto intervened, who finished collecting her stuff «A microwave moves the molecules from the inside, or something like that. Ami-chan would explain it better. But, if you really need to cook eggs in the microwave, you have to put them in a bowl of water. It doesn't taste very good, but...»

«Kino-san, you're a genius!» Izuku exclaimed.

Makoto blinked «Who? Me?»

«Support items! They can be the water, so the egg won't explode! I'll have to think of some...» he started mumbling.

While everyone else found his muttering creepy, Usagi believed it was funny. A lot less so if he started doing it when he helped her study because he had an idea about this Hero or that quirk application and she couldn't follow him, but still funny in other contexts.

For some reason, even during the exercises he couldn't stop thinking and adding notes to his battered notebook. Usagi managed to take a look at it a few times and found more than a few pages about his classmates and one person in particular: Uraraka Ochako.

Midoriya had told Usagi how his friend was pumped up for the chances the Sports Festival could give and how focused she was in such a fond and admired way Usagi couldn't but see the signs of a solid crush, which was honestly adorable, so she set in her mind the idea she had to help him, if not confess the crush, at least get a bit closer.

No, it wasn't because now that Mamoru was back in her life she saw the world a little pinker - okay, _maybe_ that influenced her -, but because Izuku never stopped muttering about his classmates and their quirks and what were the chances of facing them one-on-one in the competition and how he could deal with them.

«... But they're not allowed during the Sports Festival so I guess it has to be postponed. Even though it can't be bad starting with some ideas...» he kept on and on.

He didn't even hear Makoto's goodbye - she said she had to do grocery shopping and some other house-related errands - as he pulled from his backpack his notebook and started scribbling furiously all his ideas.

So, of course, he didn't realize Uraraka was passing by during what seemed like a regular jog in the late afternoon. Nor that she saw them and went sort of tense and - almost - didn't even say hi.

Usagi saw her, instead. She was wishing for a chance to extend her pause a little more and the other girl was the _perfect_ chance.

«Ochako-chan! Hello!» she called with enthusiasm, waving her whole arm.

Uraraka shook her head a bit, as if to chase away some bad thought, then smiled and waved back. Only then Midoriya realized she was there too. He blushed a little, which didn't go unnoticed to Usagi, and greeted his friend with a bright smile while she walked towards them on the sand.

«I never took this route before, I was trying to change things a bit» Ochako explained, «Do you come here often?»

«Papa says I get demotivated when I train alone and Mako-chan couldn't stay long today, so he asked Izukun if I could join his training»

It was mostly in line with the story Izuku told Uraraka and Iida when they met Usagi the first time, but Midoriya was surprised at the ease Usagi bent the truth to make it all seem more casual.

On her side, Ochako wondered who the girl's father could be to have such an influence on Izuku's schedule, especially at a delicate time like the days before the Sports Festival.

«So... you are training together often?» the brunette asked.

«These days we are» Usagi confirmed «Because of the Sports Festival and all»

«Oh»  
«Usagi-san's healing quirk saved my hands more than once» Izuku admitted.

«You still have to find a way not to need it» the younger reprimanded.

«She's right, Deku-kun! It's not good that you keep hurting yourself with your own quirk!»

He made an embarrassed half-laugh «I know you're right. I'm still trying to figure out how»

«Try to do it before the Sports Festival! We need to do our very best for it!» Ochako punched the air for emphasis.

Usagi looked at the two of them, an idea popping in her head.

«Oh! I forgot Mamo-chan said he was coming for dinner, I have to go. Right now. To clean and cook and... stuff. Ochako-chan, Izukun, why don't you train together for today? Yes, amazing, see you!» and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her bag and ran away.

She looked back only once, to be graced with the blushing faces of the two older teens and a vaguely relieved look from Uraraka, and smiled to herself.

* * *

Some other days, it was mostly studying.

Usagi, even if she was a total newcomer to the world of Heroes, showed an incredible aptitude for learning it all, absorbing Izuku's teachings like a sponge with more enthusiasm than anyone, she included, expected. True, she didn't quite get quirk analysis as he did and at times he went too fast for her to follow, but her long-lived love for comic books finally came in handy.

Also, Izuku knew lots of anecdotes that made lessons longer but more entertaining and Usagi was always happy to listen.

On his side, Midoriya felt more and more confident talking with her and speaking up in general. She had a way to put people at ease, he realized.

«I never thought someone could enjoy listening to me» it slipped from him one late afternoon.

«Why not? You're so smart and funny, and nice too! And you have a lot of patience with me when you have to explain things again and again»

He blushed to the very roots of his hair and looked down «N-no one ever said that about me»

«Well, that's unfair» Usagi affirmed «You're great, Izukun»

It wasn't the first time she said this kind of things, and Midoriya always found himself surprised by that. He'd try to deflect her praise with his flaws, pulling them out in the open only to see them dismissed as a normal part of being human, of being _him_. And he didn't even intend to speak up about it in the first place, ever!

His insecurities, the things people told about or to him in the years, horrible things that had taken root in his heart and fed his hurt, were not supposed to be brought in the open. Izuku wanted to be able to smile in front of his own hardships, like All Might, and bury all of that with fierce determination, not to burden those he was supposed to help.

The point was... it was easy to speak with Usagi. He didn't feel the need to keep his thoughts for himself, he could be open about his insecurities in a way he couldn't with his classmates - he was still so afraid they'd look down on him and start to hurt him like those in middle school did - and even less with All Might - he couldn't let him down, he choose _him_ and now he had to make every effort, give his everything to repay that trust - or with his mother.

Usagi was clumsy, she wasn't the best at anything in particular, her quirk was useful but not showy and she didn't care in the slightest about any of those flaws.

It was fine talking with her about how some of his injuries hurt and kept being sore even when he didn't make huge strains, it was alright speaking about his uneasiness about being a "late bloomer" - yes, it was a lie, but a white lie, a half-lie, she wouldn't mind - or about his fears about not being enough.

And more than anything, Usagi was supportive.

«Izukun. You are you. You can't be like anyone else, and it's okay. You're extraordinary in your own right. You're smart and kind and dedicated. Who you are inside is what matters, the rest will come because you work so hard to improve yourself»

He blushed again when she said that, but later on, alone on his way home, he thought back at it and cried happy tears.

No one before has been so good to him. Since he could remember, everybody wanted him to be different, to change, to _not_ be himself.

His previous classmates had wanted him not to be quirkless, his teachers not to be a bother, Kacchan not to be... well, weird, he supposed. His mother wished for him not to be different, even if in her case it was because she didn't want him to suffer. Even All Might reprimanded him for crying or overthinking too much at times.

It was only after Yuuei that he had the assurance that he could be exactly what he wished to become, just the way he was, with the help of All Might, sure, but because he was himself.

Did it really matter that his current classmates thought he had some oddities, if he made friends who liked him even with those? Was it important that he was a little behind them, if he worked hard to recover and get even?

No one who said he was nothing, that he was useless... none of them was right, ever.

He was the Deku who could do anything and the smart boy who worked hard to be who he felt he was meant to be.

It was a newfound assurance that he was going to bring with himself to the Sports Festival, perhaps more important than any improvement in training.

* * *

Meeting Mamoru in the midst of it was a weird experience to Izuku.

Not that the boy didn't know Usagi had a boyfriend, heaven knew she mentioned it often, especially since he moved to Mustutafu as well, but one thing was the accounts from the over-enthusiast girl, another the real thing.

He had shown up one late afternoon, near the end of one of their first joint training sessions, and as soon as she had seen him in the distance Usagi had jumped up to greet him despite her previous assertions of being too tired to move further. She skipped steps and happily bounced to grab the tall boy's arm, chattering with her usual ease and half-dragging him to the spot she and Izuku usually trained.

Midoriya took in the appearance of the couple as they approached: Mamoru was tall, dark-featured, solemn, a stark contrast with Usagi's bubbly personality and bright openness. For a solid second, Midoriya wondered what kind of relationship such a mismatched pair could have, only to chastise himself for pondering in other people's business.

It was only a moment, though. Soon they were close enough for introductions to be made and Izuku realized there was more than what met the eye: Usagi _was_ an unparalleled blinding light, but Mamoru too had this aura of grounding warmth, more subtle but just as strong as Usagi's brightness.

«This is him!» she beamed, leaving her boyfriend's arm to make a wide gesture towards the other boy «Izukun, this is Mamo-chan»

«I'm Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun» the tall boy bowed lightly, but his eyes didn't leave the other's frame, although his face was unreadable.

«N-nice to meet you too!» the green-haired boy bowed back much deeper, head down, too nervous to uphold the dark gaze of the senpai.

Apparently satisfied, the blonde mentioned Izuku had received a strong hit to the head by a little too zealous Makoto earlier.

«It's nothing, really!» the green-haired kid waved his hands in dismissal, so fast that one of his sloppy bandages, result of the umpteenth misuse of his quirk and consequent attempt to fix himself, came undone.

«It's not tight enough» Mamoru had said, staring at the bandage with a clinical eye.

«Mamo-chan is going to be a doctor» Usagi informed with a proud gleam.

«I'm in the preparatory course of Motoazabu High. Still far from my goal, but I already had some practical experience. I can re-do those, if you want, or use my quirk on those» he offered.

«You have a healing quirk like Usagi-san?»

«Sort of»

Usagi gave Izuku an encouraging nod, to which the boy extended his arm with a muttered stream of thanks, trusting her judgement and the senpai's ability.

And here came the weird thing.

As soon as they touched directly, Mamoru's deep blue eyes went wide for a second. The only reason Izuku didn't notice was because his own green ones filled with sights of white castles, monsters-covered battlefields and some more incomprehensible images.

The green-haired boy shook his head, his sight cleared from the sort of vision, only to have to focus on his warmed arms. From Mamoru's hands came a soft glow and soon most the scratches and lighter pains he had had until they were gone. Only his head still felt a little aching, but Izuku was sure it had less to do with his training and more with the strange phenomena.

He thanked again all the same, for once forgetting to ask about a new quirk he encountered, so much the puzzling visions got stuck in his head. They were bound to return in the next days, buzzing in his already crowded head like riddles with missing pieces.

* * *

The girls had at disposal only one more weekend training with Nedzu before the Sports Festival would make it borderline impossible for the Principal to grant them access to the school without anyone knowing. Given what happened to the USJ the repair works were still ongoing, so it was out of discussion to train there, which meant they had to make the rest of the school grounds to be enough.

«It will be fine, do not worry» Nedzu had told Luna, who expressed a bit of concern in this regard «Our students had excellent results even without the USJ in the past. It was easier to have the scenarios ready and all in the same place, but there is no reason for them to not receive proper training in the other parts of the school»

And that was it. The new training session went as well as expected, even if Nedzu tried to force them to separate and make the best of their individual abilities, they found a way to make it on top.

Under the pretext of work, All Might showed up only at the end, in order not to strain himself too much and accidentally reveal his true form to the three girls who hadn't seen it yet. He followed the previous week's pattern at home, hoping he could pull this off again.

And it worked, until he had a stream of new pains in the night. The wound on his abdomen twitched more painfully than usual, a reminder of the mean blow the Noumu delivered during the USJ fight to the sensitive spot, and Toshinori found himself in need of the stronger painkillers.

Point was: he forgot them in his briefcase, which he left downstairs out of habit.

And the five girls were in the living room, where the bag was.

He thought, if he was silent and quick enough, he could stick an arm inside, grab the briefcase from near the TV stand where he left it and go back to his room unnoticed.  
It was a good plan, he thought to himself, walking down the hall with the lights off. Once at the door, he cracked it open just enough for his bony arm to blindly reach for the item.

Which he didn't find where he expected it to be.

Shutting down a wave of panic - and more pain from his side and joints - he crouched to stick his head in the dark room, only to find all the furniture moved to create a sort of pillow fort. Scanning around for his briefcase, he saw it on the other side of the TV stand and tip-toed inside, mentally thanking Luna for reminding him to oil the doors' hinges the previous day.

Mere two steps in, he heard a blood-freezing screech that made him turn so fast he almost gave himself backlash.

Or course, finding himself still too in pain and tired to resort to his muscle form, he tried to speak to calm her down but he sputtered blood in surprise, to which the screaming _tripled_.

Only then he realized the sleeping figures were only four and one blonde head was missing from the count. His only saving grace were his quick reflexes that allowed him to catch the heavy item the screeching Minako threw him, a nearby vase filled with the roses Mamoru sent for Usagi that day and water that miraculously didn't spill on him, only all over the floor, but it wasn't that: the commotion had woken up the others, who were now more or less in alert.

In a matter of seconds, he had an ofuda on his cheek and generalized screaming filled the room until someone - hard to say who, but most likely Kino-shojo or Mizuno-shojo - turned on the light.

«Papa!» Usagi screamed from behind Rei «You scared us!»

He tried to answer, only to slip on the wet floor and almost collapse to the ground, the unbalance setting a coughing fit, the crisis hitting him hard to the point he couldn't utter a single word. He barely registered Usagi's hand on his back, of little comfort in reality, but nice nevertheless as she helped him sit on the ground. It took him a while to regain a bit of composure and look up to the four girls' astonished faces.

«My apologies. I came down to get some pills from my bag, I didn't mean to wake you up» he said, as he tried to get back on his feet, doing his best not to feel the sheer humiliation of the whole "had to sneak in his own house only to be mistaken for some attacker _and_ be seen at his lowest in both health and abilities".

«Please, don't get up!» Minako stopped him with frantic gestures.

«I'm going to get you a glass of water, maybe I'll make some tea too» Makoto added in the meantime, disappearing in the kitchen.

«I'll get your bag» Ami assured to his attempts to protest he was fine and could go back to his room, no need to trouble them, but she was quick to spot the brown leather and go to pick it up and handle it to him.

«Ah, there is no need, my girls. It's my fault, really...» he tried again, to no avail.

«You don't have to apologize to us, Yagi-san» Rei interrupted, picking up the fallen ofuda without looking up, then lit it up on her hand and proceeded to dry the floor by hovering the flame over the wet patch. Her tone was more gentle than before when she added: «It's your home and _someone_ overreacted. I anything, it was her who put us in attack mode» she sent a side-glance at Minako's address.

«Hey, I got scared!» the blonde replied, sitting unceremoniously on the dry part of the floor, «I thought it was a ghost or something like that! Er... no offense, Yagi-san» she corrected in haste «Sorry for screaming. And for throwing things at you» she added with her hands joined in front of her face.

Toshinori managed to fake a small laugh that sounded almost genuine and added: «No worries, my girls. It's on me, really. I shouldn't have been so careless to leave my medicine in my briefcase and my briefcase out of reach»

Soon Makoto was back and switched the vase he was still holding in his hands with a huge glass of water, then hurried back to the kitchen, leaving the man a little dumbfounded at the way they immediately calmed down and took the situation in stride. He could count on his hands non pro Heroes who could do the same.

Usagi, still crouched by his side, exhorted him to take his medicines, to which he obeyed with mechanical gestures.

Ami was staring at his pills box «It's very strong medication» she noted, her brows furrowed «Usagi-chan mentioned you have medical issues, but she didn't give us details, so we didn't know what to expect. It's quite understandable you didn't want us to find out»

«But we became rather good at keeping secrets» Minako added.

«Almost too much» Usagi muttered, then cheered up, «I told you you can trust them»

«You certainly did, my girl» was his reply.

It was all so weird. It was sheer luck the girls had not attacked him with their quirks instead of just panicking, but didn't he do the same, resorting only to his reflexes? True, experience taught him how to distinguish a panic scream from an attack cry and his reflexes were fast enough, even if his mind didn't register his attacker was one of the girls he still acted accordingly, but still...

He sipped some more water, thinking about what to do now.

«No wonder Usagi was so worried» Rei mentioned «There's a lot of blood»

He looked down at his stained shirt and sighed inwardly at yet another unsalvagable piece of clothing.

«It's not this bad all the time! It almost never happened anymore lately» Usagi replied, pouting, then added something that sounded like "Mamo-chan took it better" that was drowned by Makoto's announcement she was back with the tray, could they please make space and get her a pillow?

«It's chamomille tea. I guess we'll need it to get back to sleep after this adrenaline rush» the brunette sat the tray on the floor and the girls started chattering over it as if it was the most normal thing in the world, being waken in the middle of the night, have some shock - Toshinori wasn't a fool, he knew how horrible he looked like in his true form, he could only imagine what it was to see him at night, taken by surprise - only to go back to have some tea and sleep as if it was no big deal.

And maybe it was, to them. Maybe, if one fought legit monsters on a weekly basis, an old, disabled, ugly man looking for his medicines was nothing to be upset about.

He gingerly took the cup of chamomille Hino-shojo passed on and found a lot of the previous tense feelings coming from the group towards him had lessened.

It was nice, this new acceptance, the ease they showed around his real self. It was almost like they preferred to have him around like this.

And perhaps it was so, he mulled over later on, after the impromptu tea party was over and everybody was back to sleep. Perhaps they felt on more even ground now that they knew his civilian form like he knew theirs, felt they were more balanced this way.

Or, maybe, All Might had held himself too far off from people to feel like someone to be comfortable with in everyday life. Toshinori recalled how long it took Midoriya-shonen to relent a bit from the fanboy daze at the beginning so, he thought, maybe it was that.

* * *

The following day he accompanied them to Yuuei in his skinny form, no need to do otherwise, and managed to follow the entirety of the training, going to the point to accompany them to the train station when it was time to leave.

Two days later Makoto showed up at the Yagi residence with a package she explained came from Juuban. It contained, aside from the pouches of herbal tea with the respective list of relaxing properties for each type she added, three books on teaching and one on self-care, a protection charm from the Hikawa Shrine and some huge, colourful posters of nice landscapes, sky or flowers. There were a few manga, too, for Usagi, but the rest was labelled "for Yagi-san".

The man found a proper place for all items: the charm over the entrance door, the teas in the cabinet, the first book in his briefcase to be started immediately, the rest on his bedside table, the posters hung around the house that did wonders to liven up the blank walls. It was one of the few times he was given gifts that were not for his Hero persona but chosen to fit his needs and he was moved by it more than he could say so he made sure to thank them at the first chance he got - namely that very evening, when the girls did their usual joint video-call - but he also pondered on how to turn around the courtesy.

It was Midoriya who, unintentionally, gave him the idea.

The boy was brainstorming about support items that could help him keep One for All in check, an idea Toshinori only half-agreed on because one could never rely too much on that, when he started to think about how useful some extra tools would be for the girls' natural quirks at the moment of their entrance exams.

It was going to take time, he acknowledged, but with the right help, he was confident he'd manage.

 **Notes** : _  
_New training, with some siblings-bonding time! I know, I know. They aren't actual siblings... for now ;P  
A lot of things go on in there that I wish I could elaborate in more depth but would take more time than it's probably worth. If I'll ever have time, after this fic will be completed or when I manage, I'll make some additional shots for those moments, right now I really can't.  
Usagi ships Izuocha and, as I said some time ago, while I am a multishipper this is my boat in this fic's verse. Also, I can consider the results of the poll overwhelming with a neat prevalence of: Ami/Iida – Rei/Todoroki – Makoto/Kirishima – Minako/Shinsou. Given the result, I suppose I can start thinking on how to build some ground for those ships and see how it goes. In any case, I am going to develop those as friendships too, plus, those are the ships I'm going to hint in the Silver Millennium!fic so even if I can't squeeze the pairings in the main story, there will be a place for them in the general universe/Quirky Moon series.  
The part with Minako mistaking Toshi for a ghost was my brother's idea. Not sure I gave it much justice, he's the born comedian, not me, but he approved so I left it.


	21. Izuku in Juuban

There was only one weekend before the Sports Festival. Less than a week before one of the most expected events of Japan.

Izuku wasn't nervous. Of course, he wasn't.

It wasn't like his quirk was still unstable and broke his bones at almost every use, or that he saw his classmates in action and knew all of them made for fierce opponents, not to mention the other class of the Hero course or the equally driven students from the other departments who hoped for a chance to shine and earn a transferral to the more prestigious section...

And it wasn't like All Might would be watching his every move, expecting an excellent performance that screamed "I am here!", along with more or less all the pro Heroes of Japan and, say, the entire nation's eyes were going to be on the event.

Nope, Midoriya Izuku was fine.

Yes, he had been training all the time: strength, resistance, running, flexibility for his body to withstand the possible tasks, his quirk while in practical classes and more on Yueei's grounds, plus he kept keeping notes on any quirk he could witness with more attention than before, if it was even possible.

He could do it. He wasn't nervous.

Okay, maybe he was. Maybe he didn't feel he did enough, but he still had a week and a lot of things could happen in a week, right?

So, when Friday afternoon he got out the Yuuei gates with a bruised shoulder - courtesy of a piece of debris he totally didn't see falling on him while avoiding one of Kacchan's explosions in Foundational Heroics class _when their teams weren't even paired against each other!_ -, to take a pause was his very last thought.

He didn't know Usagi had other plans.

When they met up, she was smiling from ear to ear, to the point she found it hard to gather her tears to help him - "her mental state has to be taken in account for her quirk usage" he filed in his mental notes, along the other observations about Healing Tears he collected in the previous days - and he couldn't but wonder what happened.

«You look in a great mood today» he observed once healed, while they did the warm-up run, a little curious on the reason of the sudden elation.

Usagi nodded eagerly «I can't wait for Sunday to come. Even if I have to get the get up super early to catch the bullet train to Juuban»

«You're going to visit your mom?»

She hummed «Kenji-papa said there are some things I didn't pick up when I moved. It's probably the manga and the other stuff I couldn't find. I'll get that, then I want to spend the afternoon with my friends»

«Oh. Have fun, then!» he wished, a little tense about he had to do without her help for the Sunday training he decided for himself.

«Uh? You're not coming with us?» she asked.

Taken by surprise, he almost tripped on his feet «M-me? U-us?»

Usagi didn't lose her stride and beamed a wider smile «Yup. Mako-chan and Mamo-chan are coming too and you can meet Ami-chan, Minako-chan and Rei-chan, they want to meet you too! Naru-chan too said she and Umino-kun will be there. Oh, and Motoki-nii-san. He works at Crown, they have the best ice-cream and videogames! We're going to have a lot of fun!»

«B-but, training and... the Sports Festival... a-and am I really...?» he stuttered, not quite sure how to express what went on in his mind. Training for the Sports Festival was extremely important, moreover, was he any good for her group of friends? One thing was hanging out with his classmates - which, aside from that day with Uraraka and the daily walk to the train station with her and Iida, didn't really happen yet -, another...

He kept muttering under his breath and almost collided with Usagi, who had stopped in front of him, hands on her hips.

«Izukun. Rest is important! Even Toshi-papa said you are supposed to take a full day of rest every week» she had learned in the previous weeks her father's word was more or less sacred to the boy, and how to exploit the strong reverence he held towards the Number One Hero to convince the kid in his name.  
«But, Usagi-san...» he started again, more hesitant «You'll be with your friends» he said in a tiny voice.

«Yes» she affirmed, not getting the point.

Izuku looked down «I don't... fit in»

«Don't be silly, Izukun! You are my friend too. And everyone wants to meet you»

His head snapped up, big green eyes incredulous «R-really?»

She nodded, picking back pace «I told them about you and everyone is curious...»

Usagi went on speaking about her friends as long as she had breath to spare during their warm-up laps, then went on with the usual exercises in agreeable silence.

By the end of it, Usagi had managed to convince him, not only melting his worries but also making him expectant towards the trip.

* * *

«Ah, okaasan, I... uhm...» Izuku poked at his dinner, unsure of how to announce it. It was a mundane thing, maybe, but he found himself a little out of practice.

«What is it, Izuku?» Inko asked, worry starting to bubble up.

It was his mom's anxiety, Izuku hated to see her like this, especially when she had nothing to worry about, for once, that prompted him to speak: «Some friends are going in Juuban this Sunday. They want me to go with them. Is it okay?» his voice lowered a bit at the end, as if he was unsure himself,

Inko blinked a couple times. It has been a long time since Izuku had had plans with friends, it took her by surprise. It was only a moment, because happiness overwhelmed her to the point of tears.

«Okaasan...?» he prodded, a little panicked at the lack of response whatsoever.

«Sure, sure, of course you can go!» she fretted «I'm just... are they your friends from school?»

Relieved, he shook his head «Ah, not really. It's the ones I train with, Tsukino and Kino-san, and Chiba-senpai, he studies to become a doctor» he added bits and pieces of info he had about them.

Inko's eyes started to tear again. She had been so pained to see her son all alone all that time, to know he couldn't manage to make friends, but _now_ not only he had school-friends but also _other_ friends! Who invited him out!

She asked a few more things - where did they plan to go? what they were going to do? when did they expect to come back? - and recommended him to be back for dinner and be careful and polite - not that he needed to be told the last part, he's always been a good boy... - but overall she was in happy tears most the time.

Even if the trip turned into a social disaster, Izuku mused, seeing his mom this happy for him would be worth it.

* * *

Sunday morning found Izuku a bit more than on the edge, but he was ready for the trip.

Much to his surprise, when he boarded the train car Usagi messaged they saved a seat for him in, he spotted first the lanky, thin form of All Might sitting near the window, his long legs taking up most the space in front of him despite the attempt to not take much space in the bullet train's too-tiny-for-him seats.

Usagi was in the next block of seats, with Mamoru on the side of the corridor, while Makoto was sitting next to her, so the one empty place was the one next to All Might.

«A... Yagi-sensei, I d-didn't know you were coming as well» Izuku exclaimed after the quick greetings, while he sat.

His mentor nodded «I didn't plan to, but there are some matters that await for me at the agency, things they couldn't just mail me, so I'm taking the chance now. I won't bother you kids the whole day, don't worry, my boy»

«You're not a bother, papa!» Usagi chimed in.

«Glad you think so, princess, but an old man has to know when he fits in» he laughed it off.

That started a small banter that soon involved Midoriya as well, the buzzing energy from the two sunshine kids a bit too much not to make the usually serious Mamoru smile, then the topic mercifully shifted to more trivial things. After a few minutes Usagi, who had gotten up much earlier than her usual, fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder, happily latched to his arm, and ended up napping for most the trip. On his side, Toshinori had his briefcase with him and started working on some papers, with no small amount of difficulties given the size of the tiny train table, but soon gave up and fell asleep as well.

With them being on the opposite sides of the corridor, Midoriya remembered he had a question, well _a lot_ of questions, about Mamoru's quirk he didn't have the chance to ask before and, after confirming with the other it was okay to ask, he pulled out his notebook and started a rapid-fire of inquiries the other answered at the best of his abilities with endless grace.

«So your quirk is _that_ complicated?» Izuku mumbled after a while, pinching his chin.

«Yes. I have to be fully concentrated to make it work one way or another, that's why it is more suitable for calm and more or less controlled environments like hospitals and the likes»

«But it's incredibly versatile too!» Izuku praised «I mean, it's not flashy but can work in a lot of ways. Offence, defence, healing, you could even apply it for detecting energy sources and so much more! You would make a great Hero, Chiba-senpai!»

Makoto _snorted_ from over the cooking magazine she brought for the trip, a knowing grin on her face, but otherwise said nothing.

«I'm... not sure I have the temperament for that» the older boy answered, not before an annoyed side-glance at the brunette, who grinned wider «Besides, it's not something I've ever seen myself doing»

At Izuku's confused face, he added: «I understand it sounds weird in this age and environment. There is so much pressure and admiration for Heroes, rightfully so, but not everyone is cut for it and I believe society emphasizes too much on this career while pushing aside many other important jobs that end up deemed second-rate, in comparison. People can be saved in a lot of ways and my way will be the medical field» he looked outside the window and murmured «Maybe something more than that, in the future, but not a Hero»

The younger thought about it. Mamoru had a point, he knew: one only had to think of the way his middle school teacher had thrown away the high school applications, assuming everyone would try for Hero schools, and the fact his old classmates reacted with enthusiasm at the only prospect, to see that _everyone_ wanted to be a Hero.

He said that much and Mamoru went on that line of thought: how many managed? How many had a gift for some other thing but never got around to develop it in hope to make it in the more flashy Hero career? How many were rejected from Hero schools and would struggle to find other dreams? And out of those lasts, how many would grow resentful for the broken expectation and eventually become Villains?

Those were problems in society that everyone was too afraid to address, even, and maybe especially, Hero schools, Izuku admitted.

If someone had made this kind of discussion with him a year and something ago, would that have changed his view of Heroics? Was it changing his view of it now?

«But then, why are you helping Usagi-san? If you are against Hero schools and...»

Mamoru interrupted the other with a frown «I never said that, Midoriya-kun, don't get me wrong. I'm not exactly happy about that» he admitted «But this is _her_ choice, and Hero schools are necessary for future pros to know what to do and how to act against threats according to the law. The problem is not in the Hero schools, but in everything around it, in society itself»

«Uh?»

«If the Hero career was just that, a job for people highly trained for that, like policemen and firefighters, to say, it wouldn't be a big deal. But as it is, with the competition to get to the top, the merchandising, the general celebrity status of pro Heroes and so on... it's moving further away from the calling it once was supposed to be towards becoming akin to show-business»

«But it's what is keeping people's spirits up, hopeful towards the future and sure of the present» Izuku replied «Heroes need to be seen, not for themselves, but for people. So everyone can know Heroes are ready to protect everyone at all times»

«I'm not sure merchandising helps with that» Mamoru grimaced «Or the Hero Billboard Chart, for that matter. It looks like it settles an unhealthy competition among Heroes»

«The Chart is important!» Izuku argued «For public recognition. And same for the merch. It helps people recognize all kind of Heroes from their appearance, so everyone knows who to trust in emergencies...»

«Midoriya-kun» Mamoru interrupted, blue eyes seeming to bear a hole in the younger boy's head «Do you really believe that?»

This gave him pause. Izuku knew firsthand society was unfair. He bowed his head and stole a glance at his mentor.

Had he not met All Might, that day, his life would have been radically different now. He knew he'd still be chasing fights to watch from afar, marvelling at quirks and admiring Heroes for what they represented, maybe... never becoming able to see them as people: he wouldn't have a real grasp of how hard it was to go through that path - if he really had had one yet - and see Heroes as their everyday, normal selves, all of them struggling with life and problems, even All Might. _Especially_ All Might.

Even so...

«Some people find the competition a good reason to give their best, Chiba-shonen. Some others don't like it and shy from it. Both are effective ways to do the same job» Toshinori's deep voice interjected, startling Izuku.

Had he been awake and listening to the conversation the whole time? Not that he was surprised about that, he guessed a Hero was _always_ alert.

«Everyone deals with it their own way» Toshinori went on «As much as I don't find the Chart the best option, it is, as Midoriya-shonen said, an efficient method for both recognition of Heroes' work and visibility. Many Heroes use the royalties from merchandising not for personal gain but for charities, and they create work with their agencies, who give their full support. It's a complex, challenging system to navigate, with many different facets to consider»

«It's a too delicate balance» Mamoru objected, polite but firm «The reputation of a Hero can crumble with one misstep, a single accident on the job can jeopardize the entire career. There are instances of minor things that destroyed otherwise successful Heroes, minor things like gossip that wouldn't have hurt anyone in another field. Popularity is dangerous»

Toshinori nodded, an odd, sad grimace tugging at his lips «I know there are flaws in the system, my boy, don't think I don't. Things can _always_ be improved. I'm certain the new generation, _your_ generation will do better than we did»

Izuku looked at his notebook, filled with entries about active Heroes but on his classmates as well. He knew what All Might was saying, to a certain extent. He was passing the mantle to him for all the best reasons. Even so...

Izuku looked at Mamoru «Heroes are fundamental to society as it is. Those like All Might, who always do their best to save and win, in order to lift people's spirits against the evil that lurks in the shadows, they are irreplaceable. And...» he glanced at his side, his voice a little firmer «All Might is a light that kept the shadows small because this is what Heroes do. Civilians need that light, and to be reminded of its existence at any moment they could fall in despair. They need to _see_ that Heroes are here for them even in the worst situations»

Mamoru's deep blue eyes kept their silent stare on the other boy, but this time Midoriya didn't falter or bow down. After a couple of seconds, the senpai's expression softened and he nodded with a tug at his lips.

«Maybe you're right. You know more of this than I do. Maybe people need someone to follow into the light» he glanced down at Usagi, who had stopped snoring a while ago, then looked up at Toshinori «But I am also convinced Heroes need people to support them back, to be there when no one else is. There is far too much competition for Heroes to fully support each other without a hidden agenda, with the society being what it is. That's why they need people who choose to stay behind and support them from the sidelines, so their light can't be dimmed or snatched out by an unforgiving world»

It was hard for Izuku's mind not to connect this to the Hero on his side, to ponder on some things he never worried about...

In moments, he recalled how done All Might looked when he had had to reveal himself in skinny form on that rooftop, how battered and defeated he had to be to go on and toss away his best kept secret at a kid he just met, how his voice was drained of feelings when he told him to give up, as if he had given up himself.

How he admitted, hours later, it was him, Midoriya Izuku, with his selfless act, to bring back into him the will to be a real Hero again.

All Might had been alone, Izuku realized, fighting on his own, struggling with Villains and his own body at the same time. Alone without any light but his own... and he was losing it when they met.

But, even at the cost of sounding self-centred, Izuku allowed himself to believe he was the one who brought a bit of light back in his mentor's life, along with Usagi.

In a tiny portion of his mind, Izuku wondered who would be _his_ support when he'll become a Hero, but it was a passing thought, a faraway scenario still years to come and pushed aside just as fast.

Toshinori nodded, a tiny smile appearing «This is good to hear, Chiba-shonen. Future Heroes, their support, the teams that will be formed... everyone will learn from our mistakes, like we learned from our predecessors. This is what gives me faith in the future of our world, your ability to mend _our_ faults and move forward»

There was, for the first time since Izuku met him, a weird look in his mentor's eyes, something akin to nostalgy or regret. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, or where it came from, but it gave him a feeling of sadness that wasn't quite _his_. It left as fast as it came, too quick to ponder on it.

Mamoru nodded «Let's hope we can do it»

«We will, Mamo-chan» Usagi affirmed, startling the two boys, who had not realized she had been awake for the last part «As long as we work together, there's nothing we can't do. The world is not as bad as it seems and you worry too much» she added with more cheer and a contagious smile.

* * *

The rest of the trip went on different topics and before they realized they were at their stop. They split up at the exit, Toshinori on the way to the Might Tower and the kids towards the bus stop to reach the Tsukino home, with the blonde girl happily leading them.

Izuku had never been in Juuban, so he was surprised by its greenery and general calm even so close to the train station. It was a nice place, more vibrant and, somehow, brighter than Musutafu.

The Tsukino residence was another surprise to him. He expected an apartment complex, or a small house like the one she currently lived in, so the colourful, three floors house with a small garden, wide windows with white frames and large balconies was an unexpected sight. One had to wonder how it was like to grow up in that home, so large, colourful and bright.

Usagi opened the entrance gate and skipped towards the door followed by the others. A regular looking man with dark hair and glasses greeted as soon as they got in.

«Hello, Kenji-papa!» she greeted after a small hesitation. It felt weird to her. Not that she had ever been particularly close to her father, but somehow she was worried that in the new reality, with him being only her step-father, he would change his treatment towards her.

«Hello, Usagi-chan» he replied with an easy smile, the same as ever, calm and kind, that immediately put her worries to rest.

«It's nice to see you back. We missed you» the man added «I see you brought friends. Hello, Mamoru-kun and Makoto-chan»

They replied as usual and Midoriya introduced himself.

«Nice to meet you, Usagi's friends are always welcome» then he turned at the blonde «Your mother isn't home yet, she is out for an errand with Shingo, so we have time to move your things before she arrives»

«What things?» Usagi wondered, head tilted in confusion. She was sure he meant for the missing pieces from her room when he called, so why the secrecy with her mom?

«Come on, let's go upstairs. I brought a few boxes up already, but I guessed you wanted to pack them up on your own»

Everyone looked at Usagi, who was more confused than they were, so they moved upstairs. The attic was a bit dusty but in relative order and airy. Kenji led them to a cabinet in front of which lied a couple of empty boxes and fished a key from behind it, then handed it to Usagi.

«Box what you want to take with you and don't worry, I won't let Ikuko throw away anything you leave here,» the man said, then he paused «I don't think we've opened it in a while, but it should be fine. Anyway, if you have troubles I am downstairs, you just have to call» then he left the four kids in front of the mysterious cabinet.

Usagi looked at the key. It was a very normal key, but someone messily painted the upper part with some kind of paint in red and blue. The colour was chipped and yellowed by years, but nothing else seemed to clue for the content it was going to reveal.

Hesitantly, the girl turned the key in the hole and the lock gave a soft click, the door unlocked and she opened slowly.

Izuku let out a very loud squeal at the sight inside.

He started to tremble and his eyes went wide, hands on his face in excitement covering his muttering mouth.

The cabinet was filled with All Might merchandise. And not any merch: it was almost all limited edition, celebratory stuff and even a couple that looked like prototypes, all in mint condition, save for a couple of stuffed dolls which colours had dulled and a few seams had given up.

Usagi, on her side, could only let out a small "Oh"

It took her a moment to recover the memory of that bit of life from that world, how her little self received packages for her birthdays and other celebrations, or just when something new was going to be released from the Might Tower. She'd find her gifts under her bed after school, where Kenji would hide them for her before Ikuko could see them, and then she'd bring every piece there, in the attic, where her step-dad had settled the cabinet for her to store it all in, safe from Ikuko's wrath and Shingo's curiosity.

«It's a lot of stuff» Makoto commented, pulling her out her reverie and interrupting Izuku's tangent over the things he spotted.

«Ikuko-mama didn't want them around, she tried to throw it all away as soon as I had them» she explained, to the fanboy's horror «So Kenji-papa and I had to hide everything up here»

She sorted through the items, more curious about the ones she didn't recognize than Izuku seemed to be. The boy was aching to inspect it all himself, but he was polite enough to know it wasn't his stuff - even if he recognized the ultra-rare 10 Years Anniversary Canopy and was _dying_ to see it open! - and kept looking over Usagi's shoulder.  
In the meantime, the blonde girl had crouched down to get one thing that was pulling her memory in particular: a metal box - All Might-themed, obviously - that she opened to reveal a stack of cards and letters.

They were more evidence that Toshinori had never completely abandoned his daughter, adding meaning to the number of gifts. He had not been present, true, but he did what he could to show he cared from afar, which filled Usagi with melancholy. She didn't know what the messages said, but she wanted to read them, and recover that bit of life that wasn't quite hers - but at that point was as well as real -, so it was the very first thing that went in the cardbox to bring home. She picked a few plushies as well, those were tied to vague childhood memories, and a bag which she thought would be nice to use to go around.

Satisfied, she turned at the others. She was sure Kenji-papa would take care of the rest. None of the other items gave her any kind of feeling other than the vague notion of a nice present, so she was ready to go.

«All done?» Makoto asked, earning a nod in reply.

Mamoru was already picking up the box from the floor, but Usagi glanced back at Izuku, noticing once more how nervous he looked.

«Are you okay, Izukun?» she couldn't avoid asking.

«S-sure! I am, really. It's just... some of those pieces are rare. Like one in a thousand or even in a hundred! It's like you have a small museum in here! Which means it's borderline impossible to get some of them! At least, it is for normal fans andnotthatIknowbecauseItriedbutwellIdid...»

«Oh» Usagi turned to look back at the cabinet, an idea forming in her head «Pick one»

«What?» he stopped abruptly, eyes jumping from the shelves to her.

«Pick one» she repeated «One you like, or that you've been looking for»

He took a moment to consider it, muttering under his breath about rarity-ratio and similar factors, assuming Usagi wanted just one that was meaningful to bring with her to her home in Musutafu, then he settled for one figure.

«This one. It's not one of the super-ultra-rare merch, but I read it was made with special materials and it's hand-painted, plus it was made to celebrate...»

He stopped abruptly when Usagi took it from the shelf and pushed it in his hands.

«It's yours now. I'm not bringing back home all of it and I guess Toshi-papa can get me more if I want to, so you take this one as a present to thank you for helping me!» she informed with a smile.

Izuku looked down at the extremely precious merch in his hands. His weak protests had too little heart behind and the girl pushed them down, insisting he had to accept it, so he started crying. A legit bawling that threatened to flood the room and earned some worried looks from Mamoru, to which Makoto shrugged.

They went downstairs with the green-haired boy clutching to the item like a baby who just got the best present in the world, but managed to act mature enough to lay it in the box -, Mamoru's suggested it'd be more practical since there was a lot of space left -, before they went in the living room.

It was a good thing because Ikuko and Shingo were back. After some quick greetings and a few words exchanged - including a curious stare at Izuku's address - the woman called her daughter in the kitchen with the pretence of helping with tea for the guests.

«You look well,» she said, hands busy with preparing tea «How are things there?»

Usagi smiled and started to gather the teacups from the cabinet «It's okay. Toshi-papa is good, even if he makes me work a lot. I'm making friends too»

«What about your grades? You know you won't pass the entrance test if you don't study enough...»

The girl huffed, adding the sugar pot to the tray «Mamo-chan and Izukun are helping me» she assured. It was true, and if one added Mugen standards were even higher than Yuuei, according to Ami's researches, the extra effort Usagi had to put to stay afloat in the elite school more or less put her on par with ordinary schools.

Ikuko sighed, leaving the stove do its job, and turned towards her daughter to look her in the eyes directly for the first time that day «You're still sure of it? You don't have to, you can come back if you give up. I won't be angry and nor will your father. He knows what he had to give up to become a Hero and he'll understand if you don't feel up for it anymore...»

«Mama» Usagi interrupted, a firm stare «I'm not going to give up, this is too important. I know I'm clumsy and not so smart and I always leave things midway if they take too much effort, but not _this_. It's the right thing to do and I'm going to make it. You know...» she took a small pause, fingertips brushing the hem of the table she spent lots of time sitting at in her younger years. There was so much in her head, but changing the route she took was never in question. She was going to keep training and take the Provisional Hero License and she was going to attend Yuuei next year because that was the right path to follow in that world. She also knew she wasn't going to let any of her doubts stop her. She may get hurt and be wrong, she'd allow herself to cry if should she need to, but she was always going to get up and try again.

She had more than one reason to. The lives of many people depended on her too, the enemy had to be defeated, the world deserved happiness and peace and she had the power to make it.

«But are _you_ doing well there?» Ikuko asked, the firmness and maturity in her daughter's eyes something new to her, but even that didn't ease her worries.

«Now it's better. At first, it was very hard» she admitted «I almost didn't remember Toshi-papa and we didn't get everything right immediately. I think we're _both_ learning a lot. He was so lonely, mama. He does a lot for everyone and no one does much for him. But we're helping each other. The girls like him too, now, you know they'd been visiting every weekend? Papa lets us use the living room to make pillow forts for the night, it's fun and...» Usagi smiled again, as if all her troubles were lifted from her shoulders and she was back to the carefree girl she always was.

The woman shook her head and closed the distance between them, engulfing her daughter in a hug that quieted her mid-sentence.

«Mama?»

«I should have told you before you left... If you ever, at any moment, change your mind...» she said softly in her ear «You can come back. You know that, right? I still think it's too dangerous and you shouldn't feel forced to...»

«I'm not, mama. I'm sure» Usagi replied, but hugged her mother back because she had missed that feeling. She could feel her worry and was selfishly happy about it. This kind of worry was love and care and Usagi loved her mother just as much. She was among the people she wanted to protect, and what better way than help for a better world to be?

Ikuko recovered soon, dropping the hug and wiping the small hint of tears from the corner of her eye.

«Stay safe, okay? It's all I ask. Learn as much as you can and don't take risks you're not ready for» she added, in a firmer, commanding tone, more akin to her usual.  
Usagi nodded and they finished making tea together in comfortable silence.

* * *

After recovering an additional box of scattered items Ikuko had collected that Usagi had left behind - including the manga Shingo had "borrowed" without telling his sister -, the four kids left the Tsukino household to meet with the rest of Usagi's friends.

For a Sunday, the Crown wasn't very crowded. Usagi made a beeline for the counter, where she was happily greeted by a blonde boy she introduced to Izuku as "Motoki-onii-san".

Naru and Umino were a little further and Usagi went to say hi them too and the boxes were left in Motoki's care, in the staff room, so the group didn't have to worry about them being ruined or misplaced while doing their things.

«It's been some time, Mamoru. It's good to have you guys around again» Motoki said as soon as Usagi has dragged the others towards her favourite games.  
The other nodded «Sorry I didn't keep in contact more»

«Don't worry. I know how it is to get everything ready for work studies, internships and the likes, it seems like the workload triples up. How's going on?» they chattered a little, then Motoki became curious about the newcomer.

«A Yuuei student, you said?»

Mamoru nodded «He's in the first year of Hero Course. He tutors Usagi and her father trains him»

Umino whistled, appearing from nowhere «Set for popularity, then. Heroes grab a lot of attention from girls» the nerdy boy settled his glasses «You okay with that?»

«At first I wasn't» Mamoru had to admit when Motoki's inquiring look mirrored Umino's interest for the question «But it's alright. Midoriya-kun is only eager to help and I think Usako decided to adopt him as her surrogate brother. She's even trying to set him with the girl she thinks he likes»

It wasn't only that. The day they met, Mamoru got a feeling of familiarity from the younger boy, a thing he had not felt in a long while. When to that it added the visions of Silver Millennium, albeit hazy, he figured there was nothing to fear from him, even though not even he could say what made him so certain.

Before, had been worried, more than jealous, that the Hero student could be mean, vain, or conceited, or that he could be too focused on his future career for the advantages it offered such as popularity, riches and so on. He found nothing of it in Midoriya and was relieved him helping Usagi was not only because All Might asked, but also because the boy was honestly happy to help anyone.

«Well, this sounds like our Usagi» another voice intromitted.

Before Mamoru had fully turned to look at the newcomers, Usagi's happy screech of recognition reached them.

«Rei-chan! Ami-chan! We're here!» she shouted, one eye still on the game not enough to prevent a game over. She didn't seem to mind too much, except for a groan and a brief falter of her smile, and left the stool to greet her friends.

«Isn't Minako-chan with you?» she asked, looking over their shoulders.

Rei shook her head, then looked over at where Usagi had left the rest «She had something to do first. Something about a special release, she didn't say much more»

In the meantime, Ami was the first to approach the boy, curiosity overwhelming her usual shyness: «You're Midoriya-kun, right?»

He nodded, eagerly, then bowed «Nice to meet you both!»

«I'm Mizuno Ami. This is Hino Rei. Usagi-chan told us a lot about you» she added, pointing at the other girl.

«S-she did?» the one asked stuttered, face red.

«She said enough for us to welcome you» Rei replied, a little stern, but polite.

«Ah, uhm... thank you?» Izuku hesitated, not sure how to take it.

Rei could be intimidating on a normal day, let alone when she was trying to seize someone. Ami knew that well enough and prompted Usagi to tell how her visit at her old home went, which she complied without a clue.

She was in the middle of her retelling on the tirade she did to her brother when she found that he was the one who stole part of her manga collection when the glass doors of the Crown let in a blonde tornado.

«Usagi-chaaan!» Minako screamed, launching herself to her friend, including the bags she was holding in her hands.

Unfortunately, neither girl was prepared for the impact and both tumbled to the floor in a mess of blonde hair and paper bags. Both were cry-laughing too much to be bothered by the weird stares from around.

«You're okay, Usagi-san?» Izuku worried. Mamoru was quicker to reach the girl and help her get up.

«I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that» Usagi was still smiling wide and looked happier than Izuku had seen her.

«You're late, Minako-chan» Makoto shook her head with a smile, then helped her friend get up as well.

« _Fashionably_ late» she corrected with a wink, unaffected by the confusion she made «I was busy» she showed the bags as if they were any explanation. At Usagi's curious peeking, she proudly showed a brand new Midnight-brand bag, along with several other Hero-merch accessories. A few paper bags contained more stuff of the same line, including some unofficial - and widely inaccurate - merch of the Sailor Senshi.

«I can't believe you made us wait to go shopping for Hero merch of all things» Rei grimaced «This is so unnecessary»

Minako made a scene covering the ears on the image of Midnight printed on her bag «Shh, she didn't mean it, sensei»

«Really?»

«Midnight is an inspiration for all girls with skin quirks! She does what she wants and, most importantly, dresses how she wants! And she's proud of her sexuality, which is the best thing!»

A lot of people around, including Ami, Mamoru and Izuku, turned red at the bold statement, while Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose and Rei rolled her eyes.

«Well, uhm, actually the Government had a law called the "Hero costume skin exposure limitation act" a little after Midnight's debut, made specifically to impede Heroes from wearing too revealing costumes, so she can't properly wear anything she pleases...» Izuku explained, like on autopilot.

«Which is ridiculous!» Minako interrupted, then she realized who spoke «Oh, you must be Izukun! I'm Aino Minako, call me Minako-chan! We've been waiting to meet you, I didn't know you were so cute!»

If possible, the boy blushed twice as bad.

«Minako, you're embarrassing him» Makoto intervened.

«Now that we're all here,» Mamoru said before Minako could do even worse «Why don't we get a table and have something to eat?»

At the mention of food, Usagi perked up and picked a table, which soon filled with the happy chatters of the whole group. Mamoru looked at Izuku with a smiling shrug and sat as well, pointing at the seat next to him.

«Izukun, you have to try this shake» Usagi excitedly pointed at one of the items on the menu to show him from over Mamoru's arms «It's the best of the best. Oh, and this too. And I want ice-cream and...»

«I-I can't! My diet d-doesn't...» he tried to deflect.

«I thought you were on a diet too, Usagi-chan» Ami pointed out, mercifully saving the poor boy from the double embarrassment of being at the center of attention and refuse the food.

«It's my free day! I work hard all week, you know? I deserve a treat» Usagi pouted.

«One thing is a treat, another to eat the whole shop» was Rei's reply, but there was no bite behind the remark and Usagi just stuck her tongue at her.

«Other than that, are you sure you can pay for all of this?» Naru asked, voice low but not enough most the table didn't catch it.

The blonde smiled wide «No worries! Toshi-papa borrowed me his credit card, he said I have to treat you all as well!»

Minako glowed. Literally. Izuku had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden light from her quirk.

«Usagi, you have the best dad» she affirmed, then sighed dramatically, the light going off with her mood «If only my parents weren't this tight with my allowance...»

Makoto rose an eyebrow «How much did you say you spent today?»

«Unrelated!» Minako shrieked «Money spent for happiness is always well-spent!»

The group kept on with their happy chaos. It was weird being at the edge of it for Izuku, who wasn't used to this. Only Mamoru kept mostly silent, at least until he noticed Izuku looked out his depth.

«They're always like this, I'm afraid» he sort of apologized, aware of the chaos.

«Ah, it's okay, really. It's a new thing to me, it's... nice» Midoriya assured. It _was_ , and he was starting to get used to this new experience of feeling part of a group, both withing his class and out.

Plus, it wasn't a bad feeling, after all.

From the sidelines, he couldn't help but look for little hints about their quirks. It was hard to figure out them from their appearance only, but he tried, in part out of habit, in part to try and distract himself from how otherworldly pretty all Usagi's friends looked, as if they had been drawn by a different hand than the one who designed the rest of his world.

Minako's was obviously the glowing thing, while Ami had a sort of contraption behind her ear that could be seen only when the moved her short hair from it. Rei didn't show any until her tea got cold and she heated it with a flicker of her wrist and he knew Makoto's electric spikes well enough at that point.

It was interesting to see how they interacted too, carefree and sure of their bond. It was different than with his classmates, who still barely knew each other. And it was comfortable even when he was dragged in the discussion along with them.

Yes, it was nice.

* * *

The morning went fast, but with the huge snack-time the group had, they forewent lunch, preferring to take a few rounds at all the various games.

Later on, Usagi insisted Izuku _had_ to try the Sailor V one, which he did with modest results until the game gave the chance to equip the Chain Sword, much to the girls' surprise: the Sword has never appeared in the game before and they _knew_ it has never been in Sailor V's equipment either since Minako had it in her care only _after_ she became Sailor Venus and reunited with the others.

Izuku didn't notice their perplexity: after the Sword showed up, he started to get a better hang of the game, rising in ranks quite fast, all while muttering strategy and observation, lost in deep concentration.

It felt as if there was some sort of familiarity between him and the game's dynamic and before he could realize he had dragged a lot of attention onto himself from more people. He didn't hear any of it, completely engrossed in the game.

Jump, kicks, sword moves were his main attacks, he almost always disregarded the other weapons and powers, finding the sword more than enough to beat most enemies until a boss of high level showed up.

«Careful there, Izukun! Use the Beam» Minako suggested, a little too late. The boss had crushed the tiny Sailor V avatar, life points going down dramatically.

Izuku kept fighting a little more, cheeks puffed, to no avail. Two more critical hits and it was Game Over.

A choir "Noo!" awoke him and he blushed brightly at the sight of how many people had been watching him play.

«That was amazing!» Usagi praised «You almost beat up our records!» she added, eyes on the screen where the highest scores started to appear.

If anything, Izuku was even more surprised than she was «I never played it before, I swear! I don't know how I did it!»

There was a quick round of congratulations from around, then Umino and Naru announced they had to leave.

«What about we leave too?» Makoto suggested «It's a nice day, we should get a bit of sun»

They agreed to move at the Shrine, so Izuku could see another one of Usagi's favourite places.

«Usagi-chan, can we speak one moment, please?» Ami asked.

From the serious look on her face, Usagi got it had to be something important and exchanged a quick look with Mamoru, who got the hint.

«We're going to get back your boxes from Motoki and wait for you at the bus stop, Usako» the tall boy assured and prompted the other to move on, albeit Midoriya turned again to look back a couple of times.

After they were sure the boys were far enough, Ami started: «We've been having a similar dream lately. Rei-chan said the fire is giving her a similar omen...»

«The one about the talismans?» Usagi interrupted, a downcast look on her face «So you're having it too...»

Minako nodded «Until we don't know what it refers to, we have to be careful. We'll keep researching, of course, but I don't like it»

«It is unclear if we have to collect them, or prevent their gathering. The omen is nebulous, the fire doesn't give me a clear answer either» Rei explained, her violet eyes looking in the distance «It's rather confusing. The fact we all have it, though, seems to hint it's tied to our current enemy»

«Either the enemy is collecting those talismans, or we have to» Ami added «There's a fifty-fifty chance. If any of us ends up having more hints, we'll have to share them immediately. Even with Nedzu-sensei's help and the advice he passed on to pro Heroes, none of them had been able to subdue or capture a daimon yet, so we don't know if anyone but us is able to convert them back»

Everyone nodded in agreement.

«There is another thing» Rei added before they could move on « _That_ wasn't normal. The Sailor V game always changed for us, but it's the first time it does something like that for others»

«The highest ranks are ours because it was made for us Senshi to get hints about how to fight» Minako added, «The fact it changed...»

«It could mean anything and nothing» Makoto interrupted «We can't forget we are not in the same world as before. The game may be different for that reason. I don't think we should worry about Midoriya-senpai»

Ami shook her head «I'm not concerned he could be an enemy. The game has a fail-safe that would have triggered our alarm otherwise. It's more likely he may be an ally we don't know of, but we should keep an eye on him anyway»

Makoto nodded, the task falling onto her and Usagi given they were the only ones in the position to do so. Usagi was tempted to object she trusted Izuku was good, but see him playing the game like that had pulled some string in her memory, the old memory of Serenity she never lingered too much on and was never that clear if not for the great events. She limited herself to a pensive nod, unable to fully pull the string and drag the memory out to clear it up.

«Where are Luna and Artemis when we need them?! They _have_ to know something...» Minako sighed and the group picked up pace to join the boys at the bus stop.

«Luna stayed in Musutafu, she refused to have another trip in the carrier» Usagi explained «And she said she wanted to meet with someone. Nedzu-sensei, I guess» she added.

«Well, at least you know where she is. Artemis just left this morning and told me nothing at all» the other blonde scoffed.

«I wouldn't be too worried. They'll tell us when they think the time is right, as usual» Rei ended the discussion quickly as they got under the bus stop's shelter.

Mamoru and Izuku were engrossed in a discussion but, as soon as the girls were in earshot, Mamoru put them apart of it as well: «We were talking about Midoriya-kun's quirk. He has some severe troubles with it that may turn into severe medical issues very soon»

Ami's brows furrowed, already thinking about the challenge the problem poised, and soon she and Mamoru started pulling out medical terms no one else there could follow up for the whole bus trip to the Hikawa Shrine.

«Ami-chan will become a Hero-doctor. Her quirk is super-brain» Usagi smiled at Izuku, who nodded eagerly, taking another mental note.

«Hyper-brain» the girl corrected, without missing a beat in the other conversation.

«300 IQ, ability to memorize any info immediately. Plus, she always knows where water is» Minako gushed.

«That's not part of her quirk, Mina» Makoto laughed. They were about to climb up the staircase that led to the Shrine «It'd be like saying cooking and gardening is part of mine»

«Well, you sure have superb cooking skills» was the remark from Rei, a few steps above. She looked over her shoulder with a sly smile «Then, Usagi-chan has super-crying, together with regular crying and healing cry»

«I'm a professional sleeper and eater. And super-manga reader» the interpellated stuck her tongue back at her friend «Oh, Izukun has super-crying too! And his super-notes!»

«Then I am a super-star!» Minako jumped up the last steps, her skin glowing again in a way that reminded Izuku of Aoyama.

«Are you just adding "super" to anything we can do?» Ami smiled at her friends' antics.

They happily walked around the Shrine for a few minutes, allowing Izuku to take in the scenery. Rei left for a few minutes to check if her grandfather needed help, promising to be back soon.

«Rei-chan is a Miko» Makoto provided for Izuku «Talking about super-powers, she has psychic abilities»

The boy was amazed. It looked like almost all Usagi's friends had a separate set of skills outside their quirks, and it was outstanding: it wasn't often that people developed interests and hobbies that didn't somehow involve their natural quirks, moreover, some of theirs were _not_ ordinary abilities, at all.

They talked a bit more about that, this time him pulling out his notebook and scribbling in it furiously.

«Come on, now it's your turn» Makoto encouraged with an energic pat on his shoulder, his pen almost tumbling out his hand and to the ground.

«I'd like to see your quirk in action too» Ami elaborated «It could clear up a couple of things to me, maybe it could help»

Midoriya looked around, a little worried. He didn't want to be reprimanded for public quirk usage, not to mention One for All could be quite disruptive. Moreover, he worried the genius girl could figure out something about the true nature of it...

«I can only do a quick scan as it is, I'd need more powerful equipment to do an in-depth analysis, but it could be enough to help you a bit» she added.

«Usagi-chan won't let us hear the end of it if we don't figure out a way to help you. She's a worrier» Rei said, showing up from behind a corner with a traditional tea set on a large tray. She placed herself next to Usagi, who gave him a peace sign and a huge encouraging smile.

Izuku gave in and got up.

Ami stood as well and pressed behind her ear, over the metallic plaque attached to her head, a couple of its blue buttons. A small visor emerged from the sides and converged over the bridge of her nose, small lights only she could decipher appearing on it from the inside.

Izuku, despite all the questions that popped in his mind at the sight of this part of her unusual quirk, nodded. He was asked to start to channel his quirk as if he had to hit something, but without acting on it.

The request was harder to comply than he imagined. It was relatively easy to decide to activate One for All and do so in adrenaline rushes, but gathering this feeling without the drive to do something active with it revealed itself a challenge.

Ami hummed to herself «The power output is unbalanced. I can't figure out how, though. It seems the quirk itself gathers energy from the inside, starting from some kind of core, to release it in bursts outside. This is probably why your bones break, the output is too strong for you to contain it. But I can't pinpoint where it comes from, nor how to fix the issue...»

It was Mamoru who, interrupting the exercise, hovered a hand on Izuku's shoulder «Try again. It sounds like you need to figure out how you channel and control it. I'll try to give you a hand»

Izuku looked up at the older boy and nodded, closing his eyes with a deep breath.

Soon, he felt the familiar rush of energy in his arm, deciding to punch the ground and charging the limb for it. Then, just as he was getting ready to punch, he felt a gentle grip on his shoulder.

For a moment, when Mamoru touched him, visions akin to the ones he had the first day they met spiked up and he almost lost focus, but as soon as he reminded himself what he was doing and started to work on One for All, the images faded and so did the fast-paced power surging, subdued by another energy, unfamiliar but not unwelcome.  
One for All decreased in power and Izuku could feel it channelling in a more even way, less fast but just as strong, straining his muscles without ripping at the tendons and cracking bones.

Then the pressure on his shoulder left and the energy - Mamoru's quirk, Izuku supposed - that helped keep One for All in check disappeared and the ache was back as usual, the power overpouring and pressing from the inside with the need to _get out_.

Izuku was fast to let go and dissipate it but, even with that precaution, when he opened his eyes he saw his arm was red and swollen and hurt considerably. There were no broken bones, for once, which was a win, in a way. Plus, the experiment wasn't in vain: Izuku now had a more precise image of what happened with his quirk.

He had gotten used to thinking of One for All as a power switch: on or off. With Mamoru's intervention, he felt it was actually a flux, like a filled syringe. He had to delicately push down the plunger to get the power flow slowly and not strain his limbs too much with a sudden injection that could shatter the needle and break the veins it filled.  
Now that he felt how it was like when the quirk was under control, it would be easier to replicate, or so he believed.

Ami and Mamoru examined his arm, the latter with an unreadable expression, then he tilted his head «I think it's because you can't channel it right. I tried to use my own energy-control ability to feel where it came from and it seems like it comes from all your body, then you focus it too much without restraint, which hurts you»

Ami nodded «The scan says a similar thing. We can guess the raw power is far too strong to be used at once from a single point. You can try to decrease the power level or find a way to spread it more evenly»

Izuku blinked a couple times «I try to tone it down, but it doesn't always work...»

«The egg in the microwave!» Usagi chimed in, leaving everyone but Makoto perplexed.

He nodded «I've been thinking of support items that could decrease the level, but I don't want to limit it. My teachers say I have to learn how to control it and if I rely too much on support for this I may never learn it rightwhichisnotwhatI...»

«Then you could distribute it» Ami interrupted after a while «Not focusing it on a single part of your body may reduce a lot the stress on your limbs, overall»  
She was... right?! Why didn't he think of that before?

Injections were done so things could be spread into the whole body, so he had to treat One for All's power as something that had to circle around. But how?

He had a little less than a week to find a way to make it work, if he wanted to end the Sports Festival with all his bones whole. Well, maybe "whole" was too much to ask for. He could settle for "not entirely destroyed", if it came to it.

Still, it was more than what he had before.

* * *

They ended up spending the rest of the day around the city, wandering closer to the Might Tower, in Roppongi, as the time to leave approached.

Izuku had visited the place only once in his life, when he was seven, an event he remembered and cherished with his whole heart despite being unable to meet the Hero that day as he had hoped.

The first floors of the Agency were open to the public for various instances: there was a museum that celebrated All Might and various other Heroes that had the originals of his old outfits in huge glass cases and the entire merchandising line, the official shop, a giant electronic board that showed on rotation pictures and drawings sent from the fans, plus the so-called "Mighty emergency office", which was made to offer immediate help to whoever requested it, and a few more things.

Izuku loved the Might Tower and what it represented, even so, he restrained himself from asking to visit it again, assuming Usagi knew it too well and wouldn't be interested.

They wouldn't have had the chance anyway, because Toshinori joined them a few roads away from the agency. He waved to the group, who greeted him with enthusiasm, but Izuku spotted a white cat trotting next to the man, odd because it must have been the same breed as Luna, if the spot on its head was any indication.

«Artemis! That's where you've been?» Minako called out, recognizing her pet-partner.

«I hope you don't mind, Aino-shojo. Artemis helped... I mean, kept me company at the agency for today» Toshinori caught himself.

The girl's eyes were throwing daggers at her cat, who for once enjoyed to pretend to be a perfectly normal cat and let out a quiet "meow" before jumping on her shoulder.  
«I'm angry, Artemis» she pouted, arms crossed and looking the other way «You could have told me where you were going»

Izuku grinned a bit at the blonde's antics. As if the cat could have talked! Which it didn't, but rolled its eyes in sort-of annoyance in a very human way.

«Did you have a good day?» Toshinori asked, to which Izuku and Usagi nodded in unison and started to retell the best parts of the day as they started walking towards Roppongi's station to get the bullet train back to Musutafu.

«Oh, kami. That's what you meant» Rei mouthed to Makoto and Mamoru «They really look like overzealous siblings when they're with him»

«I think it's nice» Ami covered her smiling mouth «Usagi-chan doesn't get along very well with Shingo-kun from what I gathered, but Midoriya-senpai seems like a good influence on her»

The two in question didn't hear a word, too busy with their talking, until Usagi twirled on her feet to address the girls.

«We'll see each other this Friday, right?»

«At Yuuei's Sports Festival, yess» Minako sighed, hands clasped in front of her and a dreamy gaze in her eyes «I can't wait to see how many gorgeous boys will be there! It's so unfair Mako-chan already met some, other than Izukun!»

«Eh?» the boy was taken aback by the comment, but no one let Minako elaborate on that.

«Ugh, Minako, no» Rei rolled her eyes, to which the blonde pouted, but even Artemis looked at her sideways with a certain exasperation.

«You know I'm right. Mako-chan said a lot of Yuuei's boys are really handsome»

«That's not really what I said...» the brunette replied, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

«Whatever, I just want to see them myself and no force on Earth will stop me!» the blonde planted her hands on her hips and looked up, as if she wanted to challenge the sky itself.

This lead to a round of laughter, then the electric voice of the station called for the boarding of their bullet train.

«Well, it was nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun» Rei said.

«Likewise. For all of you» he bowed.

«We'll come to cheer for you at the Sports Festival» Minako added «Well, you and all the nice boys» she added with a wink.

«T-thank you» he stuttered, pressure crawling back again up his spine. He had almost forgotten the ordeal scheduled for him, and even with the new opening, he felt none the wiser towards it.

Nevertheless, when he boarded the train, he pulled out his notebook to elaborate on his new strategy as soon as he sat.

The new placement had him near the window, and he worked undisturbed for a long while, strings and strings of ideas muttered and written down, with Toshinori occasionally peeking over his shoulder.

«My boy, I thought today you were going to relax. Rest is important, you should know that by now»

«I did!» Izuku shrieked «Rest, I mean. It was a really nice day, I've never had this much fun in... a long time» he admitted «But there are so many things I have to think about. Ami-san and Chiba-senpai had some good ideas and I can't wait to test them»

«We can discuss about this tomorrow, Midoriya-shonen. Your free day is not over yet»

«Ah, papa!» Usagi called from the other side of the corridor «Did Izukun tell you about how much he knows about merch? He likes that a lot!»

This called for an embarrassing tangent - for the boy, the rest had a lot of good-natured fun at the retelling of his reaction in front of the cabinet - that lasted the last bit of the trip, just until Izuku had to board down the train for his stop. Still, he didn't feel picked on, like in the past. It was nice, friendly bantering, like the one he assisted Usagi's friends having during the whole day.

As he walked out the station with his precious figure tucked under his jacket, like the most prized possession - which it _was_ , it was so incredibly rare he couldn't believe it was _his_ now! - he knew that day was going to be cherished as an incredibly precious memory. A sign of a new life that had finally started, even more than his first day at Yuuei because _that_ felt like a dream come true, while this, _this_ was unexpected and great all the same.

 **Notes** :  
I didn't realize before, but this fic turned one year old?! It feels so weird, in a good way, it's the first time I have a published work that is up for so long and I'm still as giddy to work on as the first day! So, extra long chapter to celebrate!  
I know I said we were approaching the Sports Festival, but I have some more things planned before the actual event, at least two more chapters (hopefully not as long as this one!).  
I didn't mean to get into the BnHA world politics, I swear. The conversation between Mamoru and Izuku pretty much wrote itself and I added Toshi only later on. I also gave myself second-hand embarrassment with Izuku and his fanboying habit, I hope I did it right at least. Plus, I think Midnight's costumes are atrocious, so Minako's opinions are her own, not mine.


	22. Fights, stories and omens

New week meant training was back on the usual track.

Truth to be told, after the weekend break, Izuku felt more confident. Whether it was for the new opening on how to use his quirk or for the much-needed rest, he started the week ready for whatever it came.

All Might took note of that too, even if the image of the syringe was almost as strange as the egg one to him, but whatever helped was fine, he guessed.

Usagi was as happy as she could: she actually hoped her genius friend could be of some help, even if the actual work was for Izuku to do, and they chattered about that in their after school training.

It was supposed to be a normal run. Nothing too challenging since Izuku had put a lot of strain on his body during Foundational Heroics that day, so they were going to take it slow and wait until All Might was free from his obligations at Yuuei and could reach them.

They were jogging in comfortable silence when they made a turn into a more crowded area. People walked slowly there, so the two kids had to slow down as well not to bump into anyone. Music could be heard from the other side of the road, maybe an impromptu concert or an exhibition was what had made the street clogged.

It wasn't unusual, Izuku said to Usagi, he remembered there has been this Vigilante a few years before, Pop Step, who did this kind of things all the time.

Except everyone looked a little _too_ slow: dragging feet, putting their hands to their heads, looking disoriented.

Weird. And a bit scary too.

Izuku was busy looking around and trying to figure out what was actually going on to notice Usagi's hands digging in her pockets, looking for some item she couldn't find, if her worried face was any indication.

When they had to stop to assist a child who had collapsed on the ground all of sudden, unable to answer any kind of question, he started to feel an increasing feeling of worry.

Something was going on, nothing good. But what? There wasn't the chaos a Villain attack would cause and people weren't panicking...

«This is wrong. I feel weak» Usagi affirmed, a hand on her head, the other clasped around her brooch.

Izuku looked around: several people had started collapsing, as if too tired to stand up, but he didn't feel different than usual. Well, nothing except a flare, from the inside, like the feeling he got right before using One for All, without the rush of adrenaline that came with risk and immediate fight. It was like... like the quirk activated on its own, but not in full. Just enough to give him strength. Just enough to _protect him_.

«You need to find shelter. It must be...» Usagi's phrase was cut by the sudden screech of a daimon.

So it was a Villain, after all.

The boy found himself in a pinch: on one side, it was wiser to follow Usagi's suggestion and look for a place to hide until pro Heroes arrived, on the other... how could they leave all those people at a Villain's mercy?

She didn't give him the chance to ponder, quickly grabbing his arm and dragging him away from danger.

They hid in a side alley, from where they watched a few pro Heroes show up, ready to fight the menace.

Both kids tried to take a peek in the main road, Usagi's hand still clasped tight on her brooch that was... glowing? Must have been a trick of the light, Izuku said to himself, then focused on the upcoming battle. He wished he had not left his notebook behind because there were no less than four pro Heroes!

«That's Death Arms and Glosswire. I can't see well, but by the colours that one must be...»

«Izukun, you need to leave» she urged «This is not just another Villain. It's a daimon»

The boy turned at her, taking in her appearance. He had never seen her this serious: Usagi's brows were furrowed, her eyes focused further down the road, lips tight.

It wasn't the first time they accidentally witnessed minor Villain attacks and the relative Hero interventions during their runs. True, they usually arrived _after_ the Heroes had started to handle the situation, but he was sure she saw them in Juuban too, the general rule was to stay out the immediate perimeter of the fight, they would be fine...

It was sudden: one moment the Heroes were coordinating to encircle the threat, the next they collapsed to the ground one by one, unconscious, like the other victims down the road.

Horror and worry surged in the boy, his mind mulling about sleep-inducing quirks, maybe gas or hypnosis, he turned quickly at Usagi, only to see not only she didn't share his worrying feelings, but wasn't there anymore. Looking up, he saw a glimpse of her golden hair from up the emergency stairs of the building at his right.

Then his brain caught up.

"You need to leave", Usagi had said.

Not "we". She said: "you".

She knew what was going on and planned to act on her own. How could he not realize it before?!

But he too had that power to help, that was why All Might gave it to him. He just couldn't let her intervene, not alone.

«Usagi-san!» he tried to call her back, his own scream covered by the chilling screech from earlier. He climbed the staircase as well in newfound urgency. He was almost on top when a sudden light filled the sky for a few seconds, then someone jumped in the road, right in the middle of it.

Long twin tresses that looked almost exactly like Usagi's, but... not quite hers, not to his eyes? Izuku found it hard to recognize her, even if reason told if there was no Usagi on the top of the building, then the one who jumped down the road _had_ to be her. Even if her face didn't match and her clothes changed...

It didn't matter. She stood between most of the civilians and the purple _thing_. Even with all the weird quirks there were around, he had never seen something that looked like that.

Bulbous core, red glowing eyes, fangs that spread out an uneven mouth and thick claws coming from four elongated appendages.

«How dare you ruin this peaceful afternoon! I'm Sailor Moon and I'll punish you, in the name of the Moon!»

Of course, the thing didn't care about her introduction, only that a new target showed up, so it attacked.

She jumped over in a quick but not inelegant move, then away, again and again, with the daimon trying to slash her at every jump, missing her just by inches each time.

Izuku realized she was putting distance between the monster and the unconscious civilians, but he had no idea what to do. One for All still hummed quietly within his bones, the warm feeling pulsing at a steady rhythm along with his heartbeat, pumping the adrenaline as well. He had to help, that much was obvious.

So he jumped down to join the battle.

The daimon could extend its legs to some extent, and every time it did, it left a new hole in the street, right where Sailor Moon had been before her next jump. But she was getting too close to the other section of the street, where there were more civilians, so she had to stop it before it got to them.

She crossed her arms in front of her face and got ready for the impact. She had to dig her heels into the ground, the pressure more than a simple puncture, but her fuku's gloves were sturdier than regular cloth and resisted. She didn't.

She slipped back, and with the tail of her eye, she caught glimpse of another limb coming at her, but also a green blur from behind the daimon.

Izuku had managed to control the flux of One for All to avoid major strain on his legs in his jump down, but it wasn't enough not to feel the small pains. He ignored them, nothing was broken yet, and charged his fist to hit the daimon on his way down.

He felt a stinging pain on his side, something that should have _not_ been there, and in half a second he was flying on the other side of the road from where he jumped. It took him a second to realize the daimon had hit him with one of its arms and Izuku, too focused on his punch, didn't see it. Not that he could have avoided it, mid-air as he was...

He managed to catch himself before hitting the wall, instinctively focusing power on his legs to stop his fall, then pushed to flow himself towards the daimon again, but in his strain, he landed badly and stumbled a bit on the concrete.

In the meantime, Sailor Moon had had the chance to catch a breath. Unfortunately, the daimon kept its focus on the boy for too less and reprised its attacks, using its limbs to either catch her or attack her directly, destroying more of the road, the debris starting to fly around too close to the people, forcing her to move back and forward and in circles to avoid major damages.

Midoriya found himself to try and catch some larger bits that would have hit the unconscious victims. He knew with One for All, All Might would have been able to turn all the debris in powder in seconds, but he couldn't risk a similar move for his lackluster control could lead people to be injured. The only chance was to defeat the purple thing.

He started running towards the fight, smashing pieces of concrete and glass with his bare arms, without using his quirk, getting ready to attack when he saw it.

It was too fast. The daimon's back appendages delved into the ground, but Sailor Moon, too busy defending herself from the front ones, couldn't see them.

Izuku moved without thinking: he sprinted forward, charging his feet and fist with One for All where he predicted the spikes would emerge: right behind the girl.

«Smaash!» he shouted, his powered fist hitting the ground, disintegrating the concrete and the danger coming from underneath. The backlash threw him back and he barely had time to balance himself for the fall.

«Izukun!» Sailor Moon screamed, in surprise and worry, but the pained screech of the daimon and the hissing of its retreating limbs, or what remained of them after the powerful hit, covered most of it.

«Go!» he shouted, biting back the pain in his arm. Darn, he completely forgot the plan about how to control the output and his bones were likely broken while they were _still_ in danger.

"I have the other arm," he thought to himself "Another hit, if necessary. Five, if I use my fingers one by one, it should be enough to keep it at bay, but then..."

Pink light invaded the road.

Izuku barely had time to have a quick glance of Sailor Moon's outline pointing a scepter towards the monster and the light became too blinding to look at further. His ears caught some kind of phrase - the name of her attack? a catchphrase? - and his eyes ran towards the enemy, the screeching monster that shrunk under the attack, releasing a thick fog until it dissipated and a girl in Mugen's school uniform collapsed to the ground.

He caught glimpse of a small, oval thing leaving the girl's body and dissolving into a tiny cloud of purple smoke, only then Sailor Moon relaxed and approached him.

«We need to fix your arm soon. Along with the street» she added, looking down at it. She was covered in scratches and her suit was dirty, but she didn't seem to care as she turned back at him «And we have to hope no one saw you, you can't do this kind of things yet even if you are in Yuuei, no?» she added with a tense smile.

Izuku could only nod, for once at loss for words at what she was implying: he knew if he got a huge scolding for acting when he was quirkless, him using One for All in broad daylight without permission from authorities could cost him expulsion from Yuuei.

He followed her towards the same alley as before, hidden from the scene of the attack. He must have hit his head without noticing, he decided, because his mind felt clogged and he couldn't quite see her face when she planted her feet on the ground and held her rod with both hands above her head, commanding: «Moon Healing Escalation!»

Concentric light waves emerged from her rod and invested the whole area, putting back together the broken concrete, clearing the few stray bits along the way and even glass went back at its place as if never broken in the first place.

Not only that: Izuku's arm stopped pulsing and twitching, the pain in it subdued faster than ever before and he could _feel_ his bones shift back in place, flesh expelling the shards and the blood draining from the broken capillaries and flowing back as normal. Moreover, unlike when Recovery Girl used her quirk, this healing didn't leave him drained, but stronger, filled with new energy.

It felt very similar to Usagi's Healing Tears, but a hundred times stronger.

Amazed, he couldn't stop looking with eyes wide as saucers, while people started to wake up left and right, confused but unharmed, including the pro Heroes, who were possibly more confused than anyone.

He tried to speak up, to ask what exactly had happened or just... he didn't know, how did she do that?

Satisfied, she jumped back to him. Once hidden from the main road, she touched her brooch again and in a flash of light Sailor Moon left the place to Usagi, in her usual pink tracksuit. She started to sprint the other way, then she stopped.

«Izukun, move on. We got to go!» she exhorted.

«B-but...» he barely uttered, his wits slowly coming back.

Usagi huffed and walked back a couple of steps to grab his sleeve and pull him towards the other entrance of the road, where she pretended to start jogging again, a hint he followed suit despite the chaos of questions on the tip of his tongue.

The pair ran in silence for a while, both finding the will - and maybe the courage too - to speak only when further away from the incident's road.

«Are you okay?» she asked, finally stopping after a quick check the panoramic bridge they stopped on was empty.

Izuku nodded, still shook «S-sure»

«I'm glad,» she said, softly, a bit of her usual smile returning «Thank you for helping me. That daimon was really strong and I forgot to bring my comm to call the others»

The simple admission broke the dam for the confused boy: «You know what those things are? How? Do you do this often? Wrong question, of course you do, you are a Vigilante and notjustanyVigilianteyou'reSailorMoonhow...»

«Shhh!» she tried to shush him, eyes darting around to check again if anyone could hear «Please, don't make a fuss about it!»

He gaped «But... but... It's a huge thing, Usagi-san! And by all accounts, it shouldn't be possible with your quirk and there never were quirks that combined powers that different, only combinations of similar factors, like Todoroki-kun who has probably secretion glands of two types or something of that sort and still you have some extra-healing, plus an object creation, or is it evocation? Isthateventherightwor...»

Once again, Usagi stopped him mid-ramble, her hands held together in front of her face «Izukun. Please. You have to promise to never tell anyone»  
Midoriya shut his mouth and stared at her.

She looked worried but decisive. A strength, like a light, seemed to come from her even now, out her other form, and he couldn't but nod his assent.

«I... I promise. But, Usagi-san... Does All Might know?»

«It's the reason papa came to pick me from Juuban» she sighed, leaning on the railway and looking at her feet «When Ikuko-mama figured it out she called him and, you know, I moved here so Toshi-papa could help me doing things the right way»

She explained the rest too. How she and the girls - they too!? which ones? - decided to enter Yuuei to do everything according to the law, how they all needed to take the Provisional License to stop be considered Vigilantes sooner than expected given the issues with the daimons. She left out the training at Yuuei and a few other things, but it gave him enough to think about.

He had questions, of course. Like _a ton_ of questions.

«So your quirks and your, you called them planetary powers, right? So, your planetary powers are independent? How do they work? Is the Moon considered a planet by this standard? Is you power tied to Moon phases? At what age did you find it? HowmanyplanetshaveSailorSenshi? Dodwarfplanetscountasplanets?BecauseifstatellitesliketheMooncount...»

«Eeeh, Izukun, too many questions!» Usagi screamed, «I can't really say that much!»

It was more an admission of incapability than an actual will of secrecy, not to mention she didn't understand the last questions due to how fast he spoke: she didn't know much of it, it came natural doing this or that act when she fought in the past, so she never delved into studying the "how" and "why". In a way, she could say tinkering with it would erase some of the sacrality of it all, but that was just an excuse.

Truth to be told, it was because she never had the time to think about it, not when any great conflict was followed by another, that once one enemy was defeated, another would attack, so she never pondered too much on how the whole thing worked and she just went with the flow, trusting her feelings on what she had to do.

But Izuku made good questions and maybe it was a good idea to follow his lead into finding out more.

The boy, though, took her answer a different way, and apologized «I'm sorry, you said it's a secret, I shouldn't ask!»

«Ah, it's not that, Izukun! I...»

«Can't really leave you two alone, uh?»

The two teens jumped up at the voice of Toshinori, who stared at them with hands of his hips.

«I saw the newsfeed» he explained, then gave both a scolding pat on the back of their heads «What did I say about jumping into stuff unprompted?»

«Ahi, papa! It wasn't unprompted! There was a daimon!» Usagi explained, passaging her head, even if the hit wasn't hard at all.

«And a few pro Heroes with instructions to capture it ready to intervene» the man replied «Do you know I had to take responsibility for the overall incident? It was the only way to cover up for your presence there. Consider yourself lucky no one saw _you_ , Midoriya-shonen, especially the pros there»

Izuku had gotten a similar scolding the previous year, after the Slime Villain incident. If, back then, he had felt too tired and ashamed to stand by his choice to intervene, he had had a lot of time to mull over that kind of situations and now could defend himself.

«Well, statistically, none of them would have been able to, All Might!» Izuku explained, then blurted out in a long stream of calculations, quirk evaluations and various hints from his Hero analysis, put together to show how inadept to the job the Heroes present to the fact would have been, _if_ they would have managed to get past the energy drain, which they didn't.

Most of them went down before they could even _see_ the daimon! Usagi added, «Did you want us to just stand there and look as people got hurt?!»

His and Usagi-san's intervention, Izuku reprised, was the only thing that saved those people.

Just like he was the main reason Kacchan survived the Slime Villain, whether his old friend and Heroes were willing to admit it or not. Obviously, he kept the last bit to himself, but the feeling underneath was the same.

Once again, Toshinori was surprised by the smart reasoning, swelling in pride for the energy and assurance the boy exuded, a far cry from the scaredy-cat of a mere year ago, but at the same time he guessed the kid was doing his best to let Usagi off the hook, and she was doing the same for him, and couldn't but smile to himself at how protective they had become of each other in such a short time.

«You told him everything, haven't you?» he interrupted Midoriya and turned to Usagi, who nodded with an apologetic smile.

«Izukun promised to not tell anyone. I'll have to tell Luna, she will not be happy about it...»

«Isn't Luna your cat?» Midoriya was confused.

«Yes, but she's also my friend and sort of... manager? I mean, she can use the Control Center and made sure we teamed up, she even knows Nedzu-sensei...»

«Eeeh?»

Toshinori laughed at the disbelief of his successor, then at the clumsy answers Usagi tried to give to his stream of questions.

It was comforting to see the two of them going along and trust each other to this point. A source of hope for the future.

He knew both were stronger than they looked, but at the same time, they were just teens with kind hearts. Pushing them to work together had they been antagonists would have been a recipe for a disaster, but they went along without effort and this gave him relief.

He had not dared to tell Midoriya about Sir Nighteye's prediction, even though he knew he should have when he had the chance. Usagi didn't know either. They both had too big burdens already.

His wish was for the two of them to support each other when the moment came.

In a year, two tops, he could be gone, but the progress the two kids - _his_ two kids, because in different ways they both were so - were making and their trust in each other were meant to last and increase, their friendship to tighten, and they would bring the best out each other.

Midoriya had the marks of a true Hero, a sharp mind - when he remembered to use it and didn't rush in without thinking - and the ability to encourage people with his example and drive them forward alongside him. He was just too insecure to take advantage of it yet.

Usagi had the brightness and kindness of the best leaders and the aptitude to drag people to her and pull out the best out of anyone. She was only too inexperienced to see who powerful this trait was.

They were complementary: he was bound to set an example for her to follow, she was going to be the encouragement he needed to improve himself and get past his hurt. And the other way around: Usagi was the example of how easy it was to win people's hearts, to get in contact with others and help their souls, Izuku the epitome of how efforts pay back in the end and make achieve great goals.

Together, they were going to change the world, he was sure.

Until then, he'd have to watch over them at the best of his abilities.

* * *

Four days before the famed Sports Festival, Toshinori cut the afternoon training earlier, telling Usagi they had to visit Recovery Girl.

Izuku assured he could continue on his own, not before he made some worried questions about All Might's health and was reassured the visit was for Usagi, then the two left.

«I was wondering about some specifics of your quirk, so I asked Recovery Girl to run some tests» he explained to Usagi as they went «Remember the tears we bottled up some time ago?»

She did. They guessed they could come in handy, but they had not worked as expected on the small burnt mark she gave herself trying to cook and she had had to resort to fresh ones for complete healing.

Once in her office, Recovery Girl stood in deep thought for a while, only after a few minutes she looked up from the monitor towards the girl.

«It appears you quirk was misdiagnosed. It happens sometimes, especially because children take a while to understand the actual extent and working of their abilities. It's rarer to be figured out this late, but not unheard of»

Usagi's head tilted «So my tears don't heal?»

«They do, to an extent. Your tear ducts secern an excellent disinfectant substance. But this doesn't explain the energy boost, which appears to have nothing to do with you crying. An in-depth analysis could say more, but...» the old woman stared more intently «I have a feeling you can tell us more on your own, if you think well about it, dear»  
«It has nothing to do with...?» All Might asked in hushed tones, to which Recovery Girl shook her head.

«Let her think about it. Quirks are tricky and no one like their owner can really understand them in depth»

Usagi looked down. So her Tears weren't _that_ special per se.

Of course, why would they be? Her power, her _real_ power, resided in the Silver Crystal even in her previous reality. In her mind, she separated the Silver Crystal and her supposed quirk as two different things, but Ami-chan had mentioned the quirks they had were more or less tied to their Senshi powers...

Her hand hovered over her brooch, always fixed to her person.

A part of her, even if separate from her body. Something peculiar, unique, only hers.

Just like a quirk.

She should have figured it out sooner.

«It's the Silver Crystal» Usagi whispered.

«Silver... Crystal?» her father repeated.

She nodded, then, finally, untied her brooch from her clothes and opened it. Under the heart-shaped covers, lied the closed gem with its thin chain. The pendant glowed even in the dim artificial light as she let it out, and its power, usually contained inside the compact, overpoured in the room.

The girl held it in her hands and, in front of her father's astonished eyes, it blossomed like a living flower in its open form, light spreading from it.

It was... like a breath of fresh air. Better. Purer. It was cold calm, weightless, comforting.

«It came out of my tears. When Mamo-chan was dying» she explained. She wanted to tell everything else, all that happened, what it meant, but something stopped her. This wasn't a story she was ready to tell, not there, not yet.

The light dissipated when she placed it back in the brooch, which she fastened back on her clothes.

«I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I didn't understand it had to do with my quirk»

Recovery Girl nodded in comprehension «I had a guess» she said «I wasn't expecting _that_ , but still. Your own healing is incredibly fast, and even _your_ health» she turned at Toshinori «Is better ever since she moved to your home. A lot better than expected»

«Uh?» father and daughter looked equally confused.

«Some of the most degenerative parts of your situation stalled. Saying it simply, you're not getting weaker as fast as you were and you're making improvements that no cure could provide for you. How could you not notice?» the old woman reprimanded with a scowl.

Well, he had, sort of, but he had almost bought in the psychosomatic theory Recovery Girl had explained some time before. _This_ made more sense.

«You'll probably have some problems to update your file, but it won't be hard» the nurse added.

Usagi shook her head, in slight panic, hands clenched on the brooch on her chest in a protective gesture «No one has to know! The more people know, the more dangerous it is!»

The two adults looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

The girl looked down, eyes lost in painful memories: «The Silver Crystal... They tried to steal it from me. Different times, to get its power»

 _The Dark Kingdom's attacks, both in Silver Millennium and in the present._

 _Being trapped inside Metalia, when the evil being tried to absorb her and Mamoru._

 _Chibiusa's clumsy attempts to steal the brooch._

 _The awful imprisonment at the mercy of prince Diamond._

 _The image of her future self's body encased in crystal_.

 _Being dragged towards Nemesis and Des Phantom._

All those events resurfaced to her mind. She didn't even realize she was shaking and holding so tight her brooch her knuckles were livid, but Toshinori did. The most different, terrifying outcomes surfaced to his mind, none close to the truth.

His clenched fists grew with the strength on One for All as he tried, once again, to figure out who hurt his daughter and when. But most importantly, how was it possible he did not know before.

«The Silver Crystal is a source of pure power, it can be used by other people if taken from me. I can't... I have to protect it» Usagi affirmed, «If everyone knew about it...»

All Might stopped her with a hand on her head, trying to calm her down even if, on the inside, he was shaken himself «It's not indispensable to do it, _princess_. We can have the correction made another way, or not at all»

He had kept the secret of One for All for decades, _this_ wasn't going to be any harder with only a handful of people knowing.

Recovery Girl shook her head, but knew she had to accept it was the right call.

"The health and safety of the patients have to come first" she reminded herself, as she pushed aside yet another secret of that family.

* * *

Father and daughter were dismissed with the assurance Recovery Girl were going to keep the medical discretion, and walked back home in thoughtful silence.

Only once in the calm of their kitchen, in front of a cup of tea, Toshinori asked: «Tell me now... Is that the power you told me about? The one you girls have to protect?»

Not that he needed much confirmation after seeing it first hand. The effects of those few seconds of exposure still lingered on him like a safety blanket.

She fidgeted with her cup and nodded «This is a very long story...»

He pushed a chair and let himself fall on it with a tired smile «It's a good thing it's still early, then»

His calm tone was all she needed to speak up. After all, she was weary of keeping that secret and she _knew_ her dad could help her more than Luna believed.

He wasn't only a Hero, but most importantly a good man, one who gave his dedication, his life and his own health to the world. She trusted him.

«The Imperial Silver Crystal» she started «Long ago was the heirloom of the Moon's Royal family. In my previous life, I was the Princess of the Moon and the girls were my guardians»

She explained a lot more, things he found hard to wrap his mind around. The reincarnation was possibly the hardest to digest, but the notion a group of teens defeated extremely powerful supernatural forces on daily basis ever since the middle of the previous year and no one noticed a single thing was no joke either.

There were things left unclear by Usagi's inability to explain, because they were too complex and she didn't understand them either, or simply because she didn't know.  
The fact the Silver Crystal was an integral part of her being separated from her body, though, was a terrifying concept.

What could a Villain do with such power? Usagi said there had been attempts, luckily to no avail, to steal it from her, but should someone manage to do that, what would be of her?

It was so similar, yet so very different from One for All.

Both were incredibly strong powers, both called for powerful enemies. The difference was that she couldn't give it away because it was a part of her being, but unlike One for All it could be _taken_ forcefully.

He had to repress a coughing fit when he thought All For One could find out. The clues that that monster was still alive, much to his dismay, couldn't be ignored.

If he did find out, what could prevent him from killing Usagi to take the Silver Crystal and use that power to recharge himself and then render in slavery not only Japan, but the entire world?

And... One for All was leaving him. All Might's career as the Symbol of Peace was almost over, he couldn't protect Usagi for much longer... No wonder her friends, her Guardians, weren't happy with him taking her to Musutafu, away from their protection...

«Papa?» Usagi called. It snapped him out his thoughtful state and forced him to look up.

«Papa, it's okay. The girls and Mamo-chan have been with me all this time, you don't have to worry!» Usagi's features were calm, but her eyes were filled with concern.

Not for herself, he realized, but for _him_.

«I promise I won't be a problem, papa. I'll do everything I can to learn and be a good Hero, so you don't have to worry for me» she repeated «I promised I was going to help the others, not be the one always in need of protection. That I was never going to be a tragic princess again»

Tragic princess, she said. It sounded like a cruel irony, how he called her that in those years, only to find out she was a real one. Or had been. The idea wasn't that clear yet.

But back then, she explained, she wasn't a Senshi, only the Princess, the Inners her only defence and the Silver Crystal wielded by the Queen, not her yet.

Now she could and would fight. Now she could be a Hero in her own right. Who cared if she wasn't born for it, or if she, indeed, was? That was her choice, her will, her calling.

She didn't want him to protect her. She never expected it, not from All Might, not from anyone. The Senshi were by her side of their own accord, not a duty, but a bond of friendship. Mamoru, too, stood by her side out of love, not an obligation.

She loved and protected them with the same force they did for her. If it was in her power, no one would sacrifice for her ever again.

«You said "again"» Toshinori realized «"A tragic princess _again_ ". What does it mean, my girl?»

«Ah, I was talking about our previous life. In Silver Millennium. It was attacked by the Dark Kingdom and we, well, everybody died. Queen Serenity decided to revive us in the future. According to Luna, the Silver Crystal went through so much strain it took it millennia to reform properly and bring us back»

He finally had an answer to that name, "Silver Millennium", he overheard Luna talking about. So it wasn't a person, but a period of time, long long ago.

The affirmation poised another interrogative, or well, many, about the Silver Crystal. How exactly powerful was it? What could it do? Bringing people back from the dead to new lives seemed to cost a high price, if this Queen Serenity wasn't with them, what else was there?

And a flash hit him: «What about what Recovery Girl said about my health? It is its doing?»

Usagi looked surprised, then glanced down at her now cold tea that stood untouched on the table, and nodded: «I... I've been trying to use the Silver Crystal to fix you» she admitted, defeated by something he couldn't point out «It's powerful, overall, but there are some things it can't seem to do now. We guess it had not regained its full power since my last fight, that it's still too weak and it'll take some more time for it to do big things again»

She certainly didn't mean...

«I can't make your body come back as it was. I tried, but it doesn't work. I probably used too much power to defeat Metalia and Des Phantom and the Silver Crystal is still too weak from that. I can fix most objects, even big things, but for some reason living beings are a lot harder. I'm so sorry, papa. I know it's important for you to be All Might and now you can't do it so much because you're hurt. I really wanted to help you...»

She had tried to heal him. Toshinori wondered when.

And how he had not realized it sooner? Recovery Girl told him, more than once, he was doing better than expected given his medical history. And he managed to have several nights of good sleep and, God!, he wasn't coughing blood as much recently, never chocking on it in his sleep ever since that night when he dreamt of Nana and that ominous thing in the sky...

Oh.

Usagi must have acted when he was asleep.

How frustrating it must have been for her to act in secret, only to figure out her powerful gift could do so little for him!

Because there wasn't much she could do. It didn't depend on his body, not only.

Yes, his body was damaged and frail, but All Might was both the man _and_ his power, not unlike Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal, they made a whole, active Hero _together_.

«Usagi-shojo. It's not your fault, my dear girl» he stopped her, then he sighed «My body is already better. You heard what Recovery Girl said. You helped me a lot»

She sniffed back a sob «But...»

«But there is nothing you can do for my quirk. It is leaving me for good and that's exactly what it's supposed to happen»

To her confusion, he took a breath.

It was time to tell the truth for both of them, it seemed. He didn't want to hurt her further with his secret. She deserved better and he trusted her to keep it.

«My quirk... a few, selected people know of it as it truly is. It's called One for All and it was passed from one owner to another, like an Olympic torch, to help and protect the powerless»

Usagi's brain took a second to process the information and let him continue without questions.

«I received it from my Master when I was a teen, a quirkless boy with big dreams I worked hard to realize. A world at peace, held by a pillar of strength. One for All allowed me to become that pillar»

«The Symbol of Peace» she completed.

«Yes. This power I took and refined was not mine to wield forever and eventually it came my turn to pass it down. After the injury, I couldn't control it like before any longer, but I was supposed to let it go anyway sooner or later. I did it earlier this year. Now, One for All is leaving me for good. Little by little, only faint traces of it will stay within me, and I'll soon be back to quirkless, as I was born»

An inquiring gaze lingered on him. Usagi didn't find regret in his skeletal face, nor melancholy at the idea. If she could see his heart, she'd find worry and fear, but the sunken blue eyes didn't betray him.

Comprehension flashed in her mind: «It's Izukun, right? The one who has your quirk now?»

He nodded, unsurprised by her deduction. After all, he had been the one who introduced Midoriya to her as his successor and Usagi had witnessed One for All used by both the current holders.

Toshinori waited for the question that never came: why didn't he choose to leave One for All to her?

It was natural for a child wanting to inherit from a parent, even fleeting or impalpable belongings like quirks were, not only because of feelings of entitlement to goods, but for the value that could be given to the legacy of loved ones, to keep a piece of them alive with us.

At least, _he_ wished he had more from his late parents, who he barely remembered, or from Nana, whose only inheritance to him were her teachings, the habit to smile in front of adversities, and the quirk he was bound to let go of from the beginning.

Usagi didn't think about that. She didn't mind. Her sad gaze was on the ground for other reasons entirely.

«So there is really nothing I can do?» the girl wondered, choking back a sigh «I can't help you at all?»

He left the chair and knelt in front of her, ignoring his aching joints. He took her small hands in his much bigger ones and held tight. It was so astonishing how different they were in those small things, but how similar they were overall.

«You are doing so much already, my dear, wonderful daughter»  
Two pairs of eyes of the same colour mirrored with unshed tears on both sides.

«You are helping me going through this delicate situation. You have been stalling my illness, easing my pains, warding off my loneliness. When I look at you, I see a brave young woman with a heart bigger than her body, who wants to help others no matter her wishes, or what the world thinks. This is faith in its purest form and you don't know how important that is. It's pushing me forward and it's helping so many people, even if you don't realize it yet. You're making me the proudest of fathers by being yourself every day, not because you're working to be a Hero, but because you already have the soul of one. And one day, soon, you'll have the chance to show it to the world»

«That I am here?» she smiled through tears.

«That you are here» he repeated, smiling back.

Usagi let hersef slide from the chair and hugged him, to which he immediately held her tight.

She was going to make it, he was sure. He only wished he'll manage be there to witness when the time came for her to be properly recognized.

* * *

 _A trail of destruction, embedded in darkness. Ominous, livid light, barely enough to see in front of his nose._

 _«Papa!» he heard, faint, far away._

 _He followed, anguish strangling his breath the more he went forward. He pushed forward anyway, feeling he had to answer the call, that it was important. Urgent.  
«Papa! Where are you?»_

 _Usagi's voice had grown clearer, but more desperate, pained. Toshinori struggled to run, finding himself unable to. His limbs were heavy with aches and the dark road offered no chance to see how much progress he was making._

 _A sudden, wordless scream sent him tumbling down a side road he didn't see before - was it even there before? - and he finally caught a glimpse of long golden tresses.  
But not only that._

 _A figure, one he knew far too well, stood there, holding his precious daughter from the throat. Toshinori couldn't see him clearly, the outline of broad shoulders in a pressed suit and the shadowed face... he just knew..._

 _«All For One»_

 _The loathed name came out between a spit and a strangle and he could almost see the manic grin on his nemesis' face as the centuries-old man turned ever so slightly._

 _«Did you really think you could hide her from me?» there was a laugh in those words, twisted by an insane gloat._

 _«Keep your damn hands off her!» he shouted, trying with all his desperation to call One for All, but only aches answered from his battered limbs._

 _«Or?» the Symbol of Evil smiled even more maniacally, ignoring Usagi's weakening protests «There is nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can. Not you, not your successor, not her pathetic guard»_

 _Toshinori looked down, four, no five_ _bodies on the ground._

 _The four Inner Senshi. Still. Unmoving. The bright fabric of their colourful fukus stained with dirt and blood._

 _Chiba-shonen, a red splotch streaming on the ground and soaking the white cape he was wearing._

 _And..._

 _Behind All For One's polished shoes one more... just as unmoving. A green head of unruly hair, turned the other way. Arms and legs bent in multiple weird angles, the skin purple._

 _Even with the horror, the dread -_ no no no _\- filling his chest, Toshinori couldn't look away, not until he heard Usagi's strangled cry again and his eyes were dragged back up to her teary ones._

 _"Do something. Do something! DO SOMETHING!" he screamed to himself, but his body couldn't move, darkness engulfing him along with pain._

 _Pain from his body and from his heart._

 _«Pitful» All For One reprised with the same controlled mirth as before «But you know whose fault is this. This is all because you didn't stop me before. Now you are a failure, not only as a Hero, not only as a mentor, but a father as well. And now...»_

 _Toshinori tried to shout, to scream at the monster to leave her at once, but even his voice was gone, the lack of air in his lung preventing even the slightest sound._

 _He could only watch, desperate, powerless, as All For One rose his other hand towards Usagi's chest, to the ever-present brooch that hosted the Silver Crystal._

 _"No! NO!"_

Toshinori awoke with a startled scream that didn't quite get out, feeling his chest still constricted by more than the nightmare he just had.

He fought to breathe again, tried to remind himself it was a nightmare, nothing happened to the kids, to _his_ kids, but even with air flowing back in his single lung he couldn't find it in himself to calm down.

Wiping his face, he found it moist, sweat or tears, he wasn't sure which.

He rose from his bed in a tired daze, half-running half-stumbling barefoot towards his daughter's room to see if she was alright, overwhelmed with the need to check, to be sure, to be absolutely certain she was safe and sound at home and not in the clutches of his greatest enemy.

He stopped on the doorframe, almost collapsing on it.

Usagi was in her bed, sleeping peacefully, legs and arms spread on the mattress and covers in disarray, snoring lightly.

Relief washed over him, and he could feel the remainders of the dream were starting to leave, but not so the worries that dream, that nightmare was the expression of.

"I have to tell her. Soon. To Midoriya-shonen too. They need to know, they must be ready should he come after them" he told himself.

He padded inside and fixed the blanket around her, making sure she was fully covered - protected - then he bowed to leave a light kiss to the crown of her head, careful not to disrupt her sleep.

She looked so peaceful, even if she already had so much to worry about for someone so young.

Toshinori told himself this could wait, that she had enough going on, that it was alright to wait a bit more, but the reasoning sounded hollow to his own ears, the self-justifications of an over-protective father.

He couldn't shield her forever. Hell, he barely could _now_ and it _hurt_.

After allowing himself a minute more of watching over his sleeping daughter, he left the room and went to look for his phone. He doubted his successor was awake at the unholy hour of two in the morning, but his hands ached to call, or at least send a message to check on him his surprise, the screen lit up with an incoming call for a moment, only to shut abruptly.

He looked at the screen and found the name of his successor in the list of the missed calls. Obviously, he pushed the call back button, alarm still high in his system.  
One, two rings in and the boy answered.

« _Ah! All Might, I didn't mean to wake you up, I'msorryI shoudn'thavecalledatthistime..._ »

He smiled to himself, relief washing over him again as soon as he realized there was no emergency. It was fine, Midoriya-shonen was fine and called right then it meant the world to him to hear his usual antics.

«It's okay, my boy. I wasn't sleeping» he quickly stopped the muttering flow.

« _Oh. Y-you sure? I... it can wait until m-morning, I don't k-know why I... I..._ »

«My boy. Breathe»

The kid obeyed. Toshinori could hear the sharp intake of air in his pupil's nose and had to hide his own comfort at hearing such a simple thing.

« _All Might?_ »

«I'm here» the usual phrase came out softer than he ever uttered it «What is it, my boy? There must have been a reason for you to be awake at this hour»

« _I-it's a stupid thing. I shouldn't have bothered you with that..._ »

«Midoriya-shonen, you are my successor. Anything concerning you is a concern to me as well. Especially if it keeps you awake in the middle of the night»

A pause, long and full of hesitance.

« _I... I'm having those weird dreams lately. Not really nightmares, some are even nice, happy too, but... they feel so real. Only... some times they are bad. Like the world is ending and I can do nothing_...» Midoriya chocked up. He was likely crying, Toshinori knew him enough to figure that much, but interrupting him when he was finally speaking up felt like a bad move.

« _And... and... I had this one tonight. There was a voice that said, warned, about talismans. And to protect the Prince and Princess? I think... Usagi-san may be the Princess?_ » he chuckled « _It must be because you call her that, no? It's really stupid, I know dreams are the way of the brain coping with life events andevensoIgetsoworriedit'sstupidsorrysorry_...»

Toshinori blanked out for a second. Any other day, he would have just agreed with his student there had to be a rational, clinical explanation to it.

In the light of what he just found out, and his own nightmare, though...

«It's not stupid, my boy. You don't have to apologize» he managed to say «Sometimes dreams are just dreams. Sometimes they feed on our fears. Sometimes they mean more than we know. But, in the end, they are passing»

They kept talking for a few minutes more before Toshinori sent the boy back to sleep, reminding both the following was a school day and closing the call, both calmer than before.

Still, a heaviness rested in Toshinori's heart at the end of it.

He trusted the kid. He truly did. But he knew there existed ways - quirks and tortures and horrible things - that could drag the truth out the most loyal person and Usagi's secret was so great, so dangerous, so personal in nature he couldn't tell the truth he just found out to his student. Knowing of it would put the boy even more on the line of danger than he already was, especially given how protective and selfless Midoriya was and how close he and Usagi had become.

Moreover, they were both too troubled, each with their own burdens: Usagi had the responsibility to protect the Silver Crystal; Izuku had the heavy inheritance of One for All to deal with.

Pushing the two weights together could turn out too heavy for the two of them and he didn't want his kids to be overwhelmed.

He stood up until dawn. Unable to get back to sleep, he tried to push down the heavy thoughts with grading papers and reading the teaching books, with next to no avail.

If he fell asleep on the couch only in the early hours of the morning, with papers sprawled around and the open book on his abdomen, no one was there to judge.

* * *

The following morning, after being awakened by Usagi's alarm clock with a kink in his neck he tried to fix while starting breakfast, Toshinori found he still had a few questions to make about the situation, but he tried to stick to the most trivial ones, to keep the heaviness of the night at bay.

«Do you...» it was a whim, really, a mere curiosity without meaning. An innocent, harmless thing to ask over breakfast «Do you remember your name in your... previous life?»

Usagi gulped down her mouthful of food and nodded «Serenity, like the Queen. Mamo-chan and the girls still call me that sometimes, when something important is going on»

For the first time in a while, Toshinori grinned in sort-of amusement. A bizarre thing resurfaced in his mind. A happy memory, for once.

«You know, before you were born, when your mother and I were picking names, I suggested to call you Serena, among the others»

«Really?»

He looked up, half-lost in the memory «It was my... third choice, I think. Except your mother vetoed not-Japanese names»

It had taken them a while to agree on "Usagi" and only because Ikuko realized it could be shortened in "Usa" only after he started using it at home. Obviously, Ikuko obliged him to stop shortening it immediately after she made the connection between their daughter's nickname and the nation he was so fond of.

Now she was curious: «Which were the first two?»

«Eirene. It means "peace" in some European language, I believe it's Greek, but I learned it when I was in the States. My friend Dave picked a Greek name for his daughter Melissa and I liked the idea. The other...» he sort of struggled with that.

Back then, he really wanted to give his first daughter that name, as a homage and a reminder, but it sounded like a bad omen giving a new life the name of someone who met such a brutal and untimely demise. Also, he didn't know if it would have been a welcomed gesture. He never had the chance to ask.

«Nana» he said, eyes down on the coffee he didn't feel like drinking anymore «I wanted to call you Nana, like my Master»

«Your mentor? Like you for Izukun?»

He nodded. Nana was much, much more. He still thought as her as his putative mother, the biggest influence in his life, both personal and professional. But he couldn't bring himself to say this much.

«Yes. She was the one who passed me One for All, and taught me how to use it. Until...»

Words got stuck in his gut, but Usagi smiled wide, eyes soft with understanding «She must have been amazing, papa»

«She was» he agreed, smiling back.

" _And you would have lived up to her name_ " he thought before she rushed out home to go to school, joining Chiba-shonen who was waiting down the road to accompany her part the way like every other morning.

Usagi could smile in front of pain just like Nana did. Despite the now reflex-like nature of the gesture, it originally took Toshinori a long while to master that smile, for it to be, or rather _look_ , natural.

Nana would have been proud of her too, or so he liked to believe. On his side, he couldn't be happier how his daughter was, flaws and all.

His thoughts were darkened again.

The matter of alerting his kids about All For One stayed. He knew he had to, soon, burst the bubble of ignorance he was keeping them in, for their own safety. The possibility the Symbol of Evil was still alive and getting ready for the next move was too concrete to ignore.

"A few more days" he told himself "After the Sports Festival I'll speak with both of them" he decided.

He had to hope it was the right choice.

 **Notes** :  
The cat is out of the bag! In more than one way...  
I've been pondering when and if Izuku was supposed to find out about Usagi's main secret and I decided no moment was better than this. Moreover, now Toshinori knows more or less everything and Usagi knows a lot of important things as well.  
The nightmare bit was an idea from a reader, who I dearly thank: **jawmax**. I hope I made justice to it and you like the final result and my own addictions.  
In case you were wondering about the names, I studied Ancient Greek in high school and Eirene is one of my favourites. It sounds very fitting to me that All Might would want to name his child "peace". Melissa, instead, means "honey bee", fitting for her hard-working character too, I think.  
Next chapter: someone appears and makes an unlikely friend.

In the meantime, Happy Holidays!


	23. A cotton candy rabbit in Musutafu

_Lots of swearing in the first part of the chapter. You know who to blame._

* * *

There were two reasons Katsuki liked to catch the early train to school.

One: because it wasn't as stuffed as the later one. Two: because there were fewer chances of having to do the trip with Deku and his constant muttering.

That said, he didn't anticipate the possibility of having another kind of annoyance on the morning commute that morning.

It started with a weird feeling, like an itch under his skin. He had had a few dreams lately, bizarre stuff of fighting monsters, scythes, sacred swords and purple castles, so his mood was already cranky - more than usual - which increased tenfolds at the idea of being watched, even more at being disturbed by screaming kids, like the ones ready to board behind him.

But idiots were everywhere, including early morning trains, he supposed when he boarded the wagon, not before launching the brats a dark, angry look above his shoulder before finding a seat. At least they were smart enough to take a step back and not bother him.

He caught a glimpse of bubblegum pink hair in a weird hairdo, a bunny-shaped backpack and a black ball with ears in a corner and decided to seat on the furthest side of it, very far from the tiny girl. He wasn't in the mood to deal with children. Hell, even when he was a child himself he could barely stand others, let alone now.

He didn't really care that the group of lousy brats went to that side, screaming and talking loudly. They said something he didn't hear to the pink-haired girl, to which she scoffed and stuck her tongue at them.

If Bakugou knew something about the dynamics between bullies and bullied - and he sure as hell did - was that the weak ones who pulled an attitude got the worst beatings. It was a rule of nature, just the way the world spun, nothing new under the sun, as his mother enforced into his head the first and only time he came back home bruised in a scuffle with bigger kids.

" _Stupid, weak boy_ " he could still hear it ringing in his ears, his head throbbing for the slap on the back of his head " _You don't let others push you, you hit them first. Come back crying to me over some shitty bruises like those ever again and you'll see_ "

One of the reasons he learned to kick back so young.

With only mild interest, he looked towards the kids - first years middle schoolers, or late elementary students - starting to bother the pink-haired girl, who could have been six or seven years-old at most. One of them tried to take her ball-plush - or whatever that was -, but she was faster and held it tight to her chest then, with a puff of annoyance, she hopped down the seat.

Katsuki knew most patterns, he knew what the group wanted. The spot the girl was seated in was the only one with enough free places close they could use and they probably wanted her to give up her place. If she had moved quietly at the beginning, she would have gotten some mild teasing at worse, but with her gesture of defiance, she doomed herself to a lesson.

They circled her, smug faces and confidence up. They were going to push her around a bit, until she cried, then toss around her things, maybe steal her lunch or destroy some personal items, and they'd let her go.

It was almost boring in its predictability. The little shit had no chance, unless she had one hell of a quirk to defend herself with, and even that wasn't advisable in such a public and cramped space.

One of the kids slouched to taunt her and gauge the starting reaction, which, much to Bakugou's surprise, wasn't what was to be expected.

In a flash, she launched her ball on the floor, which bounced back right in the face of one of the kids, distracting the rest, then the girl jumped over the one in front of her and beyond the circle, escaping even the second row by stepping on another kid's head, a remarkable feat as they were all taller than she was, then she landed and crouched down to slip between the standing passengers, only to let herself fall heavily on the seat next to him before the band of pitiful idiots could _react_.

«You're from Yuuei, right? The school for Heroes. I recognized the uniform. You forgot your tie» she addressed him. Most weird of all, the ball, which now Bakugou could see had a cat face other then the ears, bounced back to her as if animated by its own will.

«The fuck...?» a dumbfounded Katsuki scoffed despite himself.

«I'd rather sit with you than with those mean kids» she added, launching a glance at the group of bullies.

Said kids were looking at his direction, but one, quick, lopsided gaze from Bakugou made them back off.

He relaxed back in the seat, rolling his eyes in annoyance, and gave a look at the girl, who was still clutching her cat-ball.

«You should defend yourself, kick them in the balls or something, not use bigger people as fucking human shields» he reprimanded.

She pouted «I can't do that, they're not villains, they're just annoying. And they're afraid of you since you're older, so they won't bother you»

«Umpf. A little beating can't kill them. Just fucking hold your ground, cotton-candy brat. Can't use tricks and hide forever»

«My name's Chibiusa» she introduced herself «Tsukino Usagi, but they call me Chibiusa to not mistake me with Usagi-chan. Now you can use my name»

Ah, that was why she looked familiar. The brat, the other brat, Moonface, he saw her with Deku all the time lately. The smaller brat looked like a pink, shorter version of her.

«Whatever» he dismissed «Just don't be a pain in the ass»

Chibiusa nodded, then climbed up the seat to look outside, not uttering a single word for a long while. Bakugou ignored her for the whole time, but kept an eye for the group of noisy brats, who sometimes snuck glances his way, annoying him to no end.

He knew they were probably planning a retaliation towards the tiny girl and it was none of his business, but the continuous stares kept grating on his nerves until the train got to his stop.

Grumbling, he got up and swung his backpack over his shoulder, catching in his peripheral vision the girl looking at him.

«Ah! Is that the stop to go at Yuuei?» she asked, climbing down the seat.

He grunted a "yes" and walked towards the door, the kid following him suit.

«I have to get down here too» she explained, «I'm going...»

«I don't give a shit» he cut her off. With the tail of his eye, he was checking if the rascals were about to get down as well.

They were. Tsk.

The doors opened and the mass climbed up or down. Katsuki half-hoped to lose the annoying younger kids in the crowd, but didn't sprint away despite it. He had to keep the upper hand and running would make him look like some weak coward.

The only problem was that cotton-candy hair girl kept walking by his side, stealing glances up when she thought he wasn't looking.

«The flying heck you want now? If you think I'm going to cover your sorry back you're dead wrong» he warned.

«I have to get near Yuuei, so we're going the same way» she replied, clutching her backpack's straps «And... aren't you studying to be a Hero? Shouldn't you be, like, nice and helpful?»

«I do the fuck I want. And stop following me!» he shouted.

«I told you, we're going the same way...»

«I don't give a damn. Walk back, or on the other side of the road, I don't care. Just stay the fuck away, you annoying little shit»

This time she jumped and stopped walking. Huge red eyes glanced back, then forward.

It was pretty clear the brat was out her depth, it didn't take a genius to understand it. Bakugou expected her to start crying at any moment.

Which she _didn't_. Instead, she stuck her nose up, a decisive expression painted on her face when she reprimanded: «Then goodbye, Mr-not-that-good-of-a-future-Hero!» and walked towards the crossroad.

He pretended to ignore her and walk away like nothing. He did. He had a reputation for being an asshole for all the reasons that qualified him as such. He did it on purpose more often than not.

But.

The band of jerks was still following and it was plain as the day the girl was as good as lost. Getting to Yuuei wasn't hard and she could ask anyone for indications, sure, but the bullies were still going to retaliate. He knew the type, he used to be one of them. Hell, he more or less still was, for all intents and purposes, even though it was proving hard to keep the upper hand in a Hero school, he was badass enough to manage.

And still.

The most serious beating of his life, he had been in the same situation. Five on one, all older, his stupid fake friends had run at first sign of scuffle. Once home, his ruined backpack - a limited edition All Might Silver era that made the envy of the whole school - earned him a sound smacking from his mother and he had to wait for his father to come back home to get the disinfectant and band-aids from the bathroom's upper cabinet because his legs were too hurt to climb on the sink on his own and showing the old hag the bruises would have earned him worse. Yes, he had defended himself pretty well, he was sure the older shits still had the burnt marks from his explosions, but it had been far from a real victory. Turned out he had a fractured leg, among the other things.

But _this_ wasn't his fucking business.

He went his way and she didn't follow further. He took the long route, so he could stop by a bakery he liked to buy a little extra to his breakfast, and walked without rush, still perfectly on time.

Until he heard a commotion from a small side-road. Actually, not really a fight, but the snarky remarks of people making fun of the smaller person they had at their mercy.  
He wasn't going to turn, it was none of his business...

He only peeked with the tail of his eye. It was enough to catch a glimpse of pink hair and rowdy rascals that tossed a bunny backpack to each other.

His feet moved on their own and he was in the middle of the alley before he could realize, with explosions popping on his hands, scaring shitless the kids.

«What's that, you extras?» he said, as casually as his ever-angry voice could.

«Mind your own business, loser» one of the kids, the taller one - who probably felt he was the boss - remarked.

Bakugou didn't miss a beat and grabbed him by the collar before the other could realize, making explosions pop near the boy's ear and watching him and his friends flinch.

Chibiusa didn't stand and wait. She launched her ball at one of the kids, quickly kicked the shins of the kid who had her backpack, earning a yelp of pain, and snatched it from the greasy hands - literally, there was some viscous, smelly fluid coming from them - of the bully. Before they could catch her again, she ran behind Katsuki, the cat-ball following her again.

Smart girl.

He let the little bully fall to the ground and walked away.

Then the idiot had to guts to attack him. From behind, like a regular coward.

It didn't properly hurt him, but he found it annoying as hell. And an annoyed Bakugou was a vengeful Bakugou.

It took him roughly fifteen seconds to subdue the idiots, with the bare minimum use of his quirk.

«You'll get in trouble f-for illegal quirk use, you-you dipshit» one of the kids taunted «You will see...»

Bakugou grinned like a maniac «Who do you think they're going to believe to? A Yuuei top student from the Hero course or a bunch of shitty extras who were bullying a little girl?» he punctuated his words with a low string of explosions. He got away with worse in his life. There was no way they were going to damage him, he knew for a fact, and it showed on his face.

The group probably knew it too. They exchanged worried looks, then they scrambled away one by one, the last crying for the others to wait for him.

Katsuki turned at the girl. She had not cried, or screamed, or nothing as stupid of the sort. She actually did what he said and kicked back at the first chance.

An uncharacteristic pride swelled in him and he quickly fought back the smile that threatened to show on his face.

«Not a fucking word with anyone!» he barked.

Chibiusa nodded and thanked him with a smile.

He looked away, hands in his pockets «Tsk. They were pissing me off as well. Staring on the train and all that fuckery» he then raised his voice «Just move your sorry ass now, will you? I don't want to be late» he added, hands in pockets, the image of carelessness, then reprised to walk, slowly, out the alley.

A happy patter followed suit and the cotton-candy hair brat was back by his side with a beaming smile «Thank y...»

«Shut up» he grumbled.

Much to his surprise, she obeyed, but an idiotic smile was plastered on her face while they went on.

They got to the Yuuei gate soon enough and Chibiusa jumped up to be in front of him before he could cross entrance.

«The hell you want now?»

«To know your name too. You know mine, so it's only fair»

He blinked. Twice.

She didn't miss a beat, waiting for him to speak.

«Bakugou Katsuki. You'd better not forget it, because I'm going to be the Number One Hero soon. Now, out of my way, cotton-candy hair»

She moved aside, smile unfaltering «Thank you, Katsu-kun! Hope to see you soon!» she waved her hand and ran away to wherever she had to go.

He scoffed, fixed his bag on his shoulder and went in, the lightest tug up at the corner of his lip.

He had had worse nicknames and no one who thanked him before. He could get used to that.

* * *

Chibiusa only had indications to get from Yuuei to Usagi's new house. Knowing her future mother, she guessed she'd find her still home, or at best running towards the school because she was horribly late as her usual.

It was a happy surprise to find her halfway, instead. And not alone.

«Mamo-chan! Usagi-chan!» she called happily.

«Chibiusa?!» the two stared at the small girl in utter disbelief. Then looked at each other, their faces full of relief for a second before they crossed the road to reach her.

«What are you doing here? When did you arrive?»

«Yesterday! I went to your home first, but Ikuko-mama told me you moved so I came here»

«Alone?»

«I'm not a baby. I crossed time-space, why couldn't I take a train?» she pouted, then opened her backpack and pulled out a letter for them to read «Here! It's a letter from papa and mama» she cheerfully announced.

Usagi took the letter and opened it, Mamoru reading it over her shoulder.

" _Dear all, I'm glad to hear that you will train Small Lady. Take good care of our daughter, Sincerely yours, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion_ "

«That does look like a letter future Usako would write» Mamoru admitted.

«I'll be under your care again!» Chibiusa cheered, then added: «Actually, I was supposed to come just after you left, but my time-key stopped working for a while. It was only after a lot that it changed and I could try to open the Time-Space Doors to come here» the little girl recalled, twirling the item in her hands. The little key had indeed changed colour from silver to gold.

«How long?» Mamoru inquired.

«Almost six weeks» she replied «Mama was very confused about it all. Papa said that it had to be linked with Puu's death, or with me time-travelling, but no one can be sure. They almost didn't let me come here even after the key started to work again»

Mamoru made some quick mental math «It's roughly how long we've been here. Did anything change in the future?»

«Mama restored the city and everything the Black Moon Clan destroyed» was the smiling reply «It was all beautiful again. Turned out no one was really dead, mostly trapped in the Black Crystals, so mama freed everyone and all was well»

«I see. Did something feel out of place? New things like quirks, Heroes...» they kept asking as they walked on.

«You mean unicities? But there were a lot already!» Chibiusa exclaimed «People with unicities were the ones who, once upon a time, lived on the Planets that made Silver Millennium. Their powers, we call them unicities, not quirks, started to awaken after I was born and a lot of people also remembered their past lives, back in Silver Millennium. That's why mama and papa were crowned King and Queen, because people knew who they were and wanted them to rule»

 _That_ was something they didn't expect. At all.

«You mean... there were going to be quirks, unicities, in the future already? What about Heroes?» Usagi inquired.

The tiny girl shook her head «There are only the Sailor Senshi. Oh, and the King's guard. They don't live in Crystal Palace like the Senshi, but papa told me they used to be the Senshi's aid in Silver Millennium and they are strong and brave. But papa started to talk about them only now and mama said they were friends and, when I'll be a full Sailor Senshi, she'll introduce them to me properly»

The two future parents exchanged a look full of confusion. So there had been changes in the future too, but nothing as drastic as they feared. Still, there were no Heroes and unicities were far more recent than quirks.

«Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan, why those questions?»

The two looked at each other, unsure what to tell her.

«When we arrived in this time, we found a lot of differences. Things that weren't there before. Quirks, Heroes, Villains. A new enemy too» Usagi explained.

«I know that!» Chibiusa replied «Minako-chan, Rei-chan and Ami-chan took me to the Control Center and we looked for all those things I didn't understand after I asked Ikuko-mama where you were and she told me she sent you here to your other dad. I didn't even know I had another grandpa!»

A shiver ran down her back and Usagi's heart sank to the ground.

It could mean only two things: in her future, Chibiusa never had another grandfather, like it was before the time travelling mishaps... or he was dead before she could meet him.

She knew it was irrational, jumping to the worst conclusion, but the news felt like a cold shower. But maybe, maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe there was another explanation.

«Well, in this case, I suppose you'll get to meet him soon...» Mamoru replied, then stopped when he saw Usagi wasn't walking beside them anymore.

«Usako?»

«She broke down» the tiny girl scoffed «Baka Usagi couldn't take in the info and her small brain collapsed»

Usagi's head perked up «Chibiusa!» she shouted, starting to chase the small girl, who stuck her tongue at her and jumped out her reach, but only for a few seconds, because Usagi managed to catch and squeeze her tiny form in her arms.

The small chase had brought her back to Earth, to the situation, to the fact Chibiusa was back and okay, and future was different than she thought, yes, but maybe it was better this way. Maybe she could make it better.

Scratch that. She was _definitively_ going to make it better. She had all her family by her side now.

«Please, don't scare me this way again» she whispered to the girl's ear.

Chibiusa stopped struggling, red eyes went wide open, then she hugged back with a smile «I missed you too, Usagi-chan» was the quiet reply before they untangled «But you're still stupid. How is it that your uniform is so ugly?»

«It's not ugly!» Usagi replied, letting the girl down and fixing her skirt as she got up «It's the Mugen Academy uniform. I go there now»

Chibiusa tilted her head «I thought you left to go to Hero school»

Mamoru intervened «From next year. After she passes the entrance test. Hero schools are still high schools» he explained.

The trio picked pace before Chibiusa asked: «Do I have to go to Mugen too, Mamo-chan?»

«You want to go to school?» he asked back.

«Sure, why not? I never went to normal school until I came here and Ikuko-mama sent me. Before, I was taught inside the Palace. It's not the same thing. Being taught alone is boring» the tiny girl pouted.

The pair of teens looked at her. She didn't appear like a five years-old anymore, she now had the height and features of a six or seven years-old, old enough for elementary school, despite they knew she was, in truth, over 900 years-old.

How many mistakes did their future counterparts make with their daughter? Did they withhold her from normal life experiences out of fear, or did they have other reasons? Was it necessary to raise her so lonely? How did her stunted age factor in all of that? Were King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity trying to fix it by sending her back to help her or also to warn their past selves not to make the same mistakes?

«I guess it could be done. Maybe not Mugen, though» Mamoru agreed at the end of a silent exchange of looks with Usagi.

«Why not? I could help Usagi-chan. If she's good enough for undercover operations, so am I» the child opposed.

«Eeeh? What do you mean? I am a full Senshi, you brat!»

Mamoru smiled and took Chibiusa's hand «Chibiusa, we won't put you in harm's way if we can avoid it. One thing is letting you fight alongside us on occasion, another is leaving you alone for hours in a potential enemy's base. Moreover, if you want to try a normal school, it'll be better to attend a regular one, no?»

«Ah!» Usagi exclaimed, hit by a sudden realization after a quick look at her watch «School! I'm going to be late!»

«Go. I can take care of Chibiusa until the end of the lessons» Mamoru assured «We'll come to pick you up»

Usagi hesitated for a second, then she realized he didn't want to take the little girl near Mugen any more than she did and gave him a quick nod «See you later then!» and she sprinted away, leaving the future father-daughter duo behind.

* * *

It was hard for Usagi to concentrate on classes that day, more so than usual. Chibiusa's return answered one question, but poised many more and she didn't know what to think of it.

She was happy, that much was sure. She loved Chibiusa and knowing she was okay meant the world to her. Still, it was yet another thing that needed adjustments for, first of all telling her father.

She met with Hotaru at lunch, but even then she was in such pensive mood that the pale girl worried.

«Usagi-chan? Are you okay? I can leave if you...»

«No! No, Hotaru-chan, I'm sorry! It's just that something happened this morning before school and I was thinking about that» the blonde admitted, painting a smile back on her face

«Oh» was the reply.

«Don't worry» Usagi smiled wider «It's nothing bad. It's a happy thing, actually»

Hotaru seemed to relax a bit «I'm glad. I usually bring misfortune to the people around me, or so they say...»

«Hotaru-chan» Usagi interrupted «People don't bring misfortune to one another, especially lovely girls like you»

The other looked down «I wish I could believe it. But you saw it, people here treat you differently since we started spending time together...»

It was true, but Usagi barely even noticed. Schoolwork kept her plenty busy, even with the small malicious jokes from classmates and the less than nice attitude from the teachers, while at lunch she was always fast enough to pick her food and join Hotaru in the quiet spot near the greenhouse they always occupied when weather was nice and the younger girl felt well enough. Other than that, Usagi didn't spend much time at Mugen and she was plenty content not pay her schoolmates any mind. Even Haruka and Michiru had backed off, even if Usagi could, at times, feel their eyes on her.

Hotaru, though, was affected by the situation way more than Usagi was. Although she didn't bring out the topic often, it was clear she felt the ostracism from their schoolmates was her responsibility.

«I had bad grades at my old school too» Usagi dismissed it «People always made fun of me for that, it's no big deal, I promise»

The pale girl nodded, the faintest smile gracing her face, which counted as a victory in Usagi's book. They got up to head back to the respective classes before the bell rang and agreed to meet after class, since it was one of the rare days when Usagi didn't have recovery lessons.

* * *

Usagi blessed the bell and packed her bag quickly. She had decided days before to invite Hotaru to join her and the girls to watch Yuuei's Sports Festival, but it always slipped out her mind somehow.

She happily skipped down the corridor, only to stop midway at the sight of a group a bit further, near Hotaru's classroom.

Her friend was on the ground, crouched down the way she did whenever she fell prey of her attacks, books and pencil case spilt from her hands onto the ground. Usagi couldn't see her face, only her crouched form, in the middle of the corridor.

Some other girls approached with fake saccharine offers of help, only to step on her scattered items on purpose.

Usagi walked faster to catch up, ready to help and chase them away, when Hotaru tilted her head upwards. She got up slowly as they shut up and backed down. On their faces there was uneasiness in place of the dismissive behaviour of seconds before.

The metal pencil case was in Hotaru's hand, crunched beyond repair, and Usagi could feel a cold rage coming from her friend, which made her stop a few steps behind. There was something wrong with her, something beyond the illness.

«Hotaru-chan? Are you okay?» she asked gently.

The girl turned, slowly, and Usagi could catch a glimpse of her purple eyes, cold and almost empty, as scary as bottomless pits of darkness.

It was a split second, so fast the blonde could almost believe she just imagined that, if not for the girls who were more or less running away.

Then Hotaru's eyes focused back on Usagi, and in a blink they were back as usual.

«Usagi-chan...» the younger gave a confused glance at her, then at the broken pencil case in her own hand, a feeling of shame washing over her tiny frame.

Without missing a beat, Usagi got closer «Are you okay? It was one of your attacks, right?»

Hotaru touched her head with her free hand «I think so. I'm confused...»

«Let me help you» the blonde said, grabbing quickly her friend's things from the ground, then linked their arms «I'll accompany you home, okay? You said you live close, no?»

The pale girl nodded and allowed Usagi to guide her to the elevators, soaking in the warm feeling she gave off. It would be the first time they got out of school together since Hotaru often left early because of her poor health while Usagi had make-up classes that kept her in longer. Despite the situation, it felt nice. Ordinary. It was a first for the pale girl.

«I'm sorry, Usagi-chan» Hotaru whispered, almost wishing not to be heard.

«What for?»

«You wanted me to meet your important person, but I... I always had bad health, I can't be a normal friend to you... or anyone...»

Usagi shook her head «Hotaru-chan, you're right, you aren't a normal friend. And that's okay. All my friends are special to me. It's not your fault your health isn't good. You can meet them just a moment now, they'll be waiting for me outside, or another day if you feel too bad, so don't worry» she assured. She wished she could do something. That she could use the Silver Crystal to help her, but aside from her current troubles, revealing it in the middle of Mugen Academy was possibly the worst idea.

They got off the elevator and walked slowly outside the building, where Mamoru and Chibiusa were waiting. Both looked a bit surprised by her company, although Mamoru was quick to school his features in neutrality.

«Did you get detention again? We've been waiting for ages!» Chibiusa whined.

«I didn't! I was helping Hotaru-chan collect her things» which was technically true.

«I'm sorry I caused trouble» the pale girl bowed her head in apology, arm still firmly held by Usagi's «I'm Tomoe Hotaru, nice to meet you»

«I'm Chibiusa» the girl replied. Mamoru introduced himself as well, although he had turned wary at her name.

«Hotaru-chan doesn't feel well, I was going to accompany her home» Usagi announced, but the other shook her head.

«Don't worry about me. I live close by and they've been waiting for you, I can go on my own»

«But...»

«Please, Usagi-chan» Hotaru insisted «I'm fine, I only need some rest»

Usagi wasn't convinced, but let it go and nodded «If you say so... See you tomorrow, then?»

The other nodded and bowed again «It was nice to meet you»

«I hope we'll see each other again» Chibiusa chimed. Hotaru's eyes widened for a second, then nodded before leaving.

«We'd better go too» Mamoru observed.

They walked away in comfortable silence, Chibiusa in slight pensive mood.

«She's so pretty,» she said after a while «Hotaru-chan. Her skin seems almost translucid»

A gentle, fond smile found its way on Usagi's face, who nodded «She's very sweet too. I'm sure you'll become friends soon»

«Usako...»

«I don't think she has anything to do with the daimons» she anticipated «She's kind and ill. _If_ her father is involved, I'm sure she doesn't know anything. Anyway, I want to check her home at the first chance»

«That's why you were insisting today? Usako, it's dangerous to go alone, I thought we agreed on that»

Usagi shook her head «She needed help, Mamo-chan. I want to go another day, when she feels okay, I really wanted to help her today. Ah!»

«What?» Chibiusa asked.

«I forgot again to ask her to come with us to the Sports Festival»

«You can try tomorrow. Or call her» Chibiusa suggested.

The blonde nodded, hoping the crisis from today wouldn't mean another couple days off school for her fragile friend.

In the meantime, they had arrived in front of the door of the gray house Usagi was now used to call her home.

«Ready to meet your other grandfather?» Mamoru asked to the youngest.

Chibiusa nodded enthusiastically while Usagi searched in her bag. And searched a bit more. Then started pulling out the books and school items to get to the bottom of the bag, while Chibiusa facepalmed when asked to hold the things.

«Did you forget your keys again, my girl?»

«Ah, papa!» Usagi greeted, with only a side glance at the lanky figure of her father, who had just showed up, then grumbled: «I thought I took them this morning...»

Toshinori shook his head «You'll forget your head somewhere one of those days» he chuckled at his own joke, then took out his pocket his own keys and exchanged greetings with Mamoru too as he went to unlock the door.

From beyond the pile of books, Chibiusa stared at the man with curiosity written all over her face. She for sure couldn't believe this scarecrow-looking man was related to her, if not for the way his bangs parted, the same way hers and Usagi did, and the colour of his eyes and hair. But... he had a gentle voice, and all things considered, he wasn't as scary as his overall appearance could suggest.

She liked that his way to reprimand Usagi wasn't forceful or angry in any way. Ikuko-mama would have shouted half an hour for a thing like that, while he just seemed amused.

It would do.

While they weren't looking, she left the books on the ground, called Luna P out and turned it into an umbrella.

It took a split second for Usagi and Mamoru to realize what she was about to do and they barely had the time to yank the umbrella away from Chibiusa's hands, half-screaming a "no" that had the man turn at them, perplexed.

«There is really _no_ need, Chibiusa» Usagi said, voice two octaves higher than usual.

«It's _not_ raining and we're going inside _as usual_ » Mamoru added, with a tone that was meant to warn the child of other meanings.

Luckily, Chibiusa was smart and, albeit perplexed, got the hint.

Usagi gave back the umbrella and put her hands on the girl's shoulders with a tense smile «Toshi-papa, this is Chibiusa-chan»

The little girl waved and Toshinori gave his best smile in response. Well, the best of his skinny form, that. He knew his looks scared kids and he had given the little girl a few moments to take in his appearance before addressing to her, but...

To be honest with himself, he wasn't expecting the impact meeting the little girl in person would have on _him_. If he had been surprised when he had seen her in photograph, it was twice as weird having her in front of him. The resemblance with Usagi was uncanny: the spitting image of his daughter, back when she was a little child, only some details, like the hair and the eye colours, were different.

It brought back memories he thought he pushed down. Usagi was the same age this girl looked when he broke most contacts with her. It was a blow to his heart to be reminded of that, a wound he ignored and pushed through.

«Nice to meet you, Chibiusa-shojo. Ikuko told me a bit about you. She mentioned you were coming to visit. Please, come inside»

«Mama did?» Usagi stopped, her eyes wide.

Toshinori nodded as he kept the door open for them «She sent me a message this morning»

«How is it everyone knew you were coming except us?» Usagi complained.

«I wanted it to be a surprise» was the smiling reply from the younger, who was dutifully lining her shoes next to the step.

«You have no idea how worried I've been! This...» the blonde girl caught herself before she could say something too much. She trusted her father with some huge secrets, sure, but she worried making him apart of the matter of time travel could be a little too much even for him. «Oh, my keys. I knew I had them!» she added instead when she saw them fall on the ground from a side pocket of the still open school bag.

«I knew you are scatterbrained, but I didn't think you'd be such a worrywart too» was the light reprimand from the little girl.

«I'm not. Just...» Usagi left the phrase hanging and busied herself hanging her bag.

«The most important thing is that you're with us now» Mamoru intervened, a hand on Usagi's shoulder, who nodded.

They moved to the kitchen, where Usagi started a quest for tea and cookies, while Chibiusa kept looking around with childish curiosity, not sparing a few glances to her future grandfather when she thought he wouldn't notice - which he did but pretended not to.

«Isn't Luna home?» she wondered at some point.

«She must be somewhere in the neighboorhood, I guess. I see her little as of late» Usagi shrugged. Ever since the USJ incident, Luna came back home only for short bouts of time, sometimes reporting interesting things, sometimes only to sleep.

They kept talking about Musutafu and what Chibiusa saw while waiting for Usagi. Or rather, the younger ones did most the talking. Toshinori, instead, stood silent and studied them for a while, then observed, as casually as he could: «You three seem close»

«Her parents had... an incident with Villains, a few months ago» Mamoru explained with a fond smile «They sent Chibiusa to Ikuko-san and Kenji-san until they could take care of her again, but she spent most the time with us. She's very dear to Usako and me both»

Chibiusa nodded in eager happiness «I love them lots too»

«Her parents said she could come and stay with us again to... well, to...» Usagi stalled on her words. They were going to get nowhere with half-truths and she didn't have a lie ready. She hoped Mamoru and Chibiusa came up with something in her absence, but they didn't and Mamoru was almost as much at a loss as she was.

It was Chibiusa who decided it was better to spill the beans: «I am a Sailor Senshi too. Mama and papa sent me here to complete my training so I can start to be a proper Guardian as well. I also know you're All Might. The girls told me everything»

«Chibiusa!» Usagi scolded, half-shocked by the notion the little girl was aware of this secret.

Toshinori sputtered on his tea, then decided to file it away and focus on on the other matter: «Is there such a thing as a Sailor Senshi training?» he wondered, surprised he only heard about it now.

«Not really, no» Usagi scrunched her nose «That's why she's here. She transformed the first time only two months ago and we have more experience, so her parents think it'll be good if she trains with us»

He shook his head «Usagi-shojo, this... You already are preparing for both the Provisional Hero License and the admission test for Yuuei, on top of keeping up with school _and_ the daimons' problem. Do you think you're going to manage?»

«We'll have to. She can't do this alone»

Mamoru nodded «It'll be better if she stays with us than her trying to figure out her powers on her own»

«About that... How long do you think you will stay?»

«Until I finish my training» was the prompt answer «I'm going to stay at Mamo-chan's place» the child added, «Right, Mamo-chan?»

«No way!» Usagi almost flipped the table.

Toshinori frowned. It didn't make much sense that the girl was going to stay with Chiba-shonen if she was Usagi-shojo's relative. At the same time, he knew it would double his troubles having to care for another kid, one as young and feisty as Chibiusa-shojo looked. On the other hand, he couldn't just send her away...

«You are just jealous I can stay at Mamo-chan's and you can't» Chibiusa teased, juggling her legs in glee and Usagi attacked her, at the same time calling for her boyfriend to not agree, much to the older man's dismay.

It was a side of his daughter he had not seen before, but the little girl seemed to have too much fun jumping around not to be caught to be worried of the suddenly aggressive nature the blonde pulled out. " _Definitively Ikuko's side_ " he mused.

Still, since Mamoru looked as if he was unable - or unwilling - to break the fight, Toshinori was forced to buff up and physically separate them, holding them from the collar of the respective uniforms like rebellious bunnies.

The two looked at him with comically equal stares, Chibiusa with slightly wider eyes and mouth open for it was the first time she saw him in that form.

«There is no reason to fight» Toshinori interrupted «We'll make room for you here, Chibiusa-shojo, so you won't have to bother Chiba-shonen»

Mamoru tried to intervene: «Yagi-san, it's no trouble to me...»

«It seems it is for them» he replied, «Are you going to stop fighting now?»

The two girls looked at each other and nodded with disgruntled faces, so he let them down and deflated again. He could feel it was only the beginning of troubles.

«Good. Now let's see what to do»

* * *

"What to do" turned out to be relatively simple.

It was a matter of cleaning up the small attic in the house to make a room out of it. It wouldn't make for a large bedroom and it'd take some time to settle it properly, but the alternative was for Usagi and Chibiusa to share the teen's room and neither seemed too keen of this other solution.

It was good that Chibiusa never used a futon before and was eager to try, a little less than the room still looked pretty bare and gloomy even after some intensive cleaning that took away most the afternoon, even with Makoto's zealous intervention later on - Chibiusa had literally jumped in her arms as soon as she saw her - and a hand from pretty much everyone.

«At least this way we don't have to sleep in the same bed» Usagi explained to Izuku when he arrived for their bi-weekly lesson, only to find a new kind of chaos in the gray house.

He had been later than usual because he, Iida, Asui and Uraraka had requested use of one of the gyms for sparring and they had wanted to exploit all the allotted time. It had been Usagi's idea, honestly, although Iida and Asui had gladly joined as soon as they heard him talking about it with Uraraka - which has been a relief because he didn't feel like having another training session with just the two of them, it felt way too...

«And she _kicks_ » Usagi interrupted his line of thought, homeworks forgotten in the rant «I know because she snuck in my bed when she arrived the first time!»

Izuku had not met Chibiusa yet, the little girl was out with Toshinori and Makoto to buy some items to liven up the new room when he arrived, but hearing Usagi so disgruntled about her made him think of some kind of pint-sized, female Kacchan.

When, a little later, she, Makoto and Toshinori arrived, Izuku's expectations were thrown upside-down.

«We're back!» the pink-haired girl exclaimed, the same contagious smile as Usagi's painted on a smaller face and she even had almost the same hairdo. She looked absolutely lovely and happy with her hands full of small bags, while Makoto, right behind, was carrying the bigger ones.

«We bought a lot of nice things for my room» she announced, «Thanks again, Toshi-papa!»

«It's nothing, my girl» the man replied from the corridor.

«Did you behave?» Usagi asked.

Chibiusa scoffed «Of course I did! I am a lady» then she contradicted the statement by sticking her tongue out.

«She did well, _princess_ , don't worry» Toshinori assured «Hello, my boy»

Izuku waved at his mentor, which caught Chibiusa's attention: «Hello. Who are you?»

He got up and bowed «I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you!»

Chibiusa stared at him for a long moment, then she smiled again «So you're Izukun! The girls told me about you! I'm Tsukino Usagi. Baka Usagi started to call me Chibiusa, so now everyone calls me that»

«Chibiusa! I'm no baka, you brat!» Usagi replied.

It wasn't the first time Izuku heard Usagi use a harsher tone, the first having been when she scolded Kirishima for his comment about Makoto, then in her bantering with Rei, although it felt a little weird hearing it addressed towards a small girl.

But Chibiusa didn't miss a beat and stuck her tongue at the older girl again, running away again before the pillow Usagi threw her way could hit.

«Oh, I missed this» Makoto noted with a badly hidden smile.

« _Princess_...» Toshinori scowled.

«She started it!» the girl defended herself, arms crossed. Her father just shook his head.

«Finish your homeworks, Usagi-chan. I'll help Chibiusa settle the room, go on studying, so we can spar a bit later» Makoto advised before she walked upstairs.

With some low-volume grumbling, Usagi went back to the exercise page she was supposed to complete. She and Izuku worked in silence for a while, with the occasional question or explanation, before Usagi went back on the topic of the new development.

«You know,» she said after a burst of crystalline laughter came from upstairs «I'm actually happy she's here. I missed her»

She had a soft look on her face and, although it wasn't properly happy, it was content, light in a way, as if the kid's presence had relieved her of a weight.

From the kitchen's table, where he was starting to work on grading essays, Toshinori saw it too. He found it out of place, as if he was watching a too mature expression on a person too young to have it, something mirrored in Chiba-shonen earlier... like the look of a parent talking about their child.

He shook away the weird thought. The two kids already told him they took care of Chibiusa-shojo when she was in a delicate moment, it was natural they formed a bond of sort. Heavens knew he had started to be overly fond of his pupil mere _hours_ after meeting him.

It still felt weird, and it was bound to feel even more so in the next weeks, at the same time the way they would start to look like a full family felt so natural it filled his old, battered heart with a sort of quiet happiness he couldn't remember he's ever felt.

All seemed too good to last and, obviously, it wouldn't.

 **Notes** :  
I know bullies, how they act, their patterns. This didn't help me being safe from them. I had to learn to kick back at some point. Unlike Bakugou, I didn't become a bully myself, but I wasn't far from it at the end of middle school. Then I started high school in another city and bullying became of a subtler, different, more classist type I wasn't equipped for, pushing me back to the start, in a corner, like Hotaru and Izuku and this time I had no means to defend myself. I ended up with anxiety and depression, I still struggle with both at times. But I'm still here.

What I mean is: I know how hard it is. If any of you is in this situation, know **things can and will get better**. Whether you decide to wait for it to pass or to fight back, you'll be out of it, I promise. Nothing lasts forever. Hold on, it'll be worth it in the long run.

That said, Chibiusa is back and with her the uncanny ability to make friends with self-appointed loners she inherited from her mom. Before anyone asks: NO, I'm not going to ship Bakugou with Chibiusa, rest assured of it. But I'm going to fix him a lot faster (and better) than in the original, the boy has potential but also a couple of things to learn for real... I mean, some bits of chapter 257 of the manga were so upsetting! I still think Bakugou shouldn't be apart of OfA secret and I haven't hated the way he is portrayed as so much in a long while, although ( - mild spoiler - ) I'm glad that Izuku is over his trauma enough to talk normally to him and, of course, the news on OfA's previous users were very interesting (END spoiler - ). So I write Bakugou as he could be, rather than an unsalvageable little shit, and fix him on the way since Horikoshi apparently decided there is nothing to fix.

On another note, I re-wrote the bit with Toshi and Chibiusa twice and the one with Izuku three times. I hope it turned out decent in the end.

 _guest who asked about Saturn:_ the answer is likely yes, unless until I get there the plot leads me otherwise, but for now to plan is to stick to Crystal as much as possible.

I'm going to have a busy time irl, so see you all next month!


	24. Chicken run

Eventually, preparations ended and the day of the Sports Festival came.

Needless to say, Izuku was on the edge. His mother had decided it was better to watch it from home, where she wouldn't embarrass him with her over-protective nature and herself with the emotional streak they shared (not to mention she had better access to water and tissues at home...), which was alright by him.

He knew that Usagi and her group were going to attend, so even if he was technically against his friends and classmates, he was going to have plenty of support, both open from Usagi's group and from the sidelines from All Might and his mom.

Given the special day, the classes were to gather at the stadiums - yes, plural, Yuuei had an absurdly high budget... - instead of at the main building, divided by year.

Aizawa-sensei has been vague, as usual, assuming his students knew about the event for it being in their interests since they were born, and they, indeed, knew the outline of what was waiting for them.

It didn't take anything from the worry and excitement. Nothing was certain in the Sports Festival, from the tasks that the contendents had to face to the results that weren't always in favour of the ones with the strongest quirks. The latter part was probably to give a fighting chance to those of the other departments as well, in particular the General Studies's kids, who aimed for a way to shine and get a pass into the Hero course.

" _I understand the other way around is also possible for you_ " the purple-haired kid from the General Studies had said.

It wasn't clear whether it was true or just a way to get them riled up, but the chance of being moved out the Hero Course was legit scary.

There was more. Everyone was determined because that was a unique chance in more than one way: visibility, future popularity and internships depended on those three determining days in their high school careers. There was no falling behind.

Midoriya didn't have time to perfection the flow of One for All beyond what he already did, so he knew it was necessary to restrain his quirk usage for at least the first stage, he had to play his cards well and exploit every possible chance.

" _You don't give your brilliant mind enough credit_ " All Might had told him, weeks before. Now, he was going to need to use it at his best.

He took a breath and went to enter the waiting rooms in the stadium where the first years were going to compete, but before he could cross the door, he saw Uraraka coming his way. The girl had a fire in her eyes, there was no hiding it. Underneath her gentle nature and soft smiles, hid a fighter to be feared, he knew that much already, but she was particularly fierce today.

«Good morning, Deku-kun!»

«G-good morning, Uraraka-san. You're all fired up, uh?»

She nodded eagerly, fists closed «It's our time to show what we're truly made of!»

He couldn't but nod. The overall excitement that had invested them all in the previous weeks found its peak today and he too, despite his initial underestimate of the situation, was pumped up for the incoming fight.

«Izukun!» a known voice called, making both him and Uraraka turn to see the wide smile of his friend, arm in arm with Chiba-senpai, while Chibiusa held her other hand.  
«Usagi-chan! What are you doing here? Are they letting people in already?» Uraraka exclaimed.

«Not yet» Usagi assured «We have special passes!» she showed the plastic holder that hung from her neck «Papa gave them to us, so we could come and cheer for you guys»  
«That's great! Uhm...» Ochako glanced at the two she didn't know.

«Oh, Uraraka-san this is Chiba Mamoru-senpai, Usagi-san's boyfriend, and this is Chibiusa-chan» Izuku introduced.

«Nice to meet you!» Chibiusa chimed, while Mamoru gave a curt nod.

«The others are still outside, but they wish you good luck too, Izukun. We'll be all on the bleachers. Except for Mamo-chan, he...»

«It's a secret!» Chibiusa cut off, then glared at the blonde «Baka Usagi»

«Chibiusa! How many times do I have to tell you can't call me baka!»

«If you are an idiot I call you as such» was the quick retort.

A snort could be heard from behind and Izuku turned in surprise at the sight of Bakugou who was sporting an unusual smirk.

«Ah! Hello, Katsu-kun!» Chibiusa waved, a wide smile aimed towards the usually grumpy boy «Good luck for today!»

«I don't need luck» he rebutted «I'm the fucking best, you'll see» then he disappeared towards the lockers' room with his hands in his pockets.

«Rude. Wait... How do you know him?» Usagi turned at Chibiusa in disbelief.

«It's a se-cret» Chibiusa answered with her tongue sticking out, then ran away.

«Chibiusa! You brat, come back here and tell me!»

Mamoru sighed as they ran in a sort of tag game, which he ignored to turn at Midoriya «I'll better follow them, or they'll get lost when the crowd comes in. Good luck» he added with his hand extended.

«Thank you» Izuku smiled and took it, a surge of confidence investing him in warm waves. He felt something like a pull from his shoulders too, like a feeling of melancholic fondness, completely different from the visions he had had in the previous days, but even that went away as soon as it came, only the newfound certainty stayed.

He had a tough competition ahead, but he could make it, Izuku assured himself as he and Uraraka went in.

He _had_ to.

* * *

«Sorry for the lateness» Ami bowed.

«Security checks took forever!» Minako complained.

«Which is understandable. They had a Villain attack recently, they can't risk another» Rei shielded her eyes from the sun as she took in the surroundings «Especially at such an important event for the school's reputation. They go all out for it, it seems»

Minako shook her head «I still don't understand how could they have possibly gotten in»

Usagi shrugged in reply. This wasn't the kind of thing her father spoke up about. Not that she actually asked: she had the feeling he wouldn't tell her much anyway.

«I still find incredible Yuuei's Sports Festival is considered more important than the Olympic games in Japan, to the point schools are closed today» Ami had a bit of a disappointed pout.

«Who cares? It's a free day, hurray!» Minako jumped, her cheerful nature coming back in a heartbeat.

«No-school days are always good days» Usagi nodded to herself «I'm only sorry Hotaru-chan couldn't come too. She said she had a medical check-up scheduled for today ever since she knew there would be no lessons anyway. I would have liked for you to meet»

The girls tensed ever so slightly.

«Usagi, we talked about this» Rei started «You can't be sure she's not involved...»

«She's good» the other replied «The people who _could_ be involved, well I think they are those who are in charge of the main clubs and other important stuff inside the school, they're all so boring and with their noses stuck up, it can be only them! Hotaru-chan, on the other hand...» she paused.

There has been a moment, a split second in which Hotaru had looked like a different person than the sweet girl she was now used to see... but no, she was sure Hotaru was innocent. It was only a moment of anger for how she was mistreated, anyone would get angry at this kind of things.

«It's not that we don't trust your judgement, Usagi-chan» Minako put a hand on her shoulder «We only want you to keep your eyes open since we can't be there with you»  
Usagi could only nod, and Makoto took the lead «Come on, now. Let's find a good place to watch from»

The stadium was still positively empty, most people must have stopped at the stalls outside or were still busy with the security checks, only in a section there were a few cameramen who were working on settling their equipment, but they were far from them.

«And I thought Mugen Academy was fancy» Minako commented with a whistle «Yuuei is another kind of rich»

Makoto nodded «We only saw the training grounds so far, but _this_ makes me think the inside must be crazy too»

«Yuuei and Shiketsu are the top two Hero schools of Japan» Ami offered «The funds they get are above any other school in the country, even elite and private schools»

After a bit of deliberation, they choose a spot close to the stairs, down enough to see all up close but mid-height not to miss what would appear on the high placed screens all around the arena.

«While we wait... I think we found out what happened to the Sailor V game» Ami informed quietly «Apparently, the Sword was supposed to show up as a bonus item after Minako extracted it from the Moon Castle. We're not sure why it didn't, but it was already in the game's coding»

«So it's just a chance that it appeared when Midoriya-kun was playing?» Makoto frowned.

«We're not sure. We took in account what Chibiusa said about the King's Guard in her future and there are mentions of a similar establishment in Silver Millennium's data. It's possible the game recognized a pattern and tried to "train" Midoriya-senpai to this aim» Ami continued, her voice slightly lower «It seems like the ancient King's Guard was supposed to protect the King of Silver Millennium. They were also called the Housekitennou, "Gem Emperors", and there should have been eight of them»

«They were noblemen of the most ancient Houses of each Planet, in some cases princes or kings themselves, chosen one for each Planet that formed our alliance. They had similar charges to the Earth's Shitennou. There used to be an interplanetarian controversy on who started the custom and all that drama» Minako precised.

Ami nodded «But since there was no King next to Queen Serenity I, the original Housekitennou never actually entered in charge. They took care of what happened on the respective Planet, from the Castles on the main satellites. The next Housekitennou must have been appointed among the highest lieutenants we had in the administration of our duties, but the data about them are damaged, it'll take some time to recover them» Ami concluded.

Usagi pouted, unsure of what to think of all of that «It sounds like they must have been pretty important. How is it that we don't remember them?»

Rei shrugged «It's unclear. Either it's because they didn't exist before, or it's just that our memories of our previous life are still partial. That's why I tried to interrogate the fire. I saw glimpses of them, nothing recognizable. We came to the conclusion it isn't imperative to find out now, anyway»

Makoto agreed «We have more important things to deal with...»

«Not today» Minako interrupted with glee, a finger up «We're here to cheer and have fun»

«And see what awaits us in the near future» Rei added.

«Killjoy» Minako muttered, then turned to nod her head towards the rapidly filling stadium, a clear sign they had to close the topic if they didn't want people to eavesdrop what they weren't supposed to.

Ami got the hint and swiftly changed the topic: «Tell me, Chibiusa-chan, how are you doing here?»

The little girl wiggled her legs «Good. Izukun is weird but funny and Toshi-papa is nice. Oh, did you know? I'm going to start school this Monday!»

«We told Toshi-papa her parents don't want her to go at Mugen» Usagi added.

«Which is technically true» Makoto offered with a wink.

«He was confused but agreed» Chibiusa completed «He even promised he'll buy me a good bed because futons aren't good on that house's flooring. Something about avoiding backaches and humidity»

«Papa is very sensitive on this topic» Usagi nodded to herself «Something about the fact he had to sleep on a futon most the time when he was young and "this kind of things leave a mark on you that you feel later in life, my girl", he said» she completed with a bad imitation of her father's deep voice.

«What's wrong with futons?» Rei frowned.

«Well, nothing per se, as long as they're used on traditional flooring, but on ceramic floors or other modern materials, there isn't enough aeration and back support...»

Ami's explanation - and further discussion - was cut short by the arena's screens lighting up, fireworks blown in the sky and music came out the loudspeakers, sign the opening ceremony was about to start.

« _The Yuuei Sports Festival! The huge battle where fledgeling heroes sharpen their swords once a year!_ »

«Oh! It's Present Mic!» Minako exclaimed while the Hero kept going on about the students.

«Do you know him?»

«Yup, he's famous, lots more than some, because he works in the music world too. I started listening to his radio show a while ago, he's cool»

« _Hero course, Class 1-A!_ »

One of the doors in the arena's border opened, and the teens walked in, all in gym clothes. The screens made a panoramic of their faces before the next classes were announced.

«They look so nervous!» Usagi noted.

«You can bet they are» Makoto shrugged «Who wouldn't?»

«It's a chance to shine!» Minako opposed «They should be elated instead! And smile. Gloomy looks don't suit handsome boys»

She ignored a couple raised eyebrows from her friends at the last statement.

The students gathered on the red square of pressed sand that made the center of the stadium, right in front of a small platform on which climbed the referee.

«It's Midniiight!» Minako screeched.

«Are you aware she's known as "the R-Rated Hero" for her, uhm... unconventional style?» Ami blushed as the implications. It sounded like they had this discussion already, because Minako had her answer in a heartbeat.

«A role model, I tell you!»

«You're crazy, Minako» Rei shook her head «Besides, this is a high school, should R-Rated Heroes even be allowed to teach teens?»

Usagi perked up «Ah! She's the one that stopped us in front of the gates!»

«You met her?! Why didn't you tell me?!» Minako whined.

« _Quiet everyone!_ » Midnight's voice resonated around through the speakers, that caught also the swish of her nine-tails, then she called for the student who was supposed to make the pledge.

«Katsu-kun!» Chibiusa cheered when she recognized his slouched figure on the screens.

Makoto's brows furrowed «Isn't he that rude kid from back then? Why did they pick him of all people?»

«The student chosen for the pledge for the first year is the one who got the top mark at the Hero Course exam» Ami offered «Did you meet him before?»

«Chibiusa knows him better, apparently,» Usagi said, a side-eye towards her future daughter «But she didn't tell me»

«Whaat?»

«Uff. I met him on the train, happy now?» the little girl caved in «Now shh!»

« _Pledge... I'll be first_ »

Not only it was unexpected, but it caused a lot of indignant reactions from all over around, both on the bleachers and down in the arena.

«How arrogant!»

Chibiusa sort of pouted, but didn't reply.

The first "game" was called immediately, shown on the huge holographic screen behind the stage.

«Obstacle course race? Sounds a little too simple»

«Piece of cake,» Minako said «I won tons of those. Even with Artemis telling me I didn't train enough» she added, memoirs of her time as Sailor V and the mistrust from the white cat at her natural abilities.

Ami shook her head «When it comes to Yuuei, nothing is simple. Quirks will be involved, obviously, but the obstacles will be on par with the hardships of the Hero Course»

As if to punctuate Ami's intuition, Midnight ended the short explanation with: « _As long as you stay on course, it doesn't matter what you do!_ »

"This sounded bad" the girls couldn't but shiver.

A gate with green lights on top slowly opened.

«Isn't that gate too small for everyone?» Usagi wondered «How are they all going to pass through?»

«They won't» Rei replied «That's the point of it»

The start proved it right. Even the commenters made notes about the first bit being an obstacle in itself.

Quite a few of the Heroic Course students moved in advance with a certain ease, especially those with quirks that could skip higher or hinder others. A large patch of ice created by the leading teen made for additional stumbling as most people were blocked or slowed down.

«They really mean _everything_ is allowed!» Usagi all but shouted. Any other comment was abruptly stopped by the appearance of huge robots, announced as the "First barrier".

«Those robots are...?»

They remembered their first day at Yuuei, when the headmaster had set rows of robots against them, but none of them were quite as huge.

Makoto's brows furrowed «I think the Hero Courses use those for training, maybe for exams too»

«But they're huge!» Chibiusa exclaimed.

«Yeah, but also slow and they're not as sturdy as they look» Makoto assured.

«Speak for yourself» Usagi muttered, with a pout «I had bruises for days»

Todoroki, as Present Mic introduced the kid who used ice, had frozen all the robot barrier in seconds, showing another way to get through them.

Although the way he froze them revealed to be temporary and tons of metal fell down soon, while he ran away.

«You think Izukun will get past those since he already knows how they are?»

«Not with ease. But he seems ready to»

«Eeh! Someone was stuck underneath!» Chibiusa fretted.

Indeed, two kids from the Hero Course, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, emerged from the wreckage of metal with angry scowls, while Present Mic illustrated their very similar quirks to the audience.

The thick commentary went on among the girls in short bursts of exclamations.

«Wooah! Katsu-kun is using explosions to fly!»

«He isn't the only one who is going for the air way»

«Is that a cannon she pulled out her body? A whole cannon?!»

«Does that shadow thing count as a quirk?» Rei wondered, focused on Tokoyami's Dark Shadow «Looks more like a corvid spirit to me»

«Eeeh?! Like a ghost?! Scary!» Usagi shrieked.

«He's in the Hero Course. I doubt he has ill intentions»

«S-still!» Usagi sniffed «Ghosts are scary»

Chibiusa nodded her silent assent.

«Really, though, 1-A seems the class that is advancing faster. Must have been because of their firsthand experience. You know, at USJ»

«Their fight-or-flight reaction time must have honed thanks to that»

«Is that a piece of robot Izuku-san took? What for?» Rei wondered, looking at Usagi since she was the one who knew him better.

The blonde shrugged «He and papa talked about using his head more and how to turn obstacles into weapons. Whatever that means»

«As long as he doesn't take "using his head" as "headbutt stuff", he should be fine» Makoto joked «Even if, with how hard-headed he is, that could work too» she added.

«But it's going to be dead weight at some point» Minako's eyes were towards the newly announced second part, a huge canyon-like structure that looked far deeper than it should have been in such a place and that must have been built for the very purpose of the games.

There were ropes in between the different stumps of rock, but not enough for everyone to use at once. Not that everybody needed them, as a few people followed their own tracks, like Bakugou and his explosion-flight or a girl from the Support Course with her equipment.

The second part took most the group longer to go through, so the people on the bleachers spoke loudly to each other to make observations, especially on those who stood out for better or worse.

Ami busied herself trying to store as much info as possible, from both the competition and all over around, with Rei occasionally supplying with what she knew.

«I sort of remember the name Todoroki. His family was influential in... you know, _before_ » she said, cryptical enough only her friends would understand what she meant «One of my father's important contacts in the jet-set. He's well known as Endeavor, here, the second Hero in the Chart» Rei ended with a bizarre scrunch of displeasure.

Clearly, the association with her father put the whole family in a bad light to her, but the notion he used fire was even worse. It was a personal affront that someone she didn't like any semblance of similarity to her.

«Fire and fire-related quirks are common, though» Ami observed, pulling out a statistic that did nothing to cancel the scowl of the miko.

Todoroki had reached the last part, a minefield, as Present Mic explained along with the fact the mines weren't dangerous on their own.

It didn't look too hard a task, but the more people on it, the more explosions would go off, so it was a matter of being quick, careful and not be distracted by other people's mistakes.

Todoroki had to slow down, which allowed Bakugou to reach him and fight for first place.

«Isn't he tired? Must be hard to stay in the air for so long. Even assuming his weight is average for his height and age, the power the explosions should set for him to be airborne should be around...»

«And we lost Ami-chan to math» Minako fake-sighed «She can't really help it, she has science in her bones and iron in her soles...»

«Minako-chan, that doesn't make sense»

«Can anyone see Izukun?» Usagi wondered. The screens couldn't show all participants at once, even with multiple angles, and she couldn't find him. Until...

«What is he doing?»

«The best he can. Collecting power to surpass the others»

Before anyone could ask what she meant, Izuku slammed himself with the piece of robot he collected on the bunch of mines he gathered.

The large explosion that came from the start line of the minefield pummeled him forward, way faster than anticipated. One of the cam-drones managed to get the focus on his face, which had a weird mixture of fright and determination, while everyone wondered how was he going to land and the former leads stopped fighting to pursue him.

Turned out he didn't need to: a quick manoeuvre of his makeshift air-sledge, which he stomped to the ground to set another, smaller, explosion, let him surpass both Bakugou and Todoroki, roll to the mines-free ground and run back inside the stadium.

«He did it!» Usagi jumped up and down in excitement «First place! Yayyy!»

The girls cheered loud as well, like most the stadium, at the unexpected victory.

Izuku's face, replicated on the screens all over around, was a sight to behold, teary but victorious.

«Eh, he was lucky» someone from the crowd said.

Usagi caught that and jumped up «It wasn't luck! He was amazing!»

«He exploited the environment to his advantage. If anything, it's smarts» Ami added, more calmly.

Unbeknownst to them, Izuku was having similar thoughts. He didn't think anything but his luck had to be praised.

Still, he was there. He passed the first stage and had a certain ticket to the second.

For the immediate future, it was more than expected.

 **Notes** :  
 _Sports Festival arc, at least!_  
I am truly sorry for the long absence, I had to deal with severe writer's block here, not to mention my exams took the most of my time and efforts, plus other irl stuff, hence why I went on a sort of radio silence and this chapter is far later than usual. On the bright side, I almost finished binge-writing the whole Sports Festival, so I'll post the next chapter within the usual three weeks.  
This may be an unpopular opinion, but I think the Sports Festival was the most boring of the animated arcs (so far) despite the fact it has the best intro song (next to "Polaris"). Going with the girl's angle of things was the only good idea I had for it. Sooo I'm working on the actual Festival super-quick and we'll get out this stadium as soon as possible. I half-thought of having the Witches 5 attack here to shake it up, but with so many Heroes present, it'd be a plain stupid move for the Death Busters, so nada.


	25. Cavalry battle - Eavesdropping

The second stage was announced immediately and, with it, its cruel rules.

Cruel not because they were inherently bad - okay, maybe a little, especially for those who had to be the horses - but because the ones admitted were 42, and because they had to work in teams, meaning the loss of the team would mean the loss of all, _and_ because of the way the points were assigned.

Midoriya's luck had clearly run out and the poor boy was burdened with ten million points, basically a ticket for the next stage. Of course, best prize, worst competition.

It also meant fewer chances of allies, but Usagi confided in Ochako's good heart to be by his side. She didn't know much about Izuku's other friends, but she hoped it all would go for the best.

«Fifteen minutes is not much time to form an optimal team and choose a strategy, especially since they probably know only the quirks of their own classes» Ami reasoned.

«But it's something that can happen on the job, no?» Minako wondered «Having to team up to face an emergency, in the fastest and most effective way, with whoever is free, while knowing little about them. You may know more about some and next to nothing about others»

«The team-ups will show the ability to make good teams on the spot» Rei completed.

«Even though...» Usagi bit her lip «Heroes don't team up much, according to sensei. Mamo-chan thinks it's because of too much competition to be seen by the media»

«I guess it's partially true. But large-scale events, by their nature, require cooperation»

As expected, the allotted time passed quickly. Given the screen showed only the Yuuei logo and not the participants, it was nearly impossible from the bleachers to figure out teams in advance.

Usagi could only catch that Izuku was approached by Ochako first, just like she hoped, then by a girl with the various equipment on her body and, finally, the ghost-crow boy.  
«A lot of people went to Bakugou and Todoroki, uh?»

«Second and third places have lots points, plus they showed off they have a good ability to match up. I don't want to sound too gloomy, but Izukun will have to sweat to escape them»

The twelve formed teams placed themselves at the edge of the red terrain, ready to go in. A big screen showed formations and points, then a countdown.

And it started.

After the first charge, where everybody went for the ten million points, which led to Midoriya's team leaping up thanks to the support gear, the smaller teams started to prey on each other.

It was chaotic at best. Flashy moves, good exploits, but nearly impossible to follow neatly. Each of the girls focused on whatever caught their eye, tossing basic comments at one another until the seven minutes mark of the first half was announced with the new ranking.

«Katsu-kun's team is losing badly!» Chibiusa exclaimed, «They lost their points!»

«Whole Class A is, except for Midoriya-kun's team, in the lowest spots» Rei added «They underestimated the adversaries they didn't know and they're paying the price for it»

«That's why most are switching strategy» Ami noted «Most teams changed directions now»

«That's good! If they focus another way, it'll give Izukun some respite!»

Makoto frowned «Not that easy, Usagi-chan»

The wide electrification from Todoroki's team involved the few other groups that were still in pursuit of the ten million band, while subsequent ice stuck them in place.

«He really is amazing!» Minako gushed.

Rei could only nod «He got rid of the other pursuers, then cornered his prey. I hate to admit that, but that's some outstanding skills»

«Midoriya-senpai didn't use his quirk yet» Ami observed «Anything could change depending on how he uses it»

«It wouldn't work that well against us, right?» Usagi asked, unexpectedly.

At their curious looks, she went on «Mako-chan wouldn't be stunned by electricity, so we'd be covered there. And Rei-chan's fire can counter ice well»

«We wouldn't be cornered, but we couldn't attack either. Fire could only keep them away» Rei shook her head «If we had a normal number of points, it would be nearly useless»

«I could blind them» was the simple answer from Minako «Once like that, they wouldn't even see us»

In the meantime, Midoriya's team managed to stay on the defensive until the last minute and Todoroki's group didn't seem to be able to do much in those five minutes.

Much to everyone's shock, Todoroki's team pulled out such a quick move even Present Mic was unable to immediately tell what was.

It costed Midoriya's team their headband, that much was sure.

Ami's hand ran to her mouth, the tug of a string pulled in her memory for a split second, when Iida's unexpected move surprised the onlookers.

Did she know that move firsthand or was it only one of the many searches from her mainframe? Was it even possible for it to be in her data, given it was unlikely the boy ever did it in public before?

Her hand ran to her earpiece and prompted a search for matches, which showed up soon enough.

Iida family, an heritage of pro Heroes known for the engine quirk. Although this gave her some peace of mind, she realized most the Heroes in the prestigious family had arm engines, leg ones were rarer, but there was footage for those as well.

It quieted down her flood of questions, along with the possible connection to the Silver Millennium: she had been too agitated and in a rush to find answers she ended up adding up even things that weren't connected, that was, she told herself.

Hyper-brain allowed her to think of all this in the span of the few seconds that took Midoriya's team to counterattack, Izuku's arm glowed in red tendrils visible even from afar.  
«He decided to use it!» Usagi fretted, hands clasped in hope he wouldn't break his bones again.

Air pressure swept the dust around, pushed away Todoroki's flaming arm and broke clumps of the ice that separated the two antagonizing teams from the rest, but that wasn't the only fight going on.

«Ah! Look, look!» Chibiusa exclaimed, jumping on her seat «The others teams are doing crazy!»

«With only a minute left they are pulling out everything they have! So exciting!» Minako screeched.

« _Start the countdown!_ » Present Mic announced, and with it, the giant board showed the ten seconds left.

It was quick: Bakugou had broken the rest of the ice barrier and barged in the fight, while Midoriya's team attacked again and was countered by electricity. The three riders, Midoriya and Bakugou on the attack, Todoroki on the defence, were about to clash...

« _Time up!_ »

Mic's voice resonated along with the sound of the countdown closing, putting an end to the second stage.

Results were announced immediately and the stadium waited for them, since the countdown hid the live ranking of the teams.

It was: Todoroki first, Bakugou second, Shinsou third and... Midoriya fourth.

A literal fountain came the from boy's eyes, the effect astounding to the point one could easily think that was his actual quirk.

On the bleachers, Usagi happy-cried a bit herself while she cheered.

* * *

A lunch break was announced and Usagi took the chance to exploit her pass.

«I'm going to see how Izukun is doing. See you later! Get something for me too!» she recommended before running away.

«But, Usagi...» the others tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

She wandered a while, trying to follow the signs to the preparation rooms, until she stumbled onto Uraraka and a few others of 1-A who were going to get lunch.

«Ochako-chan! Well done!» she exclaimed with a wide smile.

The brunette turned and smiled «Usagi-chan! Thank you!»

The rest of the group stopped, curious about the blonde girl, who waved amicably «Congratulations you too! You were all amazing out there»

A mix of thanks, blushes and uncertain stares were thrown Usagi's way, who never stopped smiling even when she asked: «Have you seen Izukun?»

Uraraka looked around, looking for confirmation from her classmates «I'm not sure. We were wondering about that too...»

«I'm going to look for him then! Thank you!» Usagi left without giving anyone time to reply.

She wandered outside the stadium for a while, unsure which opening would lead to the right place, until she caught a familiar string of mutters, cut off by a few considerations in low voice. She stopped in her tracks, unsure whether to come back later and let them speak, it sounded imp...

«Are you All Might's secret child or something?»

Usagi tensed, leaning against the wall. The question wasn't aimed at her, obviously, but it didn't make her any less alert.

Izuku, on his side, panicked «What? You-you no... it's not me! I know that denying it probably makes you think it's obvious and if I was and I'm not... I would do that soitdoesn'tsoundthatconvincingbutyougotitwrongreally...»

Usagi tried to peek, to figure out who Izuku was talking to. She caught a glimpse of red hair when the other voice interrupted Izuku's muttering, almost making her jump back.

«I suspected for a while, I saw you and that girl walk home together the whole month. You look little like each other, but you both have glaring resemblances to All Might. I assumed you are illegitimate and All Might decided to acknowledge you only now because your quirk is similar to his and you managed to get in the Hero course»

Oh. Oh, no. No one was supposed to figure out the nature of One for All, but this was... this was...

This was actually good, if Usagi thought about it. Minako-chan had guessed something similar, even if it was in playful banter, a joke of sort. But it was ideal, because it'd keep One for All's nature under protection. She half hoped Izuku would go with it, they could explain Toshi-papa in a heartbeat, it'd be an easy cover...

«Todoroki-kun, you misunderstood! Usagi-san is my friend and I'm not related to All Might»

Or not. Holding back a sigh, Usagi peeked again to see the boy, Todoroki, facing Izuku.

Mismatched eyes looked in front of him, a single eyebrow raised in disbelief «Is it for your quirks, then?»

«Uh?»

«There's something you're hiding. I want to know. He matched you with his daughter to merge your quirks, is that so?»

Izuku shook his head again, confused almost as much as Usagi felt «What...?»

Todoroki looked more intense, his fists clenched «You know my father is Endeavor, the second Hero in the ranks. If you have a tie with the Number One, I have all the reasons to crush you. Both of you»

Despite the harsh words, his voice was still level.

«Do you know about quirk marriages, right?» Todoroki asked.

Usagi was confused by the quick shift of topics, as if he backpedalled to explain himself better, and she listened more attentively.

«They started becoming a problem after the third or second generation after quirks appeared. People would choose a partner and force them into marriage for the sole purpose of passing on a stronger version of their own quirk, or produce a more powerful combination. Those earlier generations had no ethics or qualms about matching up to the best convenience. There are still families, old-fashioned ones, who do that. Wealth and fame lured my mother's family to agree, so my father got his hands on my mother's quirk. He is trying to fulfil his desire of raising higher than All Might by raising _me_ to do so. I hate it. The idea of being his tool in this... I don't want to be that» he was finally showing his hurt and anger through his voice, barely restrained.

Usagi found herself both outraged and hurt. Hurt because such a thing was plain evil to her eyes, to force someone to marry just for a goal. Outraged because she got what Todoroki insinuated, that her papa would be that kind of person too. But also because, in a world of Heroes, no one stopped such a thing. Because a man who was supposed to be a Hero had such lowly goals, to the point of making people, family, miserable to achieve them.

She kept listening, because of course, it wasn't all. He told how his mother was so upset she hurt him, giving him the scar Usagi could see so clearly from her side.

How he felt the need to challenge Izuku without using the part of his quirk he inherited from his father to show his spite, and that his goal was to never use it until the tournament was over.

It was... wrong on so many levels, she couldn't even wrap her mind about it.

She realized he moved from the wall and was going outside, in her direction, and she moved back, to hide or pretend she just got there, but Todoroki wasn't looking back, so she managed to get behind a tree, the rustling of wind covering her light footsteps.

The conversation she overheard left such a sour taste in her mouth it was hard not to address him, even so she forced herself not to speak up and stay put.

Izuku did, instead.

«I...» he walked outside too «I've always had help. In the past and even today» he looked down at his right hand, the one he used the most and needed healing so many times, crushed by a power he couldn't still control in full.

«A lot of people supported me, that's how I got this far» he admitted, then looked up «I want to be a Hero like All Might, who helps people with a fearless smile. In order to do that, I have to work harder and give back to all the people who helped me, grow stronger to get there. My motivations may seem empty to you, trivial in comparison, but I can't lose. Not only for myself, but for them, because I have to live up to their expectations and show I earned their support. It isn't right for Heroes to challenge each other to rise in ranks, but this is the first step towards my future. Heroes shouldn't be against each other, not if we aim to the same goal, to help and protect people. So, for today, I return your declaration of war. I will win. But I won't antagonize you because, one day, we'll be Heroes who'll work together for a better world»

If Todoroki was surprised, he didn't show. He glanced back for a long moment, then turned again and walked away.

Usagi waited until he was out of sight to show herself and call Izuku out the thoughtful state he had fallen in after the confrontation.

For once, he didn't jump out his skin. It took him a glance at her address to figure out: «You heard that, right? What Todoroki-kun told me...?»

«Not all of it» she answered, head down and fists clenched on her sides «Only the last part. It's cruel and unfair and I don't know how someone like that can be called a Hero!»

Izuku nodded. It wouldn't have been right to share what had been confided, but Usagi heard it on her own and it took a burden out his shoulders to be able to speak about it, even just a little, and know what he felt, his indignation and anger were shared.

«But» she let her hands loose and looked up «I heard what _you_ said too. I hope this helps him a bit, knowing he won't have to compete forever»

«It's because of what All Might and Chiba-senpai said the other day, on the train» he explained «It made me think... If the Chart wouldn't exist, Endeavor wouldn't have done that, maybe. And All Might expects us to fix the wrongs in Hero society, starting from the unjust competition among pros. To compete for a school tournament is one thing, but to hate each other when we all should have the same goal is... wrong»

Usagi smiled, encouraging «Another thing to add to the to-do list for the future»

The boy was spooked «Do you have a list?»

«Mamo-chan does» she revealed «He didn't show me yet, but I know he's been working on it. There will be a lot to do. But worry not! We'll be here, to do it together!»  
Izuku nodded back, a small smile on his face.

«We'd better go to get lunch now, you can't win with an empty stomach!» she fretted «The girls are waiting for me too. Do your best!»

«I will!» he assured.

 **Notes** :  
Again, with nothing to change battle-wise, this was underwhelming and short, I know. I did what I could to make it not too boring and I decided to post in advance because of this, I hope you like it anyway.  
Next chapter will be the last of this arc and will be a lot longer.  
I wish this quarantine meant more time for me to write, but I'd be lying: my anxiety is skyrocketing and my Uni decided to do online live lessons and exams, which means I have to keep up with it anyway. About the situation: stay safe, wash your hands, take all the possible precautions, don't underestimate it. In Italy we did and we're going through a nightmare now.

On a lighter note: Usagi was on the outside while eavesdropping, while Bakugou was on the other end, inside. So basically there were two blondes sticking their noses in Todoroki and Midoriya's private conversation, but neither was aware of the other lol

See you!


	26. Tournament - Part 1

The girls had lunch together and took some time to have a look at the stands outside - on which Usagi and Minako spent tons of money for trinkets and merch of various kind - before walking back to their seats at the arena. It made Usagi almost forget of all the troubles, hers and not.

Almost.

It wasn't something she could fix, not at the moment, she told herself, and decided it was better to follow the flow of Minako's enthusiasm.

The ever exuberant girl had already appointed a personal chart of the cutest boys, which she happily illustrated: she placed Todoroki quite high and pushed down Bakugou because of his scowling and angry faces, even though, she admitted, at first she had found him quite handsome. For some boys she didn't catch the names, so kept referring to their most notable features. Izuku had a good placement, but mostly because they knew him better and she found his shy face cute from day one.

Soon, leisure games, made for those who didn't qualify for the next stage but to which all Yuuei students could partake in, were announced to start as soon as the rounds for the next stage would be established.

«Aaah, look at the cheerleader's uniform! I want one too!» Minako gushed her praise, eyes alight at the sight of the 1-A girls in the orange outfits «Do you think we'll get to wear them too?»

«I'm almost sure this wasn't supposed to happen» Rei was looking down at the 1-A students and their dismay. Present Mic's shocked comment " _Class 1-A, why?!_ " only enforced the belief.

After the surprise withdrawal from two of the students - hard to hear the motivations from the bleachers - the draws were taken by moving up two people.

«Oh. Ochako-chan is against Bakugou!»

Makoto observed the screen «If he's as ruthless as he's rude in one vs one, it'll make a tough fight»

«Does anyone know who Shinsou is? He's the first against Izukun»

«He was the leader of the team that split up. They didn't explain why...»

Minako was looking down, eyes overfocused on someone in particular.

«Minako-chan?»

She kept staring a few seconds more, then turned, a wide smile to reassure them «It's okay, I just thought I saw a familiar face. Maybe I'm wrong, though, we're too far!»

«So did I» Rei replied «Yaoyorozu-san was my senpai at T.A. Academy. She's from a rather rich family. Hard to think she'd wear a cheerleader outfit though»

«That's why you said it was a mistake? Maybe she wanted to do something funny with her friends» Usagi suggested «You wouldn't do that with us too, Rei-chan?»

«Never» was the nonplussed reply.

«Killjoy!» Minako shrieked «You would, because we're friends and a team!»

«I'd rather not» Rei repeated, but she failed to hide a tiny smirk that contradicted her stance.

The recreational games were fun to watch and gave a good outlook of all the students who wouldn't participate in the fights afterwards. Usagi and the others divided their time between some light quirk analysis, which Ami suggested as both entertainment and exercise activity, and simple cheering, but it was clear the tournament was the big event everyone was waiting for.

Soon, the central area was cleared and Cementoss worked on making a ring where the fights would happen.

«Izukun's turn is soon, uh» Makoto noted, hands behind her head «I don't envy him in the slightest. Must be unnerving to go first»

«Let's hope he manages to control his quirk. He didn't have much time to study the new technique and he showed nothing of it, so far» Ami noted, her hand already on her ear to use the visor.

Makoto shrugged «It's only a "give up or out-of-bounds" fight. He'll be okay if he manages to stay calm»

Present Mic introduced the two contenders as they climbed on the ring, their faces shown on the big screens all around, then called the start.

Minako had again the strange, intent stare from earlier, then her eyes widened «It won't matter what he does. If he speaks it's over!»

«What?»

«Do you know him, Minako-chan?» Chibiusa asked, to which the other nodded.

«I think so. It's... a distant memory, but I know his power... ah, yes, here it is»

Izuku had started to walk towards Shinsou, but blocked in his tracks.

«We used to call it Mental Command» Minako explained «It's a very strong ability. It activates after any kind of vocal reply and takes control of the opponent's body. Izukun should have kept quiet»

«You mean... He'll lose?» Usagi was starting to tear up already.

«Most likely»

Usagi and Makoto got up and ran to the border of the bleachers and, like many people around, started shouting, rooting for the green-haired boy to wake and pick up the fight, especially so after Present Mic illustrated Shinsou's quirk to the audience as Brainwashing - to which Minako grimaced since, according to her, it wasn't the aptest definition for it -, but Izuku didn't seem to hear anything and walked in a straight line towards the bounds.

Rei, instead, found herself staring at some point beyond the boy. There was something... odd there. A presence, no, multiple presences, standing in front of him, as if they wanted him to halt.

From the distance, she couldn't feel whether they were malicious or not, but she knew they were _there_.

Midoriya was only a step away from the limit now. It was clear Shinsou's quirk had a complete hold on him and he was going to win effortlessly.

Until the presences grew stronger.

Rei felt their urgent call, more powerful than before, strong enough to make Midoriya _stop_ and red light, the same they witnessed at the Hikawa Shrine and signalled his quirk was active, glowed on his hand in a tiny point, then two of his fingers _snapped_ as the air around him swirled.

Midoriya woke up ina gasp, just in time not to cross the line that would have determined his loss.

The presences quieted and all but vanished afterwards, but Rei knew they had been there and, judging by Midoriya's stare in the same direction, so did he.

Clearly, there was a lot more than they thought beyond the boy.

Rei didn't pay much attention to the cheers around, or to Minako's surprise, too focused on trying to understand _what_ those presences could be.

If anything, Midoriya looked just as surprised, as he looked at his broken fingers with the other hand clamped on his mouth.

And then he wordlessly charged at Shinsou, who kept trying to make him talk, to no avail. The physical confrontation was over in seconds.

They cheered for Izuku, of course. That's what they were there for.

Except... Minako looked a bit bummed out.

«What is it, Minako-chan?» Ami asked, worried by the sudden silence from the usually loud blonde.

She shook her head «I'll tell you later»

Usagi barely heard it, already jumping away towards the stairs «I'm going to see how he's doing!»

«Wait for me this time!» Chibiusa shouted, running behind her. They quickly disappeared inside and went straight to the temporary nurse office. They found Toshinori and Izuku still mid-door.

«Well done, Izukun!»

«Usagi-san, Chibiusa-chan, thank you. I don't think I deserve it much...» was the boy's shy reply.

«Nonsense again, my boy» Toshinori reprimanded, pushing him in the office «Let's get this hand fixed first thing»

«That should be my line» Recovery Girl addressed from her chair «Bring me the small bandages, Chiba-kun, will you?»

«Yes, sensei» was the immediate reply from behind one of the curtains.

«Chiba-senpai?! What are you doing here?!» Midoriya almost shouted, alternating his gaze between the older boy and the two girls.

It was Recovery Girl who answered: «I often need additional help during the Sports Festival, with all those kids getting injuries on injuries for show» she grimaced «The medi-bots are of great help, but Chiba-kun here has such a unique quirk and insistent recommendations, so I decided to give him a chance to see if he's fit for an internship using this event as a trial»

Oh. So _that_ was the secret Chibiusa mentioned.

«Sorry, Izukun, we couldn't tell you» Usagi apologized with a tiny smile.

«It's okay. I mean, there was no real reason for me to know» he fretted.

«Let's see» the nurse hummed «Better, Chiba-kun, what do you think?» she pointed at the injury.

Mamoru took the boy's harm carefully and spread a bit of his own quirk on the fingers for a couple seconds before answering: «Multiple fractures and a few lacerations, several broken capillaries. The tendons are a little strained but not damaged»

The elderly Hero nodded to herself «I know this should be accurate given what I already saw on your first day with the X-rays we took back then. Want me to fix it or I can let him, Midoriya-kun?»

«Ah, it's okay, Chiba-senpai already fixed my hand once»

Recovery Girl nodded approvingly and instructed Mamoru how to wrap Izuku's fingers before he could prompt the healing, in order to avoid wrong bone-fixing, which was done quickly and painlessly.

It wasn't Izuku's main concern, though.

«I couldn't smile at all, during the match» he moped.

«Well, what he was saying must've been though to hear» All Might conceded, scratching the back of his head. He had stood at the arena's entrance, so he was one of the few ones who heard what was said on the ring.

«But that didn't mean I could lose like that. That's what it means to aim for Number One, right?»

Recovery Girl sighed «This poor boy! You put a lot of pressure on him again, didn't you?» she scolded Toshinori, punctuating it with a punch surprisingly energetic for such an elderly. The kids were too astonished to react and the man was left gaping a moment.

«It was necessary!» he protested, unlistened.

«It's amazing you managed on your own!» Chibiusa chimed «Minako-chan said Shinsou-kun's quirk is really strong»

«She knows him?»

Chibiusa nodded «She didn't say how. Maybe they went to the same middle school?»

Mamoru gave a lopsided gaze that was caught, luckily, only by Usagi.

«How did you do it?»

«Well, something weird happened,» Izuku said, lost in thought «There were eight or nine people, I'm not sure how many. But when my mind was clouded by brainwashing, the vision appeared and cleared out the fog. I managed to snap my fingers thanks to that moment of lucidity... One of them sort of looked like you, All Might. I thought...»

He caught his tongue on time. He was about to ask if it was possible those were the souls of the previous owners of One for All before he realized there were people in the room who knew nothing of it, nor were supposed to.

«That sounds scary!» Toshinori was clearly spooked, more than any of them expected.

«What? I assumed you'd have a clue about it!»

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged another look. They knew there was something about Izuku they couldn't point out and they had spoken a bit about the visions Mamoru had had that connected Izuku to Silver Millennium, but this sounded a different matter.

«We can talk about it at a later moment, my boy» Toshinori nodded to himself «Right now, we can take this outcome as the sign you have a better grasp on the quirk. I can suppose what gave you clarity during the brainwashing was your own emotion at seeing the vision, rather than it interfering with it. It's only a guess, though»

Midoriya sighed «It's not a satisfying explanation at all»

«Eh, what can you do now?» Usagi intromitted «There'll be time to think about it, and you can ask Rei-chan to help you with that later, now you need to get ready for your next fight!»

«She's right, you'd better go and see who your next opponent turns out to be» Toshinori reiterated.

«Ah! Sure. I'm going then! Thank all of you» Midoriya bowed and ran out.

«We're going too, Toshi-papa. See you later, Mamo-chan» Chibiusa waved and she and Usagi left.

* * *

Usagi and Chibiusa barely had time to get to their seats again that the torches on the ring were lit and the next contestants were introduced.

This time, it was Usagi the one who stared at the screens. Todoroki looked off-put, angry and more upset than the situation required. She wondered if it was because of his conversation with Izuku or it was something else.

The match was over even more quickly than the previous one: an incredibly large portion of the stadium was filled with a literal glacier that froze Todoroki's adversary in place and almost hit the bleachers.

«Show off» Rei muttered, then attached an ofuda on the piece of ice closest to them and lit it, effectively starting to melt the wall and warm them all in turn.

«I-it was a l-little extreme, yep» Minako agreed, between shivers «But wasn't it _cool_?»

«Minako, no» the rest whined, to which they got a tongue stuck at them.

«He looked sad to me» Usagi said, hugging Chibiusa, who had gotten closer for warmth «Angry and sad»

The little girl nodded «I think so too, but I don't understand why. Maybe he's just really nervous?»

Usagi didn't reply, her mind was going back to the conversation she overheard, the things she wasn't supposed to know about the boy that were so terrible. Of course he felt like that, it must have been a burden to bear. But it wasn't her place, or the right moment, to speak.

* * *

The next fights were quicker but more lively, Makoto had lots of fun watching Kaminari failing to consider plants aren't conductive and succumbing to Shiozaki. Then came Iida against Hatsume, which was another kind of fun since the girl used the Hero course student to show off her equipment like a sell-off rather than actually fight. Ami kept her face hidden in second-hand embarrassment half the time, using the other half to consider the remarkable ability that took to create such advanced equipment. Hatsume ended it of her own will, leaving the ring when she was finished with her extended presentation.

The fifth match was more entertaining, Ashido was quick and agile and managed to avoid the light attacks from Aoyama with ease, while the sixth, Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami revealed itself a bit underwhelming.

«Rei-chan, what is her quirk?» Ami asked before they started.

She thought about it, then pulled out the memory from this life «Creation. She can make about anything non-living»

«Wow!» Usagi breathed out «That's cool. She can make armour or a weapon or...»

«With unlimited options, choosing can be hard» Ami observed «She needs to think fast and act faster. It's no easy task»

The genius girl's assessment proved itself right in seconds: with no time to attack back, Yaoyorozu was pushed out of bounds far too quickly to even realize. She had managed to produce a shield soon, but took too long to make a weapon to match.

«I'm sorry for her. It must be frustrating» Minako had her chin in her hands, then fussed loudly «He didn't even break a sweat! It's unfair!»

«Practical abilities need quick mind to back them up as much as mental abilities need reflexes just as fast to be effective» Ami sighed «This is what I worry about the most, to be honest»

«Uh?» the others turned.

«My mind is even faster than before since we're here and started special training, but my body is often unable to keep up. I know the theory of ten martial arts, but I can't apply them as I'd like because I lack the correct training and muscle memory that comes from it. Yaoyorozu-san must have a similar trouble, not unlike Izuku-san, albeit in a different manner. In theory, it's easy to figure out the situation but, on the field, prowess and instinct can make the difference»

The seventh fight's start interrupted the discussion, but with the opponents, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, reaching a stalemate soon, the girls got distracted by Ami's analysis of potential scenarios.

«Let's take Tokoyami-san as a possible opponent: Rei-chan could have used the fire of the torches to keep the shadow away and attack at the same time, a long-distance fight on both ways. Mako-chan could have broken through his defence, it's not outside her abilities, to get a close-quarters fight, Usagi-chan could have pointed on agility towards the same goal, while we can assume Minako-chan's ability would be very effective against a shadow-figure. On the other hand, what could I do? Theoretically, a lot. Practically, not much. My chances against someone like him are the lowest among us»

«Don't be so hard on yourself, Ami-chan. This kind of fights, with those type of rules and without any kind of environment to exploit are far from the norm in real life» Minako remarked «Like Izukun did during the obstacle race, you could find a way to use the things around you. I'm certain under different circumstances, the outcome would change as well»

«Remember our extra training? Depending on the place we were, we were more or less capable» Usagi added «There's no need to beat yourself up!»

Makoto snorted, drawing their attention to the ring again, where Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were being brought away, unconscious «What a pair! They've been going at it for a lot, but they kept doing the same things. They're too similar and neither thought about changing technique to prevail»

«You'd do that, Mako-chan?» Chibiusa wondered.

The brunette nodded «Strength is good, but it's not everything. They're too stiff, although passionate. Like the electric boy and vines girl, they got a bad match-up and couldn't adapt to it»

«Talking about bad match-up...» Usagi looked down «I'm worried for Ochako-chan»

Chibiusa was excited «It'll be crazy. Katsu-kun is strong!»

«Ochako-chan is very good too!» Usagi opposed.

«I'm not saying she isn't, duh! Just that it will be a challenge for her. You've seen what he did until now, no?»

Usagi gaped, worried about her friend, and watched as the next match started.

Uraraka's attempts were good, but Bakugou showed no mercy or hesitation. The more it went on, the more desperate it looked for her. Usagi hid her hands in her face most the time, while Chibiusa stood speechless, eyes wide open.

Yes, she knew he wasn't the kind to be nice in a fight, but it was... unsettling to see how ruthless he could be.

Soon, people started protesting and booing, until Eraserhead took the microphone to scold the crowd.

« _Was that a pro saying he's playing around? How many years of active work?_ »

The bleachers shut to listen.

« _If you're convinced about it, there's no point in you watching anymore, just go home! Go home and look for a new career!_ »

«That's harsh!» Usagi protested.

The comment went on: « _Bakugou is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of an opponent who has made it this far. It's because he's doing his best to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down_ »

«It's out of... respect then? That he's going all out?» Makoto wondered, then tilted her head «It'd make sense, but he's still too rough on her. If he can win, he should do that quickly and not play...»

Rei shook her head «It's not only that. He is in difficulty. She did a good job leading him around and he fell into her trap»

She got a few inquisitive looks from around, not only from her friends.

«No, really. From here, is easy to see it. It's a disgrace to the category there are pros who didn't. They really should change careers» the miko shrugged.

Usagi and Chibiusa squinted to figure out what was going on and Ami pointed discretely up, to the sky immediately above the stage.

The floating debris were a sight both frightening and marvelous.

«This... was her strategy all along?!» Usagi marvelled «Amazing!»

Minako stared «He couldn't see it from the bottom, with all the smoke and dust, but from here is far too clear. He's goners»

When it fell, the meteor shower was impressive and Uraraka lost no time charging underneath it. Usagi cheered loud, but then...

Bakugou rose his arm and, holding it with the other hand, blasted the debris to dust.

The whole stone rain effect was annihilated by two powerful explosions. The aftershock sent Uraraka tumbling around, ending up with her back to her opponent.

She got up, slowly, but when she turned to counter-attack her legs gave up and she fell to the floor. Bakugou did, in fact, stop when he saw it, but didn't let loose the fighting stance until Midnight declared the girl out of commission and pronounced him winner.

«Ochako-chan...»

«She did great. Better than all the others until now» Chibiusa said, then grabbed Usagi's hand «Let's go see her! I want to tell her how amazing she was! Come on, Usagi! Before the pause ends!»

She let herself be dragged, but had to ask: «Weren't you cheering for Bakugou-kun?»

«Yep, I'll congratulate him too, but he knows he's super strong already. And I don't think he looked too happy to have won»

«You really have to explain me this thing with him» Usagi grumbled.

«Another time!»

The two girls reached the infirmary quickly. Uraraka was already on her feet, looking more tired and dejected than hurt.

The blonde threw herself at the senpai with a hug «You were amazing! It was super-extra-smart strategy!»

It didn't do much to cheer Ochako, who stumbled a bit «U-usagi-chan... I wish it worked...»

«It did!» Chibiusa replied «You put him in a serious pinch there! You did great!»

«But the sponsors and...»

Recovery Girl let out a deep sigh that turned the girls' attention her way «I shouldn't say that, but you kids put too much in this event and it's bad for your health. Whether you receive offers or not mostly depends on what you show, not for how long. Most pros seek for attitudes they like or similarities with themselves for applications, so you did plenty good at showing what you're made of»

She offered a candy and Uraraka took it gingerly «Thank you» she said, and shook off the tears out the corner of her eyes «You too, Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan»

Usagi too took a tear out her eye, but deposited it on the other girl's arm.

«Your quirk?» Uraraka wondered when she felt the comfortable spike of energy, to which she got an eager nod and a wide smile.

«It's not much, but I hope it makes you feel better»

Ochako, finally, smiled and they left the infirmary «Thank you! Ah, it was a bummer, but I'll do a lot better in the future! Like Deku-kun!»

«That's the spirit!» Usagi cheered, then turned to call Chibiusa to go back to the bleachers, but couldn't find her.

«Where did she go?»

* * *

«Katsu-kun!»

Bakugou was almost at the section of the bleachers reserved for his class when he got stopped by the now known voice of the little girl.

He didn't turn but stopped anyway, with barely a dark gaze behind «What?»

Chibiusa wasn't smiling, big red eyes staring in uncertainty.

«Spit it out, brat! Bet you think I was a fucking moron» he shouted.

«Well, you're surely being one _now_ » she skittishly replied, then her face softened and she tilted her head «Was it hard? To beat her? You could have done it faster, hurting her less, or not?»

It was the tone of pure curiosity, with no trace of contempt or sarcasm that gave him pause.

«I never half-ass anything, cotton-candy hair. I fought like I had to»

Which was true, all the bashing in the world wasn't going to change his stance. Uraraka's strategy was ridiculous and almost suicidal but effective as hell, he knew she had to have something up her sleeve from the beginning, even if he believed she had Deku's help to put it together at first. He _had_ to keep his guard up, she had gotten the third-highest score in the practical entrance exams, for fuck's sake!

He didn't say that, of course, he wasn't supposed to explain himself to a little kid.

Still, there was a second when he felt his stance untighten when Chibiusa finally smiled.

«Then, congratulations! Keep doing your best!» she ran away down the corridor, waving.

«Didn't need you to tell me!» he shouted back, with a second of lateness, feeling just a bit lighter at his strategy being acknowledged as necessary means, not outright cruelty on his side.

Now, if his classmates were smart, they wouldn't pester him when he made his way to a free seat.

* * *

It was Chibiusa who found Usagi, and refused to answer her question on where she had disappeared to, so they rushed back to their seats when the first 1vs1 of the second round was about to start.

«This may be the most challenging match for him» Ami observed as Midoriya and Todoroki marched upon the ring «We saw the technical and raw ability of Todoroki-san and we also know Izuku-san doesn't have full control of his quirk most the time. Although, every quirk has limits and so forth, so perhaps, being in the same class, Izuku-san managed to understand some of his opponent's»

«I think he should focus on closing the physical gap» Makoto gave her two cents «Someone who can rely on a powerful ability hardly takes care of hand-to-hand combat, no?»

On her side, Usagi made a face and limited herself in keeping her hands clasped in a silent prayer. The last thing she wanted was for her friend-brother figure to end up too mangled for a competition, at the same time wishing strongly he'd come out the winner.

«I wouldn't be sure about that» Rei opposed, lost in a somewhat thoughtful state.

There had been something tugging at her mind ever since they arrived at Yuuei that morning. Between the spirits in front of Midoriya-kun, the vague memories elicited here and there, and a puzzling number of questions about how many people there were tied in their previous lives and to _which_ lives - Silver Millennium or their original reality - to refer the memories to, not to mention the amount of mismatched aura she felt from all over around, there were moments she felt dizzy at best.

She decided the best course of action was to focus on the mundane aspect of the situation: the tournament and hanging with her friends. The rest was, as she said earlier that day, not that important.

«Oh no» Usagi whispered, the second after the match was on.

Before the girls could ask what she meant, they realized as well: Izuku had planted himself on his feet and faced the incoming glacier with a hand in front of him and the other to support it for when he used the air pressure from his fingers.

It managed to break the ice, the powerful wind knocked it out and spread the cold all around the stadium two times, but at the price of one finger. It went on, four more small glaciers on Todoroki's side, two broken fingers on Izuku's hand in what could have easily become a battle of endurance.

Although, it wasn't all. Before the wind from the last attack fully dissipated, Izuku started to charge himself and jumped aside, ready to avoid the next icy attack and countermeasure to Todoroki's back wall, which he made not to be knocked out of bounds by the wind pressure. The answer was a rush of new attacks, countered the same way as before.

«It must be unbearably painful, breaking his fingers one by one like that. Not sure if he's impressive or plain stupid»

«Rei-chan!» Usagi scolded.

Ami shook her head «He's doing the only thing he can right now. He doesn't know Todoroki-kun's limits yet, if there are any, so he's taking time. The only chance is that he won't reach his own limit first»

Minako pouted «You really think he doesn't know? He must be smarter than that and they are in the same class...»

«How long have we known each other?» Makoto tossed back «And still not even we know our respective limits, and we fought together lots of times. They had even _less_ time and were probably busy improving themselves than analyzing others»

The attempts to make it a battle of endurance were cut short by Todoroki moving to closer attacks. Midoriya barely had time to change direction, powering his body just enough to jump away from the ice and shift to use his arms and legs to keep the spikes away.

Some of his kicks were moderately powered up, giving him the chance not to get stuck, but the control was lacklustre and he could hold it only for short bursts.

Ami gasped, alerted by something on her visor.

«What is it, Ami-chan?»

«Todoroki-san's body temperature is a lot lower that earlier. It must be the drawback of his quirk!»

«You think Midoriya-kun knows?» Rei wondered. There was that something again, just barely out of reach...

«I don't know, but even if not, he's bound to figure it out soon» Makoto replied, fists clenched.

The two boys had paused after one of Izuku's blasts had launched Todoroki away in defence, at cost of his whole left hand. They exchanged some words, impossible to say what from the bleachers, and Usagi had a terrible feeling at seeing Izuku's frustrated, borderline enraged, face.

It wasn't because he was losing. He showed he could keep fighting by shattering yet another, larger attack, with the sane pinky finger of his right hand, broken with only one blast but still effective.

He even closed his fist, broken and purple-ish as it was, to show he was giving his all and was not beaten yet, or so it looked from where the girls sat.

An angry shout, like a challenge.

Todoroki replied and charged, remarkably slower than before. Slow enough Midoriya could curl down and punch him in mid-waist, sending him tumbling away. The first solid hit of the match, even if Todoroki had managed to freeze Izuku's other arm.

The dual user went back to long-range ice attacks, slower and smaller, and the other had to keep defending with jumps and mangling his already broken fingers.

«He's not regulating his output, again» Ami noted «He started well, but he's in a pinch now. If he can't keep a level head and find another strategy, I fear he could seriously hurt himself beyond repair...»

They kept watching, staring as Izuku strained himself in what had to be, without doubt, enormous pain, using as much of his body he could, mostly his devastated arms, but his legs and even his head at some point.

A battle of limits, of who, between the two boys, would reach his first, just like Ami said.

Usagi wanted, desperately, to tell Izuku to stop, to not go forward in a meaningless fight, that there was no reason for it to be so drastic... but couldn't. She knew, in his place, she would have stopped, going down crying long before, if that had been a simple game.

Except it wasn't.

Izuku was pushing to win, yes, just not the kind of victory everybody around could think about. Otherwise, why keep shouting, hoarse voice and angry face, as if he wasn't the one with too much stubbornness?

He promised he was going to win with all he had. He wanted Todoroki to do the same, look past his hatred for a part of himself that represented choices not _his_.

It worked.

Midoriya's crazy actions had pushed Todoroki to use his fire side in a display that warmed the whole arena and unfroze his blocked half.

And made Izuku's loss.

The referees got ready to intervene as soon as they realized the amount of power both boys were accumulating for their last attacks.

It was impressive and terrifying.

Blocks of concrete and ice flew around with the explosive wind that resulted from the impact and subsequent thermal shock.

Usagi held strongly to Chibiusa and prayed Izuku would be fine after that, shielding her eyes with her free arm.

Ami, eyes shielded by her visor from the dust, let out a dejected «Oh» way before Midnight got up to check.

It was all the answer Usagi needed, although not the one she wanted to hear.

Izuku had lost.

* * *

Usagi started to run down to the infirmary before anyone could stop her.

In passing, she heard the scorching remarks of the people around, bashing Izuku's lack of control and what they thought would be an hindrance once in the field, and elected to ignore them.

She felt she knew what happened, they didn't have a clue. Even if she couldn't hear what Izuku had said to Todoroki, she knew the words weren't to cruelly provoke, but to help. She was sure, because she would have done the same, he neglected the chance to win in order to help.

If all those pros couldn't see how selfless Izuku was, how great his heart was, that was their fault. The same fault that allowed someone like Endeavor to be called a Hero without wondering what kind of man he was in truth.

Wrong. So wrong.

Mamoru was right, that society swung on the wrong hinges. They were going to fix it, though. She, and Mamoru and Izukun and the girls, them alone, if they had to, but she had a feeling there would be more people willing to help.

But that wasn't the most urgent worry. Right then, she was more upset with Izuku's injuries, the fact he was brought away on a stretcher unconscious with more broken bones than she could count.

She got to the nurse's office about at the same time her father did, but she barely registered his presence.

«Izukun!» Usagi shouted, already in tears, her hand fishing out her brooch from her pocket.

«Not now, dear» Recovery Girl warned her, without even looking up from her patching up her patient with large bandages «You irresponsible boy shattered all the bones in your fingers and a good part of your arm. It'll never be the same as it was before» she reprimanded.

Usagi and Toshinori stopped looking at the pained expression of Izuku's face to turn at the nurse.

«I need to remove the bone shrapnels to make sure they don't stay in your joints. You can't be healed before that»

«Can't you let me...?» Usagi went to ask, but Recovery Girl shook her head and sighed.

«If the bones fix the wrong way he may end up never being able to use his hands again. It will be a surgery already difficult enough without that complication»

The girl immediately stopped, worry all over her face. She relented the grip on her brooch and shook her head in frustration. She never intended to use the Tears. Recovery Girl knew about the Silver Crystal, even so, it looked like she wasn't going to let her use it.

Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her, reassuring with his gaze, as only he could, that all would be alright.

Recovery Girl didn't seem so sure and sent a hard look at All Might «To think you pushed him to this point. I don't like this kind of things. You're going too far. Don't you dare praise him for this»

The man lowered his head a bit.

Recovery Girl shook her head again and looked at Mamoru «It'll be a baptism of fire, it seems. First years are always more careless, but usually don't end up with such severe injuries. If you think you aren't ready for it, please move aside now, Chiba-kun»

«No need, sensei. I'm here to help at the best of my abilities» Mamoru answered, «Is it okay for you, Midoriya-kun?»

The other boy nodded «S-sure. I t-trust you»

«Go get ready, then» the nurse told Mamoru, who left, not before he squeezed lightly Usagi's hand in reassurance.

Suddenly, the door opened with a thud and a group of 1-A kids barged in, calling for their friend and giving a good scare to Toshinori.

Uraraka was the only one who greeted the man, assuming he had to be Usagi's father who had a mysterious role in Deku's training. The awkwardness was short-lived since Izuku asked about the next match and was reassured by Iida there was plenty of time before it since the ring had to be rebuilt.

More comments followed, about the match, the injuries the boy sustained, how he scared off the pros - the latter prompting Usagi to lay a reassuring hand on Izuku's shoulder when Recovery Girl wasn't looking - and were concluded by the elderly nurse chasing the students out.

«Everybody, off you go» Recovery Girl kicked out the worried group of kids, reassuring them a bit before closing the door behind them.

Usagi moved forward again after the door was slammed shut «Recovery Girl, are you sure I can't...?»

«I said no. You're partly to blame too for this, he wouldn't have been so careless hadn't you used your quirk on his injuries so often»

«P-please, Recovery Girl...» Izuku called «Don't blame Usagi-san... she wanted to help...»

The elderly pursed her lips, even if her gaze softened the tiniest bit «I'm sure she did, it doesn't mean she did right by lending you crutches when you needed to learn how to walk on your own. Now, Usagi-chan, out you too»

She walked out the door, followed a minute later by her father.

It was going to be a worrisome wait.

 **Notes** :  
Did I say one more chapter? Silly me, I meant two. Okay, I meant one, but then I decided to split it. I changed a bit the Midoriya vs Todoroki fight, but it more or less went the same way, there was no actual way for Izuku to win, sorry.  
I also kept intact the Bakugou vs Uraraka because it was great just the way it was. I stand that with (almost) anyone else her strategy would have worked wonders. And Bakugou knew that and the placements at the practical exams (yes, I checked, she got the third highest score, right behind Bakugou and Kirishima).


	27. Final rounds

_I never gave birth, but I think writing this arc came very close to it. Uff. Happy me, it's over! Yep, this chapter ends the Sports Festival! Enjoy!_

* * *

Usagi didn't feel like going out and see more fights, not when she was so worried for Izuku's surgery, not to mention her father's gloomy aura when he has kicked out the infirmary as well.

«You should go back to your friends, _princess_ » he suggested.

She shook her head «I sent them a message, they understand. And I don't want... You need me more» she changed topic.

Toshinori's eyes widened a bit, but looked down gently «You two are too considerate of my foolish wishes. Midoriya-shonen... I shouldn't have pushed him so much»

Usagi just leaned her head against her father's bony arm, not knowing what to say, but feeling just as guilty for not being able to be of any help.

«I believe Recovery Girl wants to give a lesson» Toshinori admitted «To him and me both. You heard her: we relied too much on the possibility any damages on himself could be healed by her quirk, or yours, and Midoriya-shonen didn't put enough effort into mastering it the right way. It's pretty much my fault as well»

«Mamo-chan will fix him» Usagi affirmed, then leaned her head against her father's bony arm, not knowing what else to say for a while.

The silence stretched for a minute, then: «Papa?»

Toshinori hummed in response.

«Do you know why Izukun pushed so bad Todoroki-kun?»

It was a loaded question. It reminded him of when she was a baby, when he'd come back home on days when she'd learned something new but wanted him to explain it to her as if she didn't. A way to share, maybe make more questions. Except, this time, he wasn't sure what answer she expected from him.

He looked aside for a moment before answering: «He said it was because Todoroki-shonen looked too sad and Midoriya-shonen wanted to help»

«Do you know why?» she threaded, carefully.

«He shouldn't have, but meddling with things that aren't our business is the essence of a Hero...»

«Not that» she interrupted «I knew you'd get that. I meant... Why Todoroki-kun was so sad, do you know _that_?»

Toshinori looked down, surprised by the somber tone. What did she know?

He found her looking away, though her eyes were unfocused, deep in thought.

«I can guess, for how little I know Endeavor out of work, he must be a strict parent, with heavy expectations on his youngest child. He mentioned that much, when I met him earlier» he admitted.

Usagi tensed «I think he's hurting him» she said, very quietly, as if she was unsure whether she wanted to actually say it.

Toshinori could get why. And, as much as he didn't like the idea of a fellow Hero hurting their own child... well, Endeavor's way of talking about his son - " _I will make that into a Hero that will surpass you one day. That's why I created him_ " -, like he was talking about a clone, an object built for a purpose and not a person to be cherished, a beloved child whose future had to be nurtured...

Still, there was a difference between a strict parent, or even a narrow-minded one, and an outright abuser. Foolproof evidence was needed for that, and he knew that kind of things were out his area of expertise. He said his daughter that much, then added: «What made you think of such a thing, my girl?»

Usagi had to think about it for a moment. Replayed in her mind the conversation she overheard, tried to point out the exact words she could repeat to convince her father of her idea. After all, the only clear hint was that Todoroki-kun said his mother had hurt him, giving him his scar in a moment she was out of her mind. If anything, it said Endeavor used to mistreat his wife, but now she was away from him, albeit in a hospital. Todoroki-kun's words about his father had been less clear, except for his intense anger and hurt at, well, he said "being treated like a tool", not much more.

«I think he must be pushing him way too hard» she backpedalled, because that much was clear enough and didn't need to mention she was behind walls, spying on private conversations. Besides, it was possibly the real root of it, it was safe to say that much.

«Like me with the two of you, Usagi-shojo?» Toshinori sighed back, surprising her «In this regard, I don't think I'm any better than Endeavor with Todoroki-shonen. Is that why you're worried for him?»

«What? No! You're nothing like that man, papa!» Usagi opposed, jumping up «You're not training us for your selfish reasons, the opposite! We want to make the world better and safer and you're taking care of us and we love you lots!» she blurted out, in tears «It's not the same at all» she repeated, hugging him in hope that could convey her feelings.

"Even worse," Toshinori thought, "Because Endeavor sent his son to Yuuei already strong and capable, with a faraway goal to reach, sure, but without the menace of a centuries-old evil looming in the shadows".

«I am the one who set the bar too high» he said instead «Didn't I push you past your limit, not long ago? Wasn't I unable to see how much you were suffering after being in my care for less than two weeks? Am I not to blame for not tutoring the right way Midoriya-shonen, to the point he has now to undergo a heavy surgery?» he put a hand on her head «I know you and Midoriya-shonen don't want to blame me, but it _is_ my fault much more than yours. I should remind myself more often that you are just kids and those responsibilities you have are already heavy enough without my pressure and mistakes added to it»

He was talking about the respective powers of the kids, of course. The Silver Crystal and One for All, that were burdens and blessings at the same time.

«That's why we have to do our best, papa. It's not only for you, it's for _us_ , for the people we care for, for everyone» she looked up «Please, papa, don't blame yourself. You do your best for the world every day, even when you can't. We'll do that too because it's right and we want to. Izukun did that to help Todoroki-kun, and now Mamo-chan will heal him» Usagi affirmed «It's okay, Izukun will be alright. We're here»

The man allowed himself a tiny smile, his gaze softened at his daughter's reassurances «I'm sure they'll do their best. But the problem stays and we need to find a solution so it doesn't happen again. Despite my intentions, I am not that good of a mentor»

«That's not true, papa. You're doing your best» she repeated.

«Which is far from good enough. Don't worry, though, I fully intend to put every effort on improving as a teacher» he assured, a thumb up and smile back in place, to which she replied with a nod of her own.

They stood there in silence for a while, until Usagi sighed, hit by a sudden thought that made her frown.

«What is it, _princess_?» Toshinori asked softly.

«Do you think... if the Chart and all those things wouldn't exist, things would have been the same today? Todoroki-kun, his pain... Izukun's surgery... Ochako-chan's tears... Isn't it all because of the competition? Wouldn't it be better if every Hero could cooperate, instead of living challenging each other?»

He furrowed his brows «While it is true some Heroes fight for fame, wealth or some other selfish reason, many more do it because of their will to help others. There's a difference between goodness and greatness. Anyone with a good quirk can be a good Hero. It takes the right heart to be a great one. Society, though, doesn't see that. People see Villains and are afraid of darkness, so as long as a Hero takes that evil away from them, they'll confide in that Hero. The more one accomplishes, the more is trusted. That's what the Chart is about»

«But...»

«I know what you're thinking. In a way, you are right. It's only an outside view, a superficial one. The façade I put on while out there is the same. I built it so people wouldn't be scared, on one side, and so I don't show the fear in me either»

Usagi looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

«No one can be perfect all the time, my girl. You know I'm far from that. But people need to see me that way, so I strived to be invincible, all this time and as long as I'll be able to. Then it will be up to you kids. I just wish time wasn't against us in this»

«What do you mean?» she asked, alarmed.

Toshinori too realized his slip up and tried to fix it «I mean my time as a Hero, my girl, it's decreasing too fast!» he sputtered a bit of blood and took a moment to clean it up.  
Luckily, Usagi seemed to buy it and nodded.

Silence fell back in the corridor, but the father-daughter duo didn't mind it, too busy with their own thoughts and worries.

* * *

Outside, the pause stretched longer than expected: the whole arena had to be cleaned up and ring re-made yet again. They decided to fill the time with a stroll around, except for Ami, who offered to keep the seats and the shopping bags while she ran through the data she collected so far.

When the girls received Usagi's message she was going to wait with her dad for Izuku to be out of surgery, there was a wave of collective worry. After all, they didn't know him that well, but they all cared for the boy already.

Chibiusa had been walking in silence. It wasn't unusual for the small girl to retreat in herself at times, they knew that much. It didn't mean any of them liked to see her upset.

«Hey, what is it?» Makoto asked.

Chibiusa shook her head «I'm just worried about Izukun»

«Do you want to go too?»

«No. I just... Usagi cares a lot about him, uh?»

«I think she adopted him as her big brother. Which is not weird, Yagi-san seemed to have adopted him full stop» Makoto half-joked «He's a good kid, you know? It's easy to like him»

«And he has a cute face!» Minako added with a wink «Kinda makes you want to squish his cheeks and ruffle his curls like with a baby»

The others ignored the last comment.

«I think I saw him, once, before. I don't remember when, I just _think_ I recognized him the first time we met» Chibiusa revealed «But it does feel like he was family. Is family. Will be. Ugh, you get it» she corrected herself, unsure which was the more apt tense to use in this case.

Rei frowned «You mean in the future?»

«Yes. I felt something like that with Katsu-kun too. That I could trust him. I'm not sure why, I just _know_ they're good. Do you think it means something?»

Rei and Makoto exchanged an unsure look, while Minako crouched down in front of the little girl «Don't worry too much about that, Chibiusa-chan. We know several things changed, the best we can do is to adapt to those and move forward. We decided it's better to figure out the rest together. Okay?»

After the affirmative reply, the blonde got up «Great. You're going back to the bleachers now?»

«You're not coming with us?»

Minako blushed «I need to... uh, what was it? Ah! Powder my nose»

«Looks like you're finally learning a bit of finesse» Rei commented.

«I'm always refined!» she almost shouted, sticking her tongue out.

Rei rose an eyebrow and smirked «Sure»

Minako hummed «I'm going. If something happens, call me. See you later!» she waved with the hand her comm was fastened on and left.

She must have anticipated a lot of people would have her same idea: the queue to the restrooms was a mile long.

Not that such a thing could stop Aino Minako. After a quick look left and right, she found the entrance to the participants' area and snuck in. She was willing to bet _their_ restrooms were empty.

Okay, maybe going to the bathroom wasn't the only thing Minako had in mind. Perhaps she wanted to see a few of those handsome boys up in person, not just from the close-ups on the big screens or from the far distances of the bleachers, who could blame her?

Artemis would.

She kicked the thought of her cat-partner aside because if he had wanted to have a say in what she did, he would have braved the train trip and come with them. But no! He said someone had to stay at the Control Center to keep an eye on the situation, _sure_.

What was the point? Ah, right. She was well within the participants-only area now, which didn't look different from the average row of rooms in any stadium, except ten times bigger than any she ever was in. More confusing, too. Turn left. Turn right, no bath nor hunky boys in sight.

And maybe she got a little lost. A tiny, itsy-bitsy lost.

Not losing faith, she went on in her search, until she heard voices approaching from one of the corridors, too old-sounding for her liking. Teachers, she guessed, which was no good. Frantically, she looked for a place to hide.

A door! She ran inside and slammed it on her back and, lo and behold! she found herself in one of the restrooms, which totally counted as a victory in her books.

She waited a bit for the voices to disappear down the corridor, then let out a long sigh and went to one of the stalls to quickly relieve herself and reprise her search before the pause was called off.

It must have taken her longer than she anticipated, or she had been lost longer than she thought because the speakers announced loudly the restart of the matches would be soon, just as she was washing her hands.

She stuck her head out the door, looked left and right to ensure the corridor was still empty and sprinted out towards the direction she thought the stairs for the bleachers could be, disappointed by the half failure of her quest.

In her rush, she rounded a corner, only to almost collide with someone. It was only thanks to her good reflexes she didn't impact headfirst on the tall boy in front of her.  
Not that she would have minded, _per se_. It was a very classic way to meet true love in mangas, and she was an expert of those.

«Whoops. Almost hit, uh?» she joked.

The boy if front of her wasn't exactly her definition of handsome. He wasn't built, had a low nose and the bags under his eyes were darker than the inside of her empty wallet - which wasn't so empty that morning but Yuuei had dozens of stands of Hero merch outside, she couldn't resist, okay? - but he was tall, his hair a nice shade of purple, and she could easily admit he had a certain I-don't-care-if-I-die-now _charme_.

Artemis would totally scold her for getting lost in this kind of foolish considerations.

He rose an eyebrow «You're not a student. What are you doing here?»

«Eeh, I got lost» she half-lied, in a rush to go away given she should have not been there «I'm going back to my seat now, bye...»

«You're going the wrong way» he said, in low voice but the corridor was silent enough she heard him well.

Minako stopped in her tracks «Right. Ah! You're the boy with the mental quirk! Shinsou, right? Thanks. And, hey, well done in the first phases» she smiled, walking towards the right direction, aiming to get past the boy who looked a bit confused.

«You know what my quirk is, you just _saw_ it, and still answered my question? Either you're insane, or scatterbrained» Shinsou observed, his tone flat enough one could buy the idea he didn't care.

Not Minako. She turned to look at him, not an ounce of worry on her face «You should have the name changed, you know? It's a great quirk but "Brainwashing" makes it sound worse than it is. Plus, it's not even correct since people don't, like, change their stance on life for good at your will. Believe me, I know that stuff. Yours is not that bad»

Shinsou frowned «It can be plenty bad»

«Only if you make it so. But you don't strike me as the evil kind, I know evil when I see it and it's not you. Others will see it too, give yourself time, okay?»

Once again, Shinsou was taken aback. Minako didn't give him time to reply and hurried past him, a lock of her golden hair brushing his exposed arm.

 _Rattling of chains, flashes of golden light, whispers in dim-lit corridors._

 _Sneaking jealousy and pearly tears._

 _Blood on a sword of stone_.

Minako had kept walking past the vision, used to the shock of them as she was at that point, barely missing a heartbeat at it, so she was gone by the time Hitoshi recovered, leaving him to wonder if he had just imagined the whole encounter. Maybe, he assumed, his insomnia was playing new tricks on him, or he overused his quirk for that day and it messed up with his own head.

But the smell of myrtle and roses was a bit too real to be a trick of his mind.

* * *

Midoriya was out of surgery faster than expected, only a couple of matches went on without him being able to watch.

He was going to bear scars on his right hand, the one he had damaged the most. They weren't as severe as they could have been and the nerve damage was limited, but they were going to be a painful reminder.

When Usagi saw them, she almost burst out in tears again.

Mamoru, on his side, seemed disappointed when Recovery Girl stated she wasn't going to treat Izuku's self-caused injuries anymore. Sure, he understood her reasoning when she pointed out such efforts had to be avoided by learning how to use his quirk better, but it didn't sit right with him the idea of abandoning a patient, a kid, to his own devices when there were ways to help him.

Usagi must have been thinking the same thing, if the grip on her skirt's fabric was any evidence. Even so, she didn't say a word - even when Recovery Girl reminded yet again that Usagi's interventions over Izuku's injuries added comfort on his irresponsibility and such things should not be repeated - until she, Toshinori and Izuku were out.

«I'm going back to the girls» she announced, her smile a bit forced «See you later?»

Izuku nodded, obliging himself to do the same. He was glad she was leaving, because it gave him the chance to clear his mind with his mentor, things he wasn't sure he wanted her to hear.

Doubts, about being qualified for One for All, about his ever-present feeling of inferiority when compared to his classmates.

Doubts that, to Toshinori, had no reasons to be. He was sure of his choice, he felt it was right and nothing would change his mind. His decision had a meaning that was beyond mere rationality.

«Not even... I mean, Usagi-san could heal herself with her quirk so the backlash of...»

All Might interrupted him «Midoriya-shonen. You know Usagi-shojo has another ability, other than her quirk, right?»

Izuku nodded.

«It goes with a duty that has nothing to do with your goals. I think a part of her always knew, ever since she was a baby, that her future held a unique path for her. That's why, even if I had, long ago, considered the idea of making her the heir of One for All, I felt that would have never happened. Nor I wanted it to be»

This surprised the boy, but not as much as what came after.

«You know, I was quirkless, too»

Izuku turned in mild shock «Quirkless...? You...?»

Toshinori smiled «It wasn't as rare as for your generation, but it was uncommon already. My master had her own quirk, but even so, she believed in me and gave One for All to me, and raised me to become a Hero»

«You never told me tha...»

«Because you never asked, even though I thought you would» was the easy answer.

The shock had still to wear off the kid, so All Might went on: «At first, I saw the old me in you. But you have gone beyond what I imagined, time and time again. There is something that only you can show the world. I believe that»

Once again, Izuku was on the brink of tears, of shame for doubting All Might's decision, at the same time of pride - a next to unknown feeling for so long in him - at the praise no one else before expressed to him.

«Now, the Sports Festival isn't over yet! Make sure you make the best out of it by watching until the end»

«Yes, sir!»

* * *

The rest of the tournament went in a blur.

Minako had come back while Tokoyami was about to beat Ashido, while Usagi found Makoto and Chibiusa arguing over Bakugou and Kirishima's match, each rooting on opposite sides, but they stopped as soon as they saw her.

«Is Izukun out of surgery? How did it go?» Chibiusa eagerly asked.

«He's fine. Could have been better, his right hand is full of scars now, but...»

«He could have lost functionality of it, from breaking it all those consecutive times» Ami completed «What about that?»

«He'll be okay» Usagi confirmed, then sat down with a sigh «He surely gave us a good scare. I never saw Toshi-papa so gloomy»

«Well, good thing he's fine and he'll manage to see the semi-finals at least» Makoto smiled «We should visit him tomorrow. I'll make cookies»

«Oooh, cookies!» Usagi cooed, only for it to be covered by Chibiusa cheering loud for Bakugou's victory ticket to the semi-finals.

Todoroki vs Iida was next, and Iida was smart to exploit his quickness to reduce the physical gap, going very close to win, if not for the fact Todoroki played him on smartness by blocking his adversary's exhaust pipes and immobilizing the engine.

Once it was the turn of Bakugou vs Tokoyami, Ami had confirmation of her theory that, in a hypothetical scenario, Minako could overcome Dark Shadow, who was susceptible to light.

And then came the final: Bakugou vs Todoroki.

«He has such a scary face! How can you be his friend, Chibiusa?» Usagi asked, once again trying to coax her future daughter to give her the explanation she wanted.

The little girl ignored her.

Todoroki went with his glacier attack immediately after the "Start", which didn't take Bakugou aback in the slightest: a rapid-fire of explosions kept him out the cold wall, making it burst from the inside.

«Yay!» Chibiusa cheered as soon as she saw him emerge. Most of the bystanders were too shocked to do the same.

Todoroki didn't seem pleased, he probably thought he could keep the adversary inside, and jumped back, only for Bakugou to propel himself forward with his explosions and grab him in an unexpected move from above, manoeuvring himself with a small explosion.

«Both have impressive motor skills» Rei observed, then tilted her head and lowered her voice «Bakugou's move now reminded me of the Phobos' Dragons, the elite force of Mars' army. I didn't see enough of Todoroki's fire side to say the same about him. He has an exclusive preference on his ice powers»

«Maybe he trained them better?» Makoto guessed.

Usagi bit her lip, knowing it was unlikely for the boy to change fast, if his stance on the matter of his fire side had not changed for good. She hoped it did: after all, Izukun mangled his hands for that to happen, but... well, non-magical healing took time.

In fact, Todoroki kept not using his left side moreover, as Eraserhead said during his commentary, his attacks had lost refinement.

«He doesn't seem in his right mind. Tired or unfocused, either way, we can assume Todoroki is not at his top at this point»

«This is going to piss Katsu-kun off» Chibiusa affirmed «He said he doesn't like half-done things»

Midoriya's exhortation towards Todoroki resonated in the lower part of the arena despite the chaos, but for some reason, Bakugou looked strangely pleased with that, if the smirk shown on the screens was any indication. Well, not so strange, given what Chibiusa said.

It didn't work anyway. Yes, Todoroki used his fire side to re-balance his body temperature but he didn't use it to attack, even if, for a moment, it looked like he would.  
Bakugou's impressive rotating attack, instead, broke what remained of the glacier and threw his adversary out of bounds.

When the dust settled, Todoroki was slumped, unconscious, against the icy debris.

As predicted, Bakugou didn't take it well. He stumbled a bit after he got up - his own attack must have been too powerful even for himself - but after a few steps, he started running angrily, shouting with broken voice at the unconscious Todoroki it wasn't a fair win, going as far as to grab him, other hand clenched in the same way he did when ready to use his explosions.

Midnight didn't let him try - even though Chibiusa doubted he would attack - by ripping her sleeve and activating her sleeping quirk. She then declared Bakugou winner of the Tournament.

«He isn't going to like it _at all_ » Chibiusa muttered before getting up.

* * *

While the girls could watch all the Sports Festival, Mamoru met more than a few students who ended up in the infirmary, most of them too out of commission to ask much about his presence there, some others too wrapped up on their recent fights to chatter. Mamoru guessed the fact he looked older than his age helped a great deal not raising questions about his presence there.

A few of them, though, were amicable. Kirishima, for example, was cheerful when introduced himself and chattered happily while being bandaged despite his recent loss. A couple of third years too were nice enough to exchange a few words with him and Recovery Girl, and looked remarkably less tense than their younger peers.

Recovery Girl explained, in passing, it was because third years usually were hired part-time by Hero agencies already, so the Draft didn't mean to them as much as it did for first years, who needed that first contact to prompt their field job.

Eventually, everyone was healed or patched up enough to watch the awards ceremony and Recovery Girl exhorted the boy to go see that part at least, assuring she had the medibots to help packing up most of the temporary infirmary and that he would have his evaluation soon.

«Not that you have to worry in this regard. You were of great help today. I look forward to teaching you» she added with a smile.

It was the best news of the day. Sure, it didn't mean his transferral to Yuuei was 100% certain yet, but a good evaluation from an esteemed professional plus the experience he gained in that single day was worth more that he wished for when the whole ordeal started.

At that point, there were only two people left from the first years' tournament, the one that dragged longer because of the continuous interruptions and needs to rebuild the ring: Todoroki and Bakugou.

A few of their classmates peeked from the infirmary door soon enough, but only Kirishima dared to enter and ask. Midoriya, limping and with the face who just got horrible news, was a bit further, side by side with Uraraka, and didn't look like he had any intention of going in.

Recovery Girl shooed them all away just in time for Bakugou waking up. The blonde boy had, at first, looked around in mild confusion, then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs such a string of cusses that Mamoru was torn between stuffing cotton in his own ears, or shout an earful to the younger boy about manners.

The issue was handled by the nurse, who sent her temporary student start packing a few items in the back room while she and a few teachers tried to contain Bakugou.

«Mamo-chan!» Chibiusa poked her pink head inside shortly after the two finalists were brought out.

«Chibiusa. What are you doing here?»

She frowned «I wanted to see Katsu-kun, but they didn't let me in until now, so I thought I could see you at least. You done, right? Will you come to sit with us for the ceremony?»

Mamoru nodded, packing the last item Recovery Girl had asked him to before he was free to leave, when a bit of ruckus from the corridor caught their attention. They exchanged a look, then the girl sprinted to see what that was about, followed suit by Mamoru.

There was a lot of discussing, scolding, coaxing and a sudden clang of metal that made think of an attack of some kind, although... who would be so stupid to attack in a place filled to the brink with pro Heroes and aspiring Heroes?

The plastic sign on the corridor said it was the way to the moving platform that hosted the podium, so the winners of the tournament were supposed to gather there to emerge in the arena like a big show.

There they were. Well, Todoroki and Tokoyami were, the first leaning on one wall, seemingly lost in himself, the other a bit further but eyeing from a safe distance the fuss, at the center of which there was a thrashing Bakugou, arms blocked in a contraption that kept his elbows straight, plus another on his hands. It looked like teachers were trying to tie him with other things, but he was running around, kicking and even biting, not stopping sprouting profanities the whole time.

«Katsu-kun?» Chibiusa called, unsure what was going on. Her small voice got the attention of a teacher, Cementoss, who moved to keep her away.

«No one should be here now. Please, go back to the...»

She ignored him and peeked beyond the concrete-man, letting Mamoru do the apologies and explanations.

Bakugou too noticed her and screamed «Stay the fuck out of it, cotton-candy hair! No! I said I won't go to that bullshit ceremony!»

«Eh? But you won!» Chibiusa objected in loud voice, brows furrowed. Who wouldn't want to receive the award they worked so hard to obtain?

«I didn't win shit! Half-and-half bastard held back! He went all out on fucking _Deku_ , of all people, but the asshole didn't give a shit about me?! He looked down on me as if I was garbage!»

Todoroki didn't even look up, Mamoru noticed. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to take Chibiusa away or let her intervene. In all honesty, he didn't like the idea they were forcing a kid in chains only to attend a celebration if he didn't want to go, even if said boy had the worse bad mouth he ever heard.

The girl pouted «I think you would have won anyway. He was tired and not that focu...»

«Are you trying to piss me off more, brat?» explosions were muffled by the... well, whatever they used to restrain his hands. The teachers tried to talk to him over again.

Chibiusa just ignored the shouts and went on «But so were you. Tired, I mean, you're always mad. So you were on even ground, after all»

«I wanted a perfect fucking victory! Which is not. this. shit!»

He had managed to get past the teachers long enough to take a breath, and Chibiusa took the chance to put herself in the middle of the ordeal, forming a small but unexpected block between the raging boy and the pro Heroes, who currently looked quite un-heroic, if one was to ask Mamoru.

«Heroes win when they win, it doesn't matter how, as long as they do it right, no?» the little girl asked.

«Like hell it was right! I want a rematch! He needs to use his damn left side against me too!»

Some of the teachers looked ready to drag the tiny girl away, but she stood, nonplussed, with the most serious and assured stance they ever saw on someone so small.

«Well, you can't have it now, so stop acting like a baby!» she scolded, a hand on her hip, the other with a finger up «My point stands, Katsu-kun. You won, just like you said. If you don't like how it was, do it better next time. For now, just accept you fulfilled your pledge and move on, because if you go out there tied up like that you'll make a fool of yourself and no one will take you seriously, ever»

She spoke from experience. Granted, a different one, where she had stubbornly insisted to attend a banquet in one ridiculous gown she could barely walk around in, despite everyone had advised her to wear something more sober and appropriate. People had laughed at her for a good decade over the mishap, taking it out on occasions for the following _century_. Not the same thing, but, eh, close enough, no one there needed to know the exact event.

People were cruel when it came to public image, that was what mattered there: «They'll remember this and only this, and good luck making anyone forget about it anytime soon»

Bakugou paused, for the first time since the end of the tournament not thrashing to free himself, actually considering what he was told. Memories of how he was, until that very day, outed as "the victim of the Sludge Villain incident" by the quirk-copycat, burned in his mind, and adding more to that blemish on his reputation was not what he wanted. An undisputed victory would have done the trick to the reverse and _this_ wasn't as good to him, but the little brat had a point.

«How old did you fucking say you are?»

«901, turning 902 in June» was the smiling reply.

The teachers were still staring, uncertain of what they were witnessing.

«Very fucking funny, cotton-candy hair» he scoffed, to which she pouted.

«You don't believe me!»

«What the hell... are you surprised about _that_?!»

«Not really» she agreed, then pulled out a sly smile «Still, you calmed down, no?»

Small red eyes widened «You're a smart little shit for one who is such a brat»

«And you have too much of a bad mouth for a future Hero» she replied in tune «And bad temper. You're terrible»

«No shit, Sherlock» he spat, then turned his head at the nearby teachers «Oi! Take those things off me, I give up. I'll go to the stupid ceremony»

Everybody was too astonished to register what just happened, so it took Bakugou another shout for someone to move and free him. On his way to climb on the podium, he turned to Chibiusa «Don't you believe, even for a second, that I accept this, because I fucking don't. I didn't win today, no matter what people think» and marched away, hands in his pockets, without giving her time to reply.

«I have no idea how you did that, but well done» one of the teachers said, «Although, you shouldn't...»

«Are you _sure_ you're teachers?» she interrupted, an eyebrow high and arms crossed «Or even Heroes? Because if you can't deal with one student being upset, you should reconsider yourselves»

Tokoyami's eyes widened and even Todoroki looked up in a mild show of surprise.

«The courage of the innocent is truly a power to behold» Tokoyami said.

«C-chibiusa, I think we should go now» Mamoru grabbed her hand and lead her away from the stunned teachers, who could only look at each other in between incredulity and a tad of uneasiness.

* * *

All things considered, the ceremony went on without a hitch.

Sure, the first two, technically the winners, looked more like they lost than the actual losers, Bakugou's pissed off face broadcasted around on the arena's screens didn't gain him much sympathy, while Todoroki's dejected, borderline downcast air, downplayed the general festive feeling. The mysterious absence of Iida, justified by Midnight with family problems, put a further damp on it.

Not to mention the incredible lack of coordination between Midnight and All Might at his entrance in big style. They talked over each other and made minor gaffes, which showed how much improvising there was at play.

While Tokoyami had gracefully accepted both his third-place medal and All Might's hug, Bakugou had grabbed the medal without wearing it, moving away from All Might when the man went to hug him. Not that the Hero let him get away, he more or less crushed the boy in a grip vice that engulfed him and ignored the small explosions.

«A first place like that is not worth anything!» Bakugou affirmed «Even if the world recognizes it, if I don't do it myself, it's trash!»

«In this world where people are constantly being compared publicly, there are not many who can keep aiming for the top of an unchanging scale. Think of this medal as a wound, so you never forget»

But more than on Bakugou, All Might focused on Todoroki and he paid attention to his words in the brief exchange they had, making sure he hugged the boy with extra-warmth. The poor kid probably needed that, along with the encouragement he could make his own good choices, no matter what others wanted. He received a pensive "yes" back as answer at the end, which was something, he guessed.

And if, at some point, All Might was going to speak with Nedzu-sensei about Usagi's intuition, no one was going to judge the Number One Hero for sticking his nose in business not his, not when this was exactly how he became the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

People started to leave the stadium in excited chatters, but the girls waited a bit longer. Luna had mentioned, that morning, she would wait for the end of the events to speak with Nedzu about the reprise of their training, although they didn't think it would be possible to resume immediately given the works that had to be done to disassemble the giant structures appointed for the Sports Festival.

Instead...

 _«The school will be closed until Tuesday, so we have the weekend for training» Nedzu cheerfully announced, much to Luna's surprise «I'll have the spaces appointed for the Sports Festival not be removed until Sunday, so tomorrow you'll able to use them. Sunday we'll proceed with the usual training away from the works. The exam is approaching and we don't have much time left. I assume they don't intend to miss Monday classes?»_

 _Luna shook her head «It wouldn't be the best idea»_

 _The headmaster nodded back «Far from me wanting to withhold students from their academic development. Tell them to get here earlier, tomorrow. I have the traditional press conference to attend to now, otherwise I would have been happy to start this very evening» and then he had padded away._

When Luna explained it to the girls, she received mixed reactions.

«And there goes our tea party with Izukun!» Minako moped.

«Priorities, Mina» Rei reminded, to which Ami nodded.

«Eeeh, I know that! It doesn't mean I can't want normal things once in a while» she fussed, with Usagi expressing her approval in the background.

«Do I come too?» Chibiusa asked. They then realized no one took into account her presence.

«Is it a good idea?» they wondered.

«At this point, there isn't enough time for her to get the same preparation you had, but it can't hurt letting her try. She's going to follow you and we can't rely too much on leniency based on her age» Luna reasoned.

Chibiusa looked happy about the situation and the cat assured she could deal with arranging things with the principal.

«I thought we could talk with Izukun and the others after all of it» Usagi complained, «I didn't think they'd have to go back to class even today!»

It seemed like the press conference Nedzu mentioned was planned so students could get back to the main building without being crowded by the journalists, who would be kicked out at the end of it with the rest of the crowd before the students left the campus.

So, the group decided to head to Usagi's house for the moment.

«Nothing to do about that» Rei turned back to look at the tall central building «A lot went on today. The aura of defeat, anger and disappointment is all over the place. They can use all the fireworks they want, this kind of things doesn't go away»

«It's the nature of fight» Makoto replied «A tournament has only one winner, everyone else loses»

«But is it right? For them to compete? To always feel like this...» Usagi asked.

Ami agreed: «Nedzu-sensei wants us to unlearn collaboration. I think he should do the opposite, and encourage cooperation among his students as future pro Heroes, instead»

Minako nodded «Standing on your own is important, but standing with others is more important. It's about finding the best outcome for everyone, not just a single person. We'll have to show them the way»

Usagi beamed. She was sure the girls would understand her immediately.

«We will!»

 **Notes** :  
About Todoroki's situation... I made a bit of research and, as far as I found out, there wouldn't be legal ground to take the custody from Endeavor. It's sad and unfair, but at this point of the story he isn't doing anything technically illegal and even past abuse would be hard to prove. All the stories where the Todoroki kids are rescued are great, but this is something that had to be done when Shoto was little and actual physical abuses were happening, at this point of the plot I don't see in canon strong enough evidence there still are any. Even the psychological damage would be hard to prove as Enji's fault and not Rei's.  
I'm not saying it's right, mind you. Endeavour is garbage but, technically speaking, in a patriarchal society such as the Japanese one, there would be no way of changing the situation. What can be done is to give the boy some friends and teach him self-acceptance (and, of course, the dorms later on).  
I have lots of fun writing the bits with Bakugou and Chibiusa, I'm happy how this one came out, especially the fact Bakugou didn't end up chained to the podium, it felt too damn wrong.  
The part with Minako and Shinsou was partially suggested by a reader, **Prin Exe** _(thank you again!)_ , who gave me some ideas for the pairings' interactions and I added my spin to them. You'll see more in future chapters, but be patient and keep in mind this a family-and-plot-oriented story so I focus more on other things. I decided to go with the results of the poll (67% on over 40 votes seems like a big enough majority) and I'm starting to place hints of the ships.  
In this regard, thanks to everyone who voted, messaged me, gave their opinions and so forth, it means a lot to me that you took a bit of your time to help me out or to just leave a simple review. Support is always important to writers, in whatever form it is, thank you all!  
And I rambled enough, so just some last bits of info: myrtle and roses were two of the plants sacred to Aphrodite. Dragons were sacred to Ares. Didn't I say I am a Greek Mythology lover? ;)

Stay safe!


	28. Scars, names and wishes

The weekend was, as expected, gruelling for the girls.

Other than the obstacle course appointed for the first years, Nedzu made them go through a few of the other early trials the second and third years faced during their portions of the Sports Festival, including a substitution of the cavalry battle with a fight on shoulders to make teams, easier now that they were an even number and could have three pairs.

Nedzu didn't spare them the worst of it, including Chibiusa in the training as if she had been there from the beginning, emphasizing on the point other examinees wouldn't care about her being slightly behind due to age or else.

But, if anything, Chibiusa was tenacious and at the end of the day, albeit with a bit of help from the others, she managed to more or less keep up with the group.

«I can't advice against her taking the exam,» Nedzu said before they separated on Saturday «But I wouldn't advise her to take it either, not so soon. She needs more time and, while with your teamwork you can make-up for her lack of experience, should she go one vs one against another examinee, she'd likely not pass»

It was said with a gentle tone, not condescending, which was probably the reason Chibiusa didn't get angry, only determined: «I want to fight with the rest of them. My mama expects me to become a full-fledged Sailor Senshi before I go back home and I will» she said, accepting no oppositions.

The second day it was Chibiusa who woke up the rest of them, laser-focused on getting all the training she could and prove Nedzu wrong.

«Children...» Nedzu chuckled to All Might later on Sunday, while the two were supervising the girls' trials for the day from afar «They have two advantages over teens and adults: malleable minds and more stamina»

«Is that so?»

«Children's bodies may lack the ability to gain muscle mass, but they compensate with more potential energy. Chibi-Moon-chan can train longer than the others and this durability may factor in her results, along with the simple fact children learn naturally faster»

«So you _don't_ think she'll fail» Luna observed.

«This depends on her and on the kind of exam the Hero Public Safety Commission prepared for this session. I can't know for sure»

«I don't feel at ease with this. She's too young» Toshinori admitted. He missed Luna's enigmatic smirk at this.

«So was Hawks when his training started» Nedzu replied «And he holds the record of the youngest pro Hero who ever reached the top 3; it's not only natural ability that made him so: starting his training as a child enhanced the development of his quirk along with the other abilities he mastered»

«About that...» Toshinori hesitated. He wanted to know if the principal knew the family situation of one of his students in more detail, but wasn't sure if it was fine for him to speak openly about it in front of third parties.

Luna looked up. She didn't know what the matter was but got it was better to remove herself from the situation with the excuse of going personally to give the girls pointers, leaving the two pros alone.

«Usagi-shojo is very perceptive about emotional matters» Toshinori threaded carefully.

Nedzu nodded, his attention piqued by the unusual start.

«She said, after Midoriya and Todoroki-shonen's fight, that Todoroki-shonen seemed upset and she had the feeling he has some... issues with his father. Midoriya-shonen too felt Todoroki-shonen needed help, hence the result of their fight, and during the awards' ceremony, the boy himself mentioned something to me. I wondered what you knew about this»

«Endeavor is an overbearing parent,» Nedzu said after a little pause, beady eyes stuck on the monitors «That is quite evident on itself. The circumstances of his family are kept private, almost as much as yours, given he is the Number Two Hero, I hope you know that»

«Of course» was the immediate reply. It was foolish to think the Hero Public Safety Commission would let loose any info about its top Heroes' families, both because of the constant spotlight and the danger it'd poise otherwise. That's how Usagi-shojo managed to have the most normal life possible, at least until last year.

«But if one of the students, a _child_ needs help, it's not a matter of privacy any longer» the man added, a little more decisive.

The presid made a sound that was suspiciously like a sigh «I already looked into the situation at the moment of the boy's admission. The HPSC... strongly recommended not to, to use their less than nice words, "stick my mousy nose in it". Endeavour is currently too important to raise a scandal over him, between your injury and your soon-to-be retirement they are worried of losing the first two Heroes in the Chart in a short time may cause more harm than good to the public»

«They're ignoring a kid's wellbeing for the sake of politics?» saying he was outraged would be the understatement of the year. Sure, the Hero Commission was never the cleanest in more than a few matters, but as long as it involved adults, they could handle it. But kids? Where was the line for _them_?

«They're confident Todoroki Shoto will become a brilliant Hero thanks to the sheer power of his quirk, his father's influence and teachings, and Yuuei as the institution that will educate him. Besides, at the time of his recommendation, Endeavor had his son evaluated by a psychologist who ascertained the boy only has a minor trauma due to the circumstances that led him to get his scar, nothing that could influence his career, according to the expert. On paper, there's nothing more» Nedzu precised.

Toshinori frowned «And in practice?»

«Only Todoroki-kun knows. Unless he, or his siblings, open up about the situation, it's not possible to intervene. On a legal ground and at the current moment» he added after a small pause.

He got the hint: Nedzu had something in mind, a bigger scheme that only a mind like his could conceive, sophisticated enough to make everyone happy, or at least agreeable, with the outcome. Of course he did; there was no way such a thing could have escaped him, with only 40 new Hero students a year. Even counting those from Gen Ed, it made only a hundred Hero-hopeful kids to inform himself about, definitely within his possibilities.

The headmaster refused to say more on the topic, switching the conversation with practiced ease.

Only a last thing was said about it: «Exposure to friendship and new bonds is generally excellent help to those with family troubles. Midoriya-kun has his heart set the right way, albeit with questionable methods»

Toshinori didn't know whether to beam at the half-compliment to his pupil, or be ashamed at the reprimand on his behalf.

He contented himself going back to overview the Senshi's training with his heart eased a bit at the knowledge there _was_ a plan to help Todoroki-shonen.

* * *

The Monday after the Sports Festival, Yuuei was closed. It was to give the time to pro Heroes to re-watch the footage of all three years and choose the offers to make for the Draft, but also to make sure the students could recover from the strain and eventual injuries caused by the event.

At home, Izuku knew he'd struggle too much to stay still. Besides, he tutored Usagi on Mondays - Hero History, mostly, and they did bits of Quirk Analysis even if that wasn't a topic for the entrance exams - so he took the train after lunch - which was blissfully half-empty - and arrived in front of All Might's house in the early afternoon before Usagi came back from school. He texted his mentor to be sure to find him home by then, and All Might replied he was welcome to come at any time.

«How does your arm feel, my boy?» was the first question Toshinori made.

«It hurts a bit, but it's bearable. It's more annoying having to eat with my non-dominant hand»

The man hummed «Ever considered becoming ambidextrous? Incidents like this, albeit needed to be avoided, can still happen in the future»

«I can write a bit with my left hand» Izuku mentioned «I, uh, started practising a while ago, around when I started middle school»

The man frowned, but didn't ask to elaborate, electing to change the topic and deal with that part later on. There was a research he made recently, far after it was due, to be honest, that he needed to speak about with his pupil in a different way.

In the meantime: «Is there something you wanted to tell me, my boy?»

Izuku nodded «I wanted to speak about that vision, actually. The one I got at the first stage of the tournament»

«It's related to One for All, I believe so too» Toshinori confirmed.

«So you _acted_ surprised in the infirmary?»

«Oh, no, I was! One for All manifested itself to me that way only once. I think the spirits of those who wielded the quirk before me showed up as sort of acceptance of you as a new vessel, a sign you are starting to make the quirk yours»

Izuku nodded, then added: «I think... you were there too. It was unclear, I couldn't really tell, but I think one of the shadows matched. The eyes and the hair were yours, I think»

The man pursed his lips. It could mean everything and nothing. It was hard to be certain of anything when a quirk as unique as One for All was involved.

But...

If he was among the shadows of the deceased... could it mean his time was up? His time as a wielder? Or as a living being altogether? Could it have another meaning?

«Usagi-san said...» Izuku's new reasoning took Toshinori out his grim thoughts «She said Rei-san could help me since she's a miko and has spiritual abilities. Do you think I could ask her or...?»

Toshinori understood the hesitation. The young priestess could help him figure out a piece of the puzzle, but it'd put the secret at risk.

At the same time...

«Midoriya-shonen, this is your quirk too now. It's your responsibility to choose who to confide in about it. The only thing I ask you is to think well about that choice. The mistake with Bakugou-shonen, the way you incautiously revealed a vital bit of info, was such for two reasons» he put up a finger «One: because you did it on an impulse» a second finger «Two: because you can't be certain Bakugou-shonen is someone you should put your full trust in»

«Uh? Kacchan wouldn't... I mean he...»

The man shook his head. Seemed like he had to address _that_ matter now, after all.

«My boy. Some time ago, Luna-san commented on a certain matter. She asked me whether or not I had looked into your past, the times before we met. I didn't put much thought into it at the beginning, because I acknowledged your heroic spirit, which had not changed» he precised, seeing how the boy had tensed at the mention of his past.

It was understandable, given what he found out was a delicate topic to begin with.

All Might had to become a better teacher, and it had to start from knowing his students better, especially his successor, so he made research.

Midoriya Izuku's school folder was littered with mentions of "disruptive behaviour in class" and of him being an "attention seeker" to "compensate his lack of quirk", as far as being labelled "unfriendly" and "uncooperative". It didn't take a genius, knowing the timid nature of the kid when they met and his current records in class, not to mention how quickly he made friends left and right now, to understand such reports were the result of discrimination against the formerly quirkless boy.

And, after he thought about it, Toshinori recalled having seen star-shaped scars on the boy's back and upper arms, older and newer, during the ten months of training before Yuuei. Scars that would match with a certain explosion quirk and the antagonistic attitude of its wielder.

No mentions of bullying were on Bakugou Katsuki's folders. His reputation, despite his rough nature, was immaculate. Too much for a boy with his temper.  
Toshinori put two and two together with unsettling ease.

«I have the impression Bakugou-shonen wasn't a good friend to you growing up. Is that right?»

Izuku was looking down, refusing to raise his head.

«It makes your will to save him, that day, even more heroic» Toshinori mentioned, knowing the boy needed to hear what to him was obvious «And still, I don't understand why didn't you tell me»

Izuku muttered something unintelligible, head down.

«What is it, my boy?»

«I didn't want you to think I was too weak and useless. A Deku, like Kacchan said»

Toshinori blinked «I assumed it was a childish reading of your name, the way you call Bakugou-shonen "Kacchan"» then recalled: «Uraraka-shojo calls you that as well»

«It's... different for her. She didn't think of it as an insult. She... gave it a different meaning» there was a spark of a smile at that mention, a bit of the new Izuku perking up. It didn't last long, much to Toshinori's dismay.

«And, back then, I wanted to be better» the boy was beginning to break into tears, hands clenched on his knees «I _knew_ I could be better now that you were by my side and I didn't want you to change your mind about me, and about making me your successor, and I thoughtyouwouldifyouknew...»

«I didn't» Toshinori put a hand on Izuku's head, who finally rose his tears-filled eyes «Midoriya-shonen, I didn't change my mind about you, my boy, and I never will. What made me choose you was the light I saw coming from you that day, the spark of a true Hero that lied inside of you all along and keeps pouring outside ever since, every day you show you can become the best Hero there ever was. I have complete faith in you, never forget that. After all, those who struggled the most are the ones who truly understand pain and can help others through that»

«B-but...»

«You had to withstand a lot. I get it. It wasn't that bad when I was your age, but I told you how I was quirkless myself, right? I understand. That's why I'm going to ask you a question now, and I need you to be honest in your answer»

Izuku nodded, unsure of what to expect.

«Do you think you need professional help?»

«Uh?»

«I mean a psychologist, Midoriya-shonen. I know it's not common here in Japan, but in America was quite normal getting professional help with mental health» he explained calmly.

«I'm fine! All Might, really, I don't need that. I'm getting better, I swear! I couldn't possibly do that, between training and school and what would I explainOneforAll?canIeven?Idon'tthinkIshould...»

«Okay, okay, breathe now»

Midoriya stopped abruptly, face red.

«It's not a step I want to force on you. I never went to therapy myself, although some American friends suggested it at some point. Just keep in mind it's an option, okay? And if you need to speak about something, anything, you can tell _me_. I'm here to help you and rest assured there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about you, my boy»

It was the most fatherly speech Midoriya Izuku ever received in his life. For such things to be said to him, by his childhood Hero, his mentor...

He nodded, beaming a thankful smile underneath the happy tears «I can make it. As long as you're by my side, All Might, I feel I can do anything»

Toshinori was quick to hide the mild panic that threatened to overcome him at the last statement. For the second time, he was on the verge of telling the boy that no, he couldn't be there every step of the way, that he was foretold, long before, his time was limited and the clock was about to stop.

The fact he was present, to some level, in One for All's vision, among the spirits residing in the quirk, had to be enough reassurance the boy was going to keep a piece of him even after his demise. There was no need to shatter his sense of security.

«I'm certain you'll do it. I was from the start. Even if we talked about the waterworks, my boy» he lightly reprimanded.

Drying his tears with an arm in a sling and the other bandaged was no small feat, but Izuku managed to compose himself in time for Chibiusa and Usagi's arrival from school.  
«We're home» the girls chorused. There was a rustle of keys dropped, shoes removed and bags hanged before the two girls crossed the door of the living room.

«You sound cheerful. Something good happened?» Toshinori asked, getting up to greet them.

«Baka Usagi didn't get detention today» Chibiusa replied from the corridor.

«Which means I managed to go to pick her up from school. Admit it, Chibiusa, you're happy I did» Usagi poked as they entered.

Chibiusa had her arms crossed and nose stuck up «As if! I'm not a little kid, I can get back home on my own»

«Such a liar» Usagi shook her head, a fond smile on her face, which enlarged when she saw who else was in the room «Izukun! You're here!»

The boy nodded, smiling back.

«We wanted to come to visit you at home, but we had training the whole weekend. It was terrible!» Usagi let herself fall on the couch in a dramatic fashion, to which Chibiusa rolled her eyes.

«Ah, thank you, but there was no need. I'll be okay soon» Izuku assured.

The girls looked at him, slight worry at the sight of his bandages still in place and the blonde started to cry a bit.

Toshinori seemed conflicted: « _Princess_ , Recovery Girl said you shouldn't...»

«I don't care what she says» Usagi affirmed, taking her tears from her cheeks to let them fall on Izuku «You _will_ find a way to control it and not hurt yourself, but I'll keep helping you because that's right. Just... promise me you'll work better on it, okay? It's bad to see you hurt»

«I will. Thank you, Usagi-san» Izuku promised, once again overwhelmed by gratitude, along with the relief from the pain in his arms and even his leg.

Toshinori frowned but didn't object further. He had the feeling it'd be useless: if Usagi-shojo had decided to help, there was no force in the world that would stop her. Besides, he was worried about the long-lasting consequences for his successor and her quirk could only do him good.

He left the kids to their study session, wondering if and who would select Midoriya-shonen for the internship and what Hero could help the boy.

Maybe he could make a call. Even if... maybe not. He had already informed of his choice of successor the only two people who could be of help, and while Gran Torino had given no reply yet, Sir Nighteye had been adamant in his disapproval.

He was sure both men had watched the Sports Festival and, to be honest, he feared both their reactions. He knew Mirai would dissect every mistake and use it to prompt his argument Midoriya wasn't the right choice, while Gran would point out Toshinori wasn't being a good enough teacher, as if he wasn't painfully aware of that himself.

Better to avoid that, for the moment. He was confident, even if the boy got few or none requests, he'd manage to get a fruitful internship.

* * *

Tuesday there were no practical Hero classes for the first years. Instead, the Hero Course kids had to face two important occurrences: the results of the Draft and picking Hero names.

Granted, the requests were still ongoing, but seeing how many of them got none at all stung, even more so in comparison to Todoroki and Bakugou's four digits numbers, so it was more exciting finding out the chosen Hero names of each other.

Not an easy choice for some of them, an obvious one for others, in Bakugou's and Iida's case a temporary void.

Midoriya had been pondering on his for a moment before he realized he always had one. Even if it didn't start like a Hero name, there was a person who made it so.

He was going to turn the Deku moniker into the great meaning Uraraka believed it to have. _Made_ it to have.

Even if, at the bottom of his mind, another name, one he didn't even know the meaning of, called for his consideration.

 _Elpis_

Where did he ever hear that? Was it even a name?

He waited until after lunch to pick up his phone and look for it, once back in class. He had barely had the time to see the first results appear on the browser that a pink tornado entered the classroom clapping her hands.

«Okay, listen here, I have some juicy news» Ashido proclaimed, grabbing the attention of the whole class «There will be a new nurse!»

«You mean Recovery Girl is leaving?» Uraraka panicked, followed suit by some more classmates, Midoriya first, to the point he almost let the phone fall from his hands.  
Ashido shrugged her finger «Nope! I mean an _extra_ nurse»

Mineta had his fingers crossed and eyes closed «Be some hottie with big boo...»

«And he's gorgeous. A literal prince, believe me» Mina added with mirth « _And_ I heard he's only seventeen, so a second or third-year student»

«This is certainly a surprise. How come?» Yaoyorozu asked.

«Apparently, he got an apprenticeship with Recovery Girl. So when we'll be back from ours, he'll be here for us» Ashido winked.

«School is no place for gossip! You should focus on your own internships» Iida reprimanded, but with less decision than usual, without even getting up from his seat. This prompted Izuku to think back at his friend's situation, the injury Ingenium, Tenya's beloved older brother, sustained at the hand of the Hero Killer, the sorrow - and possibly anger - such a traumatic event could have elicited. Iida had said he was fine when they met that morning, but Izuku knew that kind of mask when he saw it and couldn't help but worry for his friend.

Unaware, Ashido shrugged «We just got the applications, Aizawa-sensei gave us two days for that. Also, besides our performances at the Sports Festival, it's the talk of the school»

«That's right. Recovery Girl seldom accepted apprentices ever since she started working for Yuuei, he must be something» Asui noted.

«He's not in the Hero course?» Kirishima wondered.

Ashido shook her finger «He's not even from Yuuei. Well, they say he'll transfer here, Gen Ed they told me, because of the apprenticeship, but you get the drill»

There was a collective shriek «Eeeeh?»

«Could he be from Shiketsu?» Yaoyorozu guessed, assuming he had to come from the second most important Hero school of Japan.

«Nope. He's from some private school in Tokyo: Moroza... no, Motota... I'll remember it, I swear! Mozo...»

«Motoazabu High?» Midoriya suggested, hit by a sudden thought.

«That one!» the newly-named Pinky exclaimed, finger-guns pointing at the boy «I heard it's super-elite, so it's no surprise he's allowed to move to Gen Ed here»

Uraraka turned at him «How did you know, Deku-kun?»

«Must be Chiba-senpai» the boy explained, raising his arms «He helped Recovery Girl with my surgery during the Sports Festival. He's good at it, Recovery Girl said I would have had even more scars without him, not to mention he was able to fix most of the nerves' damages with his quirk»

Ashido flung herself at his desk, big excited eyes staring right at him, to his utmost embarrassment.

«Do you know if he's single?»

«Mina-san!» Yaoyorozu reprimanded her.

Truth to be told, the girl climbed down the desk «You haven't seen him, Yaomomo, or you'd ask too. He's, like, three times prettier than Todoroki-kun. No offence» she added at said boy, who barely frowned.

«Oooh, now I want to see him too» Hakagure exclaimed.

«But he couldn't see you» Kaminari joked, earning a quick slap by Jirou's earlobes.

«Aah, what a delusion!» Mineta interjected, «Why couldn't we have another girl nurse?»

«Shut up, Mineta-kun!» Ashido pointed at the short boy «You still have to pay the stunt you did at the Sports Festival, don't think we forgot you tricked us into wearing the cheerleader uniforms! We girls deserve pretty things to look at too. Now, Midori-kun, what were you saying about Chiba-senpai?»

Izuku laughed in embarrassment. Before he could answer, Uraraka perked up.

«You mean _that_ Chiba-senpai? Usagi-chan's boyfriend?»

The green-haired boy nodded, much to Mina's dismay «Aah, that's unfair!» she collapsed on the nearest chair in over-exaggerated despair.

Uraraka shook her head «Usagi-chan is really pretty too and she and Chiba-senpai are so cute together! Now that I think about it, they both have healing quirks, no? It's rare!»

Midoriya could feel Todoroki's stare burning a metaphorical hole in his skull after Uraraka's words. He could swear his classmate was putting together another theory, one that involved Chiba-senpai as well.

«Ah, C-chiba-senpai's quirk is a bit complicated to explain» Midoriya reached for his notebook «There are several things that factor in it. He could use it for a vast array of things, but he chose to focus on healing, which is really admirable of him...»

«You have an entry on him too?!» Jirou took a peek at the notebook.

«Well, y-yes, since Usagi-san introduced him to me, it was, uh, at the beginning of the month, I think...»

«Okay, wait a minute, I lost a piece. Who is this Usagi-chan?» Hakagure asked.

«Midoriya's half-sister» Todoroki's sudden and unexpected intromission made more than a few of them gape.

«S-she's not!» Midoriya sputtered «I told you that we aren't siblings»

«You did. That doesn't mean I have to believe it» was the nonplussed reply.

«But they don't look like each other at all, man!» Kirishima opposed. At that, Kaminari shrieked he wanted a description.

Tsuyu noted: «Siblings don't always look similar. Half-siblings even less since they only have one parent in common»

Before the discussion could spiral in chaos, the bell that signalled the start of the afternoon lessons rang and they had to scramble in the respective seats before the teacher arrived.

Everybody was too busy with lessons and their choice for the internships afterwards, so the topic was forgotten, of which Izuku was grateful because he wasn't ready for such a conversation to happen.

* * *

The following morning, Midoriya had his papers ready. He had accepted Gran Torino's offer, even if All Might had seemed terrified of the old pro when they spoke about it, and was ready to turn the application in before the beginning of class.

He was mildly surprised then, when upon entering the teacher's room, Aizawa handled him an updated draft sheet instead of taking his.

«You have another request, in case you want to consider it. You still have until this afternoon to confirm»

«Really?!» Izuku asked, elated. He was one of the very few ones who got late requests. It wasn't unheard of, but given his performance in the last phase scared many viewers, it was a surprise he even got _one_ , let alone a second.

Aizawa nodded «Chronia. She's an underground and she's been in and out of Japan for a few years now, I assume she came back only recently. It's a surprise she even asked, but I've been told so it is with the other Hero who chose you»

Izuku knew why his teacher had mentioned that: undergrounds didn't take part in the Draft for the internships as they seldom had sidekicks or media exposure the students could exploit. It wasn't unheard of in Yuuei's history but struck as an oddity to an outside eye.

Moreover, undergrounds didn't have any popularity if not among minor fan groups. It was hard to find out about them, their techniques and quirks.

Despite his usual extensive knowledge, Izuku knew little about Chronia: that she worked on several operations as support for more popular Heroes, that she was often involved in cases where children or women were at risk, and that her quirk had to do with time. The last one was mostly a theory, based on her Hero name, there was no footage of her in action around the net.

«Anyway, it's your pick. I am supposed to remind you you're not obliged to accept any offer and can still choose one the willing agencies, instead» Aizawa shrugged.  
«Thank you, sensei. I'll consider it all»

The man nodded and Midoriya was sure he was about to be dismissed. The teacher didn't, though, his eyes scrutinizing the boy for a moment longer.  
«Is s-something wrong, Aizawa-sensei?»

Aizawa seemed to pause, pondering on something as he seized his student, then scoffed: «Don't be late for class»

«Yes, sir!» Izuku replied, running away before the teacher could add more, a smile painted on his face at the thought of his second request.

 **Notes** :  
Guess what? More BnHA politics! Starring the HPSC, aka the second main Villain (the first is AFO, obviously) Horikoshi created. Seriously, politicians are the worst.  
The discussion about Izuku's bullied past slipped from my hands. I planned to have it at a later time with another character, but it fits better here with Toshi. Maybe it'll still happen later on, there is a certain matter *cough*swan dive*cough* that wasn't addressed yet. I mean... do I love Bakugou and his character development? Yes. Am I still waiting for a proper apology to Izuku? Hell yes. Do I think he should have known about OfA? Abso-fucking-lutely NO. That's the hill I'll die on. No, I didn't have a chance to watch the second BnHA movie yet, but I don't think I'll change my mind on that. Plot-wise it was pointless and I can tell you it won't happen here.


	29. Life stories

_A little note about the previous chapter: I had to google Borderland when some reviews addressed it in relation to the Elpis bit. As I said a few times already, I grew up with Greek mythology (not the americanized versions, the original poetry and stuff) and I studied Ancient Greek for five years, so if something I write sounds Greek, it's that._  
 _Spoiler-free: in Greek Mythology Elpis is the spirit of Hope, usually depicted as female but it's more the personification of a concept than an actual deity (and, I can take my liberties with that. I mean, Artemis is the name of the female goddess of hunt and moon, but in SM is a male cat...). As some of you guessed, here it's a person's name. Now, to the chapter!_

The topic of internships was so important it reached Usagi too.

Midoriya had briefly discussed the new outcome with All Might and even if the other offer was interesting, they agreed Gran Torino would be the better choice in his case: despite the fact Toshinori quaked in his boots at the mere mention of his former teacher - which wasn't a good sign, as far as the boy was concerned - the chance to learn from someone who knew One for All so well wasn't one to be missed.

Plus, All Might was worried sick his sensei could be offended by the refusal, but that was only an educated - and unexpressed - guess on Izuku's side.  
There was a week before the departure, but the applications had already been sent and the Hero Course only had their luggage to prepare since they were supposed to stay the whole week guests at the agency of their choosing.

«So you decided to go there?» Usagi asked. They were still at the Yagi's house, waiting for Toshinori to show up instead of getting ready for the afternoon training at the man's request.

Izuku nodded «I know All Might sounds scared of him, but he's the only one who can help me with One f... I mean, my quirk» he hastily corrected himself. He chastised himself for the almost slip up. He was far too comfortable talking with Usagi about something this sensitive, a funny thing when he was never comfortable with... well, more or less anyone. He was getting better, though. And he planned to tell Usagi about it, someday. He knew he could trust her.

Unaware of his thoughts, the girl smiled «You mean One for All? Izukun, you can talk to me about it, Toshi-papa told me a while ago»

This left the boy opening and closing his mouth like a fish. A dumb fish, if one was to ask him. Of course Usagi, who was All Might's _closest family_ , knew about it already!

«I told you I trust you with my secret and I promised papa to keep yours too. I didn't tell anyone, not even Luna or Mamo-chan» she assured. Then she clapped her hands «Oh, I almost forgot!»

Usagi ran to the drawers of tv stand and rummaged through it until she took out something she proceeded to push in Izuku's hands before he could see what it was.  
«Come on, open it!» she encouraged.

He gingerly looked at the square package before opening it and finding inside what looked like a wristwatch, or a bracelet with a large round charm. It was dark teal, with small red buttons and a rabbit-like shape impressed at the center top.

«It's amazing, Usagi-san, thank you! Ah, I don't have anything to give you back for your trip...»

«Don't be silly! I'll be out of town for less than you are going to, and this is not a goodbye gift, but in case you need it. I can't promise to get there immediately, but the comms are useful for other things too»

«Comms?» he started to turn the item in his hand, examining every spot.

«Yes. It's one of our communicators» Usagi explained, pulling up her sleeve to show him her pink and golden one «Mamo-chan and the girls have one each too, I thought you may need one before leaving»

Luna had not been happy with her request, but she and Artemis had complied and made one for the green-haired boy as well. After all, the daimons kept showing without warning and having a pair of eyes more to help couldn't be bad, especially since Izuku was already apart of the overall situation.

«I hope you don't need it» she commented «But with daimons appearing again here and there, we can't really know when one may need help. Here, I'll show you how it works»

It was easy: one of the buttons could connect with his phone to make calls to the numbers in its memory, answering to vocal inputs, another was to call the other comms only.

The third was, surprisingly, to show a regular watch. For disguise, she said. And if he was in a real pinch, he could press twice any button to send his location with an emergency message through his phone, plus if it got broken the last location would show up with an alert in the Control Center that would send the message to the other comms.

«It's great. Thank you again» he repeated. He secured it to his wrist, studying every angle for a moment.

It made a strange impression, receiving a personalized gift. Aside from his mom's ones, he didn't remember the last time he received anything - well, anything nice - from a friend. It held more meaning that he was able to say. The good part was that Usagi didn't mind about him crying since she was about as prone to tears as he was.

He wiped his eyes and asked: «What about your own trip? How is it going to be like?»

«Mugen has a sort of tradition, a trip to the mountains where all the new students are invited. I say invited, but it's kind of compulsory. We think it may be useful to find some clues, since even being there I couldn't find much»

This gave him pause «You think Mugen Academy has something to do with the daimons?»

She nodded «That's what Luna and Nedzu-sensei think. The girls too had had bad impressions about it from the start. We are waiting to tell Toshi-papa because he could try and take me out of it and we wouldn't be able to investigate further»

It was subtle, but Usagi's voice had turned serious and worried, the implications made a flurry of thoughts in Izuku's mind.

«But... Is it really okay for you to keep attending there?» he asked, suddenly worried. If Mugen was responsible for creating the daimons, wasn't it dangerous?

She nodded «The school is pretty normal even from the inside, we think the real shady activities are reserved to some students and teachers. There are areas, like the labs, that are off-limits, and we believe that's where we need to look in if we want to find something. But they're, like, _super_ off-limits and I couldn't find a way in for long enough, the clubs are restricted to the best students and, you know, I can barely keep up with the programme... Moreover, if they find me there before I have a License, I could get in trouble with the law and I don't want papa to have problems there. So, finding out what I can, get the License, _then_ we can really get down to fix that»

«It seems like you know all you have to do» he commented, surprised by this new side. Usagi never struck him as the planning type, but, he supposed, maybe it came with the experience.

«We only hope we can make it before something irreparable happens» she added.

«What do you mean?»

Usagi twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers «Well, daimons appear from those weird eggs, you saw it, no? They enter into people or animals and transform them, feeding on their life energy or something. So far, it looks like a regression, or so Ami-chan says, because even if the victims had quirks before, they disappear after they turn into daimons and re-appear when they turn back normal. In the end, they are still people victims. If someone could get to actually harm them it would be an innocent to suffer»

The horror of it wasn't lost to Izuku «It would be terrible!»

«I know! That's why we have to act soon. Tsukauchi-san told us we can work with pro Heroes and show them how we deal with daimons only _after_ we take the License. We'd rather fix the problem and defeat the new enemy on our own, but it's involving too many people now and our investigation is still far from done. Police can't accept our help either for now, but can't get a warrant without evidence, so we're all stuck»

Izuku pinched his lower lip between his fingers «It's a huge problem...»

«That's why us taking the License is so urgent. I don't know what we'll do if we don't manage...» she sighed.

«You will!» Izuku exclaimed «You're prepared and you're strong! Normally, the students who take the Provisional Hero License don't have any previous field experience, unless they have been Vigilantes or have to re-take it for some reason. But you had fights already and the preparation with All Might and Nedzu-sensei...»

«You think so?»

He nodded eagerly, glowing eyes and closed fists, radiating such confidence Usagi felt it too.

She smiled wide «Thanks, Izukun!»

A glance at the clock and: «Papa should be back any moment. Oh, I forgot to ask: did you two speak about the vision? The one you had during the tournament?»

Izuku nodded «Our best guess is that the shadows I saw were the previous owners of One for All, showing to accept me as the next heir, or something like that»

The answer was met with a pout: «It means I can't tell Rei-chan»

«I-I think it'll be better if you didn't» the boy agreed. He wasn't certain of this decision yet, but the argument was that the fewer knew, the lesser the risks.

«She saw them, though. The spirits, that day. If I don't tell her it's related to your quirk, she's going to assume it's something bad»

Green eyes widened «What could she do?»

«Not sure. Try to exorcize you from the spirits, maybe? I don't know, she's the expert there»

«W-what if we let her in to some bit, at least? Maybe she'll understand the spirits were trying to help me and leave it be» Izuku suggested.

«Maybe?» Usagi scoffed «Uff, keeping secrets is complicated!»

«You tell me» Izuku nodded «It was hard finding a good excuse for my mom when I had to tell her about my quirk's sudden reveal but... as long as it is to keep others safe, I can do it»

«Same. I didn't want my family to find out about me being Sailor Moon. Not only because Luna told me so, or because I thought they wouldn't believe me» she precised «Sure, Ikuko-mama figured it out anyway, even if she doesn't know a lot of what happened. It would be too bad to tell her now and make her worry for what's already solved»

Izuku's curiosity was piqued. No one knew of the whereabouts of the Sailor Senshi and there was a lot of speculation on sites dedicated to Vigilantes about how they acted and against what. There were few instances of witnesses, most events were kept undercover to a certain extent - like a couple of incidents at T.A. Academy, in which, Izuku realized it now, Rei-san must have been involved since she attended there - and generally facts were nebulous to begin with. Apparently, no one was able to realize what was went on when they acted.

He was about to ask, when the rustle of the entrance door announced someone was back. Toshinori's lean frame moved inside the room shortly after.

«Ah, you're both here already»

He was greeted, both kids expecting for him to prompt them to start the training, but the man stood in the room, a bit awkwardly to be honest, before asking: «Chibiusa-shojo is out?»

Usagi nodded «She's at Mako-chan's with Luna, Mamo-chan is going to pick them up later and they'll be here in time for dinner»

It wasn't anything new: even before Chibiusa's arrival, Mamoru and Makoto had become sort of fixed guests at Yagi's house, often at the insistence of the girls, but Toshinori invited them of his own accord more than once, knowing far too well how lonely nights eating alone could become to an orphan, other than for the fact he was grateful to have the house full and lively. The invitation was, of course, extended to Midoriya when he was around but the boy felt bad for his mother to be left alone at dinner when she didn't see him most the day, and almost always refused with all the politeness he could muster.

Toshinori nodded slowly «That's good. I... have to speak with you two alone» he precised, which got their immediate attention.

Izuku and Usagi exchanged a worried look, then sat side by side on the couch when the man let himself fall on the armchair right in front of them.

Toshinori sighed, head low, the shadows on his face deeper than ever «I wanted to wait a bit longer to tell this story, but it's important you know before something happens. I owe you this much»

«Something happened, papa?» Usagi wondered. By her side, Izuku felt the tense aura around his mentor was unusual too.

«Yes and no. I didn't quite explain to you the whole story of One for All, its origin. You need to know»

The two kids tensed, ears open. No wonder he didn't want anyone else to be present.

All Might told the story of the two brothers who lived at the beginnings of the quirk era, of the wicked one who wanted the world in his hands and found himself with a quirk that allowed him to do so, of the weaker one with the unwavering spirit of justice that opposed despite his powerlessness. Of the contrast that led the latter to pass down an inheritance tied with a gift, instead of being forced under his brother's rule.

He explained the quirk they now called One for All had been created from the merging of the weak, hidden quirk of its first user with the stockpiling quirk imposed - or gifted, who knew at that point? - by the powerful evil overlord, All For One.

At this point, Toshinori couldn't sit still and had to get up, conflicted between wanting to look away from the kids' worried faces and the need to convey the gravity of the situation. He couldn't afford to sugarcoat it, they needed to know the truth to be prepared, he repeated himself once again, the way he did several times in those days.  
So he mentioned his own war against the one he considered one of the greatest evil alive.

Yes, alive.

«I thought he had died after our last fight. But there are chances, no... evidence he's still out there. The brain behind the League of Villains» he paused a moment then stared at Izuku «That's why I have to apologize to you, my boy. When I offered you One for All, I believed its original purpose was exhausted and you could wield it without the weight of its past on you. Now I know I was mistaken and, with a quirk, I gave you a burden you shouldn't have to bear. You may, one day, have to fight against this great evil»

«I'll do my best!» was Izuku's immediate reply, fists closed «As long as you're with me, I'll be up to any challenge»

Once again, dread rose in the man. He had had days to oblige himself not to back up from his self-promise to share the tale of One for All tell with them after the Sports Festival, but the idea of telling the kids about his fate was still one he wanted to avoid.

«Papa» Usagi's voice was level, but her hands were trembling a bit «Is it... You're worried about your health, right? That you won't be able to help us all the way for that?»  
His girl, so perceptive when it came to emotions! Her slight misunderstanding was exactly what he needed.

The man bowed his head and turned away to show the least emotions possible «There is a reason I told you both. If something was to happen to me...»

«It won't!» the kids chorused in perfect unison.

«Should anything happen,» he ignored the passionate plea, along with the lump in his throat that, for once, wasn't blood «You'll need to support each other»

«You'll be here too, papa. To guide us» Usagi affirmed «I'll do my best. We both will» she turned at Izuku, who nodded.

«We will, All Might. So, please,» the boy bowed «Keep guiding us»

A surge of a feeling he couldn't explain blossomed in Toshinori's chest, taking the place of his missing organs in giving him a breath of relief that momentarily chased away the dread mixed with resignation for his own fate.

Of course he didn't want to die. Of course he wanted to see Midoriya-shonen be acknowledged as his successor by the world. Of course he wanted to see Usagi-shojo become the woman she wanted to be.

If he had to clash with fate for them, he would give one hell of a fight.

«Thank you» he could only say, meager words that couldn't convey the flow in his heart.

The kids finally let out watery smiles and Usagi went to hug the man, who welcomed her with one arm. Over her head, Toshinori saw how Midoriya's smile had faltered again and was looking down.

«My boy» he called, extending his free arm forward.

Izuku looked up, incredulous for a good moment before a beautiful, face-splitting smile enlightened his features and he too stumbled to hug his mentor.

With both children in his arms, Toshinori made a silent promise. He knew it was impossible for him to shelter them from harm, the next best thing was to put his whole being into making sure they'd be able to protect themselves.

He let them go with the thought engraved in his mind and heart, and clapped his hands, as if to dissipate the tense moment.

«Time for training now, my kids. We have no time to waste»

«Yes! Ah, but wait!» Usagi stopped in her tracks «Can I tell any of this to the girls? I mean, one thing is keeping the nature of the quirk secret, another is: this evil man could target me... the girls need to know»

Izuku was slightly confused, but Toshinori got the point: they were her protectors other than her friends and the Silver Crystal was at risk there too.

«We'll figure out something to tell them,» he said «I fought many Villains in my career and even if almost all of them are in prison now, there is always someone who could have escaped. When I dismantled All For One's syndicate, I wasn't certain he didn't have hidden collaborators, or that he didn't gain more in the meantime» he reasoned.

«Like the League» Midoriya added.

The man nodded «Whatever we decide, it will need to wait for after you come back from your trips» he reckoned, closing the discussion for the moment being «You'll need to keep your eyes open during your internship, my boy. Gran Torino knows One for All better than anyone, but he's a harsh teacher» a shiver from the man made the kids look at each other in mild worry.

Odd how he could talk about All For One without breaking a sweat, but when it came to his old teacher he became a trembling mess.

«He can't be _that_ bad, papa» Usagi joked. She didn't remember any of her grandparents, not even those from her mother's side. She wondered if Gran Torino was a bit like a grandparent, or at least an acquaintance to her.

The answer came on its own: «Uh, I guess you wouldn't remember, it's been years since you last saw him... anyway, he always had a soft spot for you, my girl. You were never there while he was in training mode» another shiver «But maybe old age mellowed him a bit?» Toshinori tried at the end, mostly to reassure Izuku, whose face was appropriately horrified.

Needless to say, the boy knew luck was never quite on his side.

* * *

As a miko, other than a resident of the Hikawa Shrine, Rei saw a lot of people who came to pray for this or that: teens who hoped for a partner, elderly people praying for the safety of their families, and so on. She didn't snoop in any of those, and people, in general, kept away from her unless they needed her assistance.

It was reassuring that this didn't change in this other world, that even with quirks and all they implied, spirituality still had a place in people's lives.

There were a lot of people Rei remembered in passing who were only slightly different than before.

She recalled one of the young teachers at the local elementary school, the one Mii-chan attended, who had the same snowy hair, the difference only in the red accents she now sported, who attended most of the important occasions the Shrine hosted. Back there, she was accompanied by her husband, one of her father's younger collaborators, a handsome but whimsical man Rei had no sympathy towards - but Rei seldom had any sympathy for men in general so that said nothing about the man himself.

In this life, Todoroki Fuyumi was again a teacher, but unmarried. She came to the Shrine alone but more often, to pray for her mother's recovery, an event that seemed to be never bound to happen after several years of hospitalization. Rei didn't know what the woman suffered for, but came to understand her children believed she could recover.

Fuyumi was always a little kinder than the average customer or prayerful. Oh, Rei knew it could easily be because their fathers were acquainted with each other... except Fuyumi was genuinely _nice_. And this despite the aura of sadness she often arrived with, like the weight on her heart was too much, at times, to stay hidden behind her gentle face.

Praying always seemed to calm her down, though, to fix a bit of her soul and get the sadness back in check, the somber aura tucked away for another time.

So, when that day Rei felt the young woman started to climb the stairs to reach the Hikawa Shrine, she kept sweeping as usual, Phobos and Deimos perched on the trees nearby in the peace that reigned there until they started to ruffle and fuss.

Only then Rei turned at her trusted crows «What is it?» she asked, getting no clear answer.

They looked excited and that was unusual. They had not had such a reaction to people ever since Usagi showed up at the Shrine the first time. It was as if they were on the edge.

She was quick to call them to her, which they complied, just in time for Fuyumi to show up at the top of the staircase, followed shortly after by her youngest brother.

Phobos and Deimos fussed again, seeming to stare intently at the newcomers, who were having a small conversation.

«I'm not a spiritual person» the admission rolled flat out the boy's tongue, as simple as if he had mentioned it was a bit cloudy.

«Temples are places to reflect, other than to pray» his sister replied, then saw the miko «Ah, Hino-chan, good afternoon!»

«Good afternoon, Todoroki-san» was the automatic reply.

«I managed to convince Shoto to accompany me today. He's my youngest brother. You haven't met each other yet, right? Shoto, this is Hino Rei-chan» Fuyumi introduced them.

The boy bowed his head «Nice to meet you»

"As if" was Rei's thought. He sounded he couldn't be less interested in being there, or anywhere, really.

Still, Rei was raised to be polite: «Likewise. I saw the Sports Festival with my friends. Congratulations on your placement»

«Thank you» another generic reply. He wasn't even looking her way, just taking in the surroundings and letting his sister lead the conversation for a while before she left to her usual prayers. He followed, a few steps later, the air of someone who was not entirely convinced to the point he even stopped, stuck in the middle of the path, looking at the temple with a contemplative gaze.

It was then that Deimos decided to leave Rei's arm and fly in circles above the boy, ending up perching on the boy's shoulder, or tried to because Shoto froze up at the contact and his side got coated in a thin layer of ice to match.

Rei ran forward, extending her hand for the crow to come back to her, worried the low temperature could have hurt her friend.

«I'm sorry. They never do that» she said, more out of politeness than actual wish to explain.

«It caught me by surprise. Is it hurt?»

« _She_ 'll be fine» Rei corrected. The ice had not stuck, Deimos had been fast enough to avoid it. She checked the crow's feet, then she petted the feathered head «Their names are Phobos and Deimos, they're both female»

Todoroki nodded. She watched as both crows took flight again for a quiet moment.

«You live here?»

She nodded, bemused by the sudden attempt of conversation «Since I was little»

«Hino... Isn't your father a politician? He has ties to the Hero Commission, or something...»

«All excellent reasons to stay away from him» she replied, a bit too harshly, perhaps.

She could see his dual-coloured eyes widen slightly in mild surprise, followed by a pensive frown «Given you have the alternative, yes, I guess it is»

 _«He looked sad to me» Usagi said, hugging Chibiusa, who had gotten closer for warmth «Angry and sad»_

That observation had not struck Rei's attention, back then, but it did now. This, along with Izuku-san's attempts to get a rise out of him, added to the fame of Endeavor's temper and ambitions...

He really seemed sad. A different kind that his sister's. He had less grief and more frustration.

A little more like Rei herself.

She wondered if he really wanted to be a Hero, or if the world was indifferent to him as it was to her before she became a Sailor Senshi. Not that it was her place to ask.

The miko picked back the broom, just to have something to do, before she observed: «Your fire quirk is underdeveloped. You barely used it in the tournament»  
«I don't like it»

She was a tad offended by this. Her powers were fire-related, after all, and it was upsetting not having seen his ability in action, all things considered. She wondered if that was why Midoriya and Bakugou had been so intent in making Todoroki use both his sides.

«It's still a part of you, though» she elected to say, instead.

«Yes» he looked at his hand, she could say a part of his sorrow lessened as he un-tensed «I came to understand that too, lately»  
«Good for you. Izuku-san almost destroyed his hands for good to fight you at his best»

That's what Usagi explained, at least, in a later conversation. In all honesty, it was concerning, and spoke volumes about Midoriya himself as a person.

«You know Midoriya?»

«Friend of a friend» she replied and... how strange was that? Since when she could say she had friends she met through other friends? Being a Sailor Senshi really changed her life.

Shoto frowned «Do you happen to know Tsukino Usagi too?»

Rei's eyes narrowed, a sudden worry at the question. Irrational, sure, Usagi hang out often around Yuuei, he could have seen her around. Despite that, her protective instinct made her wary.

«I do»

«Is she Midoriya's sister?» he flat out asked.

And... oh. The tension evaporated, the naive question was not what she expected at all. She managed to stay composed, even though she wanted to laugh and sigh of relief at the same time.

«Not by blood» was her reply «But Usagi-chan pretty much adopted him» she used the recurring joke their group had picked up ever since Midoriya's trip in Juuban.

He frowned again, this time with a bit of confused surprise «Can she? Shouldn't one be older to adopt...?»

«It's a manner of speech» she corrected, hilarity growing more at the clueless question «They became close friends fast, much like siblings, but they aren't. I get the confusion, we had suspicions too at first, but we're positive it's not the case»

He seemed disappointed with the answer. He must have really believed in that theory.

«That's how Usagi is,» she couldn't but add «She makes friends with ease and cares deeply for them from the start. I only met Izuku-san once but I can say they're similar in this. There's a light in him that seems to mirror hers at times. That's probably the reason they got along so fast»

«I guess I can see that in Midoriya too. I didn't plan to make friends, even so, he's my friend now»

She couldn't but nod in understanding because, yes, same here.

It seemed like the two ravens had decided it was their day of misbehaving, because Phobos chose that moment to fly over to the boy and land on his shoulder as they usually did with Rei.

This time, Shoto stood still, rigid even. He didn't activate his quirk this time though, of which Rei was grateful, but looked her way, a bit lost, which showed how out his depth he was.

«Not you too» she scolded, extending her hand towards the crow «I don't know what came to them today, they usually steer away from people...»

It was the faintest brush of Rei's fingernails on Shoto's cheek when she tried to get a hold of the raven, not even a real touch. It was enough.

 _Warm words, pensive smiles._

 _The red gleam of fire floating around, cinders flying in eyes._

 _The smell of wood carbons and charred blood._

 _Red smeared on a white staircase._

They both stood, frozen, at the images and feelings Rei was positive had to do with Silver Millennium. It was vague, even more than when she looked in the fire, and at the same time so precise in minute details of no apparent importance.

She recovered first and retired her hand, her crows finally landing on her shoulders on their own accord, her mind a mess of tangled ideas and hypothesis without basis.

There was no chance to speak or work out the shock, from neither side, because Fuyumi chose that moment to return.

«Ah, here you were, Shoto! You stood here the whole time?»

«We were talking» the boy's reply was quiet, almost hesitant. He was still looking forward, a bit lost.

«Not about school or training, I hope» the woman asked jokingly, albeit a bit of worry stood at the corner of her eyes.

«Common friends, I guess»

Fuyumi's face went from surprise to moved happiness «That's great. Ah, I hate to interrupt, we should catch the train now...» she seemed hesitant about having to leave, but her brother only nodded and bowed at the miko.

Rei had the presence of spirit to say goodbye at her best before the Todoroki siblings disappeared down the staircase. After she was sure they were out of earshot, she walked to the room of the Sacred Fire in hasty steps and sat to meditate on the new situation.

Maybe the matter with the new reality was more concerning than they gave it thought to.

* * *

Makoto's weekly grocery trip was going as well as usual: she found low-priced meat of good quality and her favourite brand of cocoa powder had a new, bigger package with a launch discount, so she was pretty satisfied with her purchases. She couldn't find the fabric softener she normally bought and a quick confirmation with a retail worker at the shop told her it was just out of stock at the moment, but overall things were going smooth.

Arms full of bags, she passed in front of a gardening-flower shop and remembered her poor plants seemed a bit stressed out lately and maybe it was time to intervene on that.

It was a bit complicated to push the glass door with her hands full but she managed, the fresh scent of mixed plants gracing her nostrils and putting her at ease.

She approached the elderly woman with the apron and flowers in place of hairs that owned the shop and greeted her.

«Good afternoon. I need a bag of fertilizer, where can I find it?»

The woman looked down at one of the racks and sighed «Oh, dear, what do I do with that kid? You'll have to wait a moment, it seems like my nephew forgot to restock it»

«Do you need help?» Makoto offered, ready to put down her bags and roll her sleeves.

«No, no, don't worry. I have help today, I'll just tell them to grab one for you from the backroom»

«Can I pay in the meantime?»

«Sure, sure. That way. I'll be back soon»

«Thank you» Makoto bowed, careful of her shoppers, paid her due and prepared to wait, soaking in the relaxing atmosphere of the shop until she heard a couple of voices.

«You sure?»

«Yes, kid. You won't find them now unless you go to some big greenhouses but even there it'll be hard»

Curious, Makoto turned the corner, only to find a familiar face discussing with the middle-aged man behind the counter for the flowers' compositions.

The boy sighed, delusion written all over his face as he walked towards the door «That's a bummer!»

«Kirishima-senpai?» the girl called.

He perked up «Kino-chan! What are you doing here?»

«I came to buy fertilizer, my plants are a bit down lately. What about you?»

He scratched the back of his head «It's my mom's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to get her fave flowers but I can't find them»

«That's nice of you. What were you looking for?»

«Dahlias. I don't even know what they look like, my old man gets those for their anniversary, or so my sisters say, I thought mom would like to receive some now. I had no other ideas and I'm running out of time...»

«Oh» Makoto thought about the problem «Well, dahlias bloom in autumn and we're in full spring. You can get her peonies, they are similar enough and it's the right time for them» she suggested.

«That's a great idea! My mom is not picky and I'm sure she'll understand. Thanks, Kino-chan!»

It was a matter of a few minutes for Makoto and the man at the counter to put together the instructions for a bouquet to be ready the following day, so Kirishima only had to pick it up and take the train back home after school.

The old owner came back soon with the employee who carried the bag of fertilizer, and Makoto moved to put it on her shoulder in a way she could keep carry her grocery bags, but Kirishima preceded her and got it for her.

«Please let me help you! It wouldn't be manly of me to let you carry it all on your own, after you helped me no less!»

«I can do it, really. My house is not far...»

«Please, I insist. It's the least I can do»

«You don't think I can make it?»

He shook his head «You're plenty manly, you can do it for sure! I just want to give back the favour and help, please, allow me!»

She gave in, a little blush colouring her cheeks when he smiled back - a shark-like smile that was unusual to see but suited him so well - and they left the flower shop together. Makoto did her best not to think about how romantically domestic such a thing could be, two people bringing home groceries and stuff together.

Thinking back about it, her old senpai never did anything like that with her. He wasn't much of a giver, mostly he accepted what she did and that was about it.

She shook her head and fixed her grip on the shopping bags, a curious mixture of Ami and Rei's voices chanting " _Priorities, Mako-chan_ " in her head.

They were near the door when Makoto remembered: «Chibiusa-chan was here early this afternoon and I'm not sure what she left. Please, forgive the mess, if there's any»

«Chibiusa-chan? Bakubro's little supporter?»

«We're still puzzled about that too, if it helps» she struggled a bit with the keys, then opened the door with her foot.

«I heard she made a scene with the teachers who tried to chain Bakugou to the stage» Kirishima said «So manly. Even Tokoyami was impressed»

«They tried to do _what_?» Makoto stopped in the middle of the small entrance, eyes wide.

The boy shrugged «He didn't want to accept the award, he started shouting as soon as he awoke and seems like the teachers responsible with the downstage thought it was better to tie him up unless he calmed, a thing like that»

«That's messed up» was the comment, then she pointed at a corner near the half-wall that divided the kitchen from the sitting room «You can leave the bag there, thank you. I won't use it until later. Would you like some tea?»

«Sure, thanks» he obliged «You live alone? You didn't greet anyone»

Makoto put down the shoppers on the kitchen's table «Yes» she replied, avoiding to look his way by setting the teapot.

Kirishima didn't seem to catch on her reticence «That's manly! I don't think I could handle living on my own yet» he admitted.

«It's easier than it seems some days, harder some others. I don't complain, though, I see my friends often and the neighbourhood is nice» she finished sorting the most urgent groceries - fresh food and anything that needed to go in the fridge -, then noticed the boy was looking around «Something's wrong?»

«Ah, no! It's... you have a nice house. And lots of plants! It's so...»

«Please don't say "manly"» Makoto begged, laughing a bit to herself at his subsequent blush.

«I... uh...»

«Sorry, sorry» she held back more laughter as she set the teacups «I'm not sure you realize how often you say it, it's your go-to compliment. Is there a reason you use it so much?»

This was an easier territory for him «Ever heard of Crimson Riot? He was popular long ago, he was known as "the Chivalrous Hero"»

Makoto tried to think about that, hoping some hint would come from her memory, but no bell rang and she shook her head.

«Oh. Well, better, I can tell you all 'bout him, if you want to!»

It wasn't Midoriya-level of fanboying - Makoto guessed no one was quite like _that_ \- and not even the same kind, still, Kirishima went on a tangent on the emotional aspect of his childhood Hero, his public presence and morals rather than quirk type, for long enough she could finish tea and serve it with a few of the cookies she made the previous day - he stopped to compliment her baking so hard he made her blush - before he was even halfway.

Not that she minded: his enthusiasm was infectious and his childhood Hero was interesting.

«And he had very few sidekicks, there was one, man, he was amazing! Name was Thunderer, he had an electricity quirk and followed his path of honour to the dot. After Crimson retired, he paired up with...»

«Rosevine» Makoto completed in a reflex, unconsciously touching one of her earrings.

Her eyes went, almost automatically, towards one corner of the room, the little bookcase where she put the few photos she had of her family.

«Yes, her! Oh, you know Thundervine then? That's amazing, not many people remember them! They were great, weren't they?»

Makoto looked down at her teacup, a sad smile making way on her face «Yes. I don't remember them much as Heroes. They were just mom and dad to me» which was true. Even digging in the meager memories that rebuilt in her head since they arrived in the alternate reality, the biggest difference in her life was that her parents were both working instead of just her dad, and that he had light green hair.

Nothing more. Not like Usagi's shock of finding out she had a new parent altogether.

Not having them back either.

She realized her slip up only when Kirishima's eyes widened «You mean... shit, I'm sorry, Kino-chan, I didn't mean to...! I made an idiot of myself again, uh? Please, forgive me»

Makoto shook her head «You couldn't know. I don't speak about them much and... I think they'd be happy to know people love them even now that they're gone»

«Yeah, that incident sucked up all their popularity, even if it wasn't their fault at all»

Hard to admit, but Makoto didn't have the clearest idea of the dynamics, even with the new memories. The plane part was the same, a few details too, and the sound... it still roared in her ears, at times.

«I'm scared of planes, even just see them on tv makes me uncomfortable» she revealed «It's a bit embarrassing, but I can't shake it off»

«Hey, no need to feel bad for it! It must have been real scary, and I know you're brave as hell. Everyone is afraid of something»

«I guess so. Thank you, Kirishima-senpai» she smiled and he beamed back.

They changed topic, ranging on various things like the tea, her love for cooking, training techniques, gift ideas, life at Yuuei, anything went and the initial clumsiness melted away soon into an easy camaraderie.

He left the apartment smelling still of her plants, roses and tea. It was nice, he decided, the opposite of the rambunctious nature of both their everyday's appearances. Despite all the awkwardness for the initial misunderstandings, he felt at ease when with her, as if he was better than he thought he could be.

" _It's okay to feel insecure. It's useful, to know your limits, so you can work to surpass them. It's the only way to never stop getting stronger_ "

Weird. It was her voice in his head, but she didn't say that in neither their conversations. Like a long lost memory that reappeared now.

He didn't give it much thought. He had just gained a new friend and that was amazing in its own right.

 **Notes** :  
The story of One for All probably deserved a chapter on its own, but I felt it was too short so I added two more unrelated scenes to prompt the ties that later on will turn into the pairings you voted. About that, I can't take down the poll, but I consider it closed at this point. Thanks to all who voted!  
I realized I'll have to do a character study on Todoroki because I don't know how to write him well, sorry if he felt flat in some parts, I'll try to get him better in the future (good thing he's still close, time-wise, to his early self, so his stiffness - and Rei's biased opinion - hold a bit of truth for now).  
I'm a bit burned out since I am studying for the summer exams session so the next chapter may be a little later than usual, as will be my answers to your lovely reviews. Thanks for understanding.  
Stay safe!


End file.
